The Legend of Zelda and Peach
by Erk Mizuhara
Summary: A Zelda/Mario crossover. Link and Mario find themselves stuck in each other's worlds. They must fight to save them, and find a way home.I do not in any way, shape, or form, own Mario or Zelda.
1. Prologue

**The Legend of Zelda**

**And Peach**

**Prologue**

**Mario**

"Help!" Toad shrieked as he rushed toward the magical pipe. It lead to the house of Mario and Luigi Mario, the heroes of the Mushroom Kingdom. The small mushroom-man leapt inside the pipe and squeezed his eyes shut so he didn't have to see the swirling of bright lights and colours as he teleported to Mario's world. He felt a thud, and a sharp pain shoot through his feet, then his bottom. He had landed in Mario's house, and fallen over as usual. He opened his eyes and looked around.

"Mario!" He called.

"Mario, we need your help!" He leapt to his feet, and went into the kitchen. Where was Mario? "Mario!!"

"Toad? Is that you?" That was Luigi's voice.

"Luigi!" Toad cried as Luigi came down the stairs.

"Luigi, where's Mario??" Luigi looked the same as always; tall and thin, and a long face with a large moustache. He wore greasy blue dungarees over a green top, brown boots, and a green cap with an 'L' on the front.

"He's in the garden. Is something wrong?"

"It's Princess Toadstool! She's been kidnapped by Bowser!"

"Peach has been kidnapped?!" Luigi gasped. He dashed into the back garden. A few moments later he returned, dragging Mario with him. Mario was shorter and fatter than his younger brother Luigi, and had a bushier moustache. He wore blue dungarees like Luigi, but had a red top, and a red hat with an 'M'.

"What's this about Peach?" Mario asked, freeing himself from his younger brothers' strong grip.

"She's been kidnapped!" Toad cried, leaping up and down.

"Y-you gotta come quick!"

"Right. Let's go, Luigi!" Mario commanded. Luigi nodded, and the three of them ran to magic warp pipe.

"You first." He said to Luigi and Toad. The pair leapt in, and Mario followed. The usual reds, blues and pinks flashed in front of his eyes. Then, Mario saw colours he'd never seen here before. Greens, silvers, golds, light yellows and oranges.

What's going on? Mario wanted to say, but speech is impossible in a warp pipe. I've never seen these colours in a warp pipe! A bright white light appeared beneath him, signifying the end of the warp. He landed on solid ground, and looked around. Toad and Luigi were no-where to be seen. Neither, in fact, was the Mushroom Kingdom.

**Link**

A small fairy flew quickly through the leaves of the tall trees, desperately trying to find the person she'd been sent to find. His name was Link, and he was a timeless hero who was born every time there was a danger to the land. The Dark Lord Ganondorf had kidnapped Princess Zelda. Both Zelda and Ganondorf seemed to be timeless people, too. Whenever two people called Link and Zelda were born, then Ganondorf would rise to try and conquer Hyrule. A bird startled the fairy, and snapped her back to reality. She had to find this Link! The Great Fairy had shown her an image of him, but how was she supposed to find him in this thick forest? Was there really a village out here? Suddenly, the trees cleared and there, in a massive opening, stood a mass of wooden buildings. Among the buildings, adults walked and talked, and children frolicked and played. Now, which as Link? The fairy quickly cast a spell to make herself invisible, and flitted among them, trying to find Link. None of them seemed to be him.

"Maybe he's in one of the buildings?" She wondered. She sat on a fencepost, and looked around. "How am I supposed to find him in those massive things?" She moaned. She kicked her long legs impatiently, and ran her fingers through her golden hair. "Maybe the animals know?" She flitted over to the nearest creature: a mouse.

"Excuse me." She asked it. "Do you know where I can find an elf called Link?"

"How should I know?" It asked irritably. "I spend all my time foraging for scraps to stay alive! I don't have time to find out who's who!"

"Uh... okay, sorry." She quickly flew away from the angry mouse. A bird appeared next to her.

"Hey, fairy." It said. "Seeing as you're here, you must be after Link. This way." It flew ahead. Hoping it was telling the truth, the fairy followed. The bird stopped outside one of the smaller buildings.

"He's in here." The fairy looked through the window, and saw a boy who looked exactly like the image the Great Fairy had shown her.

"Wow, thanks!"

"No problem." The bird flew away. The fairy dispelled the magic, and flew inside.

"Hey! Excuse me! Link!" She called. Link jumped, and looked around. He was a tall 18-year old man, with blond hair and blue eyes, and had large muscles. He wore the traditional garb of the forest-folk: a green tunic and tall brown boots. He also wore a long hat, which somewhat resembled a stereotypical wizards' hat, the end of which flopped down to his shoulders. He wore white leggings beneath the tunic, long white sleeves covered his arms, and white gloves covered his hands.

"Up here!" She called. She was a foot in front of him, hovering above his eye level. Link looked up, and gasped.

"A fairy?" He breathed, approaching.

"Yes, yes! I'm the fairy Eraf, and I've been sent to find you!"

"Find me? Why?"

"There's danger in Hyrule, and we need you! Here!" She used her magic to make an instrument appear in Links' hands. It was a violin.

"What's this for?" Link asked, bewildered.

"It's a Fairy Violin! You can use its' magic to go to special places."

"Wow... but..."

"What? You've played a violin before, right?"

"Well, yeah, but..."

"Then there's no problem! Here, play this tune on it..." She sang a quick melody. "Like that."

"Right." Link put the violin on his shoulder, and played the tune.

"Yes, yes, that's it!" Eraf squealed as light started to appear around Link. "Now, go to meet the six sages, and they'll tell you what to do. I'll see you later!" Everything turned pure white.

When colour returned to the world, Link looked around. This didn't look like anywhere on Hyrule, and Link had travelled quite far. The trees were different, for a start. The second thing Link noticed that was different, was that there was a man, dressed in green, running at him. He had a large moustache, and he looked very angry.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Mario 

Mario stared around. He was in a circular room, with beams of light shining down from above. Though, there didn't seem to be a ceiling. He was stood on a triangle-shaped podium, surrounded by six smaller podiums.

"Where is this place?" Mario asked himself, and heard his voice echo.

"You are in the Chamber of Sages." A voice replied.

"Who's there?" Mario asked, looking around. He turned, and saw someone stood on one of the podiums. He looked like an old man, with long robes, and a white moustache.

"I am Rauru, the Sage of Light. And you are..." He stared at Mario. "You are not supposed to be here. Who are you?"

"I'm Mario!" Mario declared. "What's going on here?"

"How did you get here?" The old man asked. He sounded angry.

"I jumped into the warp pipe to go to Mushroom Kingdom, and ended up here." Mario explained.

"Mushroom Kingdom?" The old man, Rauru, repeated. "Where is that?"

"That's what I want to know. I need to get back because Princess Peach has been kidnapped by Bowser!"

"Princess Peach? Bowser? I don't know who you mean. But, our kingdom is in trouble, and we have need of a hero. Perhaps your coming here is no accident. Our Princess Zelda has been kidnapped by a man named Ganondorf."

"Ganondorf?"

"The Lord of Darkness. He is a very powerful enemy."

"Does he have a moustache?"

"Well... no, but he does have a rather fine beard."

"A beard? Then, maybe he is quite dangerous."

"I have a request. Will you rescue our Princess? In exchange, I promise to find a way to return you to your world."

"I don't know if you'll keep that promise. But, you're the only chance I've got." Mario sighed. "I'll rescue your princess. Where is this Ganondorf character?"

"I'm not sure. I believe he is in the Dark World."

"Right. And how would I get there?"

"You'd have to find four legendary jewels. They hold the key to opening the Dark World."

"Four jewels. Got it. How will I know which are the right ones?"

"The four legendary jewels are larger, and far brighter than regular jewels. Most likely they will be protected by magic, or monsters. It will take alot of skill to acquire them all."

"Right."

"Before I send you to the surface, take this." Rauru waved his arms, and a large sword appeared in front of him. "I do not know if you are the chosen hero or not. The only way to find out is for you to take this sword. If you can wield it, then you are indeed the chosen hero." Mario stared at the sword, and edged toward it. "The Master Sword has the power to cut down evil. However, it chooses its wielder." Mario gripped the handle, and raised the sword. For a moment, Rauru's eyes lit up. Then, the sword disappeared. "What? What happened? Where is the sword?"

"I don't know... it just disappeared." Mario looked around, hoping to see the sword nearby.

"Well, clearly, you are not the chosen hero. But, we have little say in the matter. You must track down the four jewels and rescue our princess!" A bright light shone from above, and washed over Mario. "All of Hyrule is counting on you." Then, everything turned white.

Mario was stood in the middle of a forest. The trees were truly huge. Bigger than any he'd ever seen in the Mushroom Kingdom.

"Hey!" A small voice shouted. "Who're you? Where's Link gone? Hmm?" Mario turned around, and found himself face-to-face with...

"A fairy?" He asked.

"Yeah, a fairy!" She had golden hair, and her body, despite being tiny, was long and slender. "That's Eraf to you! MISS Eraf!" She was glowering at him. "Where's Link?"

"Who's Link?"

"Don't play dumb with me! How did you manage to mess with Fairy Magic?"

"I don't know what you're talking about! All I know is-" He paused. Should he tell this fairy what Rauru had said?

"What? What do you know? I'll bet Rauru was really angry with you, wasn't he??" She smiled wickedly. "You don't want the Sages against you, you know."

"Rauru? He's the guy who told me to find four jewels!"

"Huh?" She seemed to deflate. "The great Rauru gave you a quest? You, of all people?" She stared him up and down.

"Yes, me. Why, what's wrong with me?"

"Hm... no muscles... short... weird moustache... not even a sword... you're hardly hero material." Eraf muttered, flying in circles around him.

"Hey! I've beaten Bowser loads of times!"

"I don't know who Bowser is." Eraf muttered. "These leggings are so gross. They're all... greasy."

"They're dungarees. And I was fixing a sink pipe before I came here." He looked around. "Wherever here is. I was supposed to be going to the Mushroom Kingdom."

"Mushroom Kingdom?" Eraf repeated. "Never heard of that." She crossed her legs, and hovered in the air, thinking. "You don't look like a hero. Then again, you don't look like a bad guy, either." She closed her eyes. She hovered in the air for a while, not moving a muscle. "That's it." She said eventually, and opened her eyes. "We're going to see the Great Fairy. She'll know what's going on."

"Great Fairy? Alright. Maybe she can help me get home."

"Yeah, and then you can bring Link back!" Eraf snapped.

"I didn't do anything to him! Anyway, how do we get to the Great Fairy?"

"Well..." She frowned. "I had been saving up my magic so I could take Link straight to her. But I don't feel like doing that for you. You're gonna have to walk."

"What??"

"Don't worry, I'll guide you." She sighed. "I just don't want to waste my magic on a useless lump like you."

"Look here, fairy." Mario growled, angry now. "If you knew the sort of things I've done-"

"Save the pub stories." Eraf moaned. "Just get walking." She flitted away. Mario swallowed his rage, and followed.

**Link**

"Who are you?!" The green-garbed man yelled. "Where's Mario?!"

"Who?" Link asked. He didn't know who this man was, or Mario, or that strange mushroom-thing that was screaming and running in circles. He didn't even know where he was. Wasn't he supposed to meet six sages, or something?

"Mario! My brother!" The man cried. "He was right behind us in the warp pipe!" He pointed at something behind Link. Link looked, and saw a large green pipe sticking out of the ground. "Then he didn't come out, and you appeared. Tell me what's going on!"

"I don't know." Link told him, trying to remain calm. "I was supposed to be meeting someone, then I ended up here. Where exactly is here, anyway?"

"That's it." The man growled. "First, you kidnap my brother, and then you pretend you don't know anything. Now, you're treating the Mushroom Kingdom like it's nothing!" The man ran at Link, fists flailing wildly. It looked almost comic. Link moved to one side, and jutted out his leg, tripping the man.

"Just calm down." Link said. "I'm not lying, and I'm not saying bad things about your kingdom. I just don't know where I am." The man, however, ignored him. He leapt to his feet, and tried to punch Link. Link dodged it, caught the arm, and threw the man to one side. He hit the ground face-first, and slid several feet.

"Luigi, stop it!" The mushroom-thing cried. "He's too strong!"

"It talks?!" Link gasped.

"Don't call Toad an it!" The man, Luigi, howled, running at Link again. One of his flailing fists landed squarely on Link's cheek, and knocked him to the ground. "Now, tell me!" He said triumphantly. "Where's Mario? And what have you done with Peach?"

"I don't know those people!" Link snapped, losing his temper. "How many times do I have to tell you?"

"For one of Bowsers' goons, you're smart. And you don't even have a moustache." Luigi said.

"Mario, Peach, Bowser, talking mushrooms, what the hell's going on?!" Link screamed at Luigi. He stood up, and thought for a moment. "I see." He said darkly. "There's danger in Hyrule. That means you." He pointed at Luigi.

"Hyrule? What're you talking about? This is the Mushroom Kingdom!"

"I'm not falling for that lie any more. You intercepted the magic, and tried to tell me I was in a different world. As soon as I get rid of you, everything'll be right again."

"Magic?" Luigi repeated. "There's no magic here! Now tell me where Mario and Peach are!"

"Enough of the lies!" Link roared, and ran at Luigi. He threw his fist at him. Luigi neatly side-stepped, and jabbed Link in the face. Link swung his other fist. Again, Luigi dodged and hit Link. Link brought his leg into the fray, and tried to kick Luigi. Luigi leapt back. He then tried to leap forward again and hit Link, but he met with Link's fist in his face, and was catapulted away. Link was about to dash after him, when a sword appeared in his hand. "What the-?" Link stared it. "Where'd this come from?"

"Luigi! He's got a sword!" The mushroom-thing cried. "We gotta run!"

"A sword?!" Luigi gasped. "We'll finish this next time!" He pointed at Link. Then, he and 'Toad' fled. They were very fast, kicking up dust clouds behind them. Link stared after them. Should he try to chase them? No, they were far too fast for him. Instead, he tried to figure out where he was.

After an hour of pointless searching, Link decided to stop and sit down for a rest. He sighed and stared at the horizon. Where was this place? Suddenly, an orange turtle, sat on what appeared to be a cloud, floated in front of him. He was holding what seemed to be a fishing rod.

"You seem a bit lost." It said to him. "You don't look like you're from around here. Who are you?"

"I'm Link." Link replied. "Who are you?"

"Me? I'm Lakitu. And I'm in a good mood." It replied jovially.

"Oh. Well, that's good."

"Yes, it is. And because I'm in such a good mood, I feel like giving you some help."

"Really?"

"Sure!" Lakitu smiled widely at him. "Here's Tip 1: You're sitting on a Yoshi egg."

"Eh?" Link looked down. The thing he was sat on was egg-shaped, and white with green spots. It suddenly began shaking. Link leapt away from the egg in surprise as the shell started cracking. A large, dinosaur-like creature emerged from the shards, and turned its massive head to Link, who was on the floor. He started to back away as the monster approached. It leered over him, and stared at his face with a small, beady eye. Then, it belched. Link coughed at the foul breath.

"A Yoshi." Lakitu told him, clearly amused at his reaction. "Friendly fellas, even if they do try to eat everything in sight." He held out his fishing rod to the Yoshi. He had tied a large apple to it. "Dinner time, big guy." The Yoshi stared at the apple for a few moments. Then, it opened its mouth to a tremendous size, and shot out its abnormally long tongue.

"What the hell?!" Link cried as it munched loudly. "Some kinda frog-dinosaur?"

"No, it's a Yoshi." Lakitu repeated. "It seems to think you're its owner. I'd use that, if were you."

"Use it? How?"

"Ride it. Sit on the saddle, and ride." Lakitu pointed its rod at the saddle attached to Yoshi's back. Was that saddle there from birth? That was unusual. "Then, go over to that castle." He pointed east, to a dot on the horizon.

"Is that the castle of Mushroom Kingdom?" Link asked.

"No, that one's over there." He pointed west.

"Then why shouldn't I go to that one?"

"Princess Toadstool of Mushroom Castle has been kidnapped by Lord Bowser. If you want hospitality, don't go there. You should head to Sarasa Castle, and talk to Princess Daisy. Maybe you should grow a moustache, too. Good luck! That was my third and final tip."

"Huh? What was the second tip?" Link asked. Lakitu stared at him like he was an idiot.

"That you should ride Yoshi." He said, then flew away.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Mario**

"That's the Great Fairys' cave." Eraf told Mario, pointing to a cave. "She'll set things straight." She flew toward it. Then, she stopped, and turned to face Mario. "Well, come on!"

"Sure... as soon as I get away from this thing." Mario told her. "What is it?"

"_That_ is a Deku Scrub." She told him impatiently. "Don't you know anything?" The Deku Scrub looked like a small bush with glowing orange eyes, a strange snout, and short stumpy legs. It spat a large nut at Mario. Mario leapt, and flipped over the nut, flipping over and over as he went higher and higher. Eraf stared at him. "I didn't know you could jump like that!" Neither did the Deku Scrub, which stared at him. It watched him fly through the air, then stop above it. Then, Mario came rushing down toward it. Butt first. The Deku Scrub was knocked unconscious.

"Hah!" Mario cried. "What do you think of _that_?!" He asked Eraf. "Still think I'm a useless lump?"

"Those acrobatics were very impressive." Eraf told him. Mario twiddled his moustache proudly. "But the way you finished it...needs work. Alright, Mario. You've moved up from 'useless lump' to 'useful lump'." Eraf said, then flew toward the cave.

"Still a lump?" Mario moaned, following Eraf.

"Great Fairy!" Eraf called. The inside of the cave was surprisingly bright. It was perfectly circular, and the light from various crystals reflected beautifully off the water. Water? Mario looked, and saw a large pool of water in the centre of the cave. It looked man-made. "Great Fairy of The Forest!" Eraf cried. "I need to speak with you! It's me, Eraf!" Suddenly, there was a massive flash, and woman floated out of the water. She looked like a larger scale model of Eraf, but with emerald green hair.

"Welcome back, Eraf." She said to the tiny fairy, sitting on thin air. "Did you find Link?"

"I did, Great Fairy." Eraf said with a bow. "And I sent him to meet Rauru, but then... this guy appeared." She glared at Mario. The Great Fairy followed her glare, and stared politely at him.

"I see." She murmured. "And did he appear in the same light in which Link left?"

"Yes." Eraf told her. "It was the exact same spell that brought this... Mario here." Eraf said Mario with great dislike.

"Young Mario." The Great Fairy said to him. "Come over here." Mario swallowed nervously, and approached. "Do you know where Link has gone?"

"Uh... n-no, Ma'am."

"Would you care to explain to me how you came to be here?"

"I, uh... I was at home, in the garden, when Luigi came and told me that Princess Peach had been kidnapped."

"Princess Peach?" The Great Fairy repeated. "Don't you mean Princess Zelda?"

"No, Princess Peach. So, Luigi and Toad jumped into the warp pipe, and I followed. There were some weird colours. Colours I don't usually see in the warp pipe, and I ended up in the... the Chamber of Sages. Rauru told me about Zelda, tried to give me a sword, which disappeared, then sent me to 'the surface'. Then, Miss Eraf here started shouting at me."

"Hm." The Great Fairy thought for a moment. "And, did Rauru ask you to rescue Zelda?" Mario nodded. "With the promise that he would send you home if you did?" Mario nodded again. "I doubt he has the power to accomplish such a task."

"He asked me to find four jewels. Legendary, he said. He told me they can open the door to the Dark World."

"And that's where you'll find Ganondorf, who has Princess Zelda." The Great Fairy finished. "I see." She sighed. "Rauru has placed a great burden on your shoulders. One that we would normally only ask of the timeless hero, Link. I see no other choice, though. Take this, along with my blessing." There was a gust of wind, and leaves appeared from nowhere, scattering in the breeze. The wind and leaves blew in a circle in front of Mario, and a sword slowly formed in front of him. "Take the sword, Mario." Mario, remembering his last experience with a sword, dubiously reached for the handle. As soon as he gripped the sword, the wind stopped. The sword, thankfully, remained, and a sheathe appeared on his belt.

"Th-th-that's the Fairy Sword!" Eraf spluttered in disbelief. "Great Fairy! Why are you giving that to this outsider?"

"This outsider is our only hope." The Great Fairy told her. "Our _last_ hope, now that Link has disappeared."

"B-but... can't you send him back, and bring Link here?" Eraf begged.

"If I could, I would have done so. No, Eraf, this man... Mario, is our only hope. And you must guide him."

"Me?!" Eraf shrieked. "Why me? I was supposed to guide Link! Not some fat blob from another world!"

"Your task was to guide the hero who would save Hyrule." The Great Fairy told her.

"But... but..." Eraf tried desperately to think of something to say.

"Ah, I see. You quite like Link, don't you, Eraf?" She smiled. Eraf blushed, and nodded slightly. "Then think of this. If you don't guide Mario, how will he ever save Zelda? If he can't save Zelda, he'll never be able to go home. Link can't be here while Mario is in his place. The sooner Mario rescues Zelda, the sooner he can go home, and the sooner Link can come back. He needs your help, Eraf. The better you help him, the sooner you can see Link again."

"Hrm..." Eraf grumbled for a few moments. "Fine." She groaned, sighing. "I'll help Fatty."

"Mario." The Great Fairy said to him. Mario jumped, and looked at her. He had been staring at the Fairy Sword. "Eraf here will be your guide throughout Hyrule. She'll warn you of it's dangers. She'll also tell you when one of my sisters is nearby. They will surely help you."

"She will?" Mario asked doubtfully, looking at Eraf.

"Yeah, yeah." Eraf grumbled. "I'll help you." She glared at him. "So you'd better do exactly as I say, got it? The sooner you're finished, the sooner Link can come home!"

"Uh... right." Mario stepped back. "So, where should I go first?" He asked the Great Fairy.

"First, head deep into the Forest. There, you will find a great temple. Within its walls is the Great Spirit of the Forest. She may know something about the jewels you search for."

"Right. Does Eraf know the way?"

"Of course I do!" Eraf snapped, sounding insulted. "I know this whole forest like the back of my hand! There's no-where in this forest that I don't know!"

"Farewell, Mario." The Great Fairy said to him. "If you are tired from your journey, and happen by my fountain, feel free to stop by. I will ease your weariness." With another flash, she disappeared, leaving Eraf floating above the pool. She stared daggers at Mario.

"Fine, let's get going." She huffed, flitting toward the cave entrance. "And put that sword away. You'll have someone's eye out." Mario frowned, then put the sword carefully in its sheathe. "Can't even handle a sword properly..." Eraf muttered.

"So, who's this Spirit of the Forest?" Mario asked they left the cave.

"Apparently she's the spirit of a girl who lived here thousands of years ago. They say that she was killed when Ganondorf's army was camped out here. Her spirit stayed on, and drove the army out. The animals and fairies were so grateful to her, that they made a temple for her to live in."

"Sounds like a fairy-tale to me." Mario chuckled. Then, he realised that a _fairy_ was telling him the tale. "I mean, it sounds a bit far-fetched."

"Not really. It wouldn't be the first time someone's soul has protected its home. There's this one boy who was killed in his bed, and a wolf ghost wouldn't let anyone in the bedroom."

"Is that true?"

"Of course it is. I'm the one who had to calm the wolf down so they could give the boy a proper burial."

"Wow."

"That wolf's still there. Maybe we'll see it at some point."

**Link**

Sarasa Castle was... very big. It might even have been as big as Hyrule Castle, if Link had seen it up close. He had only seen it from a distance, and it was easily the biggest thing he'd ever seen. Even bigger than the Forest Temple. But Sarasa Castle was **huge**. Link sat on Yoshi, staring at the towering door. He nudged it, and it walked toward the door. He stared at the door, wondering how he was supposed to open it.

"Hello?" He called. Nothing. "Hello??" He called again, louder. There was a faint noise, and a voice called.

"Just a minute!" It was a soft woman's voice. There was the sound of a door being unlocked. Then, to Link's right, a smaller door opened at the corner of the larger door. "Can I help you?" She was tall, with a yellow dress and beautiful brown hair with a small crown sat atop it. She had emerald eyes, a small mouth curved in a smile, and a small nose. Quite the opposite of that Luigi fellow who had attacked him. "Luigi?" She asked, staring at him.

"Uh... no, I'm not Luigi." Link replied, urging Yoshi toward her.

"Then, who are you?" She asked, her smile fading.

"I'm Link." He said, stopping Yoshi in front of her. "Someone called Lakitu told me I should come here."

"Oh. Was he in a good mood?"

"Um, yes." Link replied. Why would that matter?

"Oh, good. Then, come in. Leave your Yoshi with them." She pointed. A small group of those mushroom-like creatures hurried forward. They looked alot like that 'Toad' who was with Luigi. Link dismounted Yoshi, and told it to go with them. It stared at him for a moment, then made an odd noise that sounded like 'blorp'. Link then followed the girl.

"Are you Princess Daisy?" He asked.

"Yes, that's me." She replied. "In here, please." She opened a rather ornate door. It lead to what was clearly her bedroom. There was a large yellow bed, a large table and several chairs. "Take a seat. Would you like some tea?"

"Um... yes, please." Link replied automatically, staring around. He had been taught that you should only go into a girls' room if you were her boyfriend. Obviously there were different rules here.

"So, where are you from?" Daisy asked, setting a pretty cup in front of him. "You're obviously not from the Mushroom Kingdom, and I _know_ you're not Sarasaland." She poured some tea into his cup.

"No, I'm not from around here." Link told her. "Oh, thank you." He said, when he realised she had filled his cup. He took a sip. "Ah, that's hot!" He gasped. "And... it tastes foul."

"Then put some milk or sugar in, silly." She giggled, sitting opposite him. "Where are you from? And why are you here?"

"I'm from a place called Hyrule." Link told her, pouring some milk into his tea.

"Hyrule? I've never heard of that place."

"It's uh... really far away. Not many people know about it." Link added a spoonful of sugar. He cautiously sipped his tea. It tasted alot better, for all it was still red-hot. "Right now, I'm trying to figure out a way back home."

"And you think I might be able to help you?"

"I'm not sure. I only did what Lakitu said."

"Ah, yes. The Lakitu in a good mood. Did he give you that Yoshi, too?"

"Ah... no. I was kinda sat on its egg. It hatched, and it seemed to think I was its owner, or something."

"Yoshis are like that. They obey the first person they see. So, Link of Hyrule. Have you seen a man by the name of Luigi? He has a green hat, and blue dungarees. And a nice, big, moustache."

"Yes. Yes, I have." Link thought back to his encounter with the moustached menace.

"Is he well?"

"I think so. We had a bit of a fight when I first got here, but neither of us were hurt too bad."

"He fought you? Luigi's not the violent type. Did you do something to him?"

"No. He kept screaming about Peach and Mario. Kept asking me what I'd done with them. He mentioned Bowser, and called me one of his goons."

"You're not one of Bowsers' underlings, are you?" Daisy asked, fear starting to grow on her face.

"Of course not. I don't even know who Bowser, Mario or Peach are. Do you know?"

"Of course I do." Daisy set, putting her cup on the table. "Peach, or Princess Toadstool, is the princess of the Mushroom Kingdom. Mario is the hero of the Mushroom Kingdom, and Bowser is his nemesis and Peach's kidnapper. I've heard that Bowser kidnapped Peach again yesterday."

"Again? Does he kidnap her often?"

"Oh, yes." Daisy sighed. "And every time, Mario trounces that overgrown lizard, but he never learns. Have you seen Mario, at all? He's like Luigi, only his moustache isn't as nice, and he wears red instead of green. He's shorter and fatter, too."

"No, I haven't. What's the deal with moustaches in this place?" Link asked.

"Well, you don't have one, so you wouldn't know." Daisy replied, sipping her tea. Link sighed. "I think you'd look like quite nice with a moustache." She told him.

"Tell me about warp pipes." Link said, remembering Luigi saying something about them.

"Warp pipes? They're what connect the different areas of the Mushroom Kingdom. A couple lead to places over here. But, there's one special one that leads to the Mario Brothers' house. Toad uses that to call for their help."

"What's a Toad?"

"Toad is Peachs' royal steward. He's one of the Mushroom People, the main inhabitants of the Mushroom Kingdom."

"Right. Back to warp pipes. Do you think that one of them could lead to Hyrule? I mean, I seemed to come out of one of them, so maybe one could lead back there."

"It might." Daisy admitted, her brow furrowed in thought. "Tell you what. You go rescue my friend Peach, and I'll find out for you while you're gone."

"Isn't rescuing Peach Mario's job?"

"Yes, but no-one's seen him, so I'm getting worried."

"Right. Okay, I'll rescue Peach."

"Wonderful!" Daisy said happily. "Oh, and if you should see that stud Luigi, tell him to come and visit me, please?"

"Uh... alright." Link agreed. _Stud Luigi? Puh-lease._ Link thought to himself. _Must be the moustache. Dammit, now I'm getting that moustache fever!_

"Stay here for a while, though." Daisy told him. "At least for tonight. I'll teach you a little about Mushroom Kingdom, and give some supplies. In exchange, you can tell me about this Hyrule of yours."

Link agreed to stay the night at Daisy's castle. Daisy told him many things about the Mushroom Kingdom. She told him of the Goombas; evil fungus-like creatures who serve Bowser, Bob-Ombs; living, walking, talking bombs who also serve Bowser. Boos; spherical ghosts who served whoever they please, Shy-Guys, masked creatures who serve Bowser. All in all, most of the creatures of the Mushroom Kingdom were Bowsers' servants: Koopa Troopas (two-legged tortoises), The Hammer Brothers (bigger, badder versions of Koopa Troopas, who fight with big hammers), Fly-Guys (variants of Shy-Guys, Paratroopers (winged Koopa Troopas), Thwomps (large stone cubes that floated in the air, then dropped on anyone who passed beneath them) and Whomps (two-legged stone slabs that body-slammed its enemies). The only creatures who weren't Bowsers' underlings were: Boos, Pokeys (odd creatures that seemed to be a tower of spikey balls with a flower on the head), Wrigglers (giant centipedes), Bob-Omb Buddies (pink Bob-Ombs who were friendly), Chain Chomps (which Link recognised, for some reason; they were basically black balls with a large mouth and fangs, and were tied to a chain) and Mushroom People (like Toad). Bowser himself resembled a truly huge two-legged tortoise, with a dragon-like head with large horns and a fiery-orange mane and sharp fangs. He had muscly arms and legs, and large claws. His shell was a sea of dangerous spikes, and he could even breath fire.

"And this Mario beat him how many times?" Link asked, stunned.

"I've lost count." Daisy admitted. "I'm sure Bowser hasn't, though."

"How did he manage it?"

"Usually by grabbing Bowser's small tail, and throwing him around."

"Isn't Mario, like, less than half his height?" Link asked. Daisy nodded. "Then how did he manage to throw Bowser?"

"Maybe because Bowser doesn't have a moustache. I dunno. He did it, though. Many, many, times. Now, it's your turn. Tell me about Hyrule." She had been pacing, and now sat down on her bed. Link rose from his chair, and began pacing just like she had done.

"Well..." Link then went on to tell Daisy about the Deku Babas, or Triffids (blue buds with large mouths and long green stalks), the Deku Scrubs, the Dodongos (large two-legged fire-breathing lizards), the Poes (ghosts), the Wolfos (large wolves), the Keese (large bats), the Re-Deads (zombies), the Mummies, the Skulltulas (large spiders with skulls for bodies), the Lizalfos and Dinalfos (large two-legged sword-wielding lizards), the Iron Knuckles (massive armoured warriors), the Tektites (large spider-life creatures with one eye and four legs) and the Octoroks (aquatic octopus-like creatures. Their heads were oddly-shaped, and they had large eyes, a snout like a Deku Scrub which spat rocks, and six short legs). He also described Ganondorf, the tall red-head with a fine beard. He was muscular, and a master swordsman, and possessed magic like no-one had ever seen. However, the timeless hero Link had defeated him every time.

"Link?" Daisy asked, confused.

"I was named after the great hero." Link told her proudly.

"How did he manage to beat someone with a beard like that?" Daisy wondered. "And magic?"

"The hero had stronger magic. He didn't have a moustache or beard, though. I think he must have a much better hairdo, or something."

"Hyrule sounds dangerous."

"It can be. People in small villages like mine are taught how to use a sword at an early age so they can defend themselves. I've only told you the monsters I've seen. There's supposed to more."

"Wow. I don't think I'd like to go there."

"But, it's home to me, and I want to go back. Eraf must be worried sick."

"Eraf? Who's that?"

"She said she needed to talk to me about something important." Link told her. That wasn't quite true, but Link wasn't sure what to tell Daisy.

"Oh, I see." Daisy said, blushing slightly and grinning. "Then, I'd better hurry. It's late, anyway. You should get some sleep. Ask someone to show to a room."

"Alright. Thank you, your majesty." Link said politely.

"No need for 'majesty'." Daisy told him, smiling. "Just Daisy is fine."


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Mario**

"And this Forest Spirit knows everything?" Mario was asking Eraf.

"Everything that happens in the forest." Eraf corrected him. "If one of those sacred jewels is around, she'll know about it, where it is, what it does... everything."

"She sounds smart."

"Of course she is. You don't get a title like 'Great Spirit of the Forest' for being stupid, you know."

"Alright, alright. I was just trying to compliment her."

"Don't try that on her. It won't work. If she doesn't like you, she won't talk to you. Simple as that. You can't sweet-talk her into anything. Trust me: I've seen people try."

"Is that the temple?" Mario asked, pointing at a large stone structure.

"Yup. Pretty, isn't it?"

"Yeah... pretty." Mario wouldn't have use 'pretty' to describe the temple. 'Decrepit' or 'Ruin' would have been his choice. The stone walls were crumbling, and it was covered in creepers and weeds. Insects gathered in their thouands nearby; many of which were larger than Eraf. "It's big, too. Where exactly would this spirit be?"

"In the shrine, which is in the basement." Eraf said, implying Mario was stupid. "She hides from trespassers there. If she senses danger, she'll send loads of creatures out to drive them away, or kill them." She said 'kill them' with some malice, and grinned wickedly at Mario.

"Then let's hope she likes me." Mario muttered. "How's my moustache?" He asked her.

"Gross, just like it was when you got here. You oughta shave it before you go in."

"Gross!?" Mario cried. "Shave?! No way!" He covered his moustache.

"Whatever." Eraf sighed.

Mario stop to take a breather at the top of the large stairs that lead to the temple door.

"Wow..." He gasped. "I can run across the Mushroom Kingdom, and fight Bowser afterward..." He breathed. "But hiking... I really can't do it..."

"You're so lame." Eraf moaned. "Can't even walk without collapsing."

"Hey! I can run for hours, you know!" Mario protested.

"You can't even walk, Chubby. How I am supposed to believe that you can run for hours?"

"I guess different rules apply here." Mario decided. "Seeing as this is a different world, and all." He looked up at the large stone doors. This 'Forest Spirit' was somewhere beyond them. "I take it this Link guy would have gone through all this?"

"Yeah, probably. But, I'd be using my magic to warp him to places, or at least as close as I can."

"Then, why didn't you do that with me?" Mario whined.

"I'm not wasting my magic on some Moblin." Eraf huffed.

"Moblin?" Mario wondered. Eraf sighed.

"Fat pig-things. Like you." She sniffed. Mario scowled. "Alright, enough rest." Eraf announced, clapping her hands. "Let's go. Time's a-wasting." Mario sighed, and got to his feet. "Open the door, big boy." Eraf told him. Mario pushed at the stone doors, but they wouldn't budge. "C'mon, weakling. Open, open!" Mario pushed again, but still the doors remained closed. "Pathetic."

"Maybe the Spirit doesn't want to see me?" Mario suggested.

"Everyone makes it through the doors." Eraf told him. "She can't sense you until you get inside."

"Oh."

"So, you're just weak." Eraf sat down on air. "So much for our last hope." She said miserably. Mario growled. Then, he leapt in the air, and kicked the doors in the middle. Instead of opening, they flew clean off, and hit the roof of the descending stairs with a loud crash, making Eraf jump and fall from her perch. "Wh-what the-?!" She stared at the hole where the doors once were. "So, you can't open them with all your strength and flab combined, but you can boot them clean off their hinges?!" She was clearly shocked. "And is it me, or did your foot get bigger?"

"One open door." Mario told her. "After you, milady." He bowed, and pointed his hand to the stairs. Eraf started to descend the stairs.

"By the way." She called back to him as he followed her. "These doors open _out_, not _in._"

"Then why didn't you say so??" Mario yelled, stepping over what was left of the giant stone doors.

"I wanted to watch you struggle." She replied indifferently. "And now... welcome to the main chamber." She announced. Mario caught up to her, and looked around. He gasped. The inside was definitely more beautiful than the outside. There was a small shrine in the centre, with large pillars housing torches around it, the light of which reflected astonishingly off the mirror mounted on the pedestal. Flowers decorated the chamber walls, and carvings of animals and birds covered the entire room. "The only room prettier than this is the real shrine." Eraf breathed happily. "If there's a place prettier than _that_, then I'd like to see it."

"It really is..." Mario couldn't think of a word to descrive just how beautiful the room was. "Incredible. And you say the real shrine's prettier than this??"

"Of course. The Spirit wouldn't decorate a fake shrine better than the real one, would she?"

"Guess not." Mario admitted. "I'm just having a hard time picturing anywhere being prettier than this." Eraf smiled at him. Her first _real_ smile.

"Then you're in for a treat." She told him. "Come on, get to work. She hasn't sent an army at you, so she's letting you in. _If_ you can solve the puzzles."

"Puzzles?"

"She won't let any old elf walk in. You've got to prove yourself by solving the puzzles, and defeating her guardians."

"Guardians? I've gotta fight?"

"Of course. Every Spirit's temple is the same. This place is the easiest, because the Forest Spirit is gentle and forgiving. You oughta see the Shadow Spirit's temple, or even the Sand Spirit's. She's really the Spirit Spirit, but she lives in a desert, so people call her the Sand Spirit. Chop chop, Chubby. There's puzzles to solve." Mario looked around. Nothing looked particularly puzzling in this room. "From the looks of things," Eraf was saying from somewhere across the room. "She's set it up so you have to activate some switches all over the temple. This floor tile here leads down." She pointed. "Oi! Here, look." Mario hurried over. It was a very large floor tile, located just behind the fake-shrine. "Normally, it's a lovely green colour, but right now, it's not. You'll have to find and activate the switches."

"Switches. Right." Mario thought back to when he had to rescue Peach. It was mostly stomping Goombas, throwing Bob-Ombs, and beating up bigger creatures to get Power Stars to open doors, or extra 'worlds'. But here, he had to solve a temple-wide puzzle just to get to see someone. He had to fight monsters, too, just to get a switch. _This is gonna be a headache._ He moaned.

"Four doors, big boy." Eraf said from above. "Four rooms. Four switches. In each of those doors, there'll be a puzzle, or some monsters, and a switch. Hit all four switches, and presto, you're on your way to the basement."

"And I'll meet the Forest Spirit?"

"Maybe. There might be another puzzle, or some more monsters. We'll have to see."

**Link**

Link sat on the grass, digging through the backpack Princess Daisy had given him. Yoshi sat on the grass nearby, snaring insects and small animals that came too close, and eating them. 'Too close' being some seven feet, as his tongue was abnormally long. Link stared at the odd flower Daisy had given him. It looked like a childs' picture of a flower. Thick green stalk, two large leaves, and an orange circle for a head. It even had small black eyes. It disturbed Link, but he kept it because Daisy had told him it would come in handy.

"How?" He had asked.

"When you need it, use it, and you'll see."

"And how would I use it?"

"How? Um... I'm not sure. We all just... use them. I've no idea _how_, we just _do_." And that was all the advice she had offered. A Fire Flower, she had called it. Link could only think of one reason why it would have such a name: whenever he stuck it into the ground, it regularly spat out small fireballs. They disappeared into smoke before they hit the ground, though, giving it no real use. He twizzled it round in his fingers, and watched as the beady eyes became swirls. Evidently it got dizzy. Yoshi let out a 'glork', and Link looked up. That 'Stud Luigi' had come back, with his friend Toad.

"Hey!" He called to Link. Link stuffed the Fire Flower and his food back into the backpack, and stood up. "Ready to talk yet?"

"Certainly." Link said. "How about the weather?"

"Don't patronise me." Luigi growled. "Where's my brother? And Peach?"

"Missing, from what I hear." Link replied. "And Peach has been kidnapped by Bowser."

"So, where has Bowser put Peach?"

"I wouldn't know."

"Probably because you were too busy kidnapping Mario. Where is he?"

"Again, I don't know." Link told him. Then, he dodged a punch from Luigi.

"Stop lying." Luigi hissed. Clearly, he was trying to stay calm. "I know you did something to him. What did you do?"

"Nothing." Link said honestly. "I've never seen him in my life." Again, Luigi tried to hit him.

"Luigi." Toad called to him. "I think he might be telling the truth."

"What makes you think that?" Luigi asked him.

"He's got a Yoshi, look."

"So? Yoshi's obey whoever they first see."

"But, they don't stay with bad guys. Remember when Bowser tried hatching a Yoshi army? They all ran away. They only stay with good guys." Toad explained.

"They only stay with Mario, and Mario's a human, like me and Peach. Maybe it's confused."

"I don't think so. Yoshi can tell if people are nice or not. I think we can trust him."

"...fine." Luigi growled. "You go ahead and trust him. I won't trust him until I find Mario and settle this." He stalked away.

"Luigi! Where're you going?"

"To find Mario." Luigi called back.

"Luigi!" Link called. Luigi stopped, and stared angrily at him. "I met Princess Daisy yesterday. She says she wants you to visit."

"Daisy said that?" Luigi asked. "Really? How can I trust you? I'll bet you kidnapped her, too."

"Trust me or not, it's your choice. But it's true. 'If you see that stud Luigi, can you ask him to visit, please?' That's what she said."

"Alright, I'll go there. But if it's a trap..." He didn't finish his sentence. Instead, he turned away, and walked toward Sarasaland.

"Why aren't you going with him?" Link asked Toad.

"I'm the Princess' steward. Her rescue is my top priority. Luigi isn't about to rescue her any time soon. I figure you're going to try, seeing as you're going to her castle?"

"Yeah. Daisy asked me to. She said she'd try to find a warp pipe that can take me home in exchange."

"Then, I'll help you out. I know the Mushroom Kingdom well, and I know Mushroom Castle even better."

"How big is the castle?"

"The castle itself... is average." Toad said slowly. "But, the inside..." He trailed off.

"What? What about the inside?"

"Well, maybe you'll find out if you get there." Toad replied evasively. Link sighed, and gave up.

"Then, can you take me the safe way to the castle?"

"Safe way? Right now, Bowser's army is inside the castle grounds. There's no safe or dangerous way. We just have to look out for the odd Shy-Guy, maybe a few Monty Moles, perhaps even some stray Pokeys. If Lakitu's in a bad mood, then it'll be even more dangerous."

"What's with this Lakitu guy and his moods?"

"If he's in a good mood, he likes to help us. Like, giving us rides to high places, giving us advice or mushrooms. If he's in a bad mood, he tries to hurt us. He throws spiky shells us, usually with Koopas in, or he'll throw Bob-Ombs at us. Sometimes, he uses his rod to catch giant Cheep-Cheeps, and drop them on us."

"Cheep-Cheep?"

"A giant fish. They eat anything that goes near their mouth. They can live on land for a long time without needing water, and they can move quite well. Hopefully, it won't get that bad. It's not too far to Mushroom Castle, maybe two days at most. Lakitu was in a very good mood last time I saw him, and I don't think there's anything that's going to make him angry, so we should be okay." Toad sighed. "We should get moving. Knowing Bowser, he's got Peach either in her own dungeon, in the tower, or trapped in the walls."

"In the walls?"

"It's... a long story. I'll explain on the way there."

According to Toad, Mushroom Castle was a magical castle powered by the mysterious Power Stars. These star-shaped beings had almost infinite power. Someone who possesses even one of these stars would become far stronger, faster and smarter. The castle has over one hundred of these stars, all of which were most likely in Bowsers' possession. If so, he could have gained some magic of his own. He could then use it to transform Peach into a spirit, and trap her inside a wall, or just about anything. It had happened before: Bowser had trapped all of Peachs' attendants in the castle walls, and the Princess in the window of the tower. Mario had defeated many of Bowsers' underlings, and collected Power Stars from them, and a few secret stars. When Link asked about the secret stars, Toad explained that they were stars that the castle had hidden from Bowser, to prevent his power from becoming absolute. Mario then used the power of the stars to defeat Bowser three times, free Peach and her attendants, and restore the castle. Toad feared that Link may have to do the same; Bowser really wanted Peach's castle as his own.

"Then, whose is that castle?" Link asked, pointing. Directly south of Peach's beautiful castle, stood a dark and gloomy fortress.

"I've no idea." Toad admitted.

"Could it be Bowser's?"

"Most likely. It suits him, so I wouldn't say no just yet." He thought for a moment. "It wasn't there this morning. Only the Power Stars can make something like that appear, and Bowser has them, so it must be his." He closed his eyes for a while, as if trying to work something out. "I think we should hurry to the Princess' Castle." He said to Link. Fear was evident in his voice. "If she's not there, then we'll have to get to that castle, and fast." He never looked away from the new castle. He was perched atop Links' head, and Link was sat on Yoshi.

"Alright. Hurry, Yoshi." Link urged. A large blue eye stared at him. Yoshi then said 'Blorp' and set off at a run, nearly dismounting Link and Toad.


	5. Chapter 4

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Change of layout. Now, each character will get a full chapters' worth of writing. So instead of 'Chapter 4', with 'Mario' written underneath, then 'Link' a few pages later, it will be 'Chapter 4: Mario', then 'Chapter 5: Link' as two seperate chapters.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 4: Mario**

"You do have a sword, you know!" Eraf snapped at Mario. "Try using it!"

"I would if I knew how!" Mario snapped back, as two large creatures loomed over him. They resembled two-legged wolves, but were entirely green with pure white eyes, and some patches of the fur were darker than the rest, resembling moss.

"Then keep it simple! Swing the damn thing! Shove the pointy end in the monsters!"

"Alright, fine!" Mario yelled, as he somersaulted over the two moss-wolves. He yanked the Fairy Sword from its sheath as he leapt, and brought it crashing down onto one of the monsters' heads. Unfortunately, he hit it with the back of the sword. The beast roared in pain, then stumbled and fell to the ground. Before Mario had the chance to move on to the second one, he heard a shriek from Eraf. He span round, and saw her being chased by a large bat-like creature.

"Help!" She cried. The bat was gaining on her, and Mario still had a wolf-thing to deal with. Remembering, Mario turned back to the green wolf, which was lunging at him, arm raised behind it, ready to slash at him. It swung its arm, aiming for Mario's face, and lust for blood burned in its eyes. Mario smirked to himself, and caught the clawed hand. Before the beast had time to react, he started spinning on the spot, dragging the beast with him. After a few moments, he released it, and it soared through the air, and straight into the bat. Both smashed into the nearby wall. Mario dropped the Fairy Sword, flopped onto the floor, and panted for breath. "Hey." Eraf's small voice sounded from nearby. She was floating just above him. "I, uh... thanks." She muttered. "For saving me."

"No problem." Mario gasped, as he still hadn't fully got his breath back.

"Y-your uh... method was... unorthodox, but..." She was regaining her usual manner. "It did the job. But how in the heck did manage to throw something that was taller than you?"

"Bowsers' more than twice my size." Mario told her. "I've thrown him loads of time."

"Huh." Eraf said thoughtfully. "So, are you some kind of hero, where you come from?"

"You could say that."

"Well, either way." Eraf said sharply, making Mario jump. "You need to get some training in. It's no good having a sword if you can't use it, y'know."

"Yeah, I get it." Mario grumbled, standing up. "What about you? Couldn't your fairy magic have sorted that thing out?" Eraf scowled at him, and turned red. Whether it was with embarrasment or anger, Mario couldn't tell.

"I panicked!" She yelled. "How was I to know a Keese would come after me??"

"A Keese?" Mario repeated, but Eraf ignored him.

"I didn't think the Forest Spirit would send anything after me. She never has before." Her anger had disappeared, and been replaced with worry.

"Do you think something could have happened to her?"

"No way! If someone came after her, then she would have sent loads of monsters at them! They'd never get near her!"

"Just making sure." Mario said hastily.

"What made you think something's happened to her, anyway?"

"Because that wolf thing looked like it really wanted to kill me."

"Well, like I said-"

"If she senses danger, she'll send loads of creatures out to drive them away, or kill them." Mario told her. "You told me that she had let me in. If she has, why would she still be sending things to kill me?" Eraf frowned at him.

"Good point." She agreed. "She's usually so gentle. Nothing more than a few Skulltalas, or something. I've never known her to send Green Wolfos out unless she wanted the person dead." She slowly circled the room. Mario figured this was her equivalent of pacing. "Either..." She said eventually. "She let us in because I was here, and now she's angry because it's you, not Link. Or..." And she hesitated at this. She started shaking. "Something really has happened." She zoomed to Mario. "We have to hurry!" She cried. "The switch should be through that door." She rushed over to it. Mario picked up the Fairy Sword, put it in its sheath, and followed her. "Be careful." She warned him. "Whether the Spirit's angry, or something's happened to her, it doesn't change the fact that there could be something dangerous in there." Mario swallowed hard, and nodded. He gripped the door knob, and twisted it. Eraf instantly ducked behind him as he pulled the door open. The room wasn't much larger than the last room, and seemed to be empty except for a fairly large block; the switch, in the centre.

"I don't see anything." Mario muttered.

"Just be careful." Eraf whimpered from behind him. Mario nodded in agreement, and took a step into the room. The floor felt odd. It didn't feel like stone at all. Looking down at his foot, Mario saw that he was stood on an entanglment of vines. Suddenly, the vines stretched out, and covered the entire floor. Mario tried to leap back, but some vines had wrapped around his ankles, holding him in place. The vines covered the switch, and rose into the air, forming a ball. Some vines parted, revealing a large eye. It stared at Mario a moment, then the vines hauled him into the air, and swung him back and forth. After a few moments, the vines released Mario, and he slammed hard into the wall. "Mari-UGH!!" Eraf screeched, as she was hit with a vine. She, too, smashed into a wall, and was knocked unconscious. Mario hauled himself to his feet, and found the Fairy Sword in his hands. He glared at the vine-monster, and it leered back at him. The large eye staring at him almost made Mario recoil, but he held eye contact. Suddenly, vines shot at him. Mario leapt into the air, flipping as he went, aiming straight for the eye inside the ball of vines. Before he even got near, more vines shot at him from either side. Mario managed to manoeuvre in mid-air, and avoid them. Yet, he failed to evade the mass of vines the shot at him from in front, and was knocked back into the wall. Grimacing as he struggled to his feet, Mario spared a quick glance at Eraf. She was still unconscious.

"Guess I can't ask her for advice." Mario muttered, side-stepping a vine that shot at him. "Looks like I'm alone." He looked back at the large eye that had been following his every move. He pointed the Fairy Sword at it. "Just me and you." He said to it. As if angered by this comment, the thing sent more vines at him, faster than before. Mario barely evaded, then leapt into the air. The vines pursued him. He turned, and slashed at the vines, cutting the ends off. A screech rose from the eye, and all the vines shuddered. Mario figured he had hurt it. He landed, and instantly leapt forwards. A wall of vines attempted to block him, but he cut right through. Unfortunately, as the vines fell away, a large mass of vines hit him in the face, sending him back into the wall. Mario staggered to his feet again, and glared at the eye. _What now?_ He wondered. _I can't get near it, there's too many vines._ He looked around. _There's gotta be some way... _He leapt to one side, avoiding more vines. Suddenly, most of the vines on the floor shot into the air, extending as they went. Mario didn't know what was going to happen, but for now, he had a clear path to the eye. Not wanting to waste this opportunity, Mario dashed at the eye. The pupil narrowed at his coming, and before Mario could fully realise what was happening, the vines that were being held aloft shot down in clusters, attempting to skewer him. He leapt side to side, causing the vines to smash into the ground. A wall of vines rained down in front of him. The vines stopped just before hitting the ground, and catapulted toward him. There was no way of side-stepping the sheet of vines, jumping was far to risky, as was sliding under the vines.

_I believe in you._ A voice whispered in his head. The voice was feminine, and calming. Hearing it seemed to release something inside Mario, and he swung the Fairy Sword with all his might. Multiple green scythe shapes shot from the blade, and severed all of the oncoming vines. Mario slashed at air again, and more scythes sliced the wall of vines to shreds. Mario dashed at the eye, using the scythes to sever more vines that shot at him. As a last defense, the eye closed the gap that revealed it, and threw up another wall of vines. Mario swiped the sword again, which glowed green, and extended, slicing all the vines in one swoop. The eye shrieked, and Mario plunged the extended sword through the remaining vines. He was rewarded with a deathly howl, and a shudder from within. He pulled out the sword, and landed on the floor. The vines all retracted, until only the eye, with a few vines protruding from the back, remained. It had a large gash just beside the iris. It bounced away from him, vines flailing wildly but uselessly behind it. Mario gave chase, leapt above the eye, then brought the Fairy Sword thundering down. The sword punctured the eye, and Mario's weight crushed it beneath him. In one last ear-splitting screech, the eye lost the last of its life. Mario stood up, strange goo dripping from his dungarees.

"Mario!" A tiny voice cried. Mario turned to see Eraf zooming toward him. "I'm so sorry! I'm sorry I couldn't help you, I-" She stared at him. "You're filthy."

"Eye goo." Mario told her. "I hope it doesn't stain worse than sewage." Eraf gave off what was clearly an involuntary giggle.

"Here." She said. "Let me clean you up." She closed her eyes, and glowed bright yellow. Within moments, all the goo on and around Mario disappeared. "I suppose," She said after looking around. "I should clear this up, too." Mario hadn't noticed before, but all of the vines had left goo all over the floor. "This may be the Forest Temple, but I don't think the Spirit would be pleased if we left vine sap all over her floor." Mario chuckled, and sheathed the Fairy Sword. Eraf glowed yellow once again, and all the sap disappeared. She sighed, and slowly descended to the ground, where she sat panting for breath.

"Are you alright?" Mario asked her.

"I'll be fine." She assured him. "I just need a while to recharge." Mario laid a hand palm-up on the floor. Eraf took the invitation, and climbed onto his hand. "Thanks."

"No problem." Mario told her. "Maybe you should sit in my pocket." He held his hand in front of the large pocket on the front of his dungarees. "I might need my hands."

"Right. Thank you." She climbed inside. "Hey, there's something in here." She called, hefting a small bar of chocolate.

"You can have that, if you want."

"What is it?"

"Chocolate. Take the wrapper off, and eat it."

"Chocolate?" Eraf stared at the bar. She ripped off the wrapping, and eyed the chocolate. She glanced at Mario, who nodded, then took a bite. "Wow." She muttered. "This is sweet. I thought Parsa Pods were sweet, but this..." She took another bite.

"Just don't eat too much at once. It'll give you toothache, and maybe even a sugar rush."

"Sugar rush?"

"Too much sugar gives you a fake energy boost. It makes you hyperactive, then you feel exhausted a while later."

"Then I'll save the rest." Eraf declared, carefully replacing the wrapping.

"Hey, what's that?" Mario asked, pointing.

"What's what?" Eraf stood up in the pocket. Her eyes just reached over the top. "Looks like one of those vines. Hey, hey! Hold up!" Mario was approaching the vine. "It might be dangerous!"

"There's a handle." Mario told her.

"Eh?" Eraf looked closer. "So there is. Hey, I know! It's the Deku Vine Whip!"

"Deku Vine Whip?" Mario repeated.

"Yeah. You can use it to hit far-off enemies, or you can use it like a grappling hook, to climb up to high places, swing across chasms, or grab far-off objects. It's pretty cool. It seems to know what its owner wants to use it for, and does it." Mario picked up the whip. "I think it belongs to the Spirit. Someone must have enchanted it. That monster was definitely not one of the Spirit's."

"If this is the Spirits', then we should give it back to her, shouldn't we?"

"I'll hold it for now." Eraf told him.

"How?" Mario asked, considering her size.

"I can store it using my fairy magic."

"I thought you'd used it all?"

"No, no, this is a special kind. Think of it like a backpack. I can hold as much stuff as I want in there, and bring it out whenever I like. So, when you want to use that whip, just say 'whip', and I'll zap it straight to your hand."

"Wow. That's convenient." Mario said, wishing he had a fairy back home. "You'd be doing this for Link, wouldn't you?"

"Of course." Eraf scoffed. "No doubt he'd be finding lots of weapons like this. I'm not gonna force him to carry everything, am I?"

"And me?" Mario asked, smiling. For some reason, Eraf blushed.

"W-well... If I made you carry everything, you'd be all slow, and really tired, so it'd take forever for you to get anything done, so..." She ducked inside the pocket. "So I'll carry it all for you, so you can get your job done quicker."

"Thanks, Eraf. Get the whip, then, and we'll move on." The whip disappeared in a flash of yellow. Mario walked up to the switch. "How is this great block supposed to be a switch?"

"Jump on it, big boy." Eraf told him. "With enough weight, it should sink into the ground. Presto, one switch down."

"Ugh..." Mario remembered that there were still three more switches to press.

"Uh... oh yeah." Eraf sighed. "D'you think you can handle three more things like that?"

"I hope so." Mario grumbled. "You said that the vine-eye-thing wasn't one of the Spirit's monsters. That makes me even more worried that somethings' happened to her."

"I think you're right." Eraf said, popping her head out of the pocket again. "Hey, mind if I ride here more often? It's kinda comfy."

"Sure, no problem. It's actually kinda distracting to have a fairy flitting about my head when I'm trying to concentrate."

"Well, excuse ME!" Eraf snapped. "Ahh, I guess I see your point. Climb on the block, Mario. There's switches to press." Mario obliged. When nothing happened, Mario hopped up and down on the block, stamping his feet as hard as he could. It took a few stomps, but eventually the block slid down, and a loud click rumbled through his feet. Then, a loud boom rumbled through his entire body.

"What was that?" Mario asked, looking around.

"I dunno." Eraf replied. "Sounds like something broke through the wall, or something, in the main room." She gasped. "Mario. hurry!" Mario realised there was no time to waste with questions, and hurried to the shrine, sparing only a quick glance back into the room. He thought he saw a brief flash of light on the wall.

"Useless creature." The thing mumbled to itself. "If that overweight sewage-lover could beat it." It sighed. "Ah, well. This next monster will beat him for sure." It chuckled. "Still, I don't understand how he found his way here. Well, I'll worry about that later. Let's see to the elf boy for now, and check on the plumber later." Chuckling, it disappeared into the flash of light.

"What the hell is that??" Eraf yelped as they exited the corridor leading to the shrine. A large dragon, which appeared to be made of branches, leaves, grass and vines was stood over the shrine.

"That's even bigger than Bowser!" Mario gasped.

"Look there!" Eraf gasped, pointing. Mario glanced down, then followed her finger. Tied to the front of the monster was a girl. She had short green hair, and was wearing a green tunic and brown boots. She was giving off a faint green glow. "The Forest Spirit!"

"That's the Spirit?!" Mario asked, amazed. "Then, I've gotta save her!"

"And I'll help this time!" Eraf declared, leaping out of the pocket.

"How?"

"I can use my magic to look for a monsters' weakness!" Eraf called back as she flew over to the creature. It didn't appear to notice her, as it continued to stare at Mario. "Spirit!" Eraf whispered to the Spirit.

"...Er..af?" The Spirit groaned. "Wh...when did you...?" She looked around. "Where's...?"

"Never mind, Spirit. Just try and keep your strength up! That man's going to save you!"

"who... is that?" She asked, looking at Mario.

"We'll explain later. Just try to stay alive."

"...yes." She closed her eyes. Eraf flew up, and circled the monster, glowing all the while. Mario found that he had the Fairy Sword in his hands again, though he never drew it.

"Mario! There's three crystals!" Eraf shouted to him. "Try to destroy them!"

"Where are they?" Mario asked.

"They're-EEK!" She rocketed to one side, evading a swipe from the dragon. She flew to Mario, and floated beside his ear. "There's one in the tail, one on its left shoulder, and the last one is in its right cheek."

"Tricky places." Mario muttered. He decided to go the tail first, as it would be the easiest, then shoulder and cheek. "Think you can distract it while I get to the tail?" Eraf nodded, and flew at the dragons' face. Mario was about to run forward, when something shocked him. Eraf shone a dazzling gold, then threw a punch in the direction of the dragons' face. A truly massive beam blasted the dragon, knocking it off balance.

"Mario, hurry!" Eraf cried. Sweat was appearing on her face. "I can only manage two more!" Mario dashed to the dragons' tail. Suddenly, the shoulder crystal seemed easier, as the tail was swishing back and forth faster than Mario thought possible. Realising that chasing it would be impossible, Mario leapt on the tail.

"Eraf, where is it?" Mario called.

"Under your feet!" Eraf called back, sending another beam at the dragon. The dragon planted its tail firmly on the ground, in order to keep its balance. Mario took the opportunity, and thrust the Fairy Sword down between his feet. There was a shattering sound, accompanied by a scream. Mario's eyes widened. It wasn't the dragon screaming. It was the Spirit. "Mario!" Eraf cried. "It's hurting the Spirit! You've gotta get her out of there! This things' somehow directing the damage to her!" Mario leapt back, and looked at the Spirit. She looked like she had just been caught in the blast radius of a Bob-Omb.

"What do I do?" Mario asked.

"I don't know!" Eraf sounded very upset. Mario frowned, and stared at the dragon. It was leering at him, as if daring him to attack again.

_Please hurry._ The voice whispered again.

"Eraf! Whip!" Mario yelled, as he slashed with the Fairy Sword. Four green scythes shot out, and sliced the vines holding the Spirit in place. He held out his right hand, and the Deku Vine Whip appeared, which he cast at the falling Spirit. It wrapped around her waist, and Mario yanked as hard as he could. The Spirit soared toward him. He neatly caught her in his arm, and laid her gently on the floor, while the whip untied itself. The dragon screeched in agony, as though its heart had been ripped out. Mario ran at the dragon, and sent three more scythes at its face. The branches and leaves were torn, revealing the crystal. Mario cast the whip, which wrapped round the crystal. Using all of his strength, Mario snapped the whip as hard as he could at the wall. It lunged forward, then at the end of its reach, released the crystal, which shot at the wall, and shattered on impact. The dragon howled again. Mario, now above the dragon, used the whip to wrap around a pillar and pull himself into place above the left shoulder. He pointed the Fairy Sword downwards, and allowed himself to drop. _Please._ Mario pleaded. _Please let the crystal be right there._ The dragon realised what Mario was doing, but was too late to stop it. The sword plunged into the grassy shoulder, and a sound like smashing glass rang in Marios' ears. The dragon roared in agony, then exploded. Branches, twigs, leaves, grass, moss and vines showered the room.

"Spirit!" Eraf was crying as she hovered over her. Mario landed hard on his feet, and staggered on the spot for a moment, then rushed over.

"Is she okay?" He asked.

"I hope so."

"I will be fine." The Spirit said quietly. She turned to face them. "Thank you, Mario."

"You... how do you know my name?"

"I knew your name from the moment you entered my temple. I know that you came here by accident, and that you long to return home."

"I told you she was smart." Eraf said.

"Eraf, thank you for bringing this man here." The Spirit groaned as she sat up.

"Hey, hey, take it easy..." Eraf said quickly.

"Don't worry. The Forest Dragon is gone. It's not draining the temples' power any more, so I'll be fine."

"Spirit." Mario addressed her, helping her to her feet. "We came here to ask you if you know anything about four special jewels."

"Oh, yeah!" Eraf gasped. "I can't believe I forgot!"

"Ah, yes." The Spirit breathed. "The Treasures of The Ancients. I know them well."

"Do you know where I can find them?" Mario asked.

"Do you need them for something?"

"A man called Ganondorf has kidnapped Princess Zelda. I need the jewels to enter the Dark World and save her."

"Ah, so you are undertaking the quest? Where's Link?"

"Um..." Eraf brought the attention to herself. "Something went wrong with my spell. I can't be sure, but I think Link and Mario got switched."

"Switched?" The Spirit repeated. "That shouldn't be possible, unless they were both teleporting at the same time. And even then, it's unlikely."

"Well, I was going through a warp pipe to the Mushroom Kingdom, but I ended up in the Chamber of Sages." Mario told her.

"Yeah, and somehow he came back through my fairy portal." Eraf added.

"Strange..." The Spirit frowned thoughtfully. "Well, anyway." She said suddenly. "You need a Tota, right?"

"Tota?" Mario and Eraf repeated in unison.

"It's what I call the Treasures of The Ancients. Tee oh tee ay. Tota." She giggled. "Like it?"

"Well, it's alot less of a mouthful." Eraf agreed.

"Do you know where I can find them, Spirit?" Mario asked, not wanting to waste time.

"Please, call me Saria." Saria told him. "And in answer to your question... ehh... yes and no. I know where you can find one of them."

"Really? Where?"

"Here." She pointed at the ground. "I've got one."


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Link**

The odd Shy-Guy, Toad had said. Maybe a few Monty Moles, he said. Perhaps even some stray Pokeys. Or Lakitu in a bad mood.

"What the hell is this thing?!" Link roared at Toad, as the gargantuan snake-like creature lunged at him again.

"It's a Tunnel Viper!" Toad told him. "I thought they were just a myth! I didn't know they were real!"

"Well, they're real!" Link said, leaping over the Viper as it lunged again. "Quick, write home and tell everyone!" Yoshi was cowering behind a tree nearby. "How do I kill it?"

"I don't know! No-one ever pays attention to the stories!" Toad was panicking, and was running in circles, just like the first time Link had seen him. _Some royal steward. Protect the Princess, did you say?_ Link thought acidly.

"Hello." A happy voice said from above. Link looked up.

"Hello, Lakitu." Link said politely, not wanting to anger him.

"Seems you've run into a spot of bother."

"Looks that way." Link replied, leaping again, and running along the Vipers' body. Lakitu followed. "Got any advice?"

"I do."

"Feel like telling me?"

"Not particularly." Lakitu replied. "I'm quite enjoying the show." Link scowled, but tried not to let Lakitu see. "Although... a Tunnel Viper has a venom that can be used to make quite a delicious stew..." He started mumbling incomprehensibly. "Yes, alright. It's got eyes, even though it doesn't need them. Poor thing. It keeps them shut, because the slightest hint of dust is agonising."

"Is that your advice?"

"Of course. Other than that, it's like any other snake."

"How do you mean?" Link leapt to one side again.

"Figure it out. I'm gonna play with Yoshi." He flew off.

"Thanks, Lakitu!" Link called to him, trying to sound like he meant it. _Like any other snake, he says. What's that supposed to mean?_ He side-stepped the mammoth head, and thrust his sword into the eye. The Viper reared up, and hissed in agony. Then, Link realised. _It needs a head to live._ He stabbed its stomach, and it collapsed to the floor in agony. Link slashed at its neck. The sword sliced straight through, and severed the entire head, even though it was no-where near that long.

"Is it over?" Lakitu called.

"All done." Link told him as he floated over. "One clean slice."

"That's one cool sword." Lakitu noted. "Infused it with a Power Star, have you?"

"What d'you mean?"

"Well, Power Stars can improve objects as well as creatures. Didn't you know that?"

"No. I'm a stranger here, remember?"

"Ah, yes yes, of course. I forgot. You just seem to fit in, though." Lakitu said, somewhat absent-mindedly, as he set about pouring venom from a fang he had broken off into a bottle.

"How does venom make a nice stew?" Link asked.

"Oh, you cook out the poisonous part." Lakitu told him, holding the bottle up to the sun, and giving it a little shake. "After that, it's got nothing but nutrients. Interesting, isn't it? A venom that's good for you."

"Do you know much about Tunnel Vipers?"

"No, not alot. Just that they're usually bigger than this, completely blind, can survive for months without food or water, and that their venom makes lovely stew. And soup, actually. And, if you add it to a cake, it makes it just as sweet, but without all the fattening stuff." He was now filling a second bottle.

"Wow. Maybe the venom isn't designed to kill?"

"In what way?"

"Maybe it's supposed to paralyse, and beef up its prey, for a nicer meal?"

"Interesting theory, Link." Lakitu complimented him. "And it makes alot of sense. Hey, could you shut him up?" He pointed at Toad, who was still screaming and running in circles.

"Yeah, sure. TOAD!" Link barked, causing Lakitu to jump and nearly drop his third bottle, and Toad to freeze in place. "It's over. You can calm down now."

"Oh... s-sorry." He blushed, and stared at the grass.

"What'll we do about the body?" Link asked Lakitu.

"Don't worry about that. Other Tunnel Vipers'll come and feast on it. Which is why you should hurry and leave, like I told you."

"Alright." Even though Lakitu had never said that, Link didn't dare argue.

"Good boy. Nice doing business with you." He had now filled four bottles, and was rising into the air again. "Let's do it again sometime."

"Yeah, sure."

"You should get a move on. Your Princess is waiting."

"Yeah. Well, she's not my Princess, but..."

"Is she not? Strange. She was last time I checked. Are you sure...?" He paused. "Anyway. See you again." He flew away.

"Yoshi, come." Link called. Yoshi gambolled over. Link climbed on, picked up Toad, put him on his head, and kicked Yoshi into a run.

"I'm sorry I couldn't help before." Toad said miserably as they rode.

"No sweat. You thought Tunnel Vipers were just a legend, right?"

"Yeah. Maybe I shouldn't just write off myths in the future."

"Any other myths and legends I should know about?"

"If we get to a place where they're said to be, I'll tell you."

"Alright." Link replied. He wasn't really concerned about mythical monsters right now. He was too busy thinking about what Lakitu had said before he left. He seemed confused that Link had said Princess Peach wasn't his Princess.

"Link, you're heading too far east." Toad warned him. "Keep going, and we'll be in the forest."

"Right, sorry." Link turned Yoshi a little, and Mushroom Castle returned to its place directly ahead of them. "How much longer until we get there?"

"A day, maybe a day and a half. If no more Tunnel Vipers show up, then we'll be fine. Shy-Guys are easy to deal with, and Monty Moles can be ignored."

"Right." Link said. Then he sighed. "I wonder how I'm going to get home?"

"Daisy'll find a way. She may not look it, but she's really smart. Her great-great-grandfather basically invented the warp pipe system."

"Really?"

"Not exactly. He and Peach's great-great-grandfather discovered it together, and mapped out where it all went, then made pipes at all the exit and entry points. They kept all the records at Sarasa Castle. Daisy's probably going through all the records now, to see if they list a place like Hyrule."

"She'd go to all that trouble for me?"

"Of course. She feels the warp pipe system is her own responsibility, as well as Sarasa Land. She'll find it. If it's there, she'll find it. Then, you can go home."

"I hope so, Toad. I hope so." He sighed, and thought of home.

"Hm... still nothing." Daisy was sat at a large desk covered in paper, looking through another record. So far, she had searched through over one hundred documents. "I still think I'm missing something. It's got to be about that pipe that leads to Luigis' world, but I'm just not seeing it." She sighed, then stretched and yawned. "What do you think, Malon?" She turned to her right. A young girl, about Daisy's age, was looking through another record. She had long orange hair, blue eyes, and a serene gaze. She wore a long white dress, big brown boots and a unique bracelet on her left wrist. She looked up from her reading, and stared at Daisy for a moment.

"I dunno." She sighed. She stretched her arms, groaning softly. "It's gotta be. I mean, if it connects to one outside world, then why not another? You said yourself that your ancestor made pipes at the exit points, but that's only in this world. They came out of the ground before, right?" Daisy nodded. "Then obviously I stepped on one that leads here, and came out of a pipe. The network is very complicated, so it's possible that things travelling through them could get lost or mixed up, and come out of other pipes, which would make it difficult to guarantee a safe journey home."

"I think you might have to have a strong image of the area where the exit is." Daisy told her.

"That's just it." Malon moaned. "I was just walking around, I can't remember where exactly I was. I was too concerned about why Silvan wasn't eating. Oh, I hope father isn't too worried." She sighed heavily. "He probably thinks I've run off to be with Link."

"Link?" Daisy asked.

"He lives in a village near my ranch. He's a really nice man. He comes by alot to help me with the animals. He made me this bracelet, you know." She gently fingered the bracelet. It was made of various gems and pieces of metal, all carved into various animals. "He's really good at craftwork. He found all these stones, and shaped them into animals, like he did with the metal."

"It's beautiful." Daisy agreed, staring at it. Malon looped a finger around a plate of metal, which read 'Malon'. "I didn't know Link could make things like that."

"Do you know Link?" Malon asked, surprised.

"Yeah. He came by a couple of days ago. A Lakitu in a good mood told him to come. He was on a Yoshi."

"That white Yoshi I handled??" Malon gasped, leaping to her feet. Daisy nodded. "That was Links'?!" Daisy nodded again. Malons' eyes widened. "He's here? In the Mushroom Kingdom?"

"He said he needed to find a way back to Hyrule. I never thought, I mean, you're both from the same place, but... I didn't think you knew each other!" Daisy was shocked.

"Where is he now??"

"He went to rescue Princess Peach." Daisy told her. Malon stared at her for a few moments. Then, she sat back down. "Then, let's get to work. When we find out how to get to Hyrule, I can go and tell him." Her eyes danced excitedly. Daisy smiled at her.

_But, then..._ Daisy wondered to herself. _Who's this Eraf? Looks like Link has two girls chasing him._ She sighed, and returned to the records.

"We'll rest here." Link declared, tapping Yoshi on the head. It stopped, and lowered itself to the ground. Link dismounted, and put Toad on the ground. "It's getting dark, so we might as well stay here for the night." He removed his backpack, and rummaged through for food. The fight with the Tunnel Viper had bounced the contents around, so finding the lunchbox was harder than it should have been. "Here, Toad." He said, handing him a sandwich. He helped himself to an apple. It looked like a Parsa Pod, but wasn't sweet. He tossed a few apples in Yoshi's direction, who snared them neatly out of the air with its tongue.

"You know, Link..." Toad began. "I've been thinking. Tunnel Vipers are supposed to be a legend, right?"

"Yeah."

"Well, apparently they've got a big appetite, even though they can last for months without food. You'd think it'd go straight for the easiest meal." He gulped nervously. "Which would've been me. But it seemed to target you in particular. It could've gone straight for me or Yoshi, or both, then dealt with you, but it didn't."

"What's your point?"

"I think Bowser may have control over Tunnel Vipers. And if that's true, he could have control over other legendary creatures, too, like the Sand Lizard, or the Ice Tiger."

"But they should be limited to the desert and mountains, right?"

"Should be, yes. That doesn't mean they can't come down here. I figure Bowser knows you're here, so he'll be sending things after you. Either that, or he's got monsters on the lookout for you."

"So, there's no chance it was just a random attack?" Link asked. Toad shook his head.

"It was too focused on you for it to be random. Someone's definitely out to get you."

"That's unsettling. It must be Bowser."

The black creature hovered over the corpse of the Tunnel Viper.

"I hadn't thought the Master Sword would find its way here." It muttered. "This pathetic thing wouldn't stand a chance against that power. Even more surprising, the power of the sword reaches to this world, too. Just how strong _is_ the Master Sword?" It sighed. "This could be bad. But, as long as he's stuck here, everything should be fine. Like the plunger-pusher in Hyrule. They shouldn't cause me too much hassle, if any." It looked to its side as something erupted from the earth. It sighed again. "Such a waste of my energy." He moaned. "If I'd known they'd be this useless, I wouldn't have bothered bringing them back here." It disappeared in a flash as a Tunnel Viper gorged on the corpse.

"We should get there in half a day, if nothing else attacks us." Toad was telling Link. It was the next day, and the pair were on Yoshi, heading toward Mushroom Castle.

"Hey, I've just realised something."

"What's that?"

"Yoshi never seems to get tired. Why's that?"

"I've no idea." Toad admitted. "We've never really thought about it."

"Which reminds me." Link added. "Princess Daisy gave me a Fire Flower, and told me it would come in handy. But, I don't know how to use it. Do you?"

"Fire Flower?" Toad repeated. "You just use it."

"Yeah, that's what Daisy said. But how?"

"I dunno. We've never really thought about it. We just use a Fire Flower when we need to. We don't really think about _how_."

"Great." Link sighed. "I've got something that's supposed to be really useful, but no-one can tell me how to use it."

"It'll just happen, Link." Toad assured him. "Someday, you'll just up and use it, but you won't know how. After that, you'll be able to use it any time."

"Let's hope so. I don't want to be carrying something that won't be any good to me."

"Oh, it's good." Toad told him. "Mario uses them all the time."

"Really, now?" Link asked. "How interesting."

"Why is it interesting?"

"Ah, never mind." Link sighed. "Half a day, you said?"

"Uh, yeah. If nothing gets in the way."

"You just _had_ to say that, didn't you, Toad?"

"What do you mean?"

"Something's bound to come up now." He said. "Happens all the time. You say 'this'll never happen', or 'it shouldn't happen', but then it does. Oh, look it has." He pointed ahead of him. There were two large creatures, as tall as Link, waiting for them. They looked like bigger, stronger versions of Koopa Troopas, and were carrying large hammers.

"The Hammer Brothers!" Toad gasped.

"Dangerous?"

"Very. They attack by throwing hammers, and they seem to have a never-ending supply."

"Oh, dear." Link sighed. "Do I have to get rid of these guys, too?"

"Probably. They're loyal to Bowser, so he must have sent them to stop us."

"Brilliant." Link tapped Yoshi on the head. Yoshi lowered itself to the ground, and Link dismounted. He drew his sword. "Stay out of the way, Toad. These things are much more my style than that snake. This fight'll be interesting." He grinned wickedly, while Toad and Yoshi scurried to a safe distance. "Hammer Brothers!" Link called to them. "If you're here to fight me, then bring it on!" The Hammer Brothers stared at him for a moment, then at each other. After a few moments, they nodded, and dashed toward him.

"I've got it!" Malon cried.

"Really?" Daisy asked, rushing over.

"I think so. Look here..." Her eyes danced excitedly as she showed Daisy the record she'd been reading.

_To our surprise, we saw a whole new world, different in entirety to the Mushroom Kingdom, or the place we named 'Metropotown'. _Beneath the word 'Metropotown', someone had scribbled 'New York'. _It's sky was as blue as any other place, but the trees were truly gargantuan, and there were beasts we had only seen in our wildest dreams. Insects large enough to swallow us whole, monsters that resembled small bushes, pod-shaped creatures with metal blades acting as both propellers for flight, and deadly weapons. We also saw creatures that closely resembled ourselves, but with longer ears, and bulkier figures. A castle loomed beyond the forest. All the creatures, including the ones that looked like us, appeared deadly, and rather unfriendly. We hurriedly leapt into the warp, and returned home, planning never to return._

_However, we did not realise that the tunnel leading to Metropotown also had a side-route leading to this world, and as such we found ourselves once again in the strange and dangerous land. We wasted not a moment in returning, and reconfigured the MetroTunnel, so entry to that hazardous world was impossible._ The document ended there.

"Reconfigured the tunnel?" Daisy asked, reading the line again. "How did they manage that?"

"I don't know, but obviously they failed." Malon said. "I also saw..." She leafed through a pile of paper. "Here, that you can walk the tunnels at a leisurely pace, if you wanted to."

"Really?" Daisy looked through the record. "Wow. I guess we're always in such a rush to get to places, we never realised."

"I think that maybe they tried to block the tunnel that leads to Hyrule, but the blockage was removed, possibly when Link or I came here."

"Sounds likely." Daisy agreed. She examined the documents again. "Maybe we should check a little more, to see if we can get something more certain?" Malon stared at her, the excitement in her eyes fading. She sat down with a sigh.

"You're right. I don't want to try it, only to fail. And I don't want to disappoint Link, either." She picked up a new record, and started reading. "I'll need glasses by the time we're done." She mumbled to herself.

"Evening, ladies." A voice sounded from the window. Lakitu was there.

"Lakitu?" Daisy asked. "Are you in a good mood?"

"I most certainly am."

"How did you get in here? We locked that window."

"I have methods. I thought you'd be pleased to hear that Luigi is on his way here."

"He is?!" Daisy squeaked happily.

"Also, your champion Link has just killed a Tunnel Viper, and is now entering mortal combat with the Hammer Brothers."

"Link's okay?!" Malon gasped, leaping to her feet.

"Ah, so you're the Maiden?" Lakitu asked. "Lovely to meet you." He bowed quickly.

"Maiden? No - I'm..." Malon stared at him in confusion.

"Are you not? Not a problem. You will be soon." He looked back to Daisy. "You'll find what you're looking for soon enough, my Princess. And when you do, be sure to tell Link. Try to make it secret, though, won't you?"

"Why?" Daisy asked, but Lakitu was already floating away. "Lakitu! What aren't you telling me??" She shouted after him. He didn't reply, and floated into the distance.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Mario**

"Hey, Mario." Eraf asked from her seemingly permanent home of Mario's front pocket.

"Yes?" Mario replied.

"What was all that about earlier? Why were you asking the Spirit those things?"

"Hm... I just wanted to know. Why else would I ask a question?"

_"Spiri... Saria." Mario addressed her. "Were you talking to me earlier? In my head?"_

_"I wasn't telepathing you, no. Why do you ask?" Saria replied._

_"Before I defeated the eye-vine monster, and before I rescued you, I heard a voice in my head. It seemed to make me stronger. It was thanks to the voice that I actually beat those monsters. I thought that maybe you were calling to me for help."_

_"I was too weak to call for help." Saria told him. "It must have been someone else."_

_"Any idea who?"_

_"Not a one. Whoever it is, they've gotta be outside this forest."_

_"Is this yours?" Mario asked, changing the topic. He held the Deku Vine Whip out to her._

_"Nope." Saria declared. "It's yours. You earned it."_

_"So it _was_ yours?"_

_"Nope. Never seen it before. Still want that Tota?"_

_"Yes, of course." He took the large green stone from her. "These things can open a way to the Dark World, right?" Saria nodded. "Could they maybe open a way to my world, too?"_

_"I don't think so. They're tied to Hyrule, so they can only lead to a place within this world."_

_"I see. Thank you, Saria." He bowed, thinking it was the right thing to do. "I should get moving. I've got two princesses waiting to be rescued."_

"What did that voice say?" Eraf asked.

"First, against the vine-eye thing, it said 'I believe in you', then against the Forest Dragon, it said 'Please hurry'. That's why I thought it might have been Saria. But, if it wasn't, and whoever it was is outside the forest, who could it be?"

"Maybe Princess Zelda?" Eraf suggested. "I don't know much about her, but I know she can use magic. She could have been calling out to the one Rauru chose as a hero."

"Yeah, maybe."

"Hey, look!" Eraf said suddenly. "It's Lon Lon Ranch!"

"Lon Lon Ranch?"

"They raise animals there. You know, horses, cows, cuccos and stuff. Maybe we should ask for a horse. It'd make travelling easier."

"Yeah, alright." Mario agreed.

"You'll have to talk to them yourself, though. We fairies don't go there, so they might be surprised, or even scared, at the sight of me."

"Okay. I think we'll stay there the night if they let us."

"Eh? You said you had to hurry!"

"I do, but I should rest. I can't keep going non-stop. I could in my old world, but not here. The laws of nature are too different. We'll only stay one night, then we'll get going. I'm more exhausted from that temple than I thought."

"I suppose. You won't be much use if you die from exhaustion. If you're real nice, they might give you some food, and maybe even some Lon Lon Milk."

"Let's hope so. I'm starved."

A scarecrow-like creature watched Mario enter the ranch. It pulled out a strange mask, and stared at it for a moment.

"Don't forget who got that back for you." A voice whispered from behind it. It didn't jump, but looked calmly around.

"I know." It replied in a high voice, though it was definitely a male voice. "Did that man really send Link away?"

"Of course. And now he's parading around with the fairy that was supposed to be Links' partner. He's even going to Lon Lon Ranch to try and steal his girlfriend, Malon. Can you let him get away with that?"

"No." The creature replied. It was shaking with anger. "He's doing those awful things to my only friend. I've got to teach him a lesson."

"Patience, Skull Kid." The owner of the voice stepped from the shadows. It was the same creature that had been at the Forest Temple. The one who Mario had almost seen. The same creature who had sent the Tunnel Vipers back to the Mushroom Kingdom. "Just do everything as I tell you, and you can have your revenge."

"Will Link ever come back?"

"I'm doing everything I can to find a way to bring him back. For now, you should worry about stopping that villain, before he steals anything else of Links'."

"What about Malon?"

"I sent her some place safe. If Mario can't take her, he'll probably kill her. Don't worry about that. Just stick to my plan."

"Right. Will that orange turtle be helping me?"

"No. He has other things to do. You're the only one who can stop this evil man."

"Then I'll do my best. Now that I have Majora's Mask back, I can do anything."

"Be careful, though. That mask may regain its control over you."

"Not this time." Skull Kid assured the creature. "It only controlled me last time because I was scared, and alone. I've got a really good friend who's counting on me. That's all the strength I need."

"Very well. I have urgent matters to attend to. I leave things in your hands for now." It disappeared in a flash.

"This mask will let me leave the forest, and walk in Hyrule Field, and the lands beyond. They can't escape me." Skull Kid muttered to itself. "Just you wait, Mario. Just you wait."

"A place to stay for the night?" The ranch owner repeated. "Why not ask at the village?"

"We're travelling the other way." Mario explained. "Toward the castle."

"Well, we've yet to refuse a traveller, so why start now? You can have the guest room. Only one night, you say?"

"Yes. We... I have to hurry. Could you provide me with food for my journey?"

"Of course, of course. Though, our supply is a little low. Ever since my precious daughter disappeared, everything's been slow around here."

"Your daughter?"

"Malon. A few days ago, she went for a walk, and never came back. It was on that same day that the strangest creature showed up. It eats anything, and I'm afraid it may have eaten her. That's it over there." He pointed at a strange creature. It looked like a small raptor, with a bulbous nose, larges black eyes, and feet that resembled boots.

"Yoshi!" Mario gasped. At his cry, the Yoshi looked up, then ran toward him.

"You know that thing?"

"Yeah, he's mine! I uh... lost him a while ago."

"Then, you should know. Would it eat an elf?"

"Of course not. They're obedient to hu... uh, elves. Hello, Yoshi." He said. Yoshi was now stood in front of him. It made a 'glork' sound, and rubbed its head against him.

"Well, if it's yours, will you take it with you when you leave? The thing's eating us out of house and home."

"Of course I'll take it. They don't really need to eat much, but they'll gobble up anything that's put too close to them." He was scratching the back of Yoshi's head.

"Well, that's a relief. If you'll come this way, I'll show you to your room."

"Ah, a bed!" Mario sighed as he flopped onto it.

"Ah! Hey!" Eraf's indignant cry sounded from his pocket. She crawled out, and flew into the air. "Geez, Mario! Did you forget about me, lying in there?"

"Sorry, Eraf. I was just so excited at seeing a bed at long last."

"Ehh, alright." Eraf sighed. "I guess I understand." She slowly descended, and landed on Mario's stomach. "Quick question. About that Yoshi thing. Would it eat a fairy?"

"Not unless I tell it to."

"You won't, right?" Eraf asked, sounding seriously worried.

"Of course not. I need you too much to make you Yoshi chow. He likes fruit more than anything else."

"Phew... that's a relief." She layed down, hands behind her head. "I'm a little worried about what's up ahead."

"What d'you mean?"

"Those things in the Forest Temple are nothing compared to the monsters in other temples. The ones in the Shadow Temple are probably the deadliest by themselves, and the ones in the Water and Sand Temples attack in groups."

"Are there any other temples?"

"Only the Fire Temple, and the Temple of Time. The Fire Temple has a few dangerous monsters, but nothing too dangerous. There aren't any monsters in the Temple of Time, so no worries there."

"So, what's the Temple of Time?"

"It's a temple made for the Goddesses, just in front of Hyrule Castle. The three Spiritual Stones are there, too. Another Link gathered them many years ago, and used them to get the Master Sword to defeat Ganondorf."

"Did he beat Ganondorf?"

"Not exactly. He was sent to the Dark World, which used to be the Sacred Realm, by the Sages. He's been there for years, building his army, waiting for the day he can break out, and destroy Hyrule."

"If he's after destroying Hyrule, why isn't he doing it already? Or is his army too small?"

"I don't know. He's been really quiet. All he's done is kidnapped Princess Zelda, and taken her to the Dark World. I think he made those monsters in the Forest Temple, but I can't be sure." She sighed, and stretched her legs in the air. "We'll just have to be careful. We might even have to go to other places, and see if we can find some weapons to help us."

"Can we worry about that tomorrow? I just want to take it easy right now."

"I suppose."

"Mario!" Talon, the ranch owner, called from downstairs. "Dinner's ready!"

"Coming!" Mario called. "Want me to smuggle up some food?"

"That's okay. I'll go out to find some food."

Eraf did indeed go out, but not to find food. Instead, she spoke to Yoshi.

"How did you get here?" She asked it, using fairy tongue, which could be understood by all creatures but humans and elves.

"I'm not sure." Yoshi replied in his own language. "I was waiting by the warp pipe for Mario, when everything suddenly went black. When I woke up, I was stood in a large field. I could smell that something like Peach and Daisy had been in the same area. I walked around for a while, and found this place. They keep feeding me, and I wish they'd stop. I can't help but eat everything I'm given, but I know that they're running out of food."

"Mario wants you to come with us. Will you?"

"Of course. Mario is my owner, so I have to do what he says. If I can do anything to help, then I will."

"Thank you, Yoshi."

"Any time, Eraf. It's nice to have someone new to talk to. I get the feeling you'll be alot more interesting than the other animals were."

"I'm sure I will be. I've gotta go now. I've got something to check out."

"Is it that stone you were holding?"

"Yes... how did you know?"

"I could smell it. If you can't figure anything out, then could I try? I might be able to figure something out."

"I'll consider that, Yoshi. Thank you."

"You're most welcome."

"Oh, it's no good." Eraf moaned as Mario walked into their room. She was sat on the Tota, which was floating in the air. "I can't pick up anything that could help us find the other Totas." She sighed, and she and the stone slowly descended to the bed.

"Maybe you should ask Yoshi?" Mario suggested. "They've got an incredible sense of smell. I figure that they must have all been handled by the same person at some point. If they have, then Yoshi will be able to pick that up, and take us to the place with the same scent."

"Yoshi was saying that he might be able to figure something out if I couldn't."

"You can talk to Yoshi?" Mario asked, stunned.

"Yeah. All animals except humans and elves can understand fairy language, and fairies can understand all languages. Yoshi could smell the stone, even though I was holding it in my fairy magic."

"That's how good a Yoshi is." Mario said proudly, lowering himself onto the bed. "Talon's making me some food to take with me, and he's giving me some of that Lon Lon Milk, too. Hey, next time you talk to Yoshi, could you tell him how grateful I am to him? He's really helped me out over the years."

"No problem. I'm sure that'll make him happy."

"Thanks." Mario said, kicking his shoes off, and pulling the bedsheets over himself. "I'm going to get some sleep." He turned onto his left side.

"Goodnight, Mario."

"Goodnight, Eraf." Mario yawned, then closed his eyes. Eraf made the Tota disappear, then watched Mario for a while. When she heard Mario start to snore softly, she flitted over to him, then nestled herself under Mario's right hand, which was laid gently on the pillow.

A large owl was perched on the roof of the ranch, eyeing everything around it. It was mostly interested in the Skull Kid which was trying to hide itself. The odd purple mask that it wore made it stand out against the green and brown of the forest, so the owl could see it easily.

"So, Link has gone." It muttered softly to itself. "And this Mario has appeared in his place. Hoo hoot. And now Mario's going to save Zelda. Surprising that Eraf took to him so quickly, considering how she was when they first met. I suppose I should try to help them in any way I can. Hoot hoot hoo." It spread its wings, then flew away into the night.

"Thank you again, for everything." Mario said to Talon.

"Not a problem. Consider it thanks for taking the troublesome beast off our hands. Ingo will calm down now, for certain."

"And my journey will be alot easier." Mario laughed, mounting Yoshi. "If I see your daughter, do you want me to send her home?"

"Please." Talon replied. "Have a safe journey."

"Thank you." Mario kicked Yoshi into a jog.

They were well away from the ranch before Eraf popped her head out of Mario's front pocket.

"Ah!" She gasped. "It may be comfortable in there, but it gets really stuffy after a while." She breathed deeply.

"Eaten all that chocolate yet?"

"Hm? Oh, yes, the chocolate!" Eraf hefted the bar, and unwrapped it. "I'd almost forgotten." She took a bite, and made content noises in her throat while she chewed. "D'you think they've got stuff like this in Hyrule Market Town?"

"Where's that?"

"It's a little town that's in front of the castle. It's got loads of shops, apparently, and you can find just about anything there."

"Yeah? Then maybe we should head there first. There might be a few things I need, and I'll take a look at the Temple of Time while I'm at it."

"You should get a shield from the bazaar, and maybe a few bottles."

"Bottles?"

"Yeah. I should have enough rupees. Bottles are useful for carrying water, potions, and even bugs."

"Bugs?"

"They're more useful than you think. Little beetle things, not the massive things in the forest. They can be used to scare Gold Skulltulas out of hiding places, or uncover seeds. There's even a few weirdos out there who'll pay quite a sum for a bug."

"Wow. The money thing sounds more promising. Why would I want seeds or Gold Skull-wotsits?"

"Seeds to make magic plants, that can take you to special places. Gold Skulltulas for their tokens, which you can use to either prove what a good hunter you are, or sell to a special merchant. You can use bottles for Poe spirits, too."

"Poe?"

"Ghosts, you might call them. You can drink the spirit, and it might heal you. It might make you sick, though. You're better off selling them to the Ghost Merchant."

"There's some odd ways to make money."

"Oh yeah." Eraf agreed. "Some monsters even have money, which you can take when you beat them. Though, they've rarely got more than ten, maybe twenty, rupees."

"Money made easy. Wish it was like that back home."

"It's not as easy as you think. Anyways, I make it two days before we reach the castle. Watch out for Peahats and their larva, and stick to the paths at night, unless you want Stalchildren hunting you down forever and a day."

"I'll be sleeping at night, most likely."

"Good. Nothing here bothers anything when its' sleeping, except maybe the odd thief. All the thieves are either too scared to leave their homes now that Ganondorf's back, or they're in Gerudo Valley."

"That's a relief. Hopefully we'll reach the castle quicker than two days. Yoshis can run for ages without getting tired, unless the laws of nature here affect him, too."

"Do they, Yoshi?" Eraf asked him in fairy tongue.

"I think they do." Yoshi replied, though Mario heard nothing but 'glorp' and 'blon'. "I'm a little tired already, and I haven't been going for an hour yet."

"Mario's probably heavier now, since he's got more muscle. Muscle _is_ heavier than fat, you know."

"I guess so. The Nature Laws have probably given him muscle to account for his superhuman abilites."

"Most likely. Let's hope they buff you, too."

"Let's hope." Yoshi agreed.

"Well?" Mario asked.

"We think they do. But, he thinks that the laws of nature in this world will build up his muscles so he can do the things he could before. Just like they're doing with you."

"That makes some sense. Why my arms feel firmer than before."

"Just don't go checking yourself out in every mirror you pass."

"Don't be stupid. I'm not vain."

"Anyways. After Hyrule Market Town, I think we should go to Zora's River, then up to Zora's Domain." She pointed some place far to the east. "Ask the Zora King if he can help us, then we'll go all the way across..." She pointed west. "To Lake Hylia, and the Water Temple."

"That's a long way to go." Mario noted.

"I guess so. We don't really have that much time to waste. You can go by yourself to see the Zora King, then I'll warp you to Lake Hylia."

"Thanks, Eraf. Don't know what I'd do without you."

"Get eaten by a Like-Like, probably." Eraf said scornfully, though she smiled to herself and blushed.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Link**

"Toad wasn't kidding about infinite hammers." Link muttered to himself, dodging what must have been the seven-hundredth pair of hammers being thrown at him. "How come I can't move as well as before?"

"Because you're a long way from home." A cheery voice said from above.

"Good morning, Lakitu." Link said, without looking up.

"It's afternoon now."

"Really?" Link asked as he dodged more hammers. "Didn't realise I'd been going that long."

"Another reason why you can't move as well. Don't worry, you'll beat them. Their supply is actually finite. Right now, they're each using a Power Star to return any thrown hammers to their belts."

"So that's why they seem to disappear." Link muttered.

"That's right. Think you can beat them?"

"I'm sure I will eventually. They can't be that-ARGH!" A hammer struck him on the right shoulder. "Heh. Lucky I'm left-handed."

"Can't be that what?" Lakitu asked. He seemed concerned. "Looks to me like they are."

"No advice today?"

"Not at this time, Link. There's nothing special about the Hammer Brothers. They're tortoises that throw hammers. That's all."

"You make it sound like it's not a big deal." Link said, ducking to avoid another hammer.

"Hey, Link." Lakitu said, sounding like he had just started the conversation. "Want me to actually help out this time?"

"Thanks, but I don't think I'll need it." Link replied, leaping forwards into a roll to avoid four oncoming hammers.

"You're sure? I think you do."

"Can I trust you?"

"I don't know. Can you?" Lakitu didn't wait for a reply, and flew over to the Hammer Brothers. "How goes it, my friends?"

"Lakitu?" One of them replied. "What're you doing here? Are you on his side?" Using this distraction, Link ran at the Hammer Brothers. "Back to action, boys." Suddenly, two hammers came at him. Link deftly caught the two hammers by the handles. Two more hammers came at him almost immediately afterwards. He knocked them back, and they hit the Hammer Brothers right in the face, making them stagger. Link dashed forwards, hammers still in his hands. The Hammer Brothers recovered quickly, however, and threw more hammers. Link neatly dodged them all, then threw his own hammers at them. Again, the Hammer Brothers were hit squarely in the face, and the two hammers soared vertically into the air. Link came to a halt in front of the Brothers, then leapt into the air, and grabbed the hammers. The Brothers didn't have time to recover before Link came rushing back down, hammers held high, ready to strike. The Brothers shook their heads, recovered. However, they didn't have chance to do anything before Link brought his own two hammers crashing down on their helmeted heads. A sickening _crack_ filled the air, and the Hammer Brothers fell to the floor.

"Did I kill them?" Link asked Lakitu, panting for breath.

"No, I don't think so." Lakitu replied, inspecting them. "Their Power Stars took most of the damage, so they're still alive."

"Shall I finish them?"

"No need. Just take their Power Stars, so they won't be any danger to you."

"And how do I do that?"

"Hm? Ah, yes yes yes. You're a stranger here. Like this, look." He waved his free arm (he still had his fishing rod), and two stars appeared. They were five-pointed stars, with eyes, and shone a brilliant yellow. Lakitu waved his arm toward Link, and the two stars shot at him. They soared straight at his chest, then disappeared. "There we go. Those two should tell you how to claim other stars."

"Wow... thanks." Link was still staring at where the stars used to be.

"Not at all. That was quite a performance, wouldn't you say?"

"Yeah, I guess. I mean, I didn't know I could do-" He stopped at the sound of Lakitu clapping. "What?"

"Just applauding a great show. That's alright, isn't it?"

"Uh... yeah."

"Excellent. I look forward to seeing you again."

"Will you give me advice next time, too?"

"Hm? I might. Here's some right now. Why not keep those two hammers? Never know when you might need them."

"Yeah." Link agreed, putting the hammers inside his backpack. "I might be out of room, though."

"Then ask one of the stars to expand it." Lakitu told him, as though Link should have done that straight away.

"That's better." Link muttered.

"You did it already? Wow. You're really adapting to this place. Like I said, you seem to fit in."

"Who are you, Lakitu?" Link asked suddenly. "You show up to help me out, but those two-" He pointed to the still-unconscious Hammer Brothers, "Know you. I know they work for Bowser. Whose side are you on?"

"Ah, Link." Lakitu sighed. "I don't feel like answering that right now."

"Now, listen here!" Link snapped, grabbing his sword, about to draw it.

"Oh, don't destroy my good mood." Lakitu whined. "Just be grateful I'm helping you. I'll explain someday, I think." With that, he flew away.

"Dammit, Lakitu!" Link roared, then regretted it. What if he'd made Lakitu mad now? A pair of groans caught his attention. The Hammer Brothers were waking up.

"What happened?" One of them groaned. Link approached them, smiling wickedly, and pulled out the two hammers. They grew in size as he walked. "Uh-oh..."

"We should run." The other whispered.

"Yeah, I think we should."

"So do I." Link said menacingly. "I'll count to three. One." They were already gone. Link sighed. "Toad, Yoshi, let's go." The two walked over.

"You've got two Power Stars already, Link!" Toad squeaked excitedly. "Looks like you're using one to make your backpack bigger, and bring the item you want to the top?"

"Yeah. I'll use the other one to boost my skills and strength next time I get in a fight."

"Do you take pleasure in destroying my efforts?" The black creature was asking Lakitu as they flew through the air.

"Not at all. I just like watching Link in action. He's much more suited to this hero business than Mario."

"Don't forget our agreement."

"Yes, yes." Lakitu sighed irritably. "I won't. I can't make any guarantees, of course. You of all people should know how things turn out."

"Don't tempt me, Lakitu." The creature hissed. "You're only alive because I need you. You would do well to keep being useful to me."

"Is that a threat?"

"It is. Don't think I won't act on it."

"Oh, I'm terrified. How fares Princess Peach?"

"Bowser cares for her well, as per my orders, but she is still unhappy. That could ruin my plan."

"Perhaps asking Bowser, the one who's terrorised her and her kingdom all her life, to care for her wasn't the brightest idea?"

"Who else is there?" The creature snapped. "Bowsers' just as important to my plan as the Princess is."

"And how is Skull Kid doing?"

"He's making plans to destroy that pesky plumber."

"Are you sure he can handle something like that? He may be over a millenia old, but he's still just a child."

"I retrieved and revived that mask of his."

"Ah, the mask. Another potential worry."

"Why is that?"

"Because Skull Kid is _still_ a child, no matter how much you dance around the fact. The mask could easily manipulate a child's weaknesses and gain control. Then, it will turn against you."

"Its power pales in comparison to mine." The creature scoffed.

"Overconfidence has its price." Lakitu warned. "You would do well to plan for such eventualities."

"I already am."

"Very good. Now, what's Link going to slaughter next?"

"I don't care for your tone."

"Or for much else, it seems. Just tell me what we're sending to its grave."

"King Bob-Omb, I think. With a few regular Bob-Ombs, too."

"How many are going to have stars?"

"Just the King. No sense in wasting precious stars on cannon fodder."

"Wise choice."

"Will you help Link again?"

"Most likely. The more of Bowsers' army he destroys, the less of a threat he becomes, should he choose to turn against you."

"He was no threat in the first place."

"You underestimate the Koopa King. Have I not already said you should be prepared?"

"Hm... very well. Bowser and his entire army _could_ prove troublesome. I should be able to trap most of it in the castle paintings, if push comes to shove. The others can be removed by Link."

"Like the Hammer Brothers."

"Thanks to you."

"Indeed."

"Why did give him those Power Stars?"

"He might die without them. Link's no good to us dead. Not right now." Lakitu shifted his fishing rod to his other shoulder. "And Mario still has his uses in Hyrule."

"How so?"

"Ganondorf _can_ travel through worlds, you know. His Triforce of Power lets him. If he and Bowser should rally their armies against you, then it could mean trouble. You should let Mario destroy some of his more powerful monsters. Ganondorf won't dare waste time and magic creating new ones...ah, I babble. Let's just leave them be for a while."

"I will trust your judgement for now, Lakitu. After all, you have more experience in these matters than I. Just don't forget our agreement."

"I won't." Lakitu said, as the creature disappeared in a flash of light. "Not that it'll matter, in the end."

"Are you sure you've got everything?" Daisy was asking Malon, who was mounting a red Yoshi. Malon was wearing jeans, shirt and a jacket.

"I'm sure. Is it really okay for me to take those records?"

"Of course. I had my servants make copies for me last night, so it's fine."

"Thank you for everything, Daisy."

"Thank you, too, Malon." Daisy replied.

"I hope you see Luigi soon."

"Same for you with Link." Daisy said, waving as Malon nudged Yoshi into a jog. Malon turned to face her, and waved in response. As soon as Malon was out of sight, Daisy lowered her arm, and sighed. "I hope you give him strength." She muttered, as she walked back inside Sarasa Castle.

"How are you today, Princess?" Bowser asked Peach. The two were in Peach's flower garden.

"Same as always." Peach sighed miserably.

"Princess, please." Bowser groaned. "Why can't you be happy?"

"How can I be happy when I'm a prisoner in my own castle?" Peach snapped.

"Be thankful you're not trapped in a window, like last time!" Bowser shouted. Then, he sighed. "Peach, you never leave the castle anyway. I'm letting you live as normal, go where you want within the castle, having my minions feed you whenever you ask. I'm giving you everything you need, what more do you want?"

"I want you out of my castle!" Peach leapt to her feet. "I want you to stop terrorising my kingdom! I want..." She sobbed, and sat back down. "I want Mario..."

"I'm sorry, Peach. I can't do those things. I've been ordered to keep you here, and to keep you happy. If I could bring Mario back to you, I would, if it would make you happy. But I can't. I have no idea what that... that _thing_ did to him."

"Why do you take orders from that?"

"It... can do amazing things. I'm scared of it. It promised that the Mushroom Kingdom would be mine if I just did as it said." He sat on the marble bench beside Peach. "Your Highness..." He said, addressing Peach respectfully for the first time. "I don't like what this thing is doing. Ordering me around, making me send my own troops to their deaths, to fight that outsider. So, how about this? When the creature finally leaves, and gives me the Mushroom Kingdom, I'll leave."

"You'll leave, will you?" Peach snorted.

"Yes, I'll leave. These past few days, you've... changed me. Or maybe that creature changed me. I've read through your library," Peach flushed angrily at this. "And I've seen what your ancestors did. They dragged this kingdom up from nothing. I saw how happy they were when they finally achieved it, how they felt fulfilled, satisfied. Stealing this kingdom from you would be very satisfying for me, but..." He glanced at her, and saw that she was watching him out of the corner of her eye, clearly interested in what he was saying. "I want to try... and do what your ancestors did. I want to make a kingdom from nothing. I want to build a brilliant empire, and be able to say that I made it, with my own two hands..." He sighed. "I think that in doing so, I will achieve a greater sense of satisfaction than if I merely stole someone else's kingdom."

"Then, why did you try to steal my kingdom in the first place?"

"I wanted an empire, Your Highness. Like my ancestors did. Banished to the volcanos and canyons, they wanted nothing more than to have a glorious kingdom of their own, like the Mushroom Kingdom. I... wanted to make them proud."

"Really?"

"But that Mario... stopped me every time. I just wanted... even if only for a day... to have a glorious kingdom."

"Bowser... a true kingdom isn't one that is stolen. You can never truly rule a kingdom if you stole it from someone else. The only way for you to have a glorious kingdom is for you to build your own."

"I see that now. And..." He paused, stood, and took a few steps away from Peach.

"And? And what?"

"I finally realised how shamefully my ancestors acted."

"Shamefully? Wh... what do you mean?"

"When your ancestors came to this land, mine were already living here. Not entirely peacefully, I might add."

"What happened?"

"Your ancestors offered to unite the land under a peaceful banner, to eliminate the need for war. A banner where all peoples co-operated and co-existed peacefully."

"Didn't your ancestors want that?"

"They did. But... not the way your ancestors did. My ancestors wanted all creatures to bow down to them. Your ancestors were nothing but meddling outsiders. They... my ancestors declared war on yours. Both sides gathered armies, and fought for the future of what would be the Mushroom Kingdom."

"War? Our ancestors warred over the Mushroom Kindom?"

"Yes. And I'll admit, the Koopa Tribe fought valiantly. The Toadstools won, but just barely. There were many heavy casualties on both sides. The Koopa Tribe didn't want to lose any more troops, nor did the Toadstools. My ancestors... attempted to negotiate a peace, but your ancestors..." He stopped.

"What did my ancestors do?"

"It was too late for the Koopa Tribe. They had shown their tendencies to war, so the Toadstools banished them. We were to live in the volcano area, and were never to set foot in the Toadstools' land again."

"Well... my ancestors were in the wrong, too. If the Koopa Tribe tried to negotiate a peace, then the Toadstools should have given them the chance."

"You are too generous, Your Majesty." Bowser thanked her. "I swear on my ancestors that I will leave for good when that creature gives me your kingdom."

"I..." She paused. "Thank you, Bowser." She walked over to him, and laid a delicate hand on his arm. "If you remain true to your word, it'll make me very happy." Bowser smiled to himself, then walked into the castle.

"Dinner is in two hours. Don't be late."

"I won't."

"Oh, very nice." The black creature said to Bowser as he entered his room. "I didn't know you could manipulate people like that."

"I didn't manipulate her." Bowser growled. "I meant every word."

"Oh, so you don't want the Mushroom Kingdom any more?" It asked. "Great. Then, I'll just destroy it."

"You wouldn't!"

"Why not? You don't want it any more, right?"

"You said yourself you need the Mushroom Kingdom. Why would you destroy something you need?"

"Heh. You've get a better memory than I gave you credit for."

"What do you want, Eo?" Bowser asked it. "Who am I sending to die today?"

"Oh, Bowser, have you that little faith in me?"

"That's not what I meant. Everything you've sent at the outsider has been destroyed. Even the Hammer Brothers barely escaped with their lives. You told me you would destroy him."

"I will." The creature assured him. "Ehh... In due time."

"In due time?!" Bowser roared. "Why do you send my minions if you don't want him dead yet??"

"I need to delay him." The creature answered calmly. "I don't want him arriving here before my plan is complete."

"You go too far, Eo. Send your own monsters to their graves, if you want him slowed down."

"Your Majesty, King Koopa, Lord Bowser." The creature, Eo, said soothingly. "I've already explained this. I can't _make_ minions and monsters. You can. Ganondorf can. I need your monsters to help me accomplish my plan."

"Then bring Ganondorfs' monsters over here."

"I can't do that. I've already explained the laws of Dimensional Transferrence."

"Yes, you have." Bowser sighed, admitting defeat. "Who am I sending to fight Link?"

"King Bob-Omb." Eo replied. "And some regular Bob-Ombs."

"King Bob-Omb?" Bowser repeated. "But, if you do... without a leader, my Bob-Ombs will-"

"You're their ruler, aren't you?" Eo asked. "You make the rules, you pull the strings. Besides. You can always use a Power Star to make another one, if you really have to."

"Yes, but that takes time, and a lot of energy."

"Just fetch King Bob-Omb, there's a good boy."

"Fine." Bowser grumbled, walking out of his room.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Mario**

"Hey, Eraf, what about this one?" Mario whispered, pointing to a shield. Mario was standing by a stall at the market, and the stall owner was a few feet to the left, attending another customer.

"Hrmm..." Eraf frowned at the shield. "Nah. It'll fall apart in no time flat. Don't go looking for cheap deals, Mario. I've got enough rupees to buy a decent shield from the Bazaar."

"Yeah, but, can you afford anything else?"

"A couple of things, maybe. Why?"

"You never know what we might need."

"I guess so. We've already got three bottles, which should be fine. Go pick up a nice shield from the bazaar, and after that, we'll see." Mario nodded, and entered the bazaar. A large, surly man stood at the counter, and leered down at Mario.

"Good afternoon." He rumbled politely. "How can I help you?"

"Uh...shield." Mario said stupidly. The man was very intimidating.

"Shield, huh?" The man grunted, reaching underneath the counter. He hefted a shield up. "This one do?"

"Uh... y-yeah, looks fine." Mario took the shield. It was blue, with a red bird-like emblem, and various other markings.

"It looks more than fine, boy. Heroes across the ages have used that brand of shield. The knights of Hyrule use them, too. It's called a Hylian Shield. It'll never do you wrong. And, it's a bargain at five-hundred rupees."

"Five hundred?" Mario asked, reaching into his front pocket. He felt Eraf place some rupees in his hand. He withdrew it, and saw five silver rupees, which he handed over to the man.

"Good." He grunted, taking the rupees. "Thanks."

"Uh... thank you." Mario replied, and left the store as quickly as he could, trying not to look like he was fleeing.

"That man isn't scary, Mario." Eraf snorted.

"He wasn't leering at you."

"He wasn't leering at all. That's just the way he is."

"Oh yeah? Do you know him?"

"No. I can tell."

"Right. How much do you have left?"

"Uh..." She fell silent for a moment. "About two hundred. Maybe we should hold on to it?"

"Maybe. Let's just have a look around anyway. We might see something."

"Alright." And so, Mario started walking around, looking at the various shops and market stalls. One in particular caught his eye: The Happy Mask Shop. He walked toward it. "Hey, Mario, come on." Eraf groaned. "We're here to buy supplies, not kid stuff." However, Mario had already entered the shop.

"Welcome, welcome!" The man at the counter cried gleefully, smiling widely. "Welcome to The Happy Mask Shop, where smiles are free, and happiness abounds!"

"Uh... yeah." Mario said, looking around. "These are... cool masks."

"Yes, indeed they are." The man said happily. "Please, feel free to browse."

"Thank you." Mario replied, walking over to a shelf. Five minutes later, Eraf almost leapt out of his pocket.

"That mask!" She shrieked, pointing to a shelf.

"Which one?"

"That one! The one with white hair!" Mario looked, and saw which one she meant. It had a mean look on its face, with white hair and red tribe-like markings on its cheeks, like war-paint.

"What about it?"

"It's the Fierce Deity mask! There are legends about how a Link from before used that mask, and it gave him superpowers."

"Superpowers?" Mario asked. "Are you sure it's not just a copy?"

"No, it definitely isn't. I can sense the magic."

"Oh, has the magic been restored?" A voice said next to them. Mario jumped, and looked beside him. The shop owner was stood next to him, looking at the mask. "Interesting. Your fairy friend has a good sense."

"Uh... whu-whu-wh-wh-what fairy?" Mario stammered.

"Why, the one who has been hiding in your front pocket. Come on out, miss fairy." Eraf peered over the top of Mario's pocket.

"How did you know I was here?" Eraf asked timidly.

"I have a knack for finding fairies. Ever since I met that young boy and his fairy friend in Termina."

"You mean Link?"

"Yes, I believe that was his name."

"But... that was hundreds of years ago!" Eraf protested.

"Only two-hundred, dear. Not really that long ago."

"How can you live that long?"

"The same way the Great Deku Tree can, and the Great Fairies, and Ganondorf himself. Magic."

"You... have magic?"

"Yes. When Link got back Majora's Mask for me, I was given a longer life. I think perhaps the mask itself extended my life, but I can't be sure. Either way, I have lived for over two-hundred and fifty years, without aging a day. Would you like this mask, Sir?" He asked Mario.

"Uh..." Mario stared at him.

"Take it, Mario." Eraf insisted.

"Yeah, alright. How much?"

"A mere fifty rupees for one such as yourself." The man said jovially. Mario gave him the rupees, and gave Eraf the mask to look after.

"Where is Majora's Mask now?" Eraf asked.

"Alas, it has been stolen again. Should you ever happen across it, would be so kind as to return it to me?"

"Sure, no problem." Mario said. "Well, we'd better get going."

"I can't believe we found the Fierce Deity mask!" Eraf said excitedly as the pair made their way to Zora's River. "I'm so glad you decided to go into that shop, Mario!"

"What is this mask?" Yoshi asked Eraf.

"It's a magic mask, Yoshi." Eraf told him. "It gives its wearer special powers."

"Oh, like the mushrooms and Fire Flowers from back home?"

"Uh... well, I don't know what they do, so..."

"Mushrooms make Mario and his friends grow to several times their normal size, and Fire Flowers let them throw fireballs. There're other items, like some sort of feather, which do other things. But Mario mostly uses the mushrooms and Fire Flowers. I think Mario may be able to explain better."

"I'll ask him some time."

"Hey, Eraf." Mario said suddenly.

"Yes?" She replied, looking up at him.

"Are there any dangerous monsters along the Zora river?"

"Well...there's Octorocks, but they're nothing dangerous. Just knock their rocks back at them, and don't get too close."

"Why not?"

"Because they disappear underwater, then pop up again as soon as your back's turned. Luckily, they make quite a splash when they come up, so you should be able to hear them."

"Right. Anything else?"

"Not... really. The odd skulltula, maybe."

"What about Zora's Domain?"

"There's only Zoras there. They won't hurt you unless you attack them."

"So, they're friendly?"

"Duh. I said their king would help us, didn't I?"

"In a sense." Mario admitted. "So... will I have to speak to them alone?"

"If you want to. They're used to fairies, so I can talk if you don't know what to say."

"That'd be great. I have no idea what how to talk to them, or what to ask for. What are we going there for, anyway?"

"The Zora Tunic."

"Uh?"

"It lets you breathe underwater. Actually, they should have the Iron Boots, too. They let you sink to the bottom of water. Useful, especially in the Water Temple."

"Oh, that reminds me."

"Of what?"

"Have you had Yoshi sniff the Tota yet?"

"Oh, I haven't!" Eraf gasped. She then spoke to Yoshi in fairy tongue. "Yoshi, stop for a moment. I want you to try and get a scent of the Tota."

"Alright." Yoshi said, stopping. Eraf made the Tota hover in front of his nose. "Could you drop it on the floor? The magic is giving off too strong a scent for me to focus."

"Right. Sorry." She lowered the Tota to the floor, then released it from her magic. Yoshi poked it with his bulbous nose, then sniffed. He sniffed continually for a few moments, then raised his head and sniffed the air, before sniffing the Tota again. He repeated this for almost an hour, before speaking again.

"I can definitely smell three more stones." He told Eraf.

"Can you tell you where?"

"One smells like it's in a lake, one smells like it's near sand, and the other smells..." He groped for a word. "Smokey. It's kinda hard to describe... it's not like normal smoke, but... I can clearly smell the burning. There's... something else, but I can't place it."

"Thank you, Yoshi." Eraf said. Then she spoke to Mario. "There's definitely a Tota in the Water and Sand Temples. The other is most likely in the Fire Temple. But, there's a slight chance it's in the Shadow Temple."

"What makes you say that?"

"Yoshi said he smells smoke near it, but the smoke isn't normal. It's possible that he's smelling the poison clouds in the Shadow Temple."

"So, it's trial and error?"

"Yeah..." She spoke to Yoshi again. "Do you think you can give us a general direction?"

"The smoke is coming from..." He sniffed again, then turned to his left. "There." He pointed. Eraf looked, and saw the path that led to Kakariko Village, and ultimately, Death Mountain.

"That... dammit, that doesn't help does it?" She frowned. "Both the Shadow and Fire Temples are that way... I should've thought about that."

"Don't worry too much, Eraf. After we get the first two, we can go there, and see if Yoshi can be a little more precise."

"I... I guess." Eraf sighed sadly. "Let's hurry, then." She took the Tota, and Mario urged Yoshi along.

After a while, they came to a river that ran through a short cave.

"I can't go there." Yoshi said to Eraf. "For a start, I can't squeeze along that bank, and I can't swim. Second, I don't think these Zora people would be pleased about seeing a creature as strange as me. They might get supsicious of Mario."

"You've got a point." Eraf sighed. She looked up at Mario. "It's just us from here on, Mario. Yoshi can't go any further."

"I know, Eraf." Mario told her. "He can't swim." He was climbing down as he spoke. "Ask him to wait." Then, Yoshi nudged him, and sat down. Mario laughed. "Of course you'll wait, won't you? I'll be as quick as I can." He promised.

"See you soon, Yoshi."

"Safe journey." Yoshi said to her. "I'll still be here when you get back."

"Good day, Ganondorf." Eo said. Ganondorf wheeled around to face him. The two were in Ganondorfs' castle in the Dark World.

"You took long enough." He grumbled.

"Any luck finding the Princess?" Eo asked, ignoring Ganondorfs' comment.

"...no." Ganondorf said resentfully. "I can't believe she wasn't in her castle. She never leaves!"

"Maybe she was forewarned?"

"I doubt that. But I'll find her. Even if I have to look myself."

"And how do you propose to do that? Don't forget, you're still trapped here in the Dark World. It'll be a while before you're powerful enough to break out. Your best bet would be to wait for that outsider to open the gates."

"But, with the monsters you send at him, he'll probably won't survive the Water Temple. Why send such strong creatures, when he needs to survive so he can release me?"

"Oh, don't go worrying about that. He'll not die easily. And once you're free, you can destroy him, then go and kidnap your precious Zelda."

"We'll need Link, too." Ganondorf reminded him. "He has the other part of the Triforce. If we don't have him, then we can't achieve-"

"Don't worry." Eo cut in. "Things are going exactly as they should."

"Our goal." Ganondorf finished. "Which you've yet to tell me."

"All in good time, my friend. Focus on restoring your strength, and making more monsters for me. I'll tell you what we're working towards when it's time for you to fulfill your role."

"I barely trust you, but I suppose I have no choice. Where's that annoying turtle of yours?"

"Turtle?" A new voice said. "That's rude. I'm a tortoise." Lakitu was floating on his cloud, near the door.

"How's Link doing?" Eo asked him.

"Well, all things considered. He's almost at the castle. He'll arrive right on schedule." Lakitu replied. "How are things here?"

"Mario is on his way to see the King of Zoras." Ganondorf said. "That horse-freak of his is moving him along faster than I like."

"That's not a problem." Eo told him. "I'll just make sure that he spends a little longer in the temples. And besides, Yoshi is still adapting to this world, so he's not going that much faster. Also, let's not forget that I have an extra helper."

"So you keep saying." Ganondorf snapped. "Who is this helper?"

"That's none of your concern."

"Dammit, Eo!" Ganondorf exploded. "You're keeping too many secrets from me! You never tell me what's happening with Link, where this outsider is, what the plan is, the goal, or who your mysterious helper is! You just tell me to make monsters every so often! This has gone far enough!"

"You surprise me, Ganondorf." Eo replied calmly. "You were once king of the Gerudo Thieves. You're the Evil King of Darkness. Surely you of all people should know about secrets, and how sometimes they need to be kept? I'd be willing to bet my life that you're keeping a few things from me." Ganondorf glared at him. After a few moments, he looked away with sigh.

"Whatever, Eo. I'll keep my mouth closed for the time being. In the meantime, I'd appreciate it if you'd leave. I'm expecting a report soon. Take whatever creature you want to put in the Water Temple, and leave me be."

"Very well." Eo agreed. "I'll be back later. I hope the news will be positive this time." He disappeared in a flash, leaving Ganondorf with Lakitu.

"Say, Ganon." Lakitu said.

"What?" Ganondorf snapped.

"Ever heard of the Fierce Deity Mask?"

"The what? No, I haven't."

"Oh. How odd."

"What is it?"

"That's why I'm asking, Ganon. Mario's got it. All I know is it's got some sort of magic. The fairy was very excited about it."

"Almost everything in Hyrule has some form of magic. And those fairies get excited about anything outside the forest. Don't worry too much about it."

"Alright, if you insist. I'll be leaving now."

"Don't hurry back." Ganondorf growled.

"No worries there." Lakitu replied with a smile, before flying out the window.

The Skull Kid stood near the river mouth, wearing the mask, and staring at Yoshi.

"I hope that stone is in the Shadow Temple. Then, I'll be able to eliminate that guy easily." He said to himself.

"Don't count on that." A voice said behind him.

"It's been a while, Lakitu." Skull Kid said without looking.

"How's that mask working out for you?"

"It's not. The magic isn't coming to me. I should be fine in the Shadow Temple, though. Majora's Mask feeds off darkness, and the temple is full of the stuff."

"You might want to be careful. That place is full of really strong monsters."

"The mask can handle it easily."

"Assuming you can use it."

"I..." Skull Kid turned around, then sighed. "I don't understand why the mask doesn't work. Eo was supposed to have revived the magic, so why isn't working?"

"Maybe it needs time to sort itself out? Remember, the darkness left the mask for a long time. I'd guess it needs time to re-adjust to it."

"It might. I mean, sometimes I feel like the magic is coming, but then it disappears."

"Maybe you should take it off for a while? Your presence might be hindering it."

"No way. It needs to get used to me, too. I'm going to be using it alot."

"If you insist, Skull Kid."

"Do you know how Link is?"

"Link's fine, don't worry." Lakitu assured him. Skull Kid sighed with relief.

"That's good to hear. I don't want him to die. He's my only friend."

"He won't die. He's too strong to die. You should know that."

"I guess you're right. Anyway. I'm heading to the Shadow Temple, see if I can wake up the mask."

"Be careful. And don't forget about the dangeorus monsters."

"I won't." Skull Kid promised. Then he disappeared, teleporting to the temple using his own magic.

"I wish I could believe that." Lakitu sighed. "After all, you've forgotten one of the most important things." He sighed again, then flew toward the sky.

The giant owl watched the events with great interest.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Link**

Malon rode on her Yoshi along a truly huge field. She'd been travelling for a long time, without a single trace of Link. The only thing that kept her going was the need to see him again, and to tell him how to get home. So she rode on, hoping she might see a discard from his backpack, the contents of which Daisy had told her, and she had gone through great lengths to memorise them. The previous day, Malon had passed an odd-looking skeleton. It looked like an enormous snake, though the head was a slightly odd shape, and the eye sockets were tiny. The ground was in a mess, as though the snake-thing had crashed into it several times. Today, she had seen nothing of any interest, except for a pair of hammers lying on the ground, which she took in case she needed to defend herself. Fortunately, nothing had shown up yet. One or two of those 'Goomba' creatures Daisy had told her about, but her Yoshi got rid of them in short order by eating them. Because her Yoshi made a strange noise when it ate, a noise which sounded like 'numm', Malon decided to name it Num.

That night, Malon heard an odd sound. At first she panicked, thinking that a monster was nearby, but then she recognised it; a violin. Malon wondered who in the Mushroom Kingdom had a violin. It wasn't until a few minutes later, when the music had become clearer, did she realise. The song being played was the song that Link had written for the last festival.

"Link!" She gasped, kicking Num into a run. A few moments later, Malon pulled Num to a stop, and stared down the slope. There, sat on a rock was Link, playing a violin. Malon was so overwhelmed with happiness and relief that she barely noticed the Mushroom Man and the Yoshi with him. She wiped away the tears of joy that were welling up in her eyes, and shouted down the slope.

"That's a strange instrument." Toad commented after Link had stopped playing.

"It's called a violin. It's quite popular back home." Link told him.

"It sounds beautiful."

"Only if you can play it right."

"Will you play again?"

"Sure. This is a song I composed for the last festival." He pressed the bow against the strings, and started playing. As he played, memories filled his mind.

_He was stood in the village centre, surrounded by a circle of people. He was wearing a red sleeveless top, matching trousers, but no hat. His eyes were closed in concentration, yet he danced to the rhythm of the song. He heard the crowd clap to the metronome, a few children cheering, and the sound of feet moving to the music. He heard birds twitter in the trees, their melody somehow complimenting the song. He opened his eyes, and saw Malon at the front of the crowd, smiling happily, eyes glittering. Link had felt a strange sensation at that moment, and shut his eyes again lest it interfere with his playing. The song was one of happiness, of appreciation of the life around them, and how a home is made by the heart. Each person had commented on how each section had reminded them of just those, and commended his talent. Link struck the final chord, and it wavered into silence across the crowd. Applause and cheers exploded from the people gathered, and Link felt himself blush. Among the noise, he was sure he had heard Malon calling his name._

_"Link!" She had called, trying to get his attention. "LINK!!"_

"LINK!!" Malon? Link stopped playing, and looked for the source of the voice. To his left, galloping down the hill, was a red Yoshi. Riding it was...

"Malon!!" Link cried. He leapt off his seat, dropping his violin, and rushed to greet her. Malon stopped her Yoshi, leapt off its back, then dashed to Link. When they reached each other, the two embraced.

"I'm so glad I found you." Malon whispered. "I've been so worried."

"I'm fine, Malon." Link told her. "But..." He pushed her away. "How did you get here? To the Mushroom Kingdom?"

"I... I'm not sure. I was just walking along near the ranch, when I fell down a hole. Everything went black, and when I could see again, I was outside Sarasa Castle. I just heard from Daisy that you'd been there, so I rushed out to find you." She looked to his violin. "I... heard you playing." She told him. "It was your song, the one you wrote for the festival."

"Yeah. Link replied. "It reminds me of home, and of you. I saw you there, at the front of the crowd. I was really glad you were there. I think I heard you calling to me when I had finished."

"I was. I wanted to tell you how good the song was, and ask you to go around the festival with me. But, you were mobbed by the crowd, and father made me go home."

"Ah, that Talon. It's not like he and Ingo can't handle the ranch for a few hours."

"I discovered something interesting that day, actually. Before you played your song. Apparently, the last hero Link went to Lon Lon Ranch, when it was out of Hyrule Field. They say he got a horse from the owner, Talon, and his daughter taught him a song to summon his horse to him. The daughter was Malon. Apparently the owner and his daughter looked alot like us. They had a ranch-hand called Ingo, too, but he looked alot different to our Ingo. And, that horse? The horse that the hero got? She was called Epona. Just like our Epona. And-" Link silenced her by putting a finger in front of her mouth.

"That'll do, Malon." He said quietly. "You're babbling because you're too excited."

"I'm... I'm sorry."

"It's alright. Just calm down, and come and sit with us. Bring your Yoshi, too."

"I called it Num. Because that's the noise it makes when it eats." She whistled sharply, and Num gambolled over. The three walked over to Toad and Yoshi.

"Who's this?" Toad asked.

"This is Malon." Link told him. "She's a friend of mine from Hyrule, who somehow ended up here."

"Pleased to meet you." Malon said.

"This is Toad, Malon. Princess Peach's steward." Link introduced him.

"Oh, Princess Peach. You're rescuing her, aren't you?"

"Yeah. Malon, I know this is alot to ask, but could wait at Sarasa Castle? It's dangerous at Mushroom Castle, and I wouldn't want you to get hurt."

"But..."

"No buts, Malon. If I lost you, I don't know what I'd do. Least of all what I'd say to your father."

"But..."

"Malon, please." Link begged her. "Please, just wait for me. I know you really wanted to see me, but please go back. I promise I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Link..."

"I think he's right." Toad cut in. "The castle is dangerous; Bowsers' entire army is there. Link has a weapon, so he can defend himself, but-"

"I have weapons, too!" Malon declared. She pulled the two hammers out of Nums' side-bag. "See?"

"Where'd you get those?" Link demanded.

"I found them. They were just lying on the grass, so I picked them up."

"That's good. You can use those to defend yourself on the way back to Sara-"

"NO!" Malon screeched. "I won't go! Please, Link, let me stay. I couldn't bear being away from you any more. Please..."

"Malon..." Link began.

"Oh, why not, Link?" A familiar voice sounded from above.

"You should know why, Lakitu." Link replied without looking. Malon, however, jumped in surprise, and looked up at Lakitu.

"I don't, actually." Lakitu told him, descending to eye level. "I know a very good reason why she _should_ go, though."

"Oh, yeah? What's that?"

"You need her." Lakitu replied simply. "Now you've seen her, you need her with you. If you send her back, you'll keep worrying about her, and that'll hinder you. If she's nearby, you'll know exactly what's happening with her. Oh, come now, Link." He said at Links' disbelieving expression. "Just take her with you. Surely you know by now how good my advice is."

"But, Lakitu..." Link objected.

"But nothing." Lakitu said calmly. "It's already decided. Miss Malon goes with you."

"I... I..." Link gave up, and sighed. "Alright, Lakitu. I'll trust you."

"Good boy."

"Thank you, Lakitu." Malon said.

"You're most welcome, my dear Maiden." He replied.

"I already told you I'm not-"

"Pish posh." Lakitu waved away her comment. "You'll see. I told you that you will be soon. Just trust me."

"I've been doing alot of that." Link said.

"And rightly so. And hey, here's some more Power Stars." Three stars appeared above him. "Two for Malon, one for you?" He suggested.

"Your call, Lakitu. They're your stars."

"Right you are." Two of the stars went to Malon, and the third went to Link. "There's something else coming your way. You should teach Malon how to use the stars; you're going to need all the help you can get."

"No help from you this time?"

"Nope. I need to check in with Daisy anyway. Good night to you all."

"Good night, Lakitu."

"Good night." Malon added as Lakitu flew away.

That night, Link slept better than any other night in his life. He and Malon shared her tent, while Toad slept in Links'. The two Yoshis slept outside Malons' tent, snoozing gently. Link had an odd dream about him and Malon in the near future, but, to his great annoyance, could not remember it the following morning. As Lakitu suggested, Link and Toad taught Malon how to use the Power Stars, and she proved a quick learner. Also, Lakitu proved correct about something coming their way. Toad identified the strange, black, spherical creatures as Bob-Ombs, and the larger one with a white moustache (Link panicked when he saw that) and crown as King Bob-Omb. Link drew his sword, and stood ready. Malon grabbed her hammers, and stood beside him.

"Daisy!" Luigi called. He was stood outside Sarasa Castle. "Daisy, are you there?"

"Just a minute!" He heard her call. The small door opened, and Daisy stepped outside. "Link?" She asked uncertainly.

"What??" Luigi gasped.

"Luigi!" Daisy cried happily, rushing to him. She threw her arms around, and kissed him firmly on the mouth. "I've been so worried! When I heard about Mario, I thought that maybe you-" She couldn't finish her sentence.

"I... I'm fine, Daisy." Luigi assured her, blushing brightly. "But, how are you? Did that Link-"

"Link didn't do anything, Luigi. He's a good guy. He asked me to help him get home, and I gave him some supplies. In return, he's going to rescue Peach in Mario's absence."

"That's... good." Luigi said awkwardly. "I suppose... if you trust him, then I can trust him, too."

"Do you want to come in?" Daisy asked. "For some tea?"

"Sure." Luigi agreed. He allowed Daisy to lead him by the hand into the castle.

"There's someone else from Links' world here, too. Her name's Malon. She left a couple of days ago to look for Link."

"Oh. That's uh..."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Daisy apologised. "I guess I shouldn't talk about that with you. I know you're worried about your brother."

"Mario'll be fine. It's you I was worried about."

"Aww..." Daisy blushed. "Thank you for worrying."

"I'm just glad your safe. I thought for sure that Link character would-"

"Luigi, he's not bad. He came here by accident. Come to the library, and I'll show you what I mean." And so she dragged him toward her library.

"YOU DID WHAT?!?!" Eo exploded when Lakitu told him what had happened.

"Did you not hear me?" Lakitu replied calmly.

"I heard you!" Eo snapped. "You gave Link three Power Stars, and warned him about King Bob-Omb! Now he's more powerful, and because he's expecting them, he'll vanquish him quicker! I thought he was going to arrive at the castle on schedule? He's going to be there early!"

"Now, now." Lakitu said in a placating tone. "That Malon girl is with him. She'll slow down the fight, because Link will have to keep an eye on her, and help her out."

"The other outsider?" Eo asked. "How is she in combat?"

"Useless. She's never held a weapon in her life. She's worked in a ranch her whole life, and doesn't know how to handle herself. Link was travelling faster than he was supposed to, so I gave him some excess baggage to slow him down. Not to worry. We can off her when he gets to the castle."

"I... suppose." Eo agreed, trying to calm himself. "I have to wonder how she came to be here, though."

"That's hardly important. What we need to worry about is how we steer Link in the right direction when he gets to the castle."

"Yes... yes, that's the main concern." Eo said, his anger quashed. "Can I trust you to take care of it?"

"I don't know. Can you?"

"Stop asking that damn question!" Eo roared. "Every single time I ask if I can trust you, you respond with that same question!"

"You of all people should know about issues of trust."

"I KNOW!!!" Eo screamed. He exploded to six times his size, purple flames erupting about him. Lakitu remained perfectly calm throughout. "I know." He repeated in a voice of forced calm. "You're perfectly infuriating, Lakitu. It's a shame I need you so much, otherwise I wouldn't put up with you."

"You're so considerate." Lakitu said, faking sincerity. Eo missed the sarcasm, and the entire comment, as he tried to calm himself and return to his normal state.

"I'm going to see Bowser. I'll have him store the Princess in the tower."

"How's Skull Kid?"

"Stop changing the subject!" Eo snapped. Then he breathed deeply. "Sorry. He's not doing well. He can't summon the magic of the mask. It's so _frustrating._ I went through so much trouble, and spent so much energy in reviving it, and now he can't even use it."

"Give him time, Eo."

"WE DON'T HAVE TIME!!!" Eo howled. "Time is running short! By the time that faucet-freak reaches the Shadow Temple, he'll be at least twenty-fold stronger than he is now. If Skull Kid doesn't learn to summon the magic soon, Mario will step over him like a bump in the road."

"I heard an interesting tale." Lakitu said suddenly.

"What is it?" Eo asked, interested.

"There are many creatures that were banished from Hyrule by the Sages because they were so powerful, and wreaked havoc on the residents. Perhaps you should put them back where they belong?"

"That... will take alot of energy. Those Tunnel Vipers were tricky to drag back here."

"Ah, but these creatures _want_ to go home. They won't resist."

"Perhaps... I will give Skull Kid two more days. If there is no positive change, I'll get those creatures. What are they?"

"Creatures with power than almost compare to Ganondorf in his current state." Lakitu replied. He smiled when he saw Eo's interest peak, and began to tell him of the creatures.

Princess Peach walked into her flower garden, watering can in one hand, a trowel in the other. Gardening was currently her favourite way of passing time. She stopped suddenly. She stared in disbelief at what was happening.

"B... Bowser?!" She asked in sheer disbelief.

"Ah, Peach." Bowser greeted her. He, too, was holding a watering can and trowel.

"What... are you doing??"

"I'm..." He blushed. "Gardening."

"W-why?"

"To be honest... I'm not sure. There are no flowers where I come from, and I'm usually so busy trying to get rid of Mario that I've never taken the time to tend to any. I guess... I just want to try something new. I mean, I'm already going to try and build my own kingdom, but why stop there? I don't have to worry about Mario, he's gone, and Eo is handling the outsider for the most part. Now is a good time to try new things. Perhaps you could teach me how to cook?"

"I... I..." Peach was flabbergasted. This was the brute who always locked her up somewhere, and leapt at every opportunity to destroy Mario. Yet here he was, gardening, and asking her to give him cooking lessons!

"Peach?"

"I uh... y-yes. Yes, of course." She replied, although somewhat absently. She was still trying to get over the fact that Bowser was _gardening_.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Mario**

For the fourth time, Mario slipped and fell. The Zora King had sent him to the Ice Cavern to get the Iron Boots, while the Zoras made Mario a Zora Tunic.

"They don't call it the Ice Cavern for nothing..." Mario grumbled, pulling himself to his feet.

"D'you think you can make it all the way through?" Eraf asked him from above. "There's monsters up ahead, too."

"For real?"

"Yeah. To keep out intruders."

"But, I'm not an intruder!"

"The monsters don't know that."

"Surely, the Zora King told them?"

"Of course not. They're monsters; they don't listen to anyone. The only reason the Zora King lets them stay there is so no-one can sneak in and steal the Iron Boots."

"But, he sent me here to take them, knowing full well that the monsters would be out to kill me?"

"Yes, but he must have been sure you could handle it. Besides, you've killed a Vineye and a Forest Dragon, right?"

"Vineye?" Mario asked.

"In the Forest Temple, remember? All those vines, and that big eye?"

"How d'you know what it's called?"

"I've always known. Fairies have magic, you know. We can find out what a creature's called straight away."

"Oh... okay. Well, I guess you're right. The monsters here can't be much more powerful than-doh-WAH!" He slipped again as he tried to walk forward. Eraf sighed impatiently.

"You're gonna have to get used to this ice, you know. Half the reason the Zoras left this place frozen is to give thieves less footing. All the monsters here are used to ice, so be careful. Why not use the Deku Whip to latch onto stalactites so you can hold your ground?"

"Yeah, good idea. Pass me the whip, so I can have it ready." The whip appeared in his left hand. He slowly stood up, and carefully made his way through the tunnel. "This ice is much more slippery than the ice back home. Gotta be careful..." He edged his way along, clinging to the walls. A few moments later, the tunnel ended, and opened into a large room. There were a few pillars at different heights, connected by snow-covered slopes, and what appeared to be a treasure chest on the highest pillar. All others, save for the lowest pillar, had large chunks of ice sat atop them. There were chunks of ice on the floor of the room. To Mario's surprise, some were moving. Mario decided not to bother asking Eraf, as he didn't want to disturb the monsters and have to fight on this slippery surface upon which he could barely stand. He carefully shuffled his way along the wall, pausing when one of the ice-things came a little too close, praying they wouldn't spot him. A high-pitched howl made him jump, lose his balance and slip. Looking wildly around, Mario saw a huge white wolf heading toward him. It looked alot like the Green Wolfos from the Forest Temple, but this wolf was pure white, with red eyes, and walked on all fours.

"A White Wolfos! Mario, get up!" Eraf shrieked. Mario got awkwardly to his feet, and drew the Fairy Sword. The White Wolfos leapt at his face. Mario tried to step out of the way, but slipped and fell again. The White Wolfos shot over him, and landed on the floor skidding to a halt. Without a moments' hesitation, it lunged at him again. "MARIO!!" Eraf screeched. Mario leapt to his feet, only just managing to stay upright, then gripped the Deku Vine Whip tightly. Moments before the White Wolfos reached him, he sent the end of his whip at a stalactite near the centre of the roof, and it wrapped tightly around it, somehow fitting perfectly around the small dents and spikes. Mario kicked at the wall, sending him sliding along the floor. The White Wolfos sped past where he had once been, and again slid itself to a halt. Mario came round in a circle, holding the Fairy Sword behind him as he came. The White Wolfos growled, and charged at him again. In the moment before the impact, Mario managed to move himself to the White Wolfos' left, and swung his sword with all his might. The impact sent the White Wolfos flying backwards, and Mario spinning wildly, while the Deku Vine Whip continued to make him slid in a wide circle. The White Wolfos howled, and burst into blue flames. Unfortunately, this attracted the attention of the ice-things.

"Mario, the Freezards are coming!" Eraf warned him. Mario didn't waste a moment. He quickly stopped his spinning, and faced the oncoming Freezard. As he moved to slash it, it blew a freezing wind at him. Mario barely evaded, but his arm got caught. Looking as he slid past, he saw that his arm had been completely frozen, as well as the handle of the Fairy Sword. The Freezard was now moving to meet him the next time he came round. Mario panicked. Could he escape the icy breath a second time? "Mario, look out!" Eraf cried. What could he do? His right arm was frozen from the shoulder to the fingers, so he couldn't move it. If he released the Deku Vine Whip he'd be unable to control his movements, leaving him at the mercy of the other Freezards. The Freezard loomed ever closer. "Mario!" Eraf called, panic evident in her voice.

_What can I do?? _Mario asked himself, panicking. This was a no-win situation. He couldn't think of anything to do.

_If only you were here..._ That female voice again. Suddenly, Mario felt strength and confidence explode within him. He unlatched the whip from the stalactite, and sped unaided toward the Freezard. Without thinking, or even realising what he was doing, Mario lashed the whip at it. Part of the top shattered. Mario somehow knew that it wasn't enough, and continued to lash the whip, shattering the Freezard bit by bit. Moments later, there was nothing left of the Freezard. Mario allowed himself to continue sliding. He impacted the wall, right arm first, shattering the ice around it. He then kicked the wall, propelling himself toward the other Freezards, rushing toward them much in the style of ice-skating. He stifly raised his right arm, and drew back his left. Then he lashed the Deku Vine Whip at the Freezards, one by one, reducing them to just under half size with one blow. He sent the whip back to Eraf, and rushed faster still at the Freezards, brandishing the Fairy Sword. Within moments he had smashed the remnants to nothing. Mario leapt out a whoop of exhilaration as he slid, and Eraf cheered and applauded from above.

"Wahoo!" Mario cried happily.

"Mario, that was so cool!" Eraf squealed. "How'd you do that?"

"I don't know! I heard that voice again, then I... I just did it!"

"It was still cool! You were... _WATCH OUT!!_"

"Huh? Watch for w-" SLAM. He hit the wall hard. "Shoulda... tried to stop... mamma mia." He moaned as he slid down the wall. He lay on the floor, motionless, for a few seconds, then struggled to his feet.

"Are you okay?" Eraf asked as she flew over, the last word breaking into a giggle.

"Ow... only just." He gingerly rubbed his aching face. "Hey, can I have the whip back a moment?"

"Sure." Eraf said, materializing the whip into his hand.

"Thanks." Mario said, slowly moving toward the slope that led to the lowest pillar. Once atop, he climbed the slope to the next pillar. The ice chunk was small, and he walked around it and up to the next pillar. He shuffled with relative ease around that ice chunk, but the next one covered the entire top of the next pillar. The pillar after had the treasure chest. Mario walked to the top of the slope, then looked carefully at the ceiling. He spotted the stalactite he needed, and cast the Deku Vine Whip at it. After checking the whip was wrapped tightly, Mario took a step back, then ran forward and leapt from the slope. He lifted his feet up when he neared the wall, planting them firmly on it, and pushed away from it, propelling himself in a slightly different direction. As a result, Mario ended up swinging in a half-circle. He jogged along and up the opposite wall, and held the Deku Vine Whip by the whip instead of the handle, and leapt from it again, slightly higher than last time. He repeated this on the other wall, and then kicked himself toward the highest pillar. He used his feet again to stop himself, but failed. Instead, he knocked the treasure chest off the pillar. It took Mario a while to stop his wild swinging and lower himself to the floor. Upon doing so, he handed the whip back to Eraf, and walked to the chest. Mario pulled the lid open, and peered inside.

"Not the Iron Boots, right?" Eraf said to him.

"No. Just some rupees." Mario sighed.

"Never mind. I'll hold on to them." Mario agreed, and Eraf zapped the rupees to her magic 'backpack'.

"Let's move on." Mario said. "Which tunnel did we come out of?" He asked. Eraf pointed to the tunnel. She and Mario then moved to the other tunnel.

"WHY?!" Skull Kid howled, throwing the mask down in anger. "Why can't I do it??" He was in the main chamber of the Shadow Temple, trying to use the magic of the mask. He could tell that the magic had returned, and that it was working perfectly, but he didn't know why he couldn't use it. He picked up Majora's Mask, and stared at it.

"Because I will not allow it." A rough female voice said from nearby. Skull Kid wheeled around, and saw the Shadow Spirit.

"Impa." He growled. "Why not? I need to use the magic so I can-"

"What? What do you plan to do with it?"

"Destroy that Mario! If I destroy him, then Link can come back!"

"Do you believe that?"

"Of course I do! He promised me that he could bring Link back once Mario was gone."

"... I won't waste my breath explaining to you; you won't listen. But I can not let you use that mask. Every time you try to use its dark magic, I will draw it away."

"Why?" Skull Kid asked, with a tone of pleading.

"You will not listen, so I shall not explain. Leave this place, Skull Kid." She turned around, and walked away, fading into nothingness as she went. Skull Kid roared in anger, and threw the mask at where she had once stood. It landed on the floor, and slid to a halt. Then, the eyes glowed.

"_Enough of this._" A voice echoed.

"Who's there?" Skull Kid asked, looking around.

"_I grow weary of having my magic taken. I grow weary of you throwing me around like garbage._" The mask lifted from the floor, and turned to stare at him.

"You..." Skull Kid stared in disbelief.

"_We must leave this place. I cannot use my magic here._" The mask told him. "_We shall go to the Temple of Time._"

"Why there? I mean, the Sacred Stones are there... and it leads to the Chamber of Sages... there's too much magic-"

"_It also leads to the Dark World. No-one will be able to stop me drawing power from there, not even Ganondorf himself. But I will need you. You must take me there, forest child._"

"Alright. But only if you promise to destroy the outsider Mario."

"_Of course. His existence will be a bane to mine in the near future. I must take power from the Dark World. Afterwards, we shall move to other places, taking magic from there, and gain strength. Then, we shall return here, and show that troublesome Sage who the true masters of darkness are!_"

"Yes. I will help you. But... will you try to possess me, like last time?"

"_No. In Termina I could sustain myself. Here, I cannot._"

"Why not?"

"_The rules of dimensional transferrence. A being cannot exist in another world, unless someone from either that world, or their home world, anchors them._"

"I... don't understand."

"_You must want me here. You must want me to stay here. If you do not, I will disappear completely. Before, the mask-seller wanted me here, but recently he has stopped caring. I am fortunate that Eo rescued and restored me. If you want me here, I will be able to stay here. I cannot possess you. In doing so I would make you a part of me, and so you would not be able to keep me here. Though I hate the idea, we must be a team._"

"Alright, I'll trust you."

"_Wear me as often as you can. The closer we become, the easier it will be for us to work our magic. Let us go._" Majora's Mask floated over to Skull Kid, then faced away from him and fitted itself over Skull Kid's face. "_We must make haste. Mario is moving quickly, and he may pass through here before we are ready._"

"Alright. Let's go." Skull Kid then used his magic to teleport to the Temple of Time.

"This thing... is tough." Mario said, hauling himself to his feet. A large tiger-like creature leered at him. It was pure white, with glimmering black eyes. It was bigger, stronger, and faster than any Wolfos, and definitely more intelligent. It growled, then lunged at Mario. Fortunately, the room was covered in snow instead of ice, making it easier for Mario to move. He rolled out of the way, then slashed at the creature. It knocked the sword out of his hands with its massive claws, then swiped at Mario, who backflipped away. Eraf hovered near the ceiling, trying to figure out a weakness. There didn't seem to be one. Mario had recovered his sword, and was swinging wildly at the snow-cat. It was blocking each blow with its monstrous claws, but never had time to counter-attack. Unforunately, neither did Mario. The fight was even, but it was becoming clear that the snow-cat could easily outlast the weary plumber. Mario found himself praying that the voice in his head would come back. It was obvious that the voice gave him strength. He figured that the voice would come to him in a moment of dire need, like it had those other times. A growl brought him back to reality, in time to dodge the snow-cat's claws. As he ducked, however, the massive paw caught his head, and sent him flying into the huge treasure chest; the one that obviously held the Iron Boots. The room span before him, and the warped image of the snow-cat ran at him. At the moment his eyes focused, an tremendous beam blasted it into a wall.

"Eraf?" Mario called, looking around. Eraf was floating nearby, panting and sweating.

"Come on, Mario..." She gasped, trying to get her breath back. "You can beat this..." The snow-cat was already back on its feet. It lunged at Eraf; it clearly recognised her as a larger danger than Mario. Eraf gasped, and began charging another beam. As the snow-cat dashed past Mario, he grabbed its tail.

"Not so fast, frostbite!" Mario roared. "Eraf, blast it, quick!"

"But... what about you?"

"Just do it! Hurry!" He was losing he grip as the snow-cat desperately tried to get at Eraf. Soon, it would decided to turn on Mario and knock him aside before going back to Eraf. Eraf stared at Mario worriedly, then roared and sent a beam at the snow-cat. The beam blasted it full on in the face, knocking it into Mario, and sending them both into the wall.

"Mario!" Eraf gasped, flitting over to him. Mario pushed the snow-cat away from him, then raised the Fairy Sword and drove it into the snow-cat's neck. It writhed and yowled for a few moments, then lay still. Mario yanked his sword out. Oddly, it was covered in snow.

"What... was that?" Mario asked, panting for breath.

"A Frostynx. Very dangerous. I'm surprised there's one here. But... are you... okay?" She stared at him in concern.

"I'll live." Mario assured her. "Sorry I made you do that, but it was the only thing I could think of."

"You... didn't hear the voice?"

"No. Not this time. That's why I had to resort to that."

"Alright... just... promise you won't make me do that again, unless there's absolutely no other choice! Okay? I... don't want to hurt you again..."

"Aww, Eraf..." Mario held a hand out. Eraf slowly descended onto it, and sat down. "I won't, don't worry. Are you alright? You must be exhausted after firing two of those beams."

"Yeah... but I'm more upset than tired."

"Upset? Why?"

"Because I had to hurt you, idiot!" Eraf snapped. "I never want to do it again! Don't..." She sobbed. "Don't make me do it again."

"Alright... I'm sorry. Here, have a rest in my pocket." He moved his hand to it. Eraf slowly climbed inside.

"Can I... have some more of this chocolate?" She asked.

"Of course. You can have as much as you want. It's yours now."

"Th... thank you." Mario heard her taking off the wrapper, heard her bite a small piece off, and her munching. He then walked over to the treasure chest.

"They'd better be here..." Mario grumbled. He opened the chest. "YES!!" He cried happily, lifting them out. "Ugh... they're so heavy." They were not actual boots, rather some iron that fitted over regular shoes or boots.

"They're not called 'Iron Boots' for nothing. Using those and the Zora Tunic, you'll be able to sink to the bottom of Lake Hylia without a problem. The tunic will help you breathe underwater, and the boots will keep you there. You'll need those in the Water Temple." Eraf explained.

"Alright. Could you get these for me? I don't want them weighting me down on my way back."

"Why not? That's what they're for. See that water behind the chest?" Mario looked, and saw a pool of unfrozen water. "That tunnel should lead right outside this cave. You'll have to hold your breath for a while."

"Shouldn't be a problem." Mario assured her, tugging the boots on. "Let's... urrgh... go." He said, trying to walk forward. "Geez... these are... grrrgh! So... hea-VEE!" He paused, panting for breath.

"They'll be easier to use underwater, Mario."

"Will you be alright underwater?" Mario asked her.

"I'll be fine. I'll put a barrier around me and my chocolate, and we won't get wet."

"Can't you put one around me, too?"

"Sorry, no. It'd take too much energy, and it won't help you breathe. It's only a waterproofing shield, for clothes, hair and stuff. My skin'll still get wet."

"Can you hold your breath that long?"

"I won't need to. Fairies can breathe in any environment, so no worries."

"Lucky you." Mario grumbled. He squatted at the edge of the water, then put a leg in. The weight of the boot yanked him straight down. Mario panicked for a moment; he hadn't had chance to draw in a breath. He rushed along the tunnel as fast as he could. Eraf had been right; it really was easier to move underwater. Not much easier, but easier all the same. It only took a few moments before the tunnel reached its end. Mario stepped outside, and realised that was back in Zora's Domain, where that whale Lord Jabu Jabu resided. Suddenly, the Iron Boots disappeared. Figuring that Eraf had taken them, Mario swam as quickly as he could to the surface, and drew in a much-needed breath.

"You okay?" Eraf asked, flying out of his pocket.

"Yeah... I didn't realise the boots would drag me down so quickly."

"Guess I should've warned you. Sorry about that."

"Hey, no worries." Mario smiled, swimming for shore. "Now, let's go see the Zora King."

"Ah, welcome back." The Zora King greeted Mario and Eraf. "Are you well?"

"Only just." Mario grumbled.

"Have you finished the Zora Tunic?" Eraf asked.

"Ah... not exactly." The King replied evasively.

"What do you mean?"

"We... and by that, I mean all of us... don't think a tunic would suit you, Mario."

"What are you saying?" Eraf flared. "That you won't give us one?"

"Not a tunic, no."

"But we need-!" Eraf began angrily. However, Mario gently pushed her back into his pocket. "H-hey!" She protested.

"You said you wouldn't give us a tunic." He said to the King. "I assume from your tone that you've made something else?"

"Quite right." The King said happily. "And quite a task it was, too. But I'm happy to say that we succeeded."

"Excellent. So... what is it?"

"Take a look." The Zora King held out a small treasure box. Mario opened it, Eraf staring at it with uncontained excitement.

"A hat!" Mario exclaimed in a half-laugh. The hat was just like the hat he was currently wearing, only blue instead of red. "The Zora Hat!" He found himself laughing.

"A tunic would look rather daft on you. We also agreed that you might find it difficult to move in, as you are clearly used to your current clothes. So, we designed a hat just for you."

"Your majesty!" Eraf gasped. "Th-thank you so much!"

"Thank you, Your Majesty." Mario said gratefully. "Take the hat, Eraf, and let's get going to Lake Hylia."

"Want me to warp you there?" Eraf asked, taking the hat.

"Uh... could you warp Yoshi there, too?"

"I'd need to rest a little longer, but yes."

"Then, I'll go to Yoshi, and we'll ride for a while so you can rest. Once you can warp us, then do it, okay?"

"Sure."


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Link**

The fight with the Bob-Ombs had been a tough one. Malon had proved somewhat useless, fleeing every time a Bob-Omb ignited itself and ran toward her. Fortunately, on occasion, she would lead it into a group, causing a chain reaction when it exploded. She, Toad, and the two Yoshis had dealt with them; Toad often distracted Bob-Ombs that were going for Malon, while the Yoshis gobbled up then spat out others. Link, however, had had to deal with the moustached King. It was only by a stroke of luck that he had won; Malon had led a group of Bob-Ombs in front of it, where they all exploded and dazed the King. Link took that opportunity to get behind him. He took out a hammer, enlarged it as much he dared with a Power Star, then swung it at the Bob-Omb King with all his might. The King was sent soaring through the sky, and exploded at the apex of his arc. The remaining few Bob-Ombs, having seen their King defeated, fled in terror.

Link and the others were now stood outside Mushroom Castle. The outside of the castle was perfectly calm; no sign of any monsters.

"They'll all be inside the portaits." Toad explained. "And they'll have Power Stars, which you'll need to recover. It might take some time. As soon as you have enough to open a way to Bowser, you'll have to rush straight there. We can't afford to waste any time in collecting stray stars. Once Bowser is vanquished, his minions will vanish, leaving the Power Stars free for the taking."

"Right." Link said, nodding. "Then let's get going." He nudged Yoshi, who walked toward the castles' door.

"Woah, there!" A familiar voice called. Link sighed.

"Hello, Lakitu."

"Finally got here, eh?" Lakitu said as he caught up to them. He floated in front of Link. "That fight with the Bob-Ombs went quicker than I thought. Malon turned out quite useful, didn't she?"

"Um..." Malon spoke up. "Most of it was... luck." She blushed slightly.

"Ah, you understate yourself." Lakitu told her. "And you'll only be more useful from here on out."

"So, what brings you here?" Link asked him.

"Me? I just wanted to wish you good luck. There's not really alot I can do for you once you get inside the castle, and start entering portraits."

"Why not?"

"I don't feel like explaining." Lakitu replied. Link held back his anger. "Oh, I wish I could record your adventures, like I did with Mario last time he came here."

"Mario?" Link asked.

"Yeah." Toad cut in. "Lakitu followed Mario around, recording everything he did."

"Yes," Lakitu sighed. "And I wish I could do the same for you. I'm sure it would be much more interesting viewing than Mario's excursion. Alas, I have too much to do. Never mind. Best of luck to you!" With that, he flew away.

"No time to waste." Link said suddenly. "Let's get moving."

"Princess." Bowser said to her during lunch that day.

"Yes, Bowser?" Peach replied politely.

"I'm sorry to have to do this, but I need you to stay in the tower for a while."

"The tower? Why?"

"That outsider is here, and Eo told me to keep you in the tower, out of his sight."

"I... I see."

"I'm sorry, Princess. I'll try to make you as comfortable as possible."

"I suppose... there's no other choice. May I at least finish my meal?"

"Of course. You may finish your meal, bathe, and whatever else you wish. You do not have to go into the tower for a few hours yet."

"Alright." She sipped her tea quietly.

"I truly am sorry, Princess."

"It's alright, Bowser." Peach told him. "As much as I'd hate to be locked in my own tower, I'll tolerate it. After all, if you disobey, that creature Eo might destroy you. You won't be much good as a leader if you're dead, will you?" She seemed to be choosing her words carefully.

"I... guess you're right. But, like I said, I'll try to make you as comfortable as possible. As soon as that creature has finished what he came to do, I will release you, and leave the Mushroom Kingdom for good."

"Not for good!" Peach cried suddenly. "I-I mean... You don't have to leave forever. As long you come in peace, you'll be welcome. Also... um... your people are... good at building and metal work, right?"

"Uh... yes. We had to build my castle from nothing, and we use the lava from the mountains for the metal."

"Did you say 'we'?"

"Yes. I work with them. At the very least it passes the time."

"W-well, regardless. I'm sure your services would be very... useful to my kingdom. We could maybe come to some sort of trade agreement? We could provide something you need, and you provide something we need?" Again, she seemed to be choosing her words with utmost care.

"Alright, Princess. I'm sure we'll think of something. But first, we must finish this nonsense with Eo."

"Of course."

"Also... while you are in the tower, would it still be alright for me to come to you for my lessons?"

"Why, of course, Bowser. Technically, you're in charge, and I'm captive, so I have to do what you say."

"Princess, please! I don't want it this way!"

"I'm sorry." Peach apologised. "I didn't mean it like that. Yes, you can come for your lessons."

"Thank you, your highness."

"You don't have to address me like that, Bowser. You can just call me Peach."

"Th-thank you very much, Peach." Bowser said, sounding truly grateful.

Link opened the doors to Mushroom Castle. Thankfully, they were no-where near as big as the doors to Sarasa Castle. On the contrary, the were only a little larger than the average door. He peered inside, and looked around the lobby. He, Malon and Toad walked inside, while the two Yoshis chose to remain outside. The lobby was rather large. On either side were some steps leading up to two doors. There were also some large stairs at the back, in the centre, with two doors either side of the bottom, and a door either side at the top, at either end of the room. There was also a large door directly in front of the central stairs.

"Which one first, Toad?" Link asked the mushroom-man.

"Um... the door on the left." He said, pointing to the door on the left wall of the castle.

"Alright." The trio started to move toward the door. However, a large boom and a rumble stopped them in their tracks.

"What was that??" Malon gasped.

"I don't..." Link looked around. Bowser appeared in the centre of the room. "What's that??"

"It's Bowser!" Toad shrieked in fear.

"Welcome, outsider." Bowser growled at Link. "It seems you are right on time." Link scowled, and drew his sword. "You're going to fight me? Ha!" He drew his head back, then spat a large fireball at them. Link dragged Malon out of the way, and leapt to his left. When the smoke cleared, Bowser was holding Toad in one enormous hand.

"Toad!" Link called.

"Sorry, but you can't be here." Bowser said to Toad. "I've been told to put you in the walls with the rest of the servants."

"No! Please, don't!" Toad begged. Bowser drew his hand back, and it glowed a bright yellow; the same yellow as the Power Stars. Then, he thrust his hand, which still held Toad, at the wall. Dust erupted from the wall, but only a small amount which quickly passed. Bowser was now stood with his palm flat on the wall. When he removed his hand, Link saw Toad's face protruding from the wall, though it had the same texture and colour as the wall. The face was frozen in an expression of shock and fear.

"Oh... my god..." Malon sobbed. Bowser stared coldly at the face, then turned to Link.

"You are wasting your time here. You should leave."

"Not until I rescue Princess Peach!" Link snapped.

"Ha! An outsider like you cannot stand against me!" Bowser scoffed. "Take my warning, and leave. You may be able to defeat my minions, but you will never measure up against me." With that, he faded away. Link stared at the place where he had once stood.

"Oh, Toad..." Malons' weeping brought Link back to reality. Malon was crouched in front of Toads' face, staring with tear-filled eyes. Link crouched next to her, and stared at the now-stone face.

"Malon, there's nothing we can do right now." Link said softly, trying not to show how upset he was. He had to be strong. "We have to hurry, and recover the Power Stars. Once we do that, we can free Toad. We have to hurry."

"Y-yes." Malon agreed, wiping away her tears. "We have to do it... for Toad." She stood up, determination burning in her eyes. "Let's hurry." She said to Link. Link smiled, though it meant nothing, and stood upright.

"Left door." Link reminded her. He and Malon walked to the door.

"Are you leaving already?" Daisy asked Luigi. The pair were stood outside the doors of Sarasa Castle.

"I have to." He replied. "I don't know how that outsider can stand up to Bowser. With Mario gone, I'm probably the only one who can stop him. I have to help Link." He smiled sadly at Daisy. "I'm sorry." Daisy returned the smile.

"I understand." She told him. "Do your best, and be careful."

"I will." Luigi promised. "You take care of yourself." He turned, and began to walk away

"Luigi!" Daisy called. Luigi turned to face her. Daisy ran to him, threw her arms around him, and kissed him lovingly on the lips. "You... you have to come back." She told him when she pulled her head back. "Don't you dare die on me, Luigi."

"I won't." Luigi assured her.

"Promise?" She asked, fear evident in her voice.

"I promise." He said gently, stroking her face. "How could I possibly die, and leave you here alone? Eh?" He smiled warmly. Daisy giggled softly. "I'll be back. Just be patient."

"Alright." Daisy said quietly, releasing him. "I'll... s-see you soon?"

"See you soon." Luigi repeated. He then turned and walked away. As soon as he was out of sight, Daisy sank to her knees, and cried silently. She had been trying so hard to be strong in front of Luigi. She knew he wouldn't be able to live with himself if he didn't go, and she didn't want him feeling guilty about leaving her. She loved him so much, and could not bear the thought of anything happening to him. Yet, she had to hide those feelings, for his sake. She would miss him, yes, and she would constantly fear for his safety, but those feelings would be nothing to how awful she would feel if she had made him stay with her, and not do what was right. She slowly stood up, and walked back into her castle.

"Your Majesty..." One of her servants began nervously. "W-would you like us to prepare you a bath?"

"Y-yes please..." Daisy said, trying to stop the tears. "W-with those sweet-smelling salts. And s-some c-calming... music."

"At once, Your Majesty." He replied, then he and several others dashed toward the baths.

"Are alright, your highness?" The familiar calm tone of Lakitu caught her attention.

"I-I'm fine." Daisy said, hastily drying her eyes. However, any tears she wiped away were quickly replaced.

"Oh, Daisy. You really don't know how to lie. Don't you worry about Luigi. He'll be fine, trust me."

"A-are you still in a g-good mood?"

"Of course I am."

"Th-then I'll trust you."

"Very good. I'll even keep a special eye on him, when I have the time. I'll make sure nothing shows up that he can't handle."

"Th-thank you..." Daisy whimpered. "Thank you so much, Lakitu."

"Not at all, Princess. It would be a pleasure." He floated next to her, and gently placed a hand on her back. "Come now, let's get you to the baths." Daisy did not care to argue, and allowed Lakitu to gently guide her to the baths. As she walked, she wondered why she was upset about Luigi leaving this time. After all, he was rarely with her as it was, always either at home, or on some adventure. So, why did this time feel so different? "Princess." Lakitu caught her attention again. "Don't think too much about Luigi. Your feelings have grown very strong recently, and they threaten to choke you. The more you think and worry about him, the more upset you'll become. Try to think about other things, okay?"

"I'll try." Daisy agreed.

Link and Malon could not believe what had just happened. They had entered the room Toad had told them, and saw nothing but a painting of a couple of marching Bob-Ombs on the wall. When they inspected it, it rippled like water from their touch. Link touched it again, and his hand passed straight through, ripples coming from his wrist. Link, abandoning all common sense, took a few a paces back, then leapt into the painting. Malon quickly followed his example. After a few moments of sheer white, the pair found themselves stood in somewhere completely different to where they had been. There were green fields, a large mountain, and even a floating island.

"Wh...wh-where are we?" Malon asked Link.

"To tell you the truth, I don't know." Link replied.

"L-look!" Malon gasped, pointing. "A Bob-Omb!"

"Yeah, but... it's... pink." Link observed. "Why would it be...?" He walked over to it.

"Link, don't! It's dangerous!"

"Hey there." Link said to the pink Bob-Omb.

"Hello." It replied. "Welcome to Bob-Omb Battlefield. Though recently, it seems to be more like 'Bob-Omb Hangout Place'. Ever since our King left us, we've had no leader to tell us what to do, so we're all just kinda... hanging out. Doing nothing."

"You're not... like other Bob-Ombs."

"No, Sir. I'm what's known as a Bob-Omb Buddy. I have no intention of harming you, or any other creature. In fact, I would rather help them." As he spoke, Malon had been edging closer. "Is this your wife?"

"What??" Link and Malon gasped, both turning bright red. "W-we-"

"Ah, not quite there yet? Not to worry. I pride myself on my relationship expertise. Ever need help, you come to me."

"Y-yeah, we sure will." Malon assured the Bob-Omb Buddy, though she clearly had no intention of doing so. "Let's go, Link." She said, pushing him along.

"S-see ya, Bob!" Link called.

"Bob, eh?" The Bob-Omb Buddy mused. "Not a bad name... I like it."

"So..." Eo was saying to Lakitu. "Link has finally entered the castle."

"You say 'finally' like it took him too long." Lakitu said to him.

"Oh, shut up. Did Bowser do what I told him to?"

"The Princess is in the tower, and Toad is trapped in a wall. Link and Malon have entered Bob-Omb Battlefield."

"Excellent. How much help can you offer them?"

"Small pieces of info everytime they're in the castle itself. I can't reach them in the paintings."

"That's fine. Do everything you can."

"Will do. How's Skull Kid?"

"Better. He's started learning how to use his mask, but he says it will take time for him to use its full powers. So, I sent some of those powerful monsters you told me about to the Water Temple. They should slow Mario down enough."

"Not too powerful, I hope. We don't want him dead yet." Lakitu reminded him.

"No, we don't. They're not strong enough to kill him. But, I worry. I fear he may be too strong when my plan is put into action."

"Indeed. The same holds true for Link. We may need to readjust the plan slightly. Getting around Mario will be easy enough, but Link may prove a problem."

"I agree. I'll work on that a little closer to the time. However, one thing still concerns me."

"What might that be?"

"There's still no sign of Zelda. She's one of the key figures of my plan. Without her, there's no point to any of this."

"Perhaps we should set Skull Kid on finding her, instead of planning to destroy Mario?"

"Perhaps. But, what should we tell him?"

"Tell him a little bit about the Laws of Dimensional Transferrence, and that Zelda is an important factor in getting Link back in Hyrule. You should be able to convince him."

"Yes, that would work well. Then, Ganondorf can focus on restoring his strength, and making monsters for me, instead of wasting energy on the search."

"There you go then. Let your other half know, while I check on Princess Peach."

"See how Bowser is, too. And tell me how well Link is doing. I doubt he has left the first painting yet, but we should make sure. After all, he has shown he has great skills. It will be a bigger worry if he begins hearing his Maiden."

"Quite true. Though, I doubt he will hear his Maiden for a while."

"What makes you say that?"

"Odd as this may sound, she is too close to him. She isn't calling out for him, like Mario's Maiden is. It will take time before Link's Maiden will have the need to call to him."

"Let us hope so. The Maidens could destroy everything if left unchecked. Every time they call, Mario and Link will grow stronger. Let's hope we can limit that as much as possible."

"I'll be going now." Lakitu announced, then flew away.

Daisy lay in her bath, trying her best to calm down and relax. However, something worried her. She could not shake this growing concern for Luigi. She felt something was going to happen to him, but she had no idea what it was. She told herself over and over that she had nothing to worry about, but still she feared for him. She splashed her face with water, as if doing so would ease her worries. It did not. Something was going to happen to Luigi, she could feel it. She submerged herself completely, squeezing her eyes shut.

_Stop worrying._ She told herself. _Luigi can handle himself. Stop worrying!_ Yet, her fear only worsened. Why couldn't she shake this awful feeling?

Meanwhile, Luigi was walking across the fields toward Mushroom Castle. He walked as fast he could, but paced himself. The sooner he arrived, the sooner he could help Link. The sooner he helped Link, the sooner Peach would be free. More importantly, the sooner Peach was free, the sooner he could return to Daisy. His mind once again filled with thoughts of Daisy, and he wondered how she was doing. She had seemed so frightened when he had left her. Was she still worrying for him? For the fifth time since he left Sarasa Castle, Luigi struggled with the urge to turn back and stay with her. He _had_ to do this. Daisy's life was in no danger, but Link, Malon and Toad's lives were. He had to help them. Suddenly, he tripped. Then, everything went black. For a moment, there was nothing but blackness, then odd colours flashed in front of him, much like in a warp pipe. After a while, the black gave way to white, blinding him. When he opened his eyes again, he was stood upright. Looking around, Luigi realised something terrible. He was no longer in the Mushroom Kingdom. But, the question was, where was he?


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Mario**

Lake Hylia was truly a sight to behold. Lush green fields surround it, and the water itself was of unparalleled beauty. The sun sparkled and glimmered on the surface, like thousands of the finest sapphires. A bridge led to some small isles on the lake, the largest of which sat in the middle, and had a large tree on it.

"Go to that isle in the middle of the lake, Mario." Eraf told him. Yoshi had again chosen to remain nearby, rather than enter the lake itself. Mario nodded, then walked along the bridge toward the central isle. As he walked, he caught sight of a small building at the far end of the lake. Mario managed to make out an image of a fishing rod on the wall, before returning his attention to the task at hand. When he reached the central isle, he noticed a large stone podium. It was in a large circle, and raised only slightly off the ground. On the podium itself was a large image of a triangle, divided into four smaller triangles.

"So, you've finally arrived." A deep voice made the pair jump. Mario and Eraf looked wildly around. "Up here." They looked up, and saw a giant owl perched on the tree. "Hello there."

"An... owl?" Mario asked.

"Quite so. I am Kaepora Gaebora. I am here to offer you as much advice as you care to listen to."

"I know you!" Eraf gasped suddenly.

"Hello, Eraf. It's been a while." Kaepora replied. "I see you've taken to guiding Mario."

"Yes. I need to so he can rescue Princess Zelda, then go home. When he does, Link can come back."

"Hoo hoo. I see. Though, you do not seem to be rushing much."

"Well..." Eraf blushed. "I-if I push him too hard, he'll get too tired really quick, a-and, he might make a mistake and die. If he d-dies, then..." She turned away. "Th-then, he can't rescue Z-Zelda, and... then he can't go home, and... bring Link back." She was evidently choosing her words carefully.

"Hoo hoot. If that is what you claim. So, what advice may I offer you?"

"Do you know where the remaining two stones are?" Mario asked. "We know there's one here."

"There's one in the Spirit Temple, too." Eraf reminded.

"Oh, yeah. So, do you know where the other Treasure of The Ancients is?"

"I'm afraid I do not. I can, however, offer you advice on the trials you will face in the near future."

"Uh... okay. What dangers lie ahead?" Mario asked him.

"In the Water Temple, there are some tremendously powerful monsters, brought here by a force that even I cannot comprehend." Eraf's gasp told Mario that something this owl could not understand must be very dangerous. "Also, there lies a bigger danger ahead. There is someone who wants rid of you, Mario. He burns with hatred for you, and it is very personal. I fear this individual will stop at nothing in order to vanquish you."

"Who... is it?"

"Now, that... I cannot be entirely sure of. This person oftentimes appears to be two. Which of those hates you, I cannot discern. For now, you should hurry to retrieve this Tota. After, you should head for the Gerudo Desert. I shall, alongside Yoshi, attempt to locate the fourth stone."

"You can talk to Yoshi?" Mario asked in surprise.

"Of course. You do not live for thousands of years without learning a thing or two." The owl chuckled. "Now, I shall bid you farewell." With that, he stretched his great wings and took flight. Mario and Eraf stared after the owl for a while, before turning back to the issue at hand.

"Alright, Eraf. Iron Boots, please." The appeared on his shoes. "And my hat." Mario's current hat disappeared, and was replaced with the Zora Hat. "Let's get this thing done." Mario said, steeling himself. He walked to edge of the isle, then plunged into the water. For a few moments, he held his breath. Then, he remembered that the hat allowed him to breathe, and attempted to do so. Air rushed into lungs as easily as it would on land. "It really does work..." He muttered, then realised he could also speak underwater.

"You mean you doubted the Zoras?" Eraf asked playfully, flitting around him. "They may not seem it, but they're some of the finest crafters in Hyrule." She zoomed around the pillar that held the isle, and appeared round the other side. "Over here." She called. Mario trudged over to her. There was a large iron gate at the bottom of the isle.

"How do I open that?" Mario asked Eraf.

"Try throwing your whip around that." She said, pointing at a large crystal above the door. "You should be able to pull it out, and that'll open the gate." The Deku Vine Whip appeared in Mario's right hand.

"Here goes." Mario cast the whip at the crystal. Unforunately, it missed. "How... did that happen?"

"You're underwater. You need to compensate for water pressure."

"Oh, yeah." Mario realised. His ease of breathing had fooled him. He aimed carefully, then cast the whip again. It wrapped tightly around the crystal, and Mario pulled with all his might. Unfortunately, this was too much, as the crystal easily slid from its bracket, causing Mario to stumble and fall over. The whip released the crystal, which then floated to the surface. There was a creak, a metallic groan, then the gates slid open. Eraf took back the whip, then she and Mario proceeded into the Water Temple.

The inside of the temple at first seemed rather unassuming, with rather ugly walls, and a large square pillar of stone in the centre. As he stepped from the tunnel, Mario felt himself sinking deeper still. Eraf suggested to go the surface of the water. She took the Iron Boots, and she and Mario slowly ascended. As he rose, Mario saw ledges at different levels along the pillar, and a few doors. When Mario climbed onto a ledge of the pillar at the surface, the full beauty of the water temple finally gripped him. Beautiful, majestic blue crystals clung to the walls. Their brilliant hue reflected in a dazzling way off the surface of the water, which in turn displayed magnificently on the surrounding rock walls. Mario stared in awe this incredible, tranquil view. Even Eraf was taken by this beauty. Forunately, she was the first to recover.

"Hey, wake up!" She snapped, bringing Mario back to reality. "We've got a job to do." She said those words somewhat reluctantly. Clearly she was loath to turn away from the spectacular view.

"Y... yeah." Mario agreed. He didn't want to leave this view any more than she did. "Where do we start?"

"You check for doors on this level, I'll look below." She told him. Then she dove underwater without another word. Mario looked over the amazing underwater cavern, and saw at least three small caves across from each side of the pillar, as well as smaller cave across from the corner he was on, but higher up than the others. Around the other side, there was one other cave directly across from the wall, with a circle on the roof. Each cave had a door, except for the smallest, highest cave, which stretched into the wall and beyond. There was only one door on the pillar at this level, and it was on the wall where he had surfaced. Seeing no other doors or caves, Mario returned to where he had originally surfaced, then sat and enjoyed the spectacle until Eraf returned. Mario was pleased that Eraf took a while, as it gave him a chance to take in the view in its entirety. The theory behind this was that he would eventually become disenchanted. Unfortunately, it seemed he hadn't, and Eraf arrived just a few minutes after he had seated himself.

"Come on, follow me." She told him. "I'll put your boots on, so brace yourself." Mario nodded, and stood. He then leapt at the water. At the moment of impact, the Iron Boots appeared on his feet, dragging him to the very bottom of the lake. The ugly, unexciting view slid back into sight. "This way." Eraf said when Mario's feet touched the floor. She flitted over to a cave some distance from their original entry point. Mario walked over to her. "Get your sword ready." She warned. Mario nodded, drawing the Fairy Sword, and peering around the edge. "There's only a few small fry up ahead, and a chest. I think there's a key in there, that leads into the central pillar."

"Which door does it open?"

"Hopefully, the one on the ledge you were on." Eraf said, though she sounded like she doubted the possibly. Mario sighed, and made his way forward. A few large fish swam at him within moments. "Don't panic." Eraf told him calmly. "One hit will sort them out." Mario doubted it would be easy, as his sword felt very heavy beneath the great water pressure. He waited until a few moments before the fish were upon him, then swung his sword horizontally, hitting each fish with the tip. They squealed, then quickly swam past him. Mario decided to press on without worrying about them. There were only a few more fish ahead, which Mario slayed quickly, then the tunnel ended abruptly. His Iron Boots disappeared, and Mario floated slowly upwards. Looking up, he saw the surface, and quickly swam toward it. A moment after he erupted from beneath, Eraf splished into the air, and flickered around the room. Mario pulled himself onto solid ground, and looked around.

"Where's the chest?" He asked.

"A few rooms back, yet." She told him as she flew back to him. "Nothing to really worry about, except for a small puzzle. I only hope the Water Spirit is in a good mood today."

"Why's that?" Mario asked, suddenly thinking of Lakitu.

"She's known for her wild nature. Sometimes getting through here's easier than a stroll down a lane. Other times, people have died within seconds. We'll have to be careful."

"There's also a chance that something might have happened to this Spirit, too. Like with Saria." Mario suggested. Eraf turned to face, eyes full of fear.

"You might be right." She said, frowning. "Like with that Forest Dragon. Someone could have made another monster alot like that." She crossed her legs, and sat in mid-air, face clouded in thought. "Then again, there's the chance that this could come looking for you. This could put you in danger, but it could also help. If you defeat it, the Water Spirit might come to thank you, and just hand over the Tota. Either way, let's just continue normally. Get to that treasure chest."

"You got it." Mario said, walking toward the door. The next room was a long, narrow tunnel. He quickly dashed to the next door, then braced himself for whatever challenge might come. He opened the door. The room appeared empty, save for the door at the other end. He stepped inside, then made straight for the door. Suddenly, he found himself rocketing upwards, then flung toward the door he had come from. "What the?!" He looked wildly around. There was nothing in this room but him and Eraf. "Eraf, what was that?"

"Sorry, I wasn't looking. Did something happen?" Eraf asked. She had been scanning the rest of the room for any dangers.

"I'll try walking to the door again." Mario told her. He walked forwards. Again, he was sent flying, back to the door. "See that?"

"I did. I've no idea what it was, it all happened too fast. Walk slowly forwards." Mario did so, keeping a close eye on the floor. As he walked, nothing happened. He stopped just before the place where he had been knocked back before. After a moment, part of the floor lifted, and Mario saw an ugly head beneath it. It stared at him, the let out a shrill cry, and ducked down again, the floor returning to its original state. "What the..." Eraf muttered, zooming over. "I've no idea what that was."

"Give me the whip." Mario told her. "Left hand." She sent the Deku Vine Whip to his left hand. Mario stepped onto the area where the head had been, then quickly leapt back. The chunk of floor shot upwards, revealing a long snake beneath it. Mario quickly cast the whip at it, which wrapped around the snake's body, then he dragged it toward him. It flailed for a moment, then was stilled by Mario slicing it clean in half.

"Well, that fixes that problem. You'll just have to go on carefully from now." Eraf told him. Mario agreed, and proceeded. Getting through the room took several minutes. Thankfully, the next room was clear of monsters. It was a small room with a chest in the centre. Inside was a small key. There was a tag on it which read 'Pillar, top level'.

"Looks like you were right." Mario told Eraf. She smiled, then the two headed back to the central pillar.

"Tell me of your progress." Eo said to Skull Kid in the Temple of Time. Skull Kid turned to face him, still wearing the mask.

"Good." He replied. "I'm starting to get the hang of it. But, I think I'll have to try it out in different areas. It's no good if I can only cast magic here; Mario will be at his strongest at this point, and he'll be opening the Dark World. When he does, there'll be no point in me being here because Ganondorf and his army will crush him, right?"

"Yes. How soon can you move away?"

"A few hours at best." Skull Kid replied. "By nightfall at the latest."

"Go for the best." Eo told him. "You need to move quickly. There's no telling how fast Mario will get through the Water Temple. I think he'll be heading for the Spirit Temple next, but it's better to be safe than sorry."

"That's what I thought. I'll do my best."

"Then, I'll leave you to it." With that, Eo disappeared.

"Going good, you say?" Lakitu's voice called from the door.

"Hi, Lakitu." Skull Kid greeted him.

"I'm glad you're making progress. Am I right in thinking the mask is guiding you?"

"_Correct. This child is hopeless without my guidance._" Majora's Mask replied.

"Not as much so as you may think." Lakitu replied.

"_What is that supposed to mean?_"

"Hm... oh, nothing." He smiled. "You'll figure it out eventually. I'll leave you two to it for now. I need to find someone."

"The Princess?" Skull Kid asked.

"Ehh... no." With that, he flew out of the Temple.

Mario had entered the central pillar, which was full of water up to the level he had entered in. Unfortunately, the moment he had stepped inside, a large snake comprised entirely of water exploded into being, and began attacking him. Mario drew the Fairy Sword, then immediately had to leap to one of the five platforms in the room.

"Eraf! Weakness?" Mario called.

"That green glowing thing!" Eraf replied. Mario quickly looked around, and saw it. Unfortunately, it was moving around at a rather alarming pace. "You've gotta slow it down somehow."

"How?"

"I don't know!" She was panicking. "I'll try to figure something out!"

"Quick as you can!" Mario told her, leaping to another platform. The one he had just been stood on was destroyed. He had only three more platforms; the one he was on, the one he had been on when he entered, and a third nearby. Again, Mario had to leap to one side, and again the vacated platform was destroyed. "Eraf, I'm running out platforms!" He yelled.

"I'm trying, I'm trying!" She shouted, fear in her voice. The water-snake reared its head, and seemed to leer at him.

"Eraf, whip!" Mario cried. The whip appeared in his left hand. The glowing green orb had appeared at the front of the snake. Mario cast the whip, which wrapped around the orb. Mario pulled it to him. The snake rained back into the water while the orb shot toward Mario. The whip released the orb, and Mario slashed at it. However, it hopped wildly, and leapt into the water before the sword made impact. Half a moment later, the water-snake erupted beneath the platform, shattering it, sending the pieces and Mario into the air. Mario managed to plant a foot on a shard of the platform, and jump to the one remaining platform. The water-snake turned to face him. Again the orb appeared in it. Again, Mario cast the whip at it, and dragged it to him. This time, however, he whacked the orb before the whip released it. The orb cracked slightly, and was sent soaring into the opposite wall, and cracked further, before splashing back into the water. The water-snake appeared instantly, although smaller than before. However, the orb did not show up. The water-snake lunged, Mario leapt, and his final platform was destroyed.

"Boots, Eraf!" Mario called. The Iron Boots appeared over his shoes, and Mario was yanked into the water. He descended to the bottom. Glancing around, Mario spotted a small whirlpool in the centre. Upon closer inspection, he saw a chest in the centre. The green orb floated in front of him, and glowed menacingly. Suddenly, the water rushed back and forth. Mario would have been thrown around were it not for the Iron Boots. A minute later, the water calmed, and the glowing orb floated in a corner, unmoving.

"It's tired." Eraf whispered in his ear.

"When'd you get here?"

"Never mind. Hit it, quick!" She hissed. Mario rushed over to the orb, and hit it as hard as he could with his sword. Another crack appeared, and the orb tried to flee. Mario quickly lashed the Deku Vine Whip at it, dragging it back to him, and hitting it once again. Again it fled. Mario retrieved and hit it a further three times. Upon the fourth, it shattered completely, then the shards faded into nothing. The whirlpool slowed then disappeared, revealing the treasure chest. Mario wasted no time in hauling it open. It contained yet another key. The tag read; waterfall room.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Mario asked.

"Oh, that's no problem." Eraf told him. "Let me take your boots, and I'll show you." Mario nodded his agreement. Eraf took the boots, then used her magic to lift Mario out of the water. She then held him in front of the door while he opened it, and deposited him outside. "Phew... that was tough. Guess I haven't recovered as much magic I thought."

"You _did_ warp me and Yoshi. That obviously took alot."

"Yeah. Anyway, the waterfall room is over there." She pointed to the cave directly across from the door.

"How'd you know?"

"Fairy magic." She replied. "Use the whip to swing across." She instructed, pointing at a long rock hanging from the roof. Mario cast the whip at it, then swung across the gap and into the cave. Eraf followed a few moments later.

"Want to take a rest?" He offered. Eraf didn't reply; instead she flew into his pocket. Mario unlocked the door, and entered the room. "Uh... I see why it's called Waterfall Room." He said. Five large waterfalls gushed from somewhere above. Three were on the opposite wall, and the others were on the walls to the side. "The water level isn't getting any higher, though."

"The waterfalls are filling as fast as the water's drained." Eraf explained, peeping over the top of his pocket. "Look closely. There are five small sections, which each waterfall is filling." Mario looked, and saw that she was right. "One of those should have a chest, or a door or something. I can see five switches scattered around the room, on platforms. No telling what they do, but I assume they stop the waterfalls. Look closely at each section, and see if there's a door or chest at the bottom." Mario looked, and saw five empty platforms in front of each waterfall, and five other platforms in rather random places, each housing a blue crystal of some variety; the switches. He hopped over the platforms, and looked into each pool.

"This one." He said when he had reached the right waterfall on the back wall. "There's a chest. Can't I just jump in with the boots and get it?"

"Sure, if you wanna be sucked into the hole." Eraf said. Mario looked, and saw a large hole behind the treasure chest. Now that he thought about it, the other sections had holes at the bottom. "The suction would be too much, even for your boots. You'll have to stop the waterfall." Mario looked back to the five switches dotted around the room. "I dunno which switch stops which waterfall. It's trial and error." She and Mario sighed, and he leapt over to the first switch.

"How do I work it?"

"Hit it. Sword, whip, fist, foot, head, whatever." She explained. "It'll change colour, and a waterfall'll stop." Mario kicked the blue switch, and it turned orange. The central waterfall stopped flowing. "No good. Try another." So, Mario leapt to another switch. He kicked it, and it turned orange. However, it remained orange only briefly before turning blue again.

"Huh? Why isn't it working?"

"I guess only switch can be activated at a time. Switch the other one off." Mario did so, then hit the switch again. The waterfall on the left wall stopped. "Nope. Next switch." Mario hit the switch again, then leapt to the third switch. The left waterfall on the back wall stopped. "Only two more to go." Eraf told him. "Shouldn't take long." Mario hit it again, then hopped to the fourth. The right waterfall on the back wall stopped. "Bingo. Get down there." Mario hurried over to the empty section, and dropped down. The chest was alot larger than the previous two; the same size as the one that held the Iron Boots. Mario opened it with much anticipation. Inside was the oddest contraption he had seen. It had a handle, a large oval base, and a spike on the end.

"Eraf, what's this?" He asked her.

"The Hookshot." She told him. "See the little trigger on the handle?" Mario looked, and saw it. "Yeah, aim it at that target up there." Looking up, Mario saw a circle on the ceiling, directly above the platform he had stood on before dropping down here. "Pull the trigger, and the hook will shoot up; it's on a chain, see, stick in the ceiling, then pull you up. Assuming you can keep your grip, of course." Mario did as instructed. The sudden yanking of the chain surprised Mario; he thought his arm might be pulled out its socket. When he reached the roof, he released the trigger and found himself falling to the platform. "When you let go of the trigger, the hook releases its grip, and lets you drop. If you keep hold of the trigger, and tap the little switch near your little finger, you can move up and down." It was a two-way switch, one side labelled 'U', the other labelled 'D'. U for up, D for down. Mario leapt back across the platforms, exited the room, and swung back to the central platform.

"Where now?" He asked Eraf.

"You should be able to go the cave on the other side, now. I don't think it was locked." Mario nodded, and walked round to the other side of the pillar. Mario aimed the hookshot at the target on the roof of the cave.

"Can it reach?"

"Should be able to. You've actually got the Longshot, a longer version of the Hookshot. Go for it, it'll reach."

"Alright, if you say so." Mario aimed. To his surprise, the hook reached, and hauled him across the gap in a flash. Mario then lowered himself to the floor, and released the trigger. The chain shot back into the base, and the hook settled on top. Mario looked at the large door. "Not locked?"

"Definitely not." Eraf told him. "Let's get in there."

"Actually, could I rest for a moment?" Mario asked her. "I'm a little tired. And more than a little hungry. I've just realised I haven't eaten since we left Hyrule Market Town."

"Oh, that's right." Eraf gasped. "I'll zap you some food, just a moment." She closed her eyes, and glowed. After a moment, a large collection of what appeared to apples lay in front of Mario, as well as what seemed to be carrots. "There we are. Parsa Pods and carrots." Then, she flushed slightly. "Sorry, it's the best I could do."

"It'll be fine." Mario assured her. He bit into a Parsa Pod. "Woah, these are sweet!"

"Didn't you know Parsa Pods are sweet? I think I told you once."

"Yeah, but... I didn't really think they were sweet..." He shrugged, then continued eating.


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Link**

_This is tough..._ Link thought to himself. _That Mario guy must really have his work cut out._ He leapt to one side, just in time to dodge the Chain Chomp's lunge. Link was currently wielding a star-enlarged hammer, and was attempting to hammer down the stake that held the Chain Chomp in place. Afterward, he planned to lure the Chain Chomp into smashing the iron bars nearby, giving Link access to the Power Star that was behind it.

Meanwhile, Malon was having a race with a giant Koopa Troopa called 'Koopa the Quick'. The finish line was the top of the mountain. Despite her skinny appearance, Malon was a very good, and very fast, runner. Often she would have to chase over-excited horses around the ranch, back in Hyrule. This had given her strong legs, tremendous speed, and even more stamina. She was currently half way up the mountain path, while Koopa the Quick was still at the bottom. So far, Malon had had to weave in and out of charging Bob-Ombs, giant balls rolling back and forth in a small trench, strange mushroom-shaped monsters, and more giant balls thundering down the path. She reached a small hole in the mountain side, and decided to stop and rest for a few minutes. She had run as fast as she could, and now realised she hadn't needed to. Koopa the Quick wasn't as fast as his name suggested. Malon stood in the centre of the hole, and was about to sit down, when everything suddenly went blurry. Once everything was back to normal, she looked outside the hole, wondering what had happened. To her surprise, she discovered that she was at the was now further up the mountain. She laughed to herself, then ran the final few yards to the top, where a flag sat in the middle. She sat down, and leaned against it, catching her breath. Now that she thought about it, Malon realised that she could have given Koopa the Quick a big head-start, and still have won. Even better, when he finally got here, Koopa the Quick would give her a Power Star for winning! A few minutes later, a voice caught Malon's attention.

"You... are..." Koopa the Quick was jogging over to her. "S...so... fast!" He stopped in front of her, and gasped for breath. 'Wh-where... did you learn to run like that?" He asked.

"At the ranch. I chase horses."

"I don't know... what a horse is... but I sure know... that you're fast! You... won this star, fair and... and square." A star appeared nearby, and Koopa the Quick collapsed to the floor.

"Are you okay?" Malon asked him.

"I'll be fine... just need to... catch my breath..." He gasped. Malon nodded, and walked over to the Power Star. She held her hand out to it, then gently touched it. It leapt in the air, spinning, then shot into her body.

"One down..." She said happily.

Link wasn't having such good luck. He had to hammer down the Chain Chomps' stake at least two more times, but it wasn't easy. The Chain Chomp was now following his every move. Link was leaping this way and that, trying to confuse the Chain Chomp and get past it.

"Maybe..." Link panted. "There's another way..."

"Not likely." A familiar voice sounded.

"Lakitu?!" Link gasped.

"Howdy." Lakitu replied. "Having trouble with the Chain Chomp? I remember Mario found this beastie a tricky customer."

"Didn't you say that you couldn't get inside the potraits, or something?"

"No, I said that I won't be able to do alot for you. It's tough entering these portaits without anyone noticing."

"Come to help?"

"Not particularly. I'm sure you can figure this one out. If it's alright with you, I'd like to record your first fight inside the castle."

"Oh, whatever." Link sighed. He turned to stare at the Chain Chomp, which was pulling its chain as far as it would go, trying to reach Link. "Got it." Link smiled. He ran to the right, and the Chain Chomp stared after him. After a moment, it lunged at him. Link quickly dived to one side, then dashed to the stake. Using as much strength as he dared, Link slammed the hammer into the stake, and it collapsed into the ground. He quickly took the chain off the small piece of stake sticking out of the ground.

"You're free, boy!" Lakitu cried. The Chain Chomp looked at Lakitu, then the stake where it had been chained. It barked, seemingly in a happy manner, then lunged at the iron bars, shattering them. It stared at Link for a moment, then bounced away, barking as it went. "That was quick." Lakitu said, sounding somewhat disappointed.

"You should've got here sooner, then." Link replied. Lakitu chuckled.

"I suppose so. But, I do have things to attend to. So, need a lift to the star?" He asked, pointing. The star was located higher than Link could jump. "Or can you, like Mario, jump impossible heights and distances?"

"Uh... no, I can't." Link replied.

"Then, hold this." The fishing line dropped in front of Links' face. He grabbed it, and Lakitu lifted him off the ground, then flew over to the star. "Reach out and touch it, Link." He instructed. Link obeyed, and touched the star. It span wildly, and leapt into the air, going straight through the rock above, then back down again, and into Links' chest. "And, one more star for you." Lakitu said happily, lowering Link to the ground. "Look after it, won't you?"

"Of course I will." Link said, hopping to the floor. "Why wouldn't I?"

"No, I mean... _really_ look after it." Lakitu said forcefully. "Seriously."

"Uh... okay."

"Good. You're wife's coming." Lakitu said, pointing to the mountain. Malon was indeed rushing down the mountain side. "Ooh, she's got herself two stars."

"Two? How'd she manage that?"

"Maybe you should have her explain that to you." Lakitu said. "I'd best be off. See you later." With that, he disappeared into thin air. Link suddenly wondered how Lakitu knew Malon had two stars. Malon called to Link, making him snap out of his daydream, and turned to face her. As she neared, Link saw several cuts on her face.

"Malon? What happened to you?" Link asked as he jogged over to her.

It turned out that Malon had fallen into a hole, which had turned out to be a cannon. It had then blasted her over to that floating island, straight into a tree.

"That explains the cuts." Link said. "I thought you'd been in a fight, or something."

"Naw, not me." Malon replied happily. "But, look! I found a star floating around on the island! Two Power Stars!" Four Power Stars danced around her. "That makes four now!"

"And I've got five." Link said. "That makes nine out of about a hundred."

"How many do you suppose there are in this portrait?"

"Well, we've got three so far." Link pondered for a moment, looking over the area. "I've... no idea. Should we look around a while longer?"

"Yeah, I suppose."

Peach and Bowser sat in the highest tower, Peach teaching Bowser how to arrange flowers.

"See? Like this... make sure they stand out." She was saying.

"Hrm..." Bowser grumbled. "My hands are too big for this."

"You'll get used to it." She assured him. "By the way? How many stars did you manage to get a hold of?"

"Not many. Most of them had hidden themselves before I even got inside the castle. Because of that, I couldn't open as many portraits. I'd guess I got about fifty stars, at the most."

"Fifty? I wonder how long it'll take that outsider to get that many?"

"He won't have to. Eo keeps using the stars to summon various monsters, and do other things. That outsider will only need about thirty to get up here. That's why I'm trying to give him tougher challenges."

"You're not going to try to kill him, are you?"

"Well, kinda. I need to take this seriously, or Eo will suspect me. I'll not _actually_ try to kill him, but I'll try to make it look like I am."

"I see." Peach sighed. "Did you really have to trap Toad in the wall?" She asked. Bowser paused in his flower-arranging, and sighed.

"Yes." He said sadly. "I'm sorry, Peach, but I had to. Eo told me to do it, because the outsider would move too fast with Toad on his side."

"Couldn't you have just brought Toad here?"

"I tried telling Eo that, saying how it'd make you happier, but he wouldn't listen."

"Well... thanks for trying."

"I'm sure the outsider won't take too long. Toad'll be free before you know it."

"Will you fight the outsider?" Peach asked. Bowser stopped arranging his flowers, and stared at nothing for a while. "Uh... Bowser? Will you?"

"Yes, Princess." Bowser said in a sigh. "There's no doubt that I'll have to fight him at some point. Most likely, he'll fight me."

"I see. You won't die, right?"

"Of course not. I'll put on a show of fighting my hardest, but ultimately lose and admit defeat. I'm not going to get myself killed. After all, I have an empire to build when this is all over."

"I guess you're right." Peach said, smiling widely. "You can't die."

Daisy sat in her bedroom in Sarasa Castle, trying her best not to worry about Luigi.

"He's fine." She kept telling herself. "You're worrying over nothing. It's nothing."

"Your Majesty?" One of her attendants called from the other side of the door. "Your lunch will be ready soon. Do you want it brought to your room?"

"Yes, please." Daisy replied. "Oh, I hope Luigi is okay."

"He'll be fine, Princess." A warm voice said from the window.

"Lakitu!" Daisy cried, rushing over. "I-is Luigi okay??"

"Of course he is. I told you I'd look after him, didn't I?" Lakitu assured her. Daisy sighed with relief.

"I just can't help worrying." She told him, pacing her room. "It's like... the more I try _not _to worry, the more I _do_." Lakitu looked at her, an odd expression on his face. It was almost a sad expression, but there was some concern. There was also another expression, although only a slight amount. Guilt. "I'm just being silly, aren't I?" She asked, faking a laugh. Lakitu sighed, and looked away from her.

"I'm... not sure. I don't know anything about love, so I'm not sure how much worrying is necessary. I'm positive, however, that the closer you are to someone, the more worrying you do."

"That's... true, I guess."

"But..." And he paused, then began fiddling with the hook on his fishing rod. He continued, though his voice was not as warm and friendly as usual. "But... if you are far away from someone, you worry even more."

"What... do you mean?"

"I'm not sure." He sighed. "But!" He said in his normal voice. "Luigi is safe. No harm will come to him. At least, nothing he can't handle."

"I'm sure of that." Daisy said, nodding. "There's nothing my Luigi can't handle."

"Yes..." Lakitu sighed again. "Just... don't expect to see him for a while."

"Why not? He's only going to help Link and Malon, right? With the three of them, they should beat Bowser in no time!"

"Errch..." Lakitu rubbed his forehead. "He's uh... bitten off more than he can chew, if you will. He'll be back, no doubt about that. It just might take a long time."

"How long?" Daisy asked, her fear growing. "How long, Lakitu?!"

"I... don't know." He admitted sadly. "I can promise you that he'll be fine. He'll just be a while coming home."

"Well... are you still in a good mood?"

"Not... exactly. I'm not in a bad mood, if that's what you're getting at. You can trust me."

"Then, I will. I'll trust you."

"Very good." He smiled, though there was no feeling behind it. "One word of advice. Keep worrying about Luigi. I know it contradicts what I said before, but I mean this. I can't explain it right now. Explaining could put him in serious danger. Just keep thinking about him. Worry about him, long for him, whatever. As long as he's on your mind."

"Um... okay. I wasn't planning on forgetting about Luigi any time soon."

"That's good. Anyway, I must be off." With that, he departed. Daisy waved to him, then sat on her bed again.

"Oh, Luigi... come back as soon as you can."

"I must thank you, Lakitu." Eo said to him.

"What for?"

"For getting rid of the younger brother. He could have ruined everything."

"Ah. Yes. Well, you're welcome."

"Is something wrong?" Eo asked, sounding slightly concerned.

"I didn't realise you cared." Lakitu snapped.

"It's guilt, isn't it?" Eo realised. "You feel guilty about removing Princess Daisy's true love from her." He smiled. "Don't be so concerned. As soon as this is all over, you can bring him back, and reunite the happy couple."

"How long will it take?" Lakitu mumbled, looking at the ground.

"Lakitu, I'm surprised! We've been going over the plan for so long, you should know every event and every time frame!"

"Hm?" Lakitu asked, looking at him. "Oh, I'm sorry. I was miles away. What were you saying?"

"Never mind." Eo replied in a flat tone. "Has Link exited the first portrait yet?"

"Not that I've seen. Want me to go check?"

"If you would, please."

"Did you just say please, Eo? I didn't realise you had manners."

"Oh, shut up!" Eo snapped. "It's just... I can feel him drawing closer."

"Your other half?"

"Yes. He's so close to me now. I can't afford any slip-ups. I need everything to go exactly as planned."

"You know, even the best-laid plans can go awry." Lakitu warned him. "You need to keep your options open."

"I know, I know. Isn't that your department? Improvising?"

"I guess it is. Before I leave, though. I need to know how Ma- I mean, Skull Kid, is getting on."

"He's doing fine. He's in the forest right now, perfecting the nature side of the masks' magic."

"Ah, good. I expect he'll be going to Death Mountains' crater next?"

"Most likely. Although, he may yet go to Lake Hylia, or even Gerudo Desert."

"He shouldn't go to the desert. That's where Mario is headed next."

"How did you know?" Eo asked, surprised.

"Skull Kid and I keep in regular contact, remember? The mask told me that the giant owl told Mario to go to the Spirit Temple next."

"I see. That accursed owl. He's putting Mario on the fast road."

"Oh, nonsense. Just throw in a monster or two. That'll slow him down."

"Carting those creatures about takes alot of energy, Lakitu. He used up most of his power putting those creatures back in the Water Temple, and I can't send anything across."

"Yes, yes. The Laws of Dimensional Transferrence. Something about creatures and objects being labelled? Like 'minion', 'tree', 'hero', and how one from one world cannot exist in another world while another of the same type is there? Which is why Mario and Link can't be in the same place. They're both classed as Heroes, and there can't be two heroes in the same place."

"I know the Laws, Lakitu. You don't need to explain them to me."

"And how you can't send any of Bowsers' minions across, because Ganondorf has minions, and so-"

"I KNOW!" Eo snapped. "Just check on that damn elf."

"Will do." Lakitu replied, flying toward Mushroom Castle. "Gotta make sure my plan's working, after all." He muttered to himself.

Link and Malon, after alot of experimenting, finally managed to use the Power Stars to leave the portrait world.

"Well, that was fun." Link said sarcastically. They had been chased by a large group of Bob-Ombs, then by a group of Goombas. Then, Link had fallen into another cannon, and been blasted over the mountain. Fortunately, he managed to use a star to prevent himself from becoming a stain on the grass. Malon had narrowly avoided being crushed several times by those giant black metal balls while rushing round the mountain to Link, and had also slipped on a steep grassy slope, and slid straight into a massive iron fence.

"I think I've found my next holiday location." Malon said acidly. "I hope the other worlds aren't that bad."

"Oh, they get worse." Lakitu's voice made her jump. He was stood by the open door.

"Hello, Lakitu." Link greeted him.

"Hello." Malon said.

"Hello to you, too." Lakitu said in his usual jovial manner. "You seem to be doing well. Say, how long can you hold your breath for?"

"A while." Link replied.

"Longer than him." Malon said smugly.

"Good. Because your next world is the one on the other side of the hall. There's alot of water, so you'll be doing alot of diving."

"Oh, wonderful." Link sighed. "I never did like diving."

"Oh, cheer up." Malon told him, slapping him on the back. "A bit of water never hurt anybody."

"How about a whole lake? Or, an area about that size?" Lakitu asked. "There's a couple of levels with water. Wet-Dry world, for one. That'll be an interesting one for you. Dire Dire Docks, too. Almost nothing but water, that one. Jolly Roger Bay, your next painting, is a warm-up for those two, really. Better practise." With that, he flew away.

"He annoys me sometimes." Link said lightly.


	15. Chapter 14

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry it took me so long to update. Some things came up, and I haven't be able to sit down and write for a while.

Another thing. See, I absolutely suck at drawing, so I'd really appreciate it if some of you readers sent me some fan art. E-mail them to me. My address is in my profile. It'd also be interesting to see how you interpret my descriptions, and if they give you the right image. That way, I might be able to improve the way I describe things.

One more thing. If any of you have questions, or suggestions, I'd love to hear them. E-mail them. I'll do my best to answer your questions, though I'd rather have suggestions . Progress has been agonisingly slow.

Thanks to everyone who reads this fanfic. Without you, I'd have given this up as a bad job a long time ago.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 14: Mario**

"So, no voice?" Eraf asked Mario. The two were now headed to the Gerudo Desert, Mario astride Yoshi, Eraf sat in Mario's front pocket.

"No, nothing." Mario sighed. "It was a stroke of luck that I managed to beat that thing."

"I've never even seen a monster like that." Eraf admitted. "I thought I knew all the monsters in Hyrule, but that thing... what was it?"

"You're asking me?" Mario said with a laugh. "I don't know any of the monsters here."

"Oh, yeah. There's a Great Fairy in the Desert, I think. Her fountain is somewhere near the Spirit Temple. We could ask her what it was."

"I guess. We should ask her for some help and advice, too."

"Of course. I wonder if Kaepora Gaebora will meet us there?"

"Most likely." Mario told her. His mind then wandered back to the creature.

--

_"Eraf! Help me out, here!" Mario cried. "Where is it's weakness?"_

_"I don't know!" Eraf told him, panicking. "I don't know! I'm so sorry!" The creature they were facing sat in the centre of the water-filled room, on the central pilar. There were five platforms located around the circular room, including the one Mario stood on, which housed the door to the room. The creature itself was of a tremendous size, almost touching the wire ceiling, and leered down at Mario, ready to strike at any moment. At first glance, it appeared to be a blue dragon. Upon closer inspection, however, it had two heads; one on a long neck, and one attached between its shoulder blades. Its forearms, as it walked on all fours, were ridiculously long, and the elbows reached halfway across either side of the room. Its legs were somewhat short, but stupidly powerful. One kick had sent water spraying all over the entire room. Its wings, which were currently folded, seemed to made of water. Its tail was short, stretching barely a foot, but could shoot out powerful blasts of water. The things that worried Mario, however, were the eight claws on each paw, and the three rows of teeth in each head. Not to mention the all-encompassing arms._

_"Eraf!" Mario pleaded._

_"I'm sorry!" She sobbed. "I really don't know!" Suddenly, a long arm shot at Mario, over which he leapt. The second arm swept at him, giving him need to dive in the water. No sooner had he done so, however, did the thing begin to stomp its over-powered legs on the central pillar, causing the ground, and ultimately the water, to shake uncontrollably. Mario found himself being swept around underwater, helplessly. He could not call to Eraf for the hat or boots, nor could he control where he was going. Fortunately, Eraf zapped the hat and boots straight onto him. Mario sank to the bottom of the water, breathing deeply, then squatted on the floor. He realised that trying to get anywhere right now would be pointless. All he could do was wait for the monster to either get tired, or stop stomping. Either way, he planned to whack it on the head when it looked to see if he was dead yet. It was a long wait, but eventually the stomping ceased, and the triangular head dipped into the water. Mario drew the Fairy Sword. When the head moved over to Mario, he swung as hard and fast as he could, and hit it on the chin. It quickly pulled its head out of the water, and began stomping madly. Even though he wore the Iron Boots, Mario slid along the floor slightly. Again, the head plunged into the water, and searched for Mario. _

_"Take the boots, Eraf." Mario said, knowing Eraf would hear him. The boots disappeared, and Mario began to ascend. The head appeared in front of him, and growled. Mario held the Fairy Sword above his head, and smashed it against the thing's thick skull. Its head hit the ground hard. "Boots, Eraf!" Mario cried. The boots appeared on his feet, and Mario sank quickly, landing on the monsters' head. It writhed and squirmed, and began stomping its rear legs again. Mario stabbed his sword into the fleshy neck, and pushed it down as far as he could. "Take the boots!" He called. The boots disappeared, just as the water became wild again. Mario and the monsters's head were rocked back and forth by the strong currents, Mario holding on to the lodged sword for dear life. Eventually, the head snapped up, out of the water, sending Mario and his sword rocketing into the air. "Hookshot!" Mario yelled. The Hookshot appeared in his hand, and he shot it at the wire ceiling. The hook stuck fast, and pulled him up. Mario hung there for a moment, staring down at the creature. The head on the neck was now laying uselessly on the surface of the water, while the head on the shoulders stared up at him. Mario sheathed his sword, grabbed the wire ceiling with his other hand, then released the Hookshot, which he handed over to Eraf. He then moved hand-over-hand until he was directly above the monster. It growled, then threw its long arms at him. Mario waited until they were almost upon him, then... "Boots!" He shouted. The Iron Boots appeared on his feet, and Mario released the ceiling. He squeezed his eyes shut, waiting for the impact. Within moments, he felt the crunch of bone as the boots landed on, and crushed, the monsters' skull. He opened his eyes, and saw the mangled head hanging from its unmoving body, and that he was now stood upon the long neck. "Take the boots, Eraf." He called. She did so. "I... won." He gasped. His legs ached terribly from smashing so hard onto the head. His relief was short lived, however. The formerly still body now reared up, quivering violently. The head and the neck fell away from the body, and two more heads slowly grew in their place. "No..." Mario groaned. The heads roared, seemingly in pain. One continued to grow, a long neck stretching behind it. Then, Mario noticed a light blue glow in its chest. _

_"Mario!" Eraf gasped. "Do you see it?"_

_"The glow? It's weakness?"_

_"Yes!" _

_"Alright, then." Mario growled. "Hookshot." He aimed it at the core of the glowing, then let loose. The hook skewered the monsters' chest. "Boots." The boots held him in place. The hook retracted, and dragged a small blue crystal with it. Mario wasted no time in smashing it to pieces. The monster howled in agony, then slumped to the floor. The top head stared at Mario for a moment, then closed its eyes, and the whole creature seemed to evaporate. Mario sighed. "Take the boots and Hookshot, Eraf." She did, and Mario slumped onto the floor._

_"Are you okay?" Eraf asked, zipping to him. _

_"I'll live." He assured her._

_"Mario, I'm so, so sorry I couldn't help." She told him, tears forming in her eyes. "I promised I'd help you, and I didn't... I let you down. I'm so sorry."_

_"Don't worry about it, Eraf." Mario said soothingly. "You figured it out eventually, didn't you?"_

_"I know, but..."_

_"Forget it. We need to find the Tota, anyway."_

_"It's right here."_

_"Where?" Mario asked, looking around. "Where, Eraf?"_

_"I didn't say anything." Eraf replied, looking around._

_"I did." Another voice said. Mario looked to the door, and saw a Zora female stood there, holding a blue stone. "Thanks for defeating that creature." She said to Mario. "It was holding me prisoner, using that magic crystal you smashed. It actually wanted this Tota as a replacement, but I refused to surrender it."_

_"You're the Water Spirit?" Mario asked._

_"Of course. My name is Ruto." She introduced herself. "Funny... I was expecting the timeless hero."_

_"He uh... got sent away." Mario told her. "Someone interfered with Eraf's fairy magic, and sent him somewhere, and dragged me here."_

_"Oh. Regardless, here's the Tota. You need these to save Zelda, right?"_

_"Yes... thank you, Ruto."_

--

"Ruto didn't seem to know what that thing was, either." Eraf said glumly.

"Well, at least I know how to kill it, in case another one shows up." Mario said, trying to cheer her up.

"Yeah, I guess." Eraf sighed.

"Hey, Eraf..."

"Yes?"

"Where'd that castle come from?" He asked, pointing at a castle. It stood in front of the forest.

"I... have no idea. It wasn't there before; we would have noticed."

"Maybe Ganondorf put it there?"

"He can't have done. He's still trapped in the Dark World, remember?"

"Then, who did?"

"Again, no idea. But, we should ignore it for now. We need to get the last two Totas."

"I suppose." Mario agreed reluctantly. "But... that castle creeps me out. It's weird, but I really feel like I have to go there."

"Later, Mario. Just focus on the Totas."

"Right." Mario said. He took one last look at the castle. It was dark and gloomy, and looked more like a fortress than a castle. Mario shook his head, and turned his attention to where they were going next; Gerudo Desert. "So, what can I expect to find in the Gerudo Desert?"

"Well, you've got to cross Gerudo Valley first, then the Haunted Wasteland. You should watch out for the Gerudo Thieves while you're in the valley. They only allow women in the valley, and their thief society. They'll lock you up if they catch you."

"Any way we can get past without them seeing us?"

"I'm not sure. They'll probably have alot of guards. But, perhaps..." She trailed off into thought.

"Eraf?"

"Erm... I've got an idea, but... I'm not sure..."

"What is it?"

"Somewhere in the valley, there's a spring. The last hero never found it, so he had a hard time getting past the valley."

"What kind of spring?"

"It's uh... a magic spring." She was purposely being evasive.

"What does it do?" Mario asked, impatient now.

"It... changes whoever drinks from it into the opposite sex." Eraf mumbled. Mario's eyes widened.

"For, uh... how long?"

"Until you drink from it again."

"And, there's no other springs like it?"

"No, sorry. It's the only one in all of Hyrule."

"So, I'll be going through the Spirit Temple as a woman. I'm not sure about that. I might not be able to do it if I'm a woman."

"Oh, you'll be pretty much the same, I'm sure. Also, the spring makes you physically more attractive when you're oppposite sex. When you drink again, you go back to exactly how you were before."

"Brilliant. Sexy woman, ugly man." Mario sighed.

"Don't be so hard on yourself. You're not that bad."

"What should I call myself? Someone's bound to ask me my name."

"So, you'll really change yourself?"

"I don't have a choice, really. I need to get this done as quick as I can."

"Alright, then. How about Alice?"

"I think I'll keep it simple. Maria. It's close to my real name, so it should be easy to remember."

"Sounds good."

"Just one thing. Will I lose my moustache?"

"I should think so. Women with moustaches are hardly attractive."

"Some people might like them."

"Maybe. Look, stop going on about your moustache, okay?" Eraf sighed. "Hey, Yoshi? How would you feel about Mario being a woman?"

"No matter what form he takes, Mario is Mario. I'll always recognise him, and he'll always be my master."

"Alright, then. I was afraid you might not recognise him after he transforms."

"It'll be fine. Would it work with me?" Yoshi sounded oddly eager. Eraf looked confused.

"As far as I know, it works with all living creatures. Why?"

"I thought Mario... sorry, Maria. Would look better with a female ride than a male."

"Perhaps. I'll ask her. Him." Eraf looked up at Mario. "How would you feel about Yoshi turning into a girl?"

"Girl Yoshi?" Mario asked. "Well, it'd fit Maria better, I guess. If Yoshi wants to, then he can."

"He said it's fine." Eraf said to Yoshi.

"Alright, then." Yoshi said, sounding very pleased. Eraf chose not to question.

--

"How are you doing?" Lakitu asked Skull Kid in the forest.

"Much better." Skull Kid replied happily. "I've almost got nature magic perfect."

"That's good."

"_There is something odd, however._" The mask said.

"And what's that?" Lakitu asked.

"_At times, it feels like the child is in control of me. Like I cannot disobey. It frightens me._"

"Have you noticed that, Skull Kid?"

"Not... really. Sometimes I feel like I'm about to remember something. Something... from a long time ago."

"I see." Lakitu breathed. "Well, I'm not sure I can help you. If you can't remember it, I can't know what it is."

"That's what's so frustrating." Skull Kid moaned.

"You'll get it eventually." Lakitu assured him. "Where will you go next?"

"To the mountain, I think. Get fire and air magic down. Where's Mario headed after the desert?"

"Probably the mountain. His fairy friend won't have him risk the Shadow Temple until last."

"I suppose. But... we were planning to go there last, too."

"Maybe you'll meet him? And fight?"

"I hope so." Skull Kid said forcefully. "I have to get him for what he did to Link. What's he doing right now?"

"He's on his way to some sort of gender changing spring near the valley."

"_Gender change? There is a spring like that in Termina._"

"What do you know about the Fierce Deity Mask?" Lakitu asked suddenly.

"_Where did you learn about that?_" The mask asked, sounding frightened.

"You know about it?"

"_Yes. It's a dangerously powerful mask. Do you know of the Laws of Balance?_"

"Vaguely. Something about a dark side to the light."

"_Almost. Whenever a being is made by magic, an opposite must be created, to maintain the balance between light and dark, and must be of equal power._"

"So... this Fierce Deity Mask is your opposite?"

"_Yes. It is my light side. My creator made it shortly after he made me._"

"Really, now?" Lakitu asked thoughtfully. He glanced briefly at Skull Kid. "That must have taken alot of magic, though. To make two masks of such power in succession."

"_My master was one of the most powerful sorcerers of his time._" Majora's Mask said proudly. "_Possibly the most powerful of today, were he still alive._" He almost sounded mournful.

"He might very well be." Lakitu said. "Stranger things have happened."

"_Indeed. However, I will not hope. Disappointment is hard to take._"

"It is. Well, take care." Lakitu said in farewell, and flew away.

The giant owl, Kaepora Gaebora, watched with intense interest.

"Now, if only Mario could learn to use the mask." He mumbled to himself. "Well, it will surely occur to him at some time. Hoo hoot." With that, he took to the skies, flying toward the Spirit Temple to meet Mario. Or Maria, as he would be by then. Kaepora Gaebora found the idea of Mario as a woman rather humorous.

--

"Down the hatch, Maria." Eraf said to Mario. They had arrived at the magic spring.

"I'm a little nervous about this." Mario admitted. "And will you stop calling me Maria?"

"I need to get used to calling you that while you're a woman." Eraf said defensively. "People might get suspicious if I keep calling you Mario."

"I guess so." Mario sighed, staring at the pool. He stroked his brilliant moustache, staring at the reflection mournfully.

"Oh, stop that." Eraf said irritably. "You'll get it back."

"I know, but..." He sighed. "Hey, what about my clothes? Will they still fit me?"

"I'm not sure. The spring might alter your clothes to your new form, or they might not. I can always some for you."

"Thanks. Should I take my clothes off, first? Just in case."

"No way!!" Eraf gasped, blushing. "I-I'll make you some more if they get ripped, or something."

"Alright." Mario took a beaker out of Yoshi's pack, and scooped up some of the water. His hand trembled. "I'm... so attached to my manhood..." He muttered. "I'm just nervous about losing my moustache, and my-"

"_JUST DRINK!!" _Eraf screeched.

"Alright." Mario sighed, then raised the beaker. "Cheers." He said half-heartedly, then drank. The effects were instant. The first thing he noticed was that he was definitely taller. He couldn't feel his moustache any more, either. He turned to face the spring, and looked at his reflection. Or rather, _her_ reflection. She was beautiful. Tall, slender, with a serene face. Her clothes had indeed altered to fit her taller, bustier body. Her shoes had even transformed to accomodate her new feet. Her black hair was now long and silky, her nose was now smaller, and her arms and legs were smooth. Her sleeves had disappeared, leaving her wearing a sleeveless top beneath her dungarees.

"Wow..." Eraf gasped. "Mario- uh, Maria... You're gorgeous!"

"Thanks." Maria said, smiling. "But... I'm not sure if this outfit suits me like this."

"Hm... perhaps something a little more... femine, would be appropriate. And, you should tie your hair back." She made a hairband for her. "I think a slightly gothic look might suit you."

"Gothic? I'm not sure... Maybe something a little... lighter?"

"No, definitely gothic." Eraf asserted. "It'll suit your fighting style better, too. Anything lighter will be a little... in the way." She smiled. Maria briefly wondered if Eraf was obsessed with gothic clothing.

"Like what?"

"Well, black obviously." Eraf said. "Er, I mean... some fairly loose jeans, a plain t-shirt. And I'll throw a couple of nice wristbands and a collar to round it off."

"Wristbands? Collar?" Maria was dumbstruck.

"Well... maybe not the collar, then. Oh, and some nice big, black boots. Black gloves, too."

"Will I still be wearing them when I change back?"

"I don't think so. You should revert back to your original outfit when you drink again. But, the gothic outfit will become your default outfit for the next occasion, unless you change clothes again."

"So... whatever I wear before I transform, I'll be wearing when I transform again?"

"Yeah."

"Alright, give me the clothes. We need to hurry. But not the collar."

"A choker, then?" Eraf asked pleadingly.

"Fine, a choker." Maria groaned. "What's with you and gothic clothes?"

"Hm? Urm... n-nothing." Eraf blushed.

"Something to do with Link, right?"

"Sh-shut up! Before I make you go naked!" Eraf snapped.

_Bingo._ Maria thought to herself. Eraf's suggested clothing appeared on her body. Plain black t-shirt, fairly baggy black jeans, black boots covered with an unneccessary amount of metal, two black, studded wristbands, and the choker. Her hat disappeared.

"Much better!" Eraf gasped happily. "You look wonderful!" Maria doubted that, and checked her reflection in the spring. Surprisingly, the outfit wasn't as bad as she had first thought. Not quite to her taste, but tolerable. "Perfect for shadow sneaking, too. You know, I was thinking of giving you a skirt, or shorts, but I decided jeans would be better."

"Quite the clothes freak, aren't you?" Maria muttered.

"Aren't all women, though?"

"Not me."

"You don't count." Eraf huffed. Yoshi gave her an odd look, then trotted over to the spring. He dipped his mouth into the spring, and swallowed a large mouthful. Again, the transformation was instant. Yoshi turned pink, and somehow looked smaller, despite not changing size at all. "Now, what should we call Yoshi? She'll need a girls' name now."

"Not really." Yoshi replied. "A Yoshi is a Yoshi, no matter what gender. I don't need a new name."

"Let's just go." Maria cut in. "The sooner we finish with the Spirit Temple, the sooner I can change back."

"Alright, let's go." Eraf agreed. "Oh, no..." She gasped.

"What?"

"I don't have a pocket to sit in any more. And that chocolate's gone!" She said miserably. "I know!" A hooded jumper appeared on Maria, with a large pocket on the front, at the bottom. "Perfect." Eraf flew inside. "Well almost." She said. "Still no chocolate."

"I've lost my most treasured things, and you're worried about some chocolate?" Maria said disbelievingly.

"I liked that chocolate." Eraf moaned.

"All the more reason for us to hurry, I guess." Maria told her, mounting Yoshi.

--

Ganondorf was seething. There was still no sign of Princess Zelda. Regardless of Eo's plans, Ganondorf intended to collect all three pieces of the Triforce. With that, he would be able to conquer all worlds, not just Hyrule. He planned carefully, however, not wanting Eo to become suspicious.

"My lord." A female voice called from the door. One of Ganondorfs' underlings stood there. She was human in appearance, except for short night-black hair, wings and eyes.

"What do you want?" Ganondorf snapped.

"Um..." She winced at Ganondorf's sharpness. "O-one of the troops thinks he may have a lead on the Princess."

"Really? Bring him here, now!"

"Y-yes Sir!" She replied, hurrying from the room. A short while later, she returned with a Moblin.

"Tell me." Ganondorf said to him.

"I smelt powerful magic." The Moblin replied. "It smelt like the portal we go through to go to Hyrule."

"Go on."

"All portals smell the same, see. I could also smell some really strong light magic. And a woman. And something else, but I don't know what it was."

"Zelda has gone through a portal... was it still there?"

"No, just the magic that made it, floating around. But it was really strong. It must have led far away."

"Was the portal light or dark?"

"I don't know. I couldn't smell which, I could just tell it was powerful."

"Is there enough to reassemble the portal?"

"I think so."

"Send a few Wizrobes to explore." Ganondorf ordered. "Nerra, you go with them." He said to the winged girl.

"Yes, my lord." Nerra replied.

"What is your name, Moblin?"

"Sereng, my lord." He replied.

"Lead them to the magic, Sereng, and follow them through, if they can make it."

"Yes, my lord." He and Nerra left.

"Soon, the Triforce of Wisdom will be mine. Then, I just need to find Link, and claim the Triforce of Courage." Ganondorf said to himself. He looked at the back of his hand, which had an image of a golden triangle made of three smaller triangles. The top triangle glowed brightly. His Triforce of Power.

"Is that your plan?" A warm voice said from nearby, making Ganondorf jump.

"You again?" He growled at Lakitu.

"Me again. I hear you may have found Zelda."

"A Moblin believes so." Ganondorf told him. "You heard my plan?"

"I did. Gather the three Triforce pieces. Probably to overthrow Eo, right?"

"You will not tell him."

"Of course not. But, don't bother wasting your time in overthrowing Eo. That's a heroes' job."

"You think that fat outsider can handle him? Where even I have failed?"

"The possibility exists. There's also a chance Link could return and deal with him."

"I'll continue my plan, Lakitu. If Link does indeed return, then I'll let him handle Eo, and then take his Triforce of Courage."

"You think you'll be able to beat him? If he beats Eo?"

"I will have the Triforce of Wisdom by then, doubling my power. He will be no match."

"We shall see." Lakitu replied, smiling. Ganondorf scowled, and turned away, pacing the room.

"Why did you come here?"

"To tell you about the Fierce Deity Mask."

"That thing? There's nothing to worry about."

"Surely you've heard of Majora's Mask?" Lakitu asked. Ganondorf stopped pacing. "I see you have. Well, you know about how things made by magic have to have an opposite, to balance the scales of light and dark, right?"

"Are you saying... that the Fierce Deity Mask is the opposite of Majora's Mask?" Ganondorf asked, turning to face Lakitu.

"Yes."

"Which side?"

"Light, of course." Lakitu replied. Ganondorf paled. "And, the outsider has it."

"C-can he use it?"

"Not yet. But, I'm sure he will learn soon enough." Lakitu smiled. "Thought you should know." With that, he flew out of the window.


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Luigi**

The world he stood in was a strange one. Not like the Mushroom Kingdom at all. First of all, there was a large walled-off town in the centre. Second, there were four areas outside the town, each distinctively different. A beach, a snowy mountain, a forest or swamp, and a desert. He found the presence of four completely different areas so close to each other very odd. The sun was placed just slighty behind him. Quickly figuring out north, Luigi figured that it was almost night-time. The first logical step would be to step into the town and find a place to stay for the night. Luigi jogged to the nearest entrance.

--

After a while of aimless wandering, Luigi came across an inn named The Stock Pott Inn. Though he doubted his money would be worth anything here, Luigi entered all the same. The inn was as unimpressive inside as it had been outside. There was a small room with a counter and a few chairs, a staircase just beyond, and a corridor leading elsewhere beyond that. Luigi walked over to the counter. No-one was there. Looking through the empty doorway behind the counter, Luigi saw a girl stood in the kitchen area, cooking. She was tall, with flowing blonde hair, and, from what he could tell, dazzling blue eyes

"Peach?!" Luigi gasped. The girl jumped, and looked at him.

"Oh! I'll be right there!" She dropped her pan, and dashed to the counter. "How can I help you?" She asked.

"You're... not Peach." Luigi realised upon closer inspection. She had a sharper face, and was slightly shorter.

"No, I'm not. My name is Zelda. Welcome to the Stock Pott Inn. Would you like a room?"

"Uh... I'm not sure if my money is any good here." Luigi said slowly.

"Let me see." Zelda said, extending a hand. Luigi dropped a nickel and a dollar onto her palm. "I... haven't seen money like this before. Especially not paper. Let me ask Anju." She turned and walked away. A few moments later, she appeared next to, and then walked up, the stairs. "Anju?" Luigi heard her call, while knocking on a door.

"Yes?" A faint voice replied. A door opened.

"Can we accept this money?"

"Um... It should be fine. It's not from Termina, is it?"

"I don't think so."

"I'm sure there's someone who'd pay alot for foreign money."

"How much should I charge him?"

"Well, fourty rupees is the rate... I don't know what currency that is... five of those pieces of paper? That should be okay."

"Right." Luigi heard Zelda coming back downstairs. She turned into the corridor, and reappeared a few moments later behind the counter. "What... is this money called?"

"The notes are called dollars."

"Five... dollars, then please."

"That's too low. I'll give you..." He pulled out some notes. "Fourty dollars." He held the money to her. "Anju said fourty rupees is the price, right? So, fourty dollars."

"Alright, thank you. What name is it?"

"Luigi. Luigi Mario."

"Luigi... Mario." She scribbled in a notebook. She took the money, put it under the counter, and handed him a key. "Room 3. It's up the stairs, furthest one along. Have a nice stay." She smiled at him.

"Thank you. I'm sure I will." Luigi replied, taking the key. He then walked to the stairs.

"Oh, wait!" Zelda called. "Here!" She threw another key to him. "If you go out. We lock the doors at nine. You'll have to give that back at the end of your stay, of course."

"Of course. Thank you." Luigi walked up the stairs, and followed the small, narrow corridor along. There were only three doors, the first of which said 'Manager'. Luigi unlocked and opened the door to Room 3. There were two bunk-beds, and a writing desk inside. "Cozy." Luigi mumbled.

--

Later that night, Luigi sat at the desk, scribbling on some paper he had found in the drawer. He was trying to draw Daisy, thought he had never been very good at drawing.

"Is that your girlfriend?" A gentle voice said from behind him. Though the voice was sudden, it was so soft that it didn't make him jump. Instead, he span on his chair to face the speaker

"Zelda?" He asked. "Why are you here?"

"I sleep in this room, too."

"R-really?! Then, why did you give me the same room as you?"

"Well, Room 2 was full, so I didn't have a choice."

"Are you okay with sharing a room with me?"

"As long as you don't try to peek at me, then I don't mind."

"I wouldn't!" Luigi snapped, blushing. "I-I mean... Daisy would... I couldn't!" He stammered. Zelda chuckled.

"Calm down, calm down. I was just teasing." She smiled. "Is that your girlfriends' name? Daisy?"

"Well... yeah."

"How come you're here, and not with her?"

"I'm not sure. I fell over on my way to her friends'... place. Then, everything went black, and I ended up here. Well, not _here_ here. I was outside town."

"Really? That sounds like me. I ended up here the same way you did. Anju was nice enough to give me a job here."

"Anju? Is she the manager?"

"She's actually the proprieter now. Her husband Kafei is the manager."

"I see. Do you think I might be able to work here?"

"Um... can you cook?"

"Only lasagne, spaghetti, and other pasta. I can cook one or two other things, but..."

"Pasta? Lasagne? What are those? I've never heard of such things."

"Really? Well, then I can cook some new food for everyone."

"That would be nice. I'll ask Anju and Kafei tomorrow." She walked over to a bed. "I'm getting changed. Look away, please."

"I-I'll wait o-outside." Luigi said, hurrying out the door, and slamming it shut.

"Is everything alright?" A tall red-head asked. She had deep amber eyes, and was wearing a long dress. Her eyes seemed oddly hazed, as though she was spacing out.

"Everythings' fine, thank you."

"Oh. You just seemed to be in a rush to get out. I thought Zelda might have upset you."

"N-no, that's not it. Sh-she's getting changed, so uh..."

"I see." She smiled. "Do you like the room?"

"It's small, but... it's kinda cozy. I like it."

"I'm so glad. We haven't had any complaints yet, and I don't really want any."

"Oh... so, you're Anju? The proprieter?"

"That's me." She replied happily.

"Then, I was wondering..."

"You wanted to work here? I'll have to check with Kafei, of course, but I've no problem with it."

"How... did you...?"

"Sorry. The walls are very thin here. I keep asking the carpenters to come and sort them out, but they never show up."

"I could do that for you!" Luigi cried suddenly.

"You could? But... I thought you wanted to cook?"

"Cook, fix the walls, whichever. I can sort your plumbing out, too."

"Really? You sound like quite the handyman."

"Eheh... not really." Luigi blushed, and scratched his cheek. "I uh... I'm a plumber. I used to be a carpenter. My brother and I, that is. And we cook for ourselves sometimes, so... I only know a few things."

"Plumber and carpenter? Those are exactly what we need!" Anju exclaimed happily. "First, do you think you could-" She gasped. "I-I need to ask Kafei first!"

"Let's hire him." A male voice said from behind her.

"Kafei!" Anju gasped, turning around. Kafei had long purple hair and matching eyes, and wore plain blue clothes and brown boots. He also looked around half Anju's age. "So, we can hire him?"

"Of course. The first thing he needs to do is fix the toilet, and get rid of the guy who's been in there for the past three years. Goodness knows what he eats."

"A man..." Luigi was shocked. "Living in the toilet?"

"Oh, yes. He keeps howling for paper, too." Kafei grumbled. "We have to go outside the city to our business, now."

"Wow. I'll sort that first thing in the morning, then."

"How much do you want paying?"

"I, ah... don't know how the money works around here, so I'll have to leave that up to you."

"Alright."

"Luigi, I'm done." Zelda called from the bedroom.

"Okay." He called back. "Excuse me." He said to Anju and Kafei. They nodded, and walked away. Luigi opened the door. "I'm going to bed." He told Zelda, closing the door.

"Aren't you going to change?"

"I don't have any spare clothes." He pulled the sheets back, and climbed into bed.

"Oh, dear. I heard Kafei decided to hire you. That's great news!" She sounded like she really meant it. "And as soon as you get paid, I'm taking you clothes shopping!"

"Oh, God..." Luigi groaned. He remembered his last shopping trip with Daisy. He wished he could forget.

"What?"

"I remember when Daisy took me shopping..." He shuddered at the thought. "I slept for a whole day afterwards. No idea how she does it every week."

"It won't be that bad, I promise." Zelda assured him. "Besides, the markets' in this week. We'll find loads of nice bargains."

"Your accent..." Luigi mumbled. "It sounds a little posh. Are you from a high family?"

"You could... say that." Zelda replied evasively. "And your girlfriend..." She picked up the picture from the desk. "From what I can tell, she looks quite refined."

"That's one way of putting it." Luigi said, equally as evasively as Zelda. "I'm going to sleep now." He said, rolling onto his side.

"Goodnight, Luigi."

"Night."

--

The following evening, after Luigi had finally kicked the man out of the toilet (he had been very resistant, and dived for every piece of paper he saw), he and Zelda walked around the market, looking at the various stalls. Zelda was true to her word; she wasn't as bad as Daisy had been. Luigi wasn't sure about the bargains, as he had no idea how money worked in this strange world. Zelda kept dragging Luigi over to various stalls, pointing out items of interest (to her, at least), and haggling with the stall owner. Luigi just wanted to buy some more clothes, and go back to the inn. He nodded, 'mmhmm'ed, and 'oh'd when it seemed appropriate, but was uninterested.

"I'm boring you, aren't I?" Zelda asked a few hours later.

"No, of course not!" Luigi denied instantly. He then realised that he had answered far too quickly. "Okay, maybe a little. I just want to buy some clothes and be done with it."

"Oh, come on. The market is only here once a month. You should try to enjoy it while you still can."

"I'm not in the mood. I just want to figure out a way back home." Luigi mumbled. "That's all I want." Zelda's eyes hardened.

"I want to go home, too, you know." She said to him. "That's all I've been thinking about for nearly two months. I've been stuck here for almost two months, Luigi. You haven't even been here a day yet. I've got it worse than you. I've almost given up on trying to get home. I'm trying to enjoy this place for what it is. If I can't get home, then I'll have to live here. I should at least try to enjoy what this town has to offer. Don't you think?" She glared at him.

"I'm... I'm sorry. I didn't mean..." He sighed. "I'm sorry, Zelda. I shouldn't have said that."

"No, you shouldn't." She said darkly. Then, her expression softened. "But, since you're sorry, I'll let you off. Now, shall we continue?" She smiled. Luigi smiled back.

"Alright. Maybe there's some tools going cheap." He walked forwards, suddenly feeling rather elated.

"That's more like it!" Zelda cried jovially, jogging to catch up with him. "Let's bargain hunt!"

"I'll need you to be me financial advisor, though."

"Leave it to me." Zelda said firmly. "I'll make sure you get a good deal." She grinned, almost wickedly.

--

"I smell female elf." Sereng muttered. "The same female I smelled in Hyrule."

"Are you sure it's the Princess?" Nerra asked.

"No. I don't know how the Princess smells, but this smells the same as the female from the portal."

"Well, we need to find her." Nerra said. "Can you track her?"

"Only so far." Sereng said, sounding angry. "She's over there." He pointed toward the town. "There are alot of another smells, smells that interfere. It will be hard. Also, I smell another portal near there."

"Another portal?" One of the Wizrobes asked. "Are you saying she's left again?"

"Perhaps she's onto us, and ran away?" Another Wizrobe suggested.

"No, this portal smells a little different, somehow. Much, much, stronger, too. Like it went further than the last one." Sereng told them.

"It's a pity you don't know much about magic. That way, you'd be able to tell us a little more." The third Wizrobe sighed.

"That's not my fault!" Sereng snapped. "Master Ganondorf didn't gift me with magic!"

"Calm down, Sereng." Nerra said gently. "They weren't saying it was your fault." She assured him. "Were you?" She snapped nastily at the Wizrobes.

"O-of course not!" The third Wizrobe said nervously, voice shaking wildly. The other two back away several paces.

"Good." Nerra glared at them. "Sereng, do you think we should get closer to the town?" She asked him in a gentler voice.

"Maybe just a little. I don't want to risk them seeing us until we can be sure the Princess is here." Sereng said. "Which might be tough, with so many strange smells in that place. There are alot of people gathered in a small space. Lots of food, clothes, wood and metal, too."

"What does that mean?" The first Wizrobe asked.

"A market." Nerra said, more to herself than the others. "There's a market going on in town. Sereng, give me your cloak."

"Why? You're not going in the town, are you? If they see your wings-"

"That's what the cloak is for." Nerra snapped. "Now, give it to me."

"Y-yes, Ma'am." Sereng stammered, removing his cloak and handing it to her.

"Thank you." Nerra took the cloak, and swung it over her shoulders. She carefully folded her wings against her back, and fastened the cloak. "Can you still see them?"

"Not at all. Just be careful."

"Thanks. I will."

"How long will you be?"

"I don't know. I might have to stay there for a while. A few days at most, I think."

"A few days? Alright. We'll be right here. Good luck."

"Same to you." Nerra smiled, then walked toward the town.

--

Zelda and Luigi were stood in a small water way beneath the clock tower in the middle of town. The water, which was an odd shade of green, powered the clock via two waterwheels. Besides the two waterwheels, and the wooden stairs leading to the upper floor, there was only a large stone door there.

"What's that door for?" Luigi asked.

"I've no idea." Zelda admitted. "Apparently, it leads to another world."

"Really? If that's true, then-"

"No." Zelda said sadly. "I've already tried. I can't get it open. It seems it only works one way; people coming to this world."

"I see." Luigi sighed. "More than anything, right now, I wanna know how we got here."

"Obviously, some kind of portal."

"Portal? Maybe. I though I might have stepped on an uncharted warp pipe."

"Warp pipe?"

"They're pipes, in this world I go to, that connect all the different areas. You jump in, think where you want to go, and it takes you to the pipe closest to that place."

"Wow. Sounds handy."

"It is. There's one that connects to my world, too. Tell you what's strange, though. The last time my brother and I used that pipe, he disappeared, and some guy in a green skirt jumped out."

"Green skirt?"

"Yeah. He had a weird hat on, long ears, like an elf. Like yours, kinda. He mentioned some place called... Hyrue, I think. Something like that."

"Hyrule?"

"Yeah, that's it."

"Oh, wow!" Zelda gasped. "That's where I'm from!"

"It is?" Luigi was stunned.

"Yes! That man you met, did you learn his name?"

"Link, I think."

"Really?!" She roughly grabbed his shoulders. "Link, the Timeless Hero?! He's in your world?"

"Uh... n-not in _my_ world. He's in the Mushroom Kingdom. He's going to save Princess Peach."

"The princess? Link's saving the princess of the Mushroom Kingdom? But, that's not right! He's supposed to save _me_! In every legend, time Timeless Hero Link, and the Princess of Hyrule work together to defeat the Lord of Darkness Ganondorf! Why is he in another world? And who's in my world? Is Ganondorf destroying Hyrule right now?"

"S-slow down!" Luigi shouted. "You're a _princess_?!"

"Ah... um, yes." She mumbled. "Sorry I didn't tell you. I'm trying to settle into a normal life here, you see, in case I never get back."

"And this Link is some sort of immortal hero?"

"Not immortal. Timeless. He's reborn, as am I, whenever there's a fight for the Triforce."

"Is this Lord of Darkness reborn, too?"

"No. It's been the same Ganondorf for thousands of years. He uses dark magic, and his Triforce of Power, to keep himself alive."

"Does this Ganondorf have a moustache?"

"Eh? Uh... I don't think so."

"Then, he can't be that dangerous."

"Eh? I don't understand."

"Oh... no, never mind."

"Ganondorf only has a beard."

"A beard?!" Luigi gasped. "That... could be bad."

"Why?"

"You wouldn't understand. I hope someone defeats that Ganondorf."

"I'm more interested in how Link ended up in the Mushroom Kingdom."

"So am I. And why Mario disappeared." Suddenly, an idea came to him. "You don't think... somehow, they got swapped?"

"Swapped?"

"Yeah. Link's in the Mushroom Kingdom, and Mario's in Hyrule. Do you think that could happen?"

"It's... possible. They would have to have teleported at the exact same time, and even then the chances of them bumping into each other in the warp tunnels are..." She gasped. "It must be. They must have brushed against each other, and confused the magic of the warp tunnels! Your brother must be in my homeworld!"

"So, Mario could be fighting Ganondorf right now." Luigi mumbled. "No matter how fine his moustache is, going against someone with a beard might be too much for him."

"Well, last I remember, Ganondorf was still trapped in the Dark World. I doubt he's escaped yet. But, still..."

"I wonder what Mario's doing in Hyrule?"

"I've no idea. But... for now, we should just worry about everyday life here in Termina. Besides. What else can we do?" She looked at Luigi. Her eyes said that she was still deeply concerned about her home world.

"Yeah, we should." Luigi agreed. "Mario and Link can take care of themselves. If Link has beaten this Lord of Darkness before, then Bowser should be easy for him. No facial hair at all."

"Bowser?"

"A giant turtle-lizrard. Spiky shell, really strong, breathes fire. Keeps kidnapping Peach, and Mario rescues her each time. Pounds Bowser senseless over and over, but he never learns."

"Then, if Mario can defeat such a monster, then he should be fine with Ganondorf, too. There's... really nothing to worry about." Though she was clearly worrying.

"Let's get back to the market." Luigi said. "Maybe we'll catch some last-minute super-deals." He smiled.

"Yeah. But then I've got to hurry back and cook supper for everyone."

"I'll help." Luigi assured her as they ascended the wooden stairs. Outside, the market was as busy as it was about an hour ago. "The market must be popular."

"It is. It's only once a month, you know. And, traders come from all four outside lands, and sell things they picked up. Some of it's really interesting."

"Excuse me." A female said from beside them. A woman wearing a long travelling cloak stood there. Her hair was black, like night, as were her eyes. Her gaze sent tingles down Luigi's spine.

"Yes?" Zelda replied.

"Is your name Zelda?"

"Why... yes. Yes, it is. Why do you ask?"

"No reason. I'd heard that you were quite the traveller. I make an effort to acquaint myself with as many travellers as possible. You never know when you might bump into them on the road, and it makes things alot easier if you already know them."

"Oh. That makes sense. But, I'm not a traveller."

"You're not?" She asked, confused. "But... you're not from here? You must have come from somewhere else, right? Surely you travelled to get here? That would make you a traveller."

"It's true that I'm not from here, but I didn't travel here. I just woke up a few miles away from town. I've no idea how I got here."

"Really? That's surprising. I just thought that maybe you'd come to a quiet place like this to... I don't know. Get away from it all? Big cities, and the like. Or perhaps because you were running from something. But, if you woke up near here, then..." She sighed. "Sorry, I'm babbling. I haven't even introduced myself. I'm Nerra." She held out her hand.

"Zelda. Zelda Hyrule. Pleased to meet you." Zelda shook her hand.

"And this is...?" Nerra nodded to Luigi.

"Oh, this is Luigi. He's a new friend of mine."

"Nice to meet you, Luigi." Nerra said, extending her hand again. Luigi briefly shook it.

"Same to you."

"I still find it odd that you just woke up nearby." Nerra said to Zelda, disbelief in her voice. "Do you think you were kidnapped?"

"I don't know. All I remember is an orange turtle on a cloud, then I woke up here." Zelda said. Behind her, Luigi twitched.

"Maybe you were hallucinating? Some kind of drug?"

"I don't know. Maybe."

"Hey, do you mind if I join you? I haven't had a good look at the market yet; I've been too busy trying to find you."

"Of course I don't mind." Zelda said happily. "We'd love for you to join us. Right, Luigi?" She looked to him.

"Uh... I don't think so." Luigi replied.

"Why not?"

"Well..." He sighed. "I'll leave you two to it. No doubt you'll be doing girl things, which'll bore me to tears. I'll probably get in the way, anyway. I'll go my own way, and we can meet up again at the inn, okay?"

"Well, alright." Zelda agreed, sounding disappointed. "Just don't forget to buy yourself some more clothes."

"That's top of my list, no worries." He assured her, walking away.

"Clothes?" Nerra asked.

"He got here the same way I did. He blacked out and woke up a few miles away."

"That's quite a coincidence."

"I'm not so sure it is."

"Did he see an orange turtle, too?"

"Why do you say that?" Zelda asked, perplexed.

"Well, he twitched when you mentioned it. I thought he might have seen it, too."

"Hm. Maybe. I'll ask him later."

"Alright. Hey, you're staying in the inn?"

"We work there, actually."

"Wow. Is there room there?"

"Well, there's two beds left, in our room."

"Our?"

"Mine and Luigi's. Room 3."

"How much is it?"

"Fourty rupees a night."

"Not bad. Shall we?" She waved a hand toward the market.

"Of course." Zelda replied, smiling. The pair walked toward the bustling market crowd.

--

"Hey, Luigi?" Zelda asked that night, once Luigi had re-entered the room after she had changed.

"Yeah?"

"Nerra said you twitched when I mentioned the orange turtle." Luigi twitched again. "You did it again! Do you know that thing?"

"Yes." Luigi growled. "He's from the Mushroom Kingdom."

"Can you tell me about him?"

"Well, he's..." Luigi thought for a moment. "He's different, depending on his mood."

"How do you mean?"

"Well, if he's in a good mood, he likes to help us, or at least watch us beating Bowser. If he's in a bad mood, he attacks us, usually by dropping things on us."

"Oh, my. Sounds like a shady character."

"I guess. He was in a good mood last time I saw him."

"When did you last see him?"

"A while ago. Not just before I came here, like you did."

"Do you think he sent me here?"

"I'm not sure. I don't think Lakitu has magic like that, unless he had some Power Stars."

"Lakitu? Power Stars?"

"Lakitu is the turtle's name. The Power Stars are magical stars that are kept in Mushroom Castle. If you have a star, you can use it for almost anything. If you get all one-hundred and twenty, you can literally do anything."

"Wow. So, if he really did send me here... then why? Why did he send me here?"

"I've no idea. You've got nothing to do with the Mushroom Kingdom. I don't know how he got to Hyrule, but... if it was him who sent you here, it must have been to protect you."

"From who?"

"Ganondorf, maybe? Or something else?"

"Maybe." Zelda frowned in thought.

"Excuse me." Nerra said from the door. "Hello."

"What're you doing here?" Luigi asked, surprised.

"She's staying here." Zelda explained.

"Luigi?" Nerra stared pointedly at him. "Tell me as much as you can about this Lakitu."


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Link**

Link rushed to the surface, then took in a huge gulp of air.

"Link!" Malon surfaced beside him. "Can't you hold your breath longer than that?"

"I... can't." Link gasped, breathing heavily. "Do we really... have to... dive into the ship?"

"Yes. I'm sure there's a star there." Malon asserted. "Tell you what. I'll go alone, and you check out the cavern. It looks like it opens into a cave, no water."

"Alright." Link sighed. He took in a huge gulp of air, then plunged underwater. Malon smiled, then followed suit. She saw Link swimming as fast as he could toward the cave.

_That's no good._ She thought to herself. _He should pace himself, instead of rushing and burning energy like that. And he wonders why he can't hold his breath as long as I can._ Malon shook her head, then propelled herself toward the sunken ship, where she was sure a Power Star lay waiting. She reached the deck of the ship, and slowly moved toward the broken window of the cabin. She pulled herself carefully through, and gazed around. What appeared to be the cabin actually led straight into the ships' hull. There was no sign of a Power Star at all. Malon sighed. Water rushed into her lungs, making her panic. _Oh, no! Can I make it out in time?_ She turned back toward the window, and almost gasped. Lakitu, in a bubble, floated there, blocking her exit. _Lakitu! Let me out!_ Lakitu smiled, held up a large coin, and threw it at her. It hit her chest, and exploded in gold sparkles. Suddenly, Malon felt her lungs fill with oxygen. Another coin hit her, and Malons' lungs were full again, allowing her to hold her breath for even longer. Lakitu waved to get her attention, and pointed to a loose floorboard nearby. Malon wasted no time in breaking it off. Inside, a Power Star span slowly. Malon reached in and touched it, and acquired another star. Lakitu gave the 'okay' signal, then the 'let's go up' signal. Malon nodded, and the two left the ship and ascended to the surface. Air rushed into Malons' chest, and she sighed in relief.

"Thanks, Lakitu. You saved me."

"No problem, my Maiden." Lakitu replied, smiling.

"I told you to stop calling me that!"

"Why? It's what you are."

"Oh, whatever. What was that coin about?"

"Magic coins. They heal light wounds, partially heal heavy wounds, and refill your lungs when you're underwater."

"Cool. And there's loads of them all over the place!"

"Quite right. I think you should tell your husband, quickly."

"Link? How is he?"

"He's fine, for now. But he barely made it into the cave."

"So, the cave...?"

"Full of air. No water." Lakitu assured her. "But, he won't be able to make it back out here. In the cave, he had solid land to cling to. Here, there's nothing but water. He'll pass out from trying to keep himself afloat."

"Give me a coin, quick!" Malon begged.

"No need for that. You can pick some up along the way."

"Oh... okay." Malon agreed. "Thanks again, Lakitu."

"No problem. By the way, you only need two more stars before you can take on Bowser."

"Only two?!"

"Yup. But, it won't be a real fight. If you win, he'll give you the key to the basement. Or maybe the upper floor. I don't know. Either way, the real fight will be on the top floor of the castle. He might still kill you, though."

"Right. I'll tell that to Link, too. Is there a star where he is?"

"Yup. Assuming he can open the chests in the right order."

"What happens if he doesn't?"

"He just gets a sharp electric shock, and the chests close again. Of course, if he gets zapped too much, he might faint."

"No way! I've gotta get there! See you later, Lakitu!" Malon took a deep breath, and dived below the surface.

"...bye?" Lakitu said, nonplussed at her hasty departure. He shook his head, then flew away.

--

Daisy had a truly awful feeling in her gut. She had no idea why, but she felt that Luigi was in danger. She ate, drank, walked around the castle grounds, but nothing seemed to ease her fear. She kept telling herself that she was just over-worrying herself, but the more she said it, the less it seemed to be true.

"Where's Lakitu? He'll know what's happening." She said to herself that night. She stood on the balcony overlooking the castle garden. She kept looking at the sky, hoping to see him, and looking behind her; Lakitu seemed to enjoy sneaking up on people. She stood there for several hours, but still there was no sign of him. It was now getting very cold.

"Your majesty?" A voice said behind her.

"Lakitu??" She span round. One her attendants stood there. "Oh. Yes?"

"Princess, it's getting cold. You should come inside."

"Just a while longer." She told him, facing the garden again.

"Princess, it would not do for you to catch a cold. At least put a cloak on."

"I suppose you're right." Daisy sighed, walking inside. "Go and fetch me a cloak, and a hot drink, quickly."

"Yes, your majesty." He bowed, and hurried away. Daisy waited impatiently, glancing out to the balcony every few seconds.

"Your cloak, Princess." A female attendant called, scurrying over. Daisy quickly tugged it on. "Please wait for your drink."

"Tell them to hurry!" Daisy snapped, making the attendant jump.

"Your drink, Princess!" A butler hurried to her, carrying a flask. Daisy impatiently snatched it, and jogged to the balcony.

"Don't take it out on them, my dear Maiden." A warm voice said when she arrived outside. She jumped, dropping her flask. Lakitu sat, without his cloud, on the ledge to her right.

"Lakitu!" She screeched. "Wh-what's happening to L-Luigi? I-I've got an awful feeling..."

"Stop right there." Lakitu said. His voice was very commanding, but was as warm as always. "You think Luigi is in danger, right?" Daisy nodded. "Well, I'm afraid you're right."

"What?!"

"Calm down, and listen. There's a dangerous creature near him... too near. For now, he's biding his time, but there's no telling when he'll strike. I'll warn Luigi, of course, but that might not be enough."

"Can't you help him?"

"I'm afraid I can't. There's nothing I can do for him, where he is right now."

"Where is he?"

"I can't tell you that. That would be even more dangerous than the monster. I'm sorry. But, he has a strong fighter with him, so they should be alright. Also, the monster seems to be having second thoughts about attacking them. There's a chance he may decided against it. All we can do is hope."

"Al...alright." Daisy gasped, her breathing irregular. "I'm... just so worried."

"Calm down, Maiden, and breathe deep." Lakitu told her. "Deeply. In... out. In... out." He said gently, demonstrating. Daisy did so, breathing slow and deep. A few moments later, she was calmed. "Well done."

"Why did you call me Maiden?" Daisy asked quietly. "I'm a princess, not a maiden."

"Ah, you're a Maiden now, too. I'll explain when Luigi gets back."

"Is it dangerous?"

"Yes. Danger is crashing around all over the place right now, and we all have to be very careful. All _you_ can do right now, is try to stay calm. Keep thinking about Luigi, but don't get over-worried. If you do, just breathe deep like I showed you. Try to stay calm, Maiden. We can't have you making yourself sick. Get inside, have a warm supper, and go to bed." The commanding tone returned to his voice.

"Okay." Daisy sighed sadly. "Thank you, Lakitu. Please warn Luigi."

"Of course. You just take care of yourself. Don't forget what I told you." His cloud appeared behind him, and he stepped onto it. "I'm going to find Luigi right now, okay? Take care." With that, he flew away.

--

"Danger crashing around all over the place?" Eo asked Lakitu later on. "What do you mean?"

"Exactly what I said." Lakitu replied. He had been warning Eo of what may lie ahead.

"What sort of danger?"

"Well, your plan for a start. I'm not sure you understand the strain that could cause."

"You explained many times. I understand."

"I'm not so sure."

"What else is there?"

"I'm afraid Bowser might know a little too much about what's going on. If he tells Princess Peach what happened to Mario, it could destroy Mario instantly."

"You never said anything about that."

"I assumed you'd keep everything tightly under wraps. If Bowser tells Peach where Mario is, it's likely that Peach will stop worrying, and focus more on here and now. If she does, Mario won't have anything to support him in Hyrule. And so, he will become nothing. His entire body will explode in a shower of ether."

"Ether?"

"Not the right word, really, but the best way of describing it. Mario will basically cease to exist. The same for Luigi, if Daisy knew where he is."

"What about Link? If Zelda finds out?"

"That will be fine. Zelda is not his Maiden." Lakitu said slowly.

"Then, who is?"

"I don't know. I haven't met her yet. I'll tell you the moment I do, though."

"You'd better." Eo growled. "Any other dangers?"

"Yes. Bowser and Ganondorf. I think you're pushing them around too much. They won't like it."

"As if those fools could stand against me."

"But, they are still important to the plan. If they refuse to co-operate, then there won't be anything we can do. They have to be doing this of their own free will, or it won't work."

"I see what you mean." Eo mumbled, worried. "Perhaps we should be more careful... especially when we're so close."

"There is a way to go yet, Eo. We need to be on our toes from now on. Throwing everything out of balance like this can have devastating effects. I'm having a hard enough time as it is, dealing with the little spikes. If they get any bigger, I might not be able to handle them."

"Yes." Eo agreed. "Those spikes are a big problem. Possibly bigger than the plumber and elf-boy."

"Definitely bigger." Lakitu said. "I think you should try to cut back on talking to your other half, and dragging monsters of out Nether."

"Bringing creatures from the Nether World is a very big disruption in space-time." Eo said quietly. "And, we've only been dealing with the weakest monsters. Imagine if we pull one of the strongest out..."

"One of the strongest won't cause as big a spike as multiple weaker monsters. From now on, take out stronger monsters, but one at a time. Monsters strong enough to hold Link back as much as a group of weaker ones would."

"You could have warned me of this earlier."

"I didn't think the Maidens would have such a great effect on them. I also didn't think Mario would do so well in Hyrule. He's better than I gave him credit for. Furthermore, I didn't think your other half would be so reckless about bringing the monsters back."

"I should have warned you of that, I suppose." Eo admitted. "My other half is the more reckless and daring side. I'm the calm and planning side."

"I'm going to check on Luigi." Lakitu told him. "He's got nothing to do with this, so it wouldn't be right if he got hurt by our plans, would it?"

"Wrong and right mean nothing to me." Eo snorted.

"But, they do to me. And besides. He could be useful later, when we move to conquer other worlds."

"Oh, you're right." Eo said, surprised. "Yes, do check on him. We'll need him to take Termina."

"I'm going right now." Lakitu said, flying away. Eo disappeared in a flash of light. "This is only going to get harder." Lakitu groaned. "I'm getting too old for this." He sighed. Then he smiled. "Nahh." He laughed.

--

"This is it." Link sighed. The two stood before the large star door in the lobby, which lead to Bowser. Or rather, their first fight, from what Lakitu had said.

"I guess." Malon said, trembling. "Even though it's not the real thing, I'm so... nervous."

"Relax." Link told her, gently placing a hand on her shoulder. "It'll be fine. It won't be a real fight, so the danger is much lower."

"But how can you be so sure? You saw what he did to..." Her voice cracked. "Toad..." She managed to whimper.

"No doubt Bowser will be counting on us to gather the Power Stars he missed, if he missed any. So, he'll be helping us, at least, at first."

"I just hope you're right." Malon muttered.

"The time for hoping is over. Let's get going." The two approached the door, and they each pressed a hand to the giant star symbol. It glowed brightly, and the door slid open. A long corridor with a portrait of a beautiful young woman stretched before them.

"Is that...?" Malon breathed, pointing at the picture.

"That must be Peach." Link agreed.

"Could she be trapped in that picture?"

"Only one way to find out." With that, Link walked toward it. Malon trotted behind him. As they approached, the portrait slowly began to morph. After a few moments, it had changed completely, and now showed a leering Bowser. "What the...?" Link stared at it, confused. "Whats going on?" He slowly edged toward the painting, which was now a few feet from them. Suddenly, the floor opened beneath him, and Link fell into a black abyss.

"LINK!!" Malon screeched, as the floor closed again. _A trap door!_ Malon panicked. _What do I do? Maybe... maybe there's a ledge either side? That I can sneak along?_ Malon pressed herself against the left wall, and began to shuffle carefully along. However, the trap door fell open again, and Malon slid into the blackness.

--

"I will have to leave you for a while." Bowser said to Peach in the tower.

"Oh? Is it time for your fight already?"

"Not the real thing. This is just an excuse to 'test their abilities', and to give them the key to the higher level."

"What about the basement?"

"I might give them that, too. But Eo wants them to hurry, so it'd be best if they ignored the lower floor. The paintings there have some confusing and quite expansive worlds, so it could take them ages to get up here."

"I see your point."

"I'll have to put a few more challenges in other paintings, I suppose. To slow them down just enough." Bowser was muttering to himself. "I wish Eo would give me a time frame, instead of saying 'soon' all the time."

"Bowser?" Peach called softly.

"Hm?" Bowser looked over to her.

"Shouldn't you be going?"

"Oh, yes, yes." Bowser grinned. "I shouldn't be too long. I'll concede quickly." He turned, and walked toward a painting of a Power Star. He touched it with a great clawed hand, and disappeared in a rippling light.

"Be careful." Peach whispered. "Oh, Mario..." She sighed mournfully. "I still miss you..." A brief image of a tall girl dressed in black flickered across her mind.

--

"Wh-where are we??" Malon gasped, gripping Link's arm. "Link, where are we?"

"I don't know..." Link mumbled, looking around. They were on a stretch of concrete, which formed a winding path, leading upwards and away, evidently toward Bowser. All around was endless black. The only light came from small crystals, and electrical orbs.

_**"Welcome, outsiders."**_ A voice boomed.

"Bowser?!" Link snarled.

_**"That's right. This is my dark world, one of three places in this castle where I make all the rules. I'll be waiting for you at the end of this path." **_He paused. _**"If you're still alive, that is!!"**_ Bowser's voice boomed a laugh, which faded and echoed into blackness surrounding the path.

"Sounds like a challenge." Link growled. "Malon, are you coming?"

"I-I don't wanna stay here..." She told him, clinging to his arm.

"Alright, just be careful."

"R-right."

"I didn't think we'd get to him _this_ quickly." Link smiled. "Now to rescue Princess Peach."

"Link, this isn't the real thing, remember?" Malon reminded him.

"Oh..." Link caught himself. "Yeah, guess I got carried away. Let's go. And be careful." He pulled his arms out of Malons' vice-grip, and proceeded along the winding path. As he walked, he noticed that the electrical orbs were circling the small crystals, and at quite a speed. He and Malon slipped quickly past them, and moved on. Suddenly, the path came to a stop. Beyond them was a large stone cube suspended in the nothingness.

"How do we get across there?" Malon asked. "Do you think we could use a star?"

"We won't have to." Link smiled. "Look." A yellow slab was hovering toward them.

"Will that take us over there?"

"Only one way to find out." Link hopped over to the slab, which was now a foot or so away. Malon jumped after him. The slab stopped moving, then moved toward the square cube. "Get ready to jump." When the slab was close enough to the cube, the pair jumped.

"Link!" Malon gasped. "The yellow thing's going through the stone!"

"Maybe it'll come out the other end." Link said, walking to the end of the cube. "Here it is. Let's go." He hopped onto the slab, Malon close behind. The slab moved over to another platform, which they quickly stepped on to. In front of them, two small metal platforms moved around a square frame, passing by another stone path every few seconds. "The way forward." Link mumbled, stepping on to the nearest metal platform. Malon stepped on to the next one. The pair walked on to the path, and moved on. A minute later, they stopped and gasped. Two large see-saws floated above a stone floor, the second slightly higher than the first. A large green pipe sat atop some stairs beyond the see-saws.

"Now what?" Malon asked, staring at the see-saws.

"I think..." Link stared a moment longer. "Maybe we have to stand on one end, then run to other end as it goes up, and jump to the second, then do the same to reach the stairs." He sighed. "Might be tough."

"I'll go first." Malon said, stepping forwards.

"What?!" Link gasped. "But, if you-"

"You've gone first every other time, Link. I can't let you take all the danger."

"But-" Before Link could say any more, Malon jumped. "Malon!" Link yelled.

"Nothing to it!" She called back as she landed. The see-saw began to move. "Come on, Link!" She started running to the other side. She was hardly halfway up, when the see-saw shifted the other way. Link quickly leapt on to it, to try and balance it out. His side sank, allowing Malon to jump safely to the next see-saw. Link started to run to the other end, but the slope was too steep. He slipped, slid down, and fell to the stone floor. "LINK!" Malon shrieked. She was near the top of the second see-saw.

"Keep going!" Link called to her. Malon leapt to the base of the stairs. Link sat up slowly, and rubbed his left thigh, which had taken most of the fall. He hauled himself to his feet, and looked around. "Great, now what?" He moaned. "How do I get up there?"

"Over here, Link." A warm voice called from nearby. Link looked around, and saw Lakitu floated by some stone slabs protruding from the side of the base of the stairs. "Climb these." He said, then disappeared completely. Link had learned not to doubt Lakitu's advice, and limped over to the slabs. He grabbed the first, and pulled himself up. They all appeared to be just large enough for him to stand on. He planted his good leg on the surface, and lifted his other carefully up. When he reached the final step, Malon helped him to the top.

"I was so worried!" She gasped, hugging him tight. "D-don't scare me like that again!" She snapped, eyes shining with tears. Link smiled sadly.

"Sorry, Malon." He stroked her hair. "I won't. For now, let's just hurry." He turned to the stairs.

"Will you be okay? I can support you." Malon offered.

"Thanks. I think I'll need it." Malon pulled his left arm over her shoulders, and gripped his wrist and waist tight. "Let's go." Link said, starting forward. "Good job you went first, eh?" Link told Malon as the climbed the stairs. "Otherwise you would have been hurt."

"Oh, Link, stop that." Malon said sadly. "It would have been better if I'd got hurt. You know how useless I am in a fight."

"You're not useless." Link objected. "Remember all those Bob-Ombs?"

"That was luck."

"Luck or not, you really helped me out." The two had already reached the top of the short stairs.

"Guess we have to hop into that pipe." Malon said, changing the subject. "Do you want me to climb in first?"

"No, I'll go alone. You wait here."

"What?! But... what if I get stuck here? No way, I'm coming with you."

"Alright." Link agreed. "I wouldn't be able to handle you being all alone here. But, I'll go first."

"Okay. Be careful." Malon released Link, and he limped over to the pipe.

"Damn leg..." He muttered. "I only fell on you. Grow up."

"It's no use scolding your leg, Link." Link ignored her, and climbed into the pipe. Malon followed a moment later.

--

The pair stood on a huge circular platform, with bombs floating around the edge. They had barely taken in this fact before Bowser appeared before them.

"Welcome, outsiders." He growled. "Nice job of getting here. I'm surprised you made it in one piece, considering you can't do half the things Mario can."

"We can do other things." Malon countered. Bowser chuckled.

"I suppose you can. But, is one of those things defeating me? I hope for your sake you can. Personally, I'd rather win, but we'll just see how it plays out." He roared, and charged at Link. Malon screamed and ran. Link frowned, then leapt and rolled to one side. "What can you do?!" Bowser howled in a challenge. He charged again, forcing Link to leap aside again. "Can you throw me into these bombs? Like Mario did?" Again, he charged. "Show me what you can do!" He cried as he ran. Link leapt and flipped over him. "Stop running!" Bowser sneered as Link sailed through the air. Link landed, then cried out in pain. His left leg seized up, making him drop to his knees. "Pathetic!" Bowser roared, turning and charging again.

"LINK!!!" Malon screeched.

_Don't die._ A gentle voice pleaded in Links' head. Suddenly, Link felt a surge of strength. His two hammers were suddenly in his hands, both enlarged by a Power Star. He held them, one crossed over the other, in front of him. Bowsers' large horns collided with them, and he stopped in his tracks.

"Not bad." Bowser grinned. "For an outsider!" He roared, and began to push Link slowly back. A great clawed hand drew back, ready to strike. Link heard Malon scream again, but it was drowned out by a voice in his head. A soft, gentle, female voice. _Don't die._ It pleaded again. Link again felt strength rush through him. He pushed forwards with all his might, and Bowser was sent soaring through the air. Link got to his feet, then leapt at him. He hit Bowser with a hammer as he soared past, making Bowser gasp in pain. Link landed, then turned and leapt again, again hitting Bowser with a hammer. He landed again, dashed to one side, then leapt again. He continued to pound Bowser in this way until he found his strength draining. He fell to one knee, gasping for breath, and Bowser slammed hard onto the floor.

"Want... more?" Link asked.

"No..." Bowser gasped. "Your power... is amazing." He slowly stood upright. "You win." He told Link. "Here. This key will open the door that'll take you upstairs. When you meet me again, the fight will be for real. I won't hold back." He placed the key on the floor, then disappeared.

--

"Bowser!" Peach gasped as he emerged through the star portrait. "Are you okay?"

"I'm... fine." Bowser grunted. He limped over to her, clutching his stomach.

"You're not fine!" Peach cried. "You're covered in marks and bruises! What happened?" She rushed over to him.

"We fought. That's all."

"Here, come and sit down." Peach said, guiding Bowser to a stone bench. "I thought you were going to give up quickly?"

"I did." Bowser growled. "That outsider pounded me in seconds."

"Then, why were you gone so long?"

"Oh, I gave them a challenge first. See if they could reach. It was pretty much the same challenge I gave Mario." He winced as Peach pressed some cotton wool against a bruise.

"Oh, sorry." She muttered. "I thought it might help."

"It's fine." Bowser assured her. "Thank you."

"No problem." Peach smiled happily.

--

"It's about time Link heard his Maiden." Lakitu said to himself. He watch as Link picked up the key Bowser had left. The key began to glow; its magic powering up to take Link outside the dark world. Link quickly grabbed Malon. The pair disappeared in a mass of light. "I don't think I need to tell Eo this. I don't know what would happen if Eo killed her." He sighed. "But, I don't want a near-death experience to force her to call out to him. Maybe I should seperate them. I _could_ talk Eo into keeping her with us, instead of getting rid of her." He sighed again. "This is going to be tough. Ah well. I think I'll go talk to Kaepora Gaebora, see how Mario's doing." With that, he disappeared.


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: 'Maria'**

Maria had little trouble passing through the Gerudo Valley. The all-female band of thieves rarely spared her a second glance, except for one who had asked her of Yoshi, and if she would be willing to trade it for a fine horse suited for desert travel.

"No, but thank you." Maria had replied as politely as she could. "I found Yoshi here almost drowning in a river, and I rescued the poor dear. She's been my companion ever since."

"Female, is it?" The Gerudo had asked. "Yes, I see the feminine shape of a female beast. But, it's like no other beast I've ever seen. What did you say your name was, friend?"

"Maria." Maria had practised giving her female name immediately, rather than stumbling over her real name.

"Maria." The Gerudo had confirmed to herself. "You have a fine animal there, and you should care for her well. There'll be many who'll be wanting her for themselves."

"We know. We've weaved through them at times." Maria had already picked up a few basic terms in Gerudo speech. 'Friend' was used for any female you didn't know the name of, 'weave' was used instead of 'dodge', and 'Lit' meant a torch carried by hand, be it electrical (though they didn't seem to know of electricity) or a stick set alight. "But, I thank you for the warning, friend."

"My name is Dirana." The Gerudo had told her. "Have you wandered through here before?" Wandered, not travelled. "Only you seem to know some of our dialect."

"No, I'm new to this area of Hyrule." Maria had replied. "But I learn things fast."

"And what brings you to our area?" This had shaken Maria. She had not yet thought of a reason why she was here, short of telling the truth.

"My sister said she was coming here a few months back." Maria had lied. "She said she would return in a few weeks. She has not, so I set out to look for her."

"Ah, then you are truly a good woman." Dirana smiled. "Please, don't let me delay you a moment longer." She turned and walked away.

--

"Those thieves looked so dangerous!" Eraf squeaked a while later. They were now in the area known as the Haunted Wasteland. "It was lucky you were so polite, and I stayed hidden."

"They're nice people." Maria replied. "They just don't like men." She sighed, and looked at the blaring sandstorm ahead. "How do we get through here?"

"That thief at the gate said that there were large red flags set up all over." Eraf replied, squinting at the endless dune and blur of flying sand. "When we see one, we should run toward it, in a perfectly straight line. Otherwise, we might get caught in quicksand." Maria vaguely remembered that, but she remembered something else more clearly.

"Didn't she say that the flags only went as far as a small building near the centre? What do we do when we reach there?"

"Maybe there's a clue there." Eraf suggested, though she was obviously as clueless as Maria.

"So, there should be a flag here somewhere." Maria squinted, trying to see. "But I don't see a thing."

"And there's no chance of waiting for the sandstorm to die down; it never will. I'll ask Yoshi if she can see anything." She hovered in front of Yoshi. "Well?"

"There are four flags up ahead." Yoshi replied. "The furthest..." He turned to his right a slight. "Is directly ahead of me."

"Then, carry Maria there." Eraf said, then returned to Maria. "Yoshi can see the flags. She'll take us to the nearest."

"Good." Maria sighed with relief. She nudged Yoshi, who galloped forward. Though the journey took only five minutes, the lack of vision fooled their minds into thinking they had been walking longer. After a while, Eraf called Yoshi to a stop.

"There's a ridge there." She pointed. Maria could barely make out a hill, with five flags sat in a row. "But, the side nearest to us is quicksand. You can't use the hookshot; you'll leave Yoshi behind." She frowned, and sat down in mid-air; her 'thinking pose', as Maria had named it. "Do we have any other options?"

"Of course." Maria and Yoshi replied in unison.

"What is it?" Eraf asked, surprised. In response, Yoshi took a few paces back, then dashed forwards. "What are you doing?!" Eraf screeched in terror. Her terror was short-lived, however, as both Maria and Yoshi sailed lazily to the other side of the ridge. Eraf quickly flitted over. "How did you do that??" She asked in awe.

"It's a Yoshi trait." Maria explained. "They can jump big gaps like they were a crack in the pavement." She scratched Yoshi's eye-ridge, who closed her eyes, and made a sound of contentment.

"Another three flags." Yoshi said lazily; she was still being scratched by Maria. Eraf passed on the message, and Maria stopped scratching. Yoshi instantly trotted to the first flag, then the second, then the third.

"We're in... the middle of no-where." Eraf moaned. "No more flags, no building, no nothing." She sighed, and sat on Maria's head. "And I trusted those Gerudos..."

"Wait." Yoshi said quietly, but her voice cut through the billowing wind. "I can see a structure..." She squinted. "It looks like a miniature castle."

"Take us straight there!" Eraf gasped. "In a straight line, like the flags." Yoshi only nodded, and jogged toward the structure.

--

"How goes our plumber?" Lakitu asked Kaepora Gaebora, who was perched atop a cliff next to the Haunted Wastelands. His well-trained eyes easily penetrated the thick sheet of flying sand.

"She travels well." Kaepora Gaebora replied.

"Good to know. Have they reached that outpost yet?"

"The Crypt? Almost. They'll be there in a few moments."

"I imagine they'll stop to rest."

"Undoubtedly." Kaepora Gaebora answered, somewhat absently.

"What bothers you, old friend?" Lakitu asked gently.

"Your odd interest in the Lost Child, the mask he carries, and the black shadow-beast that threatens us."

"Why does it bother you so?"

"Because they surely spell danger for all life, and not just of this world."

"Now, Kaepora. Do you really think me so reckless? You've known me for long enough to know better."

"Yes." Kaepora Gaebora sighed. "Yes, but I still worry." His gaze had not yet left Maria, though she had already entered the crypt. "I fear they may grow beyond even our power."

"If that does happen, I'm counting on your tribe to assist me."

"Yes, the Boras owe you a debt. Though, I doubt they will rise to a thing of such magnitude." He now looked directly at Lakitu. "Lakitu, I am one of your oldest friends. The only friend you have known longer than I is-"

"What is your point?" Lakitu asked sharply.

"I apologise. I realise how painful it must be for you. I barely knew him, yet still I feel a great sorrow."

"Please, Kaepora. I don't want to talk about him. Tell me what you're getting at."

"Yes, of course. Hoo. I am your second-oldest friend. Therefore, it goes without saying that I shall rise to any occasion with you. However, the others of my tribe would not be so willing. They owe you a debt, yes, but they would rather preserve their people than risk their lives to an ancient score."

"I understand. That's why I only ask for assistance. I will, naturally, do most of the work. I only ask for support from the Boras, and I shall consider your debt settled."

"Surely, that will please them." Kaepora said, seeming immensely relieved. "Hopefully, it should not come to that."

"I doubt it will. Things are going smoothly so far. Well, relatively smooth. Eo's other half is more reckless than I had imagined. He drags creatures out of the Nether, whether he needs them or not. The ones he needs, he sends. The others, he imprisons until he needs them. The spikes get bigger every day. Only slightly, you understand. But that will accumulate. Also, I expect Eo's reckless side will want more than just one super-strong monster at a time. Those spikes will be _huge_."

"I still disagree with you telling him of the Forbidden Ones."

"It's a win-win situation. Eo thinks his plan is playing out, and Mario-slash-Maria kills off Hyrule's, and many other world's, greatest threats."

"Your only concern seems to be the spikes. Are they so dangerous?"

"Yes." Lakitu replied grimly. "They can send waves of banished monsters from assorted worlds into one, where they will overrun it." Kaepora ruffled his feathers. "And that's the best part. The worst is that if the spikes become large enough, worlds can begin to overlap. Someone could unconsciously cross to another world, or over several, and then be trapped when the spike finally recedes."

"Hence why you try to contain them."

"Yes. If they were to expand to full size, they could rip the fabric of time and space as easily as a sword rips flesh." Lakitu sighed. "There is danger at every turn, and I need to stay on my toes. I've never felt so alive!" And suddenly, his warm, welcoming eyes were ablaze with raw youth, passion and excitement. "You could never understand the rush I feel, knowing that existence could collapse at any moment!"

"No, I couldn't." Kaepora replied slowly. "Nor would I ever wish to. The Boras generally ignore the affairs of other worlds, the Nether included."

"The Nether should especially be avoided. I, alongside..." Lakitu paused, and shuddered. "We have explored the depths of the Nether. There are creatures so terrifying yet brilliant, that at first we thought we must be dreaming. There are creatures imprisoned for being too strong, others for being too smart, some who were falsely judged, some who only find peace in non-existence..." He drew in a breath. "But, we digress. I guide Eo to the monsters he needs, and no more."

"I have just one question for you, dear old friend." Kaepora asked. Suddenly, he was no longer Kaepora Gaebora, the wise old owl. He was Gaea of the Bora, a strong and commanding entity. His hard gaze held Lakitu's polite stare. "Whose side are you on?" Lakitu stared at his old friend, Gaea Kaepora. The friend who had given Lakitu his beloved cloud, the friend who had taught Lakitu for many years. The friend who had stood strong by him when no-one else would. "Which side holds your allegiance?" The gaze was binding, and seemed to be trying to drag out Truth. Lakitu closed his eyes and smiled.

"Surely, my dear Gaea, you know the answer?" Was his response. Gaea Kaepora looked away, and was Kaepora Gaebora again. A smiled shined in his eyes.

"Of course." He replied softly. "Of course." He looked back at Lakitu then. "You are still the same now as when you were a fresh scholar, only more cautious and wise."

"Thank you."

"I only hope we both survive this calamity to meet again, Lakita Tuan." With that, Kaepora Gaebora took to the skies, flying toward the Crypt. Lakitu smiled sadly after him. Something in Kaepora Gaebora's last comment had stirred something inside Lakitu. Was he really no different now than he was all those years ago?

--

"_That magic wells within me._" Majora's Mask said happily. They had finally mastered the magic of air and fire.

"I am pleased." Skull Kid replied. "Where should we go next?"

"_Patience, child._" The mask chided. "_You are not as I. You need your rest. Take us to your home, where you will sleep._"

"I suppose I _am_ tired." Skull Kid admitted. "But, we don't have the time to waste."

"_You are useless to me, and yourself, if you are exhausted. You must not push yourself. I am having to draw on you alot. More so, as I master more magics._"

"And so," Lakitu's voice said from nearby. "You must be in top form as much as possible." He was speaking to Skull Kid.

"Lakitu!" Skull Kid said happily.

"_Cloud-rider._" Majora's Mask addressed him. "_Perhaps you could explain why I must draw on the child more as I master more magics?_"

"Of course." Lakitu replied. "You have spent alot of time attached to Skull Kid. You do so because you need him to survive. As you practise magic together, your bond deepens."

"_Are you saying that soon I will be completely dependant on the child?_" Majora's Mask asked with disgust.

"Now, that... is not entirely true." Lakitu told him. He toyed with his fishing rod for a moment, thinking. "You will rely heavily upon him, and he upon you. But, you will not be entirely dependant on _him_."

"_You say _him_ in an odd manner. Will there be another to whom I must attach?_"

"Um... perhaps." Lakitu said evasively.

"_Do not toy with me, Cloud-rider._"

"My apologies, Mask." Lakitu muttered. "I'm a little distracted."

"_Then, take your leave. Perhaps you should rest also._"

"Perhaps so. However, I cannot afford such a luxury as sleep. I have an important task, one which consumes almost all of my time. I must be constantly alert."

"_I say this, not out of kindness, but out of respect. Perhaps you should enlist someone to take over your task, while you take some much-needed rest?_"

"A nice idea, Mask, but I know of no-one I can trust, besides those who are also too busy."

"_My brother can perform the task, I am sure._"

"The Fierce Deity Mask?" Lakitu asked, surprised.

"_Yes. I can ask him on your behalf. He will believe me; we are brothers, and friends._"

"Then, you have my deepest gratitude." Laktiu said, stifling a yawn.

"_Go and rest, Cloud-rider, so that you may be better suited for your task when you awake._"

"I shall leave you now." Lakitu turned to fly away. "Oh." He turned back. "The outsider is halfway across the Haunted Wastelands. I suggest you go to the Spirit Temple right now, and study quickly. You won't get another chance." With that, he departed.

--

Maria sat down on a cold stone bench, and unclipped the pack on Yoshi. She rummaged through her items, until she at last found a plastic beaker, and a flask of water. She poured the water, and drank heavily.

"I could always bring water for you." Eraf offered.

"Thanks, but you need to save your magic. I might need those beams of yours, or you might need to teleport me somewhere. I'll use my own things as much as I can."

"But you don't have any food." Eraf pointed out. "I still have some leftovers from our meal in the Water Temple, if you're hungry."

"Yes, thank you." Maria replied, smiling. "I'm famished." Some Parsa Pods and carrots appeared in the air. Maria quickly pulled a blanket out of her pack, and set it on the floor. Eraf lowered the food onto it. "Don't eat it all, Yoshi." Maria warned.

"Eraf." Yoshi said to the fairy. "Could you please tell Maria that I'm not hungry at all, so she can have all of the food." She sat down nearby.

"Yoshi says she's not hungry." Eraf told Maria. "You can have it all."

"What about you?" Maria asked.

"Fairies don't need to eat. We eat for pleasure, but not to survive." She explained.

"Pleasure?" Maria asked, confused.

"We eat to enjoy the taste."

"Ah, I see." Maria turned her attention to the food again, and began eating. The sweet taste of the Parsa Pods still surprised her. "But, I'm still worried." She said a moment later. "How are we going to get across this wasteland, without a guide?"

"I've no idea. It could just be a straight walk over there. But, which way do we walk?" Eraf once again sat in her thinking pose.

"I smell something." Yoshi said suddenly, standing up.

"What is it?" Eraf asked.

"A presence. It's not here or there. It's a very confusing scent." She sniffed the air, inhaling deeply. "It's like... smelling food that's in the kitchen, but you're outside." She said slowly. She sniffed again. "But there are two kitchens, and you don't know which has the food."

"I think you're smelling a spirit." Eraf told her. "An entity that's trapped between two worlds, and hovers back and forth between them."

"Perhaps so."

"I wonder what it wants."

"It smells... like it has travelled. It has an essence of many places. It doesn't want to hurt us, so we're safe." Yoshi sat down again. Her laid-back attitude convinced Eraf and Maria that they were indeed safe.

"Actually..." Eraf said slowly. "I heard there was a spirit guide around these parts." She frowned thoughtfully. "D'you think we could convince it to lead us to the Spirit Temple?"

"We could try." Maria agreed. "Assuming it knows the way."

--

Skull Kid stood near the oasis in by the Spirit Temple. He was nervous. The mask itself said that it had been drawing on him alot more, but it didn't know why. Skull Kid feared that maybe it would eventually drain his life force, and leave him as an empty shell, before moving on to its next victim. Maybe that was the masks' plan? To sap people of their life force? But, he had another worry on his mind. Majora's Mask claimed that it was gaining more power, yet Skull Kid hadn't noticed. Usually, Skull Kid could see if someone had improved their magic just by looking at them, though why he had this ability, he didn't know. However, he could sense no increase in the masks' power. What he _had_ noticed, however, was that more and more things were making sense to him now. Every time he and the mask mastered a certain type of magic, Skull Kid would learn new things. When they mastered nature, for example, he suddenly knew the movements and patterns of almost all living creatures, besides the erratic movements of the elves and fairies, and that outsider Mario. When they had mastered fire, Skull Kid knew all about the rage inside every living creatures heart, and how it could be controlled to be a productive force, or be left to destroy all it saw; just like fire itself. Air magic made him learn of whispers of the air-borne creatures, and the whispers that people did not want to be heard. It was all interesting, but frightening, too. Skull Kid knew how to use this knowledge, so he could hear someone talking miles away, know which way an animal was moving, know how much anger a person had and how much control, but he he did not want to. Some things are better left alone, he decided. But, what of the magic of sand? What new knowledge could he gain from that? Sand could track a creature, as much as nature can, but he already knew about that. Sand... what could sand do?

"_We have no time to stand idle, child._" The mask said, making him jump. "_We must learn quickly, and well._"

"Yes... yes..." Skull Kid muttered, and allowed the mask to reach deep into him, to touch that forbidden part of a person that no-one else can be allowed near; his soul. The moment Majora's Mask touched his soul, the sand howled loudly at them, though it made no movement. Skull Kid could feel the magic rushing into the mask, more every moment, and that the mask was trying its best to understand it in the short time they had. But, suddenly, something surprised Skull Kid. He froze in caution. He froze in fear. He froze in _time._

--

Time itself was an extraordinary place. Nothing made sense here, and Skull Kid would never be able to describe it to anyone, yet he felt he understood it all perfectly. Clocks flew by, as to be expected, suns and moons shot back and forth across a number of skies, life grew and regressed, and mountains rose and fell. Skull Kids' own consciousness crept forward and backward, re-tracing, re-living, and re-defining everything in the past week. Lots of things had different meanings now. Eo's tart reminder of who had brought him the mask was not, as Skull Kid has thought, a way of gaining his confidence and trust. Rather, it was to put Skull Kid in Eo's debt. Lakitu's visits were not to monitor his progress. Skull Kid had been too caught up in everything at the time to realise what the true reasons for his visits were. But now that he could see clearly, without such inhibitions, Skull Kid realised that Lakitu wanted to see _him_. Lakitu wanted to be with Skull Kid, for whatever reasons. Then, a new memory appeared. It was hazy, like a landscape veiled in mist. Within that memory, Skull Kid saw Eo mutter something he didn't understand, and saw Link disappear into the light of fairy magic. Minutes later, the outsider appeared, dazed and confused. The following day, Eo had given Skull Kid the mask. His mind stretched further back, and Skull Kid found his consciousness being dragged with it. Yet he saw nothing but more haze, with only a vague image of someone who might have been himself, an owl, and some other strange form of creature. All seemed very familiar to him. Suddenly, his mind halted, and hurtled back forwards, shooting past Skull Kid's present moment. Or perhaps, it was Skull Kid's past, or even his future. It was unclear. All that Skull Kid knew, was that his mind darted beyond where he was now, and he had no choice but to follow. Nothing could prepare him for what he saw next.

------

No matter where he looked, everything appeared rushed. Hyrule Market Town lay in ruins, people scampered this way and that, pillaging what they could, and fighting over other things they wanted. In the centre of the chaos, stood a Link of the future, and the one and only Ganondorf, staring at each other. But... both were smiling. Both were smiling with delight. They raised their arms, and shook hands firmly, smiling all the wider. Skull Kid was devastated. What could possibly bring together these two age-old enemies? Then, a third joined them; the Princess Zelda. She, too, smiled happily, and embraced both men, pecking them on either cheek. They spoke for a few moments, then turned to face Skull Kid. Or rather, the remains of the town gate behind him. They walked straight past Skull Kid, and out of the town, leaving it to its personal destruction.

-

A flash, and the same scene showed again, only the town was in one piece, and the residents were fleeing in terror. Link and Ganondorf were again stood in the centre, only both were holding swords, and neither was smiling. They looked ready for combat. Zelda called to Link from nearby, and the fight began. It was the most tremendous fight Skull Kid had ever seen.

-

A flash, and again the same scene. The only difference this time, was that Zelda called to Ganondorf. Again, the fight began.

-

A flash. Zelda and Link faced each other, bearing swords, scowling. Ganondorf called to Link. Link and Zelda began to fight.

-

A flash. Again, Zelda and Link. Ganondorf called to Zelda, and the fight began.

-

A flash. This time, the three stood facing each other, daring the other to move. All three were mortal enemies; it was obvious from the way they stared at each other. A call from a red-headed girl, Malon, and the fight began.

-

A flash. Again, the three faced each other. Again, they were mortal enemies. A call from a girl with night-black hair, eyes and wings, and the fight began.

------

Skull Kid dragged himself back to where he was now. What he had seen had him trembling. Visions of potential futures?

_Yes._

The voice made Skull Kid stare around. Who was there?

_We are the sand. You understand us, and we understand you. What you saw was but a few possible futures._

How far?

_Many lifetimes away. You will be there to witness whichever should come._

How would he know which it was to be?

_That will depend on the decisions made the residents of this world, and in some cases, the residents of others. Never in our long history has a future been so unclear, so vague, so... unknown. We are time, and we see past, present and future as if we were watching them in a theatre. Lately, we have been receiving more and more visions of the future, all different in a slight way. In many cases, it took some searching to find the differences, but they were there. Not once have we seen so many branches on the path of time, so many side-routes, shortcuts, detours, lanes, junctions. Yet, here they are. And you must know of this. A long time in the future, a remarkable change will occur. Regardless of which outcome occurs, the change will still be great._

Why must he know of this?

_You will soon learn why. _

--

"_Child! _Child! _Wake up, child!_" The mask was almost shouting.

"I'm awake! I'm awake!" Skull Kid told it.

"_Finally. You collapsed two-thirds through. I was able to finish my learning. Where are we to head next?_"

"We go to Lake Hylia." Skull Kid said firmly. "We must master water, and soon."

"_Very well._" The mask said. Skull Kid was surprised. The mask never accepted Skull Kid's words with some form of complaint, question or suggestion. Skull Kid summoned his own brand of magic, Lost though it was, and teleported to Lake Hylia. He had realised what sand truly meant: Time. The term 'The Sands of Time' was not a mere saying, it was perfectly true. Sand was one of the greatest chroniclers of time. Sand-timers remained one of, if not _the_, most accurate measurers of a passage of time. Skull Kid had learned about time, and in some depth. Time was the running of water through a trench, the rising and falling of the sun and moon, the taking of a single step, the process of a simple thought, it was distance, space. Time was all of these things, because all things bent to the will of time, and sand recorded these events. Skull Kid stood on the shore of the great lake, and pondered these things.

However, one other revelation stirred within him. Eo had _tricked him_. Eo was using Skull Kid to slow down Mario at the Shadow Temple. Eo was using Skull Kid as an excuse to observe the power of Majora's Mask, and plan a counter-attack should they turn against him. Skull Kid was at a loss. One friend could very well have caused Skull Kids' own demise. Or rather, his feelings for that friend. What could he do?

"_We will have our revenge on Eo, of course._" The mask said to him. "_He shall not get away with what he has done._"

"How did you-?" Skull Kid began, then changed his question. "Why do you care?"

"_The Sand helped me understand what I am. I saw who I was before. I, alongside my brother, was designed purely to gather intelligence on various magics. The fact that I am of darkness is irrelevant. Though, this fact confused me into doing evil deeds. I must make amends, for the sake of my master: Majora, The Fierce Deity._"

"Then, I will help you." Skull Kid said. "I understand some things, too. Like, why you must draw on me."

"Oh, do tell." Said a voice.

"Good day, Lakitu." Skull Kid replied.

"_Greetings, Cloud-rider._" Majora's Mask said. "_Was my brother of good service?_"

"Tremendously so. I am now refreshed, renewed, and alot less sleepy. Your brother did all my work, without Maria even noticing."

"Maria?" Skull Kid asked, confused.

"Mario. He drank from that spring, remember?" Lakitu told him. Skull Kid nodded in understanding. "Now, please tell me why a mask of such power relies on you so much."

"Of course." Skull Kid sat down on the grass. "The mask only gains the power of a magic, and the strength. Yes, the two are quite different. Power is how much force a magic can strike with, strength is the greatest factor of said magic. For example, speed. I, however, gain the knowledge of the magic; all the different uses. The mask draws on my knowledge, and uses that to unleash tremendous spells. The same would be for the Fierce Deity Mask, if it hadn't been tampered with."

"_Tampered?! How?? By who??_" Majora's Mask demanded.

"I don't know. What I do know, is that all it does now is use what little power it has to transform its wearer into the form of its visage, and grants them some new strengths, which vary dependant on the user."

"I must say, Skull Kid." Lakitu murmured. "Your language skills have altered considerably."

"I have learned much, Lakitu. Such a change in knowledge will undoubtedly force a change in speech."

"That is true, I suppose." Lakitu admitted.

"_What can we do about my brother?_" The mask asked.

"For now, nothing." Skull Kid told it, removing it from his face. It floated in front of him. "Until we can have that mask, we can do nothing."

"_Then we must take him!_"

"We will do no such thing."

"_But, why? My brother must return to his true calling!_"

"For now, it is best that the mask stay with Maria. With her, it will be of extreme service. Once this is over, we can reclaim him. You should help him learn all that you know."

"_Very well._" The mask sighed. "_We proceed as normal. But, we shall do so quickly. I do not want to my brother to be used for such a low task as transformation and lending of power!_"

"You have changed, too, Mask." Lakitu pointed out.

"_I have realised my true calling, the design for which my master made me. I am ashamed that I have betrayed that design. I wish to correct my grave error._"

"I'm sure your master would forgive you, Mask." Lakitu said sympathetically, glancing briefly at Skull Kid. "For now, however, I have to check on the spikes." His cloud rose slightly. "I can't wait to hear your next report, Skull Kid. I expect it will be most exciting." With that, he flew away.


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: Luigi**

"This Lakitu does not sound trustworthy." Nerra said the next day, after Luigi had spent a long time answering her questions, and explaining the various things Lakitu had done in the past. "He is too unpredictable." The two were in the kitchen, Luigi cooking breakfast. Nerra was handing various ingredients and cooking tools.

"He is, I suppose." Luigi admitted. "But, he really can help out alot. I'm sure he's helping Link in the Mushroom Kingdom, and probably Mario in Hyrule, since he can somehow travel there, too."

"Is it possible for him to come here?" Nerra asked.

"Probably." Luigi said, not really concerned about the fact. "Nerra, you should take your cloak off. It's hot in here."

"I..." Nerra paused. "I'll be fine."

"If you insist." Luigi said in a sigh. "But..." He paused as he stirred the food. "I can't understand why you won't take it off. Are you hiding something?"

"Of-of course not!" Nerra replied. Her reply came almost too quickly, and too panicky, but Luigi barely noticed.

"I can't believe that. Alot of strange things have been happening lately, and until you prove that you're not hiding anything, I won't trust you. At least, not entirely."

"I'll accept that." Nerra told him, her night-black eyes glimmered oddly. "I barely trust you as it is."

"Then, we're even." Luigi said absently, sprinkling some unknown powder onto the food.

"What is that?"

"Just sugar." Luigi replied. "Make it sweeter. Breakfast goes down better if it tastes good." Nerra thought for a moment, then realised she could accept that answer. Luigi would not poison Zelda, Anju, and the others at inn. He walked toward the doorway, and looked at Zelda, who was at the counter. "Zelda." He called gently. She turned to face him. "Could you watch the food for a while? Put it on a big plate in about twenty minutes. I'm going to look at these walls."

"Sure, no problem." Zelda said, walking into the kitchen. "Nerra, would you mind watching the counter? It's easy work. Just write down the name of the person, take fourty rupees, give them a room key and an inn key." She smiled. "Ah, I'm sure you know what to do."

"Yeah, no problem." Nerra said politely. "But, what about Anju and Kafei?"

"They're going to talk to Luigi about what they want done. After that, they'll be doing manager stuff. We'll only see them during meals."

"Alright." Nerra accepted this, and walked to the counter.

--

Sereng was growing restless. Though Nerra had only been gone a day, something didn't feel right. Several times, he thought to ask the Wizrobes to check on her, but they had no reason to listen to him. He was just a lowly Moblin, after all. The only people they feared were Nerra, and Ganondorf himself. Then, he wondered again about Nerra. He had known her for a good few years, though they were hardly friends. However, in all the time he had known her, Sereng had not once seen a good reason as to why he, or any other members of the Dark Lords' army, should fear. Yet, fear her they did. Even Sereng. There was a certain air about her that invoked great fear and respect. She was somehow, miraculously, held in higher regard than the Iron Knuckles, generals of the army. She was second only to Ganondorf; that was their greatest fear. Ganondorf listened to her more than he listened to others, and he treated her more gently. One could almost go so far as to say that the Dark Lord _liked_ the winged girl, though he made it clear that he had no such feelings. So, what was it about Nerra? And why weren't there more like her? Surely Ganondorf would have created more than one Nerra, so they could at least assist in ruling the army. She was a strange one, alright. Yet, Sereng did not realise that he was strange in himself. He was smarter than most other Moblins combined, and even slightly stronger and faster. He had a far keener sense of smell, a far better understanding of the Dark Lords' language, and was definitely far more civilised than the average Moblin.

"Wizrobes." Sereng called to them. Unsuprisingly, he found them playing a game of cards. A game the Wizrobes themselves had invented, and did not share with anyone but another Wizrobe. They looked over to him. "I'm sorry to disturb you, but could one of you please check on Nerra? Something in the air doesn't smell right."

"Sorry, that was me." Said one of them, and all three laughed at the joke. Sereng, however, was not amused.

"I'm serious!" He barked. "Something is wrong, and I need to know what it is!"

"Don't yell at us." Said another. "You have no authority over us, Moblin."

"We would kill you for your insolence," Said the third, "Were it not for the fact that only you can lead us where we need to go."

"In that case." Sereng said hotly. "I refuse to be of any service to you until one of you checks on Nerra." He folded his great arms, and sat himself on the ground. The three Wizrobes stared at each other, not believing what thay had just heard. A Moblin, smart enough to make such a challenge? To understand that he had power over them, with the skills he had? They slowly turned their heads back to Sereng.

"Very well, Sereng." The second said, addressing him properly for the first time. "I shall go, and report back in less than two hours."

"Please, be swift, and careful." Sereng said to him. This shocked them ever further. A Moblin with manners! And one who cared for others, of all things! The three murmured to each in hushed voices for a few moments, then the second became invisible, and the other two returned to their game. They immediately looked at his cards.

"Come join us, Sereng." The first said. "We would like to see how you handle this game."

"All right." Sereng agreed. He needed something to take his mind off his troubles. "How do we play?"

--

Lakitu was waiting. He was in a small area, surrounded by a thick blanket of fog. There were many natural stone pillars scattered around, the largest of which stood in the centre, where Lakitu also stood, with his cloud laying next to him. A noise made him turn. One of the Four Giants had arrived. The other three were moments behind him.

"Guardians." Lakitu said as they gathered around him. He bowed to each of them. "I am deeply grateful that you came to see me." One of them rumbled a noise. "Yes, it is urgent." Lakitu told him. "The spikes are spreading. Soon, they will reach these lands." Another rumble. "They are large, Guardians. And they are increasing in number. I cannot possibly control them all at once. I beg you to lend me your assistance in this matter." The four rumbled among each other for a few moments, then one addressed Lakitu. "I understand that you are busy in your own duties. However, should even one of these spikes penetrate Termina, your duties may become irrelevant." They rumbled angrily. "I am sure you understand the severity of the spikes. If you do not help me contain them, then Termina could be dragged into, and become part of, another world entirely. I would not ask for your help if I were not in desperate need of it." The four rumbled, sounding panicked. Lakitu waited patiently while they spoke among themselves. Eventually, they turned their attention back to Lakitu. "What say you?" He asked.

"_**We will help.**_" One told him. Lakitu gasped. He had never heard of the Guardians of Termina speaking to someone in that person's language. The only occasion was when someone wanted to teach the Guardians' language to others, to allow better communication.

"I... am honoured to receive your assistance, mighty ones." Lakitu thanked them, bowing to each in turn.

"_**You will tell us when the spikes are to arrive.**_"

"Of course. I cannot express my gratitude enough." The giants rumbled, then walked away. Lakitu smiled widely to himself. "I never imagined they'd agree so quickly. And in my language!" He could barely contain his excitement. "Kaepora Gaebora would be so jealous!" He hopped onto his cloud.

--

That night, Nerra sat on the roof of the Stock Pott Inn. She gently removed Serengs' cloak, and stretched her wings wide. They hurt a little, having been pressed against her back for so long. She laid on her stomach, and let herself pass into deep thought. Who was this Lakitu creature? It seemed he could pass freely between worlds, and send others to any world he chose. Had he sent Zelda and Luigi here for protection? If so, protection from what? He appeared to be in league with Ganondorf, so why hide the princess from him? Or maybe... it wasn't Ganondorf he was hiding her from? Nerra then remembered that black creature she had seen with the Master. Every time she thought of it, it sent shivers down her spine, making her wings rustle. It was a scary being. Ganondorf seemed to take orders from it. But, why would the Great King of Evil obey anyone? Another thought crossed her mind. From what other creatures of the army had said, she seemed to be the only one among them who Ganondorf actually listened to. Apparently, he had calmed greatly since she came. That caused another wonder. All the others remember seeing Ganondorf at the time of their creation, and him telling them who and what they were. Nerra remembered no such thing. She vaguely remembered seeing the Dark Lord, but she had to tell _him _her name. She was immediately appointed second in command, and she was near Ganondorf almost constantly. No other creature had such an honour. Had the Dark Lord created her to be his companion? Surely not. The Dark Lord needed no such person, according to the others. Several thousand creatures couldn't be wrong, could they? A chill made her sit up, and look around.

"Who is there?" She asked the air.

"It is I, Lady Nerra." Said a voice.

"Charzli." Nerra said softly. A Wizrobe appeared next to her. "What brings you here?"

"Sereng is growing concerned. He says that something smells odd to him." Charzli replied.

"I'm surprised you're here at the whim of a Moblin. I thought you only listened to me and the Dark Lord?"

"Well, this Moblin is smarter than we thought. He refused to help us unless we make sure all is well with you."

"Well, he is smart, that Sereng. He's also the smartest, fastest and strongest of all Moblins."

"I don't want to stay here any longer than necessary. Please, report."

"Alright." Nerra sighed. "The Princess did not come here of her own will. It would seem she was brought here by a strange orange turtle by the name of Lakitu."

"Turtle?"

"He rides on a cloud, and carries a fishing rod. He's prone to mood swings, and will help or hinder dependant on those moods."

"Interesting."

"There is also a man by the name of Luigi here. Are you aware of the outsider?"

"The fat one in red?"

"Yes. Luigi is his brother, and he seems to have been forced here." Nerra got to her feet. "Charzli, I want you to report back to the Dark Lord. Tell him that the princess is here. But... don't mention the turtle. He doesn't need to know that. Tell him Zelda is here, and we are keeping watch over her. We can grab her and bring her back whenever he needs us to."

"As you command, my Lady." With that, Charzli the Wizrobe disappeared.

"My Lady?" Nerra muttered to herself. "That's almost saying that I'm the Dark Lords' wife." She blushed and chuckled. "It'd be nice to be wife, though. I wonder what sort of man I'd marry?"

--

When Nerra walked back into the inn, she thought for a moment that she had somehow got the wrong building. The reception area had altered drastically. The walls had been re-painted, the desk was brand new, with a seat, filing cabinets and cupboards. Even the seats had been replaced with more comfortable ones. Nerra walked over to Zelda, who sat at the new desk.

"Wh-what happened?" She asked.

"Luigi did it. Isn't it wonderful?" Zelda said, stroking the desk. "He did all this in just one day."

"Where is Luigi now?"

"He's upstairs, reinforcing the walls of Anju's room."

"Wow." Nerra gasped. "He's a hard worker, isn't he?"

"He's working for room and board, his meals, and the 500 rupees a day Kafei insisted on giving him."

"But... to do all this..." She looked at the reception area again.

"Incredible, isn't he? He's reinforced all the walls in here, too."

"He's amazing." Nerra agreed. "I could marry a guy like that."

"Hmm?" Zelda grinned. "Marry him, you say?" She laid her head on the desk, and stared slyly at Nerra.

"Ah... um... n-no, I meant... uh..." Nerra blushed. Zelda laughed.

"I'm just teasing. He's spoken for, anyway." She sat up.

"I-I was only saying someone _like _him!" Nerra told her.

"Why're you being so defensive?"

"I'm not!" Nerra snapped. "L-leave me alone!" She turned away and dashed to her room.

"I was only playing!" Zelda called after her.

"Evening, Nerra." Luigi said as she rushed past. "Nerra? What's up?"

"Leave me alone!" She called back, slamming the door behind her.

"What's wrong with her?" Luigi wondered. He shrugged, then turned back to the door, which he was putting back on.

--

"Damn, you're good at this!" One of the Wizrobes was saying to Sereng. "You're learning almost as fast as Wizrobes do!"

"He's already won seven hands, and two matches. He almost had that last round, too." The other said. "I never thought a Moblin was so smart!"

"Really?" Sereng asked. "And here I thought you were going easy on me."

"My friends." Charzli said, appearing next to them. "I'm going to report to the Dark Lord. Lady Nerra says we are to stay until given orders from either her, or the Master."

"Understood." The other two Wizrobes replied.

"Is she well?" Sereng asked.

"She is fine. She's close to the princess, and is watching her. I'll tell you more when I return." Charzli replied.

"I see. Take care." Sereng said in farewell. Charzli nodded, then departed. Sereng turned to the others. "Did he call her _Lady_?"

"Yes. Why?" The second Wizrobe asked.

"But, that would mean..." He paused. "Ganondorf is our Lord, right?"

"Yes. Even a Miniblin knows that much."

"If Nerra is our Lady, then wouldn't that mean..."

"I'd never thought of it like that." The first said. "Our Lord and Lady. Sounds like they're married. Imagine what would happen if Lord Ganondorf heard that?" He shuddered.

"Everyone's saying that Ganondorf made Nerra to be his partner." The second told them. "Could it really be true?"

"I doubt the Dark Lord is interested in eternal companionship." Sereng said. "All the others have said that, and he himself has shown us as such."

"Well, you can never be too sure." The first sighed. "Anyway. Let's finish this round. We'll have two more after, and call it a night."

"Don't embarass us too much, Sereng." The second laughed.

"I'll try." Sereng promised him, smiling.

--

Nerra was at a loss. Why did she feel so embarrased about what Zelda had said? Nerra had only said someone _like_ Luigi. She was sure she didn't have any feelings for this man. So, why? And when Zelda has said that Luigi was taken, why had that upset her further? Could she really be in love? She had never been in love before, so she didn't know how to know for sure. Perhaps she should try to find out? She couldn't ask Zelda; she'd tease her forever. Luigi was out of the question, too. How would he react to such a question? Especially if it turned out true! There was only one option left, as far as Nerra could see. She had to ask Anju. But, Anju would be busy, right? How could she ask her, and interrupt her work? A knock at the door pulled her out of her thoughts.

"Nerra?" Luigi! Nerra found herself blushing. "Are you alright?"

"I-I'm fine!" Nerra squeaked.

"Zelda says she's really sorry. She didn't mean to upset you." Nerra didn't reply. She was still angry at Zelda. "Is it... something you want to talk about?"

"N-not to you!" Nerra gasped. She instantly regretted it.

"Oh. It's a female thing, right? Do you want me to fetch Anju?"

"N-no! I-I mean... she's busy, right?"

"Not right now."

"B-but..." Suddenly, Nerra found herself wanting to keep these strange feelings a secret.

"If you don't talk to someone, then they can't help. You're our friend, Nerra, and we want to help you as much as we can." Nerra felt her face burn hotter. Friend?

"Then... bring Anju. Please." She asked.

"Alright." She heard him walk away. A few minutes later, someone knocked.

"Nerra?" It was Anju.

"Come in." Nerra replied. The door opened, and Anju entered. Zelda was peering over her shoulder, looking deeply concerned. Anju shooed her away, then closed and locked the door.

"Your face is all red." Anju pointed out. "Are you ill?"

"No... that's not it."

"Oh?" Anju sat next to her. "Then what is it?"

"I'm not sure how to ask..." Nerra said slowly. "I think... I might have..." She somehow blushed more, and looked away fom Anju. "feelings..." She whispered. "For Luigi."

"Really? For Luigi?"

"I-I said 'I think'!" Nerra snapped. "I'm not... sure." She buried her face in her hands.

"Well, it's nothing to be embarrased about. Luigi's a fine man. But... I think he has a girlfriend. That's what Zelda tells me, anyway."

"I know." Nerra murmured. "That's why I want to make absolutely sure I have feelings for him, before I go and hurt us both."

"Well, if nothing else..." Anju smiled, and patted Nerra's shoulder. "You've got a good heart. Even if you do hurt Luigi, he'll never be angry at you."

"You think?"

"I know." Anju said confidently. "You and Luigi are both good-hearted people. You'll never be enemies, I'm sure."

"What... should I do?"

"Does the fact that Luigi has a girlfriend hurt?"

"yes." Nerra mumbled.

"And you were embarrased when Zelda teased you about what you said?"

"Yes."

"Do want to be with Luigi for as long as you can?"

"Yes!" Nerra gasped. "Oh, and I told him I don't trust him! How could I _not_ trust him? Such a wonderful person..."

"Then there's no doubt. You definitely love him."

"But, what do I do about it? Can I make myself... _un_love him?" Nerra asked desperately. Anju chuckled.

"I don't think that's possible. All you can do is contend with your feelings, and try to be a good friend to him. That's the best you can hope for."

"Should I tell Luigi how I feel?"

"I think you should. It might make him uncomfortable, but in the long-run it'll be alot better."

"Then I'll tell him." Nerra said nervously, standing up. "I-I'll tell L-Luigi..." She started shaking.

"You don't have to do it right away." Anju told her, standing and putting a hand on her arm. "Do it when you think you're ready."

"Alright." Nerra sighed, sitting down again.

"I'll give you some time alone." Anju said, and left the room.

-

"Is she alright?" Zelda squealed when Anju entered the kitchen. She dropped the pan she was washing, and dashed to Anju. "Is Nerra alright? Does she hate me now? Is she-"

"She's fine." Anju assured her. "She's fine, Zelda. Don't worry about a thing. I'm sure she'll forgive you soon."

"Oh, I don't care about that! As long as she's okay, and not upset or anything." Zelda sighed in relief, and went back to the sink.

"So, what was bothering her?" Luigi asked from the doorway. He had been at the reception desk.

"Uhm..." Anju thought for a moment. "I think that's something you should ask her. It's not my place to say."

"Yeah, you're right." Luigi admitted. "I'll ask her tomorrow." He went back to the desk.

"You go easy on her, too, Zelda." Anju warned.

"You don't need to tell me that. Nerra's my friend. Even though I've only known her for a day or so, I already feel like I've known her forever."

"She's a good person. People naturally feel close to her." Anju said. "I'm sure she'll be popular around here, if she'd spend more time on other parts of town."

"D'you think she was popular back home, too?"

"Back home?"

"You know. Where she came from. She must have alot of friends. I wonder what made her decide to leave, and become a traveller?"

"Who knows? We should ask her some time."

"Yeah, we should."

--

Lakitu found all this tremendously interesting. He had been watching the conversation from the windows.

"Well, well." He murmured to himself. "This is an unexpected turn of events." He turned to the figure besides him. "Wouldn't you agree, Shadow?" Beside him, stood a tall two-legged black hedgehog. He had red lines on each spike, and wore gloves and trainers. He looked at Lakitu out of the corner of his red eyes.

"I don't care about the events." Shadow told him. "All I care about is the girl. She's definitely the one I've been searching for."

"Will you take her now, or after she's done what she needs to?"

"I would like to take her now, but I don't see that as an option. I'll have to talk to Sonic and the others about it. No matter when I decide to act, it will ultimately be her choice."

"Do you think you can survive without her?"

"As long as we have the Chaos Emeralds, we have a slight chance. With her, the chances will be alot higher."

"I wonder if she'll agree to go with you?" Lakitu wondered.

"I hope for our sake she does." Shadow replied.

"I have to wonder, though. What is this creature that has you seeking help from outside worlds? Surely you and Sonic alone should be enough to handle it."

"We should be, yes." Shadow agreed. "But as I said before, we only have a slight chance of winning. That's why we agreed to use the Chaos Emeralds to find someone powerful enough to help us."

"You haven't answered my question. What's the creature that's attacking your home?"

"I can't say I know. We only ever see its silhouette as it flies by. It's big, though. It destroyed an entire zone in one pass."

"Sounds deadly. Well, I hope all goes well. Do you want me to take you home now?"

"Please. I think it'll take a long time to decide."

"Alright. Contact me when the decision is made."

"I will."


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: Link**

"So, uh... which way?" Malon asked Link. The two were stood in a circular room. There were many portraits on the wall, two doors on either side of the room, and stairs leading further up, to the next floor. Malon walked over to the stairs, and looked at the door at the top. "Another star door. No doubt we'll need more stars before we can open it."

"I figured as much." Link muttered, thinking deeply. "Are all of these potraits other worlds? Or only a few?" Malon walked forward and reached up on her toes to touch the nearest painting; one of a spider-like creature stood on water. The painting rippled.

"This one is, at least. Should we go here first?"

"I suppose we should. Let's get more Power Stars first, then investigate other portraits." Link stepped up to the picture. "Water." He noted. "Reckon this is the Wet-Dry World that Lakitu mentioned?"

"Could be." Malon agreed. "There's nothing here that suggests a dock."

"Well, I'm sure we'll find out sooner or later. Let's go." He cupped his hands, offering Malon a boost up to the picture. She accepted, and hopped into the new world. Link climbed in a moment later.

-

"Well..." Link sighed, looking around. This world was bizarre. He and Malon were stood on a wooden platform, which resembled a pier. There were tremendously huge walls encompassing the area in a square, with a large town visible just beyond them. In one corner, there was a large cage-like structure with no top. Along the back-most wall, large stone structures jutted out, some mere platforms, other larger areas, with some strange wind-up robots. Small blocks floated nearby, and a large triangular podium floated a few metres away, high in the air. It floated with the longest side forming a ramp, and part of the peak had been cut off, leaving a flat top. "Where do we look first?" He asked Malon. She was stood at the edge of the wooden pier, staring at the water which almost touched her boots.

"There's some strange crystal things around." She told Link. "One over there." She pointed to the back wall. Link saw a multi-coloured crystal hovering on a ramp on the back wall. There were also switches underwater, and (Link wondered how he failed to notice before) one of the wooden pier they were stood on. He walked over, and touched it. A loud, dull click filled the air, and the crystal rotated slowly for a few moments, then stopped. But, nothing happened.

"Well, that's weird. I thought for sure they'd do something. Malon, what do you thi- MALON!!" He yelled. Malon had pulled her boots and socks off, and dived into the water. Link rushed to edge to see where she had gone. No sign of her. A few moments later, that same click filled the air, and the water level fell. Malon appeared a few moments later from beneath the pier.

"It looks like they change the water level." She called up to him.

"Don't do that again!" Link snapped. "At least tell me next time! What if there had been a monster under there?"

"Oh..." Malon grimaced. "Sorry, I hadn't thought of that."

"Obviously." Link grumbled. "Go over to that crystal, Malon." He said, pointing. "I think it might get rid of the water altogether." He watched as Malon swam over to the where the crystal was, then dive and touch it. The water fell instantly, leaving about an inch. Malon stood up, and ran toward him. Link put Malon's socks into her boots, and sat on the edge. "Catch, Malon." He said, tossing a boot to her. She panicked for a moment, but managed to catch it. Link threw the second boot, then dropped off the edge. Malon sat on a podium that housed a switch, and put her socks and boots back on.

"Taking these off was pretty much pointless." She told Link. "I'm still gonna get my feet wet."

"We'll dry off when leave this place." Link said. "It happened in that other water world."

"Jolly Roger Bay." Malon informed him. "And yeah, you're right." She stood up, and looked around. "Look, there's one of those spider things that was on the picture."

"Welcome." Said a warm voice.

"We were wondering when you'd show up." Link said, facing Lakitu. "So, what world is this?"

"Wet-Dry World." Lakitu replied.

"I knew it!" Malon cried happily.

"Any advice?" Link asked.

"Not really. There's nothing too special here. But, see that cage?" He pointed to the cage in the corner. Link and Malon nodded. "Well, the top's missing, as you've probably seen. If you can get in there, there's a passage that leads to a village. There's a few stars in there."

"Alright, thanks." Link said.

"How do we get in the cage?" Malon asked

"Ah, you can figure that one out for yourselves." Lakitu told her.

"How many stars do we need to get upstairs?" Link asked.

"Only 18." Lakitu replied.

"So, just another eight to go? That's not many."

"Don't be so sure. The challenges are only going to get tougher." Lakitu warned. "But, I'm sure you'll do fine. Well, gotta go." With that, he disappeared.

"He vanished!" Malon gasped. "He's never done that before."

"Well, he is a strange one." Link admitted. "Either way, we've got to get eight stars. We should get to it." Malon nodded, and the two began their search.

--

"Are you feeling okay now?" Peach asked Bowser. Bowser stood upright, and stretched.

"Yeah, much better. Thank you, Peach." Bowser smiled at her. "I didn't realise he'd done that much damage to me. That outsider is... something else. He could barely move at first, and kept falling over. Suddenly, he got two giant hammers, and started pounding me."

"Well, he is from another world. Who knows what powers people have there?"

"He shouldn't be able to use them here. Eo told me about the Laws of Nature. If you can even survive in another world, then your body needs time to alter, so it can perform like it does in your home world. That outsider didn't look any different than when he first arrived."

"You saw him when he got here?" Peach was surprised.

"Yeah. Eo showed me. He hasn't changed at all, so he shouldn't be able to do anything more than what he could while he travelling here."

"Oh. Then, how did he manage to beat you up like that?" Peach wondered. Then she gasped. "I'm sorry, that was insensitive."

"It's okay." Bowser assured her. "But, that's a good question. I should ask Eo, next time he should grace me with his presence."

"Alright." Peach agreed. "Could you have some food sent up here? You need to build your energy back up."

"Right. I'll get someone." He plunged his hand into the star portrait. He frowned for a moment, then pulled his hand back out, clutching a Koopa Troopa. "Go to the kitchens and tell them to make a meal for the Princess and I." He told it.

"Yes, Lord Bowser!" The Koopa squeaked, then scurried away.

"I should've got a faster creature." Bowser said, smiling slightly. "But, there's no rush." He sat down on a large chair, groaning slightly. "I think we should talk about high court, as your ancestors called it."

"Oh, you mean which officials to have, and all that?"

"Yeah. Like a minister, advisor and so on."

"Alright." Peach sat in a small chair, and started explaining.

--

Daisy paced the gardens of her castle, not really paying attention to where she was wandering. She was still worrying about Luigi. Something had happened recently that made her worry a slight more, but she couldn't tell what it was. She had been waiting for Lakitu to appear, so she could question him about Luigi.

"Afternoon, my Maiden." Lakitu's voice made her gasp in delight.

"Lakitu!" She cried happily. "I'm so glad you're here! How's Luigi? Is he okay?"

"He's fine, my Maiden." Lakitu assured her.

"But, a little while ago, I got a strange surge through my body, as though something had happened to him. What does it-"

"_What?!?!_" Lakitu screeched. "You... y-you..." He pointed at her, but seemed unable to speak.

"Wh-what? What is it?"

"Unbelievable... I had no idea it was so strong..." He frowned in thought.

"What was strong?" Daisy asked, really worried now. "Lakitu? What happened to Luigi?" She grabbed his shoulders. "Lakitu!"

"Calm down, Maiden!" Lakitu snapped. Daisy winced, and let go of him. "Nothing has happened to Luigi. This concerns someone near him. Luigi will be completely fine now, even if you should stop worrying about him."

"What? I'd never-! You told me to keep worrying!"

"I know, I know. But, I'm just saying that it doesn't matter if you stop." He sighed. "I can't tell you. It'd make you panic, and possibly worry over him more than necessary, which would be dangerous. Just rest assured that Luigi is perfectly fine, and nothing will happen to him." He grinned widely, and mumbled; "Nothing _can_ happen to him..."

"Pardon? What do you mean?"

"Oh, never mind that." He pondered for a moment. "Do you... have any suitable traveling clothes?"

"Of course. Why?"

"I need you to do a favour for me. In exchange for me keeping your boyfriend safe." Daisy blushed slightly at the word 'boyfriend'.

"Alright." Daisy agreed.

"Pack yourself alot of food. It won't take long to get there, but it might be a long time before I can bring you back."

"Right." Daisy walked down to the kitchens. Lakitu sighed.

"Of all the people I have to ask..." He groaned. "But, if Eo's reaching to other worlds already, then everything could go wrong. But no... she's in no danger. No danger. She'll be kept safe." A few minutes later, Daisy reappeared. She now wore a knee-length black skirt, a white t-shirt, a black jacket and black boots. "You wear black surprisingly well, my Maiden." Lakitu complimented her.

"Thanks. This was all I could find. Everything else is being washed."

"It's perfectly fine." Lakitu assured her. "Perhaps a hat of some sort, too. We want to minimize the risk of someone identifying you."

"I thought so, too." She pulled out a black cap. "Will this do?"

"Put it on." Lakitu said. Daisy did so. "Wow. It completes the look, too. You look a world-wise traveller now."

"Really? Thank you!" Daisy said happily. "But... my hair's bugging me. I'll get someone to thin it, straighten it, and tie it in a ponytail."

"You do that." Lakitu agreed. "There's no big rush to go, but the sooner we can, the better." Daisy left. "Question is, will I be enough to keep her there? I'll have to talk to Luigi at some point. He'll clearly be better for this than me." He smiled. "Besides, I'm already being a Knight for someone else." Then, he frowned. "I have _got _to stop talking to myself."

-

An hour or so later, a young woman tapped Lakitu on the shoulder. After a few seconds of wondering, Lakitu recognised her as Daisy.

"My compliments to your make-up artist." He said, smiling. She wore her hair in a long ponytail, which was fed through the hole in the back of the cap. "If it took even me so long to recognise you, there should be no trouble." He stopped smiling. "Maiden, the place I'm going to take you to is quite different to Sarasa Land, and the Mushroom Kingdom. There may be a few similarities, but only vaguely, like money, or people. The first thing you should do there is look for two individuals. They go by the names of Sonic and Shadow."

"Are they codenames? To hide their identity?"

"No, those are their real names. It doesn't matter which one you find, as he'll take you to the other. You need to find them. Tell them I sent you, and you'll be fine."

"What do you want me to do there?"

"There have been sightings of a huge monster, and it's destroying everything it sees. Sonic, Shadow and their friends have been able to hold it back, but barely. I need you to go there and find out as much as you can about it. What it looks like, and so on. I would go myself, but I am extremely busy. If we're lucky, I'll be able to pick you up after a few days, maybe a week."

"And if we're not lucky?" Daisy managed to ask. Lakitu stared at her sorrowfully.

"You might be trapped there." He said sadly. "But, don't dwell on that." He sighed. "Also, you'll need some combat training."

"I do a little of that anyway. I only know a few basic moves, because my teacher is... well, you know."

"Not comparable to a human." Lakitu said. "I'm sure someone there will teach you."

"Okay. Let's get going."

"One last thing, my Maiden. I said that it will be different to here, and I meant that. Try to take everything in your stride. Everything that's unusual to you will be perfectly normal to everyone else there, except for that monster, of course."

"I understand. How are we getting there?"

"Actually, only you are going. I'm just sending you."

"What? I don't understand."

"It's called magic, Maiden. Now, stay calm. And don't forget to look for Sonic or Shadow as soon as you get there. Just about everyone knows them, so they shouldn't take long to find." A circle appeared on the floor beneath Daisy, and a soft light enveloped her. "Thank you so much for this. I wish you the best, my dear Maiden." Lakitu said softly.

--

The large triangular structure housed a panel with an image of a Bob-Omb Buddy.

"Malon." Link said to her. "Can you see a Bob-Omb Buddy anywhere around here?"

"Uh, yeah. He's standing on the pier we were on earlier. Funny. He was on a floating platform a while ago. He's underwater, too. How come he's not drowning?"

"Could you go ask him what this panel means?"

"Do I have to? We've already got three stars here. Can't we get the other five somewhere else?"

"I'd rather do it all here, instead of messing around, trying to get used another world."

"I guess you have a point." Malon admitted grudgingly. "I'll go ask." She dived into the water, which was level with the bottom of the platform, and swam over. She touched the switch, lowering the water to the level of the pier, and addressed the Bob-Omb Buddy. A few moments later, the panel sank slightly, then moved to one side, revealing a cannon.

"So, this is how we get to the cage?" Link muttered. He didn't like the idea of that. He got one of his hammers, and powered it so it would return to him at his call. He took careful aim, then threw it at the highest switch; the one that brought the water level up to the platform he was on. Malon swam over, and Link called his hammer back. "What did he say?"

"He said 'Hi! I'll prepare the cannon for you.' A few seconds after that, he said 'All set. Hop in whenever you're ready.' What d'you think he meant?"

"I think we need to use the cannon to blast over to the cage."

"No way! That's too dangerous!" Malon protested instantly. "We should go somewhere else."

"Nah. I wanna see the village. Besides, Lakitu _did_ say we'd have tougher challenges."

"This isn't a challenge!" Malon snapped. "This is suicide! What if the shot is off? You could splatted on the large wall, or through the side of the cage!"

"I'll use a star to cushion the impact."

"B-but... what if you don't do it in time?"

"I'll do it right now." Link told her. He began to glow faintly with a gentle yellow.

"But, Link..." Malon desperately tried to think of an excuse. She didn't want Link getting himself killed. "The tunnel will be underwater. W-what if you can't hold your breath long enough?"

"That's what these are for." Link replied, holding up a coin.

"But... but..." Tears escaped her eyes.

"Malon." Link said gently. "I know you're worried, and I'm really glad you're so concerned for me, but you don't have to be. Everything'll be fine."

"But..."

"No buts, Malon. This is the only chance we have of getting home." He then held her tightly in his arms. Suddenly, he remembered what he had dreamt the night he and Malon had been reunited...

-

Link and Malon stood side by side on a circular platform. Before them, stood a huge horned dinosaur with a spiked turtle-like shell. Link drew the sword that he had magically received shortly after arriving in the Mushroom Kingdom, and Malon wielded two hammers. The creature laughed.

"This time, you won't get a chance to pull off that special attack you used last time!" It growled. "You'll have to try a different way."

"Some villain you are." Malon said. "Are you seriously suggesting a way to beat you?"

"You'd better beat me, if you want to save both your princesses, worlds, and lives."

"You're saying you're going to destroy them all?" Link asked.

"Not me. The one who is using me will. I can't simply let you walk past me. You have to defeat me, and I have to make it look like I tried. Please, outsiders. Please, defeat me."

"He's trying to confuse us, Link." Malon warned him.

"No, he isn't." Lakitu said from beside Link. "He means it. Defeat him, Link. Maiden, stay back."

"Why?? I want to help!"

"And you can. Stay back here, and think about Link. Think about him in the most positive way you can. Don't fear for his safety, don't worry about him. Think about how happy he makes you."

"How am I supposed to do that when I'm watching him fight?"

"Turn away, if it helps. No matter what, think happy thoughts about Link. That will give him tremendous power."

"He's right." Bowser told her. "A person's Maiden can give them incredible powers."

"Do it, Malon." Link insisted. "I think they're right. The voice I kept hearing was you. You're my Maiden. I need your thoughts to give me strength."

"Alright." Malon agreed.

"Stay next to me, Maiden." Lakitu said, moving to the edge of the platform. "Best of luck to you, Link. And Bowser, be careful."

"Thank you." Link and Bowser replied.

-

"Link?" Malon asked.

"Hm? Oh, sorry." Link mumbled. "I was miles away."

"Link, I know I can't convince you not to jump into that cannon, no matter how hard I try. But please, be careful."

"I will, I promise."

"And I'll come after you."

"No!" Link yelled. "You can't!"

"Why?" Malon snapped. "Why can't I? The last thing I want is to be stuck here, not knowing if you're alright or not!"

"Actually," Came Lakitu's voice. "That's the best thing you can do."

"Why is it?" Malon asked him.

"Just trust me. I don't have time to explain right now. Link, the cannon will fire you straight into the cage, no worries. I talked the Bob-Omb Buddy into fixing the co-ordinates."

"Thank you, Lakitu." Link replied.

"Not a problem. Maiden, you make sure you stay behind, and worry your precious little head off." With that, he disappeared.

"But, I-"

"Malon." Link interrupted her. "We shouldn't doubt Lakitu. Has he ever given us reason to before?"

"No..." Malon mumbled angrily.

"Exactly." Link patted her on the head. "Look for me re-surfacing from behind the cage. When I do, use your stars to get back to the castle. I'll be right behind you."

"Alright."

--

"So, how did the fight go?" Eo asked Bowser later that day.

"Rather well, I'd say." Bowser replied. "The outsider had already been injured before he even got to me."

"You didn't kill him, did you?"

"Of course not. You told me he needs to stay alive until you say so, right?"

"That's right. I'm glad you remembered. Surprised, too."

"Just because I'm not a humanoid, it doesn't mean I'm stupid, Eo."

"No, no, you're quite right. It seems I misjudged you. A nasty habit of mine."

"Right." Bowser replied. Eo's politeness confused him. "Well, anyway. That outsider beat me rather badly. It was all going really well, until he suddenly became more powerful."

"Powerful?" Eo asked. "Powerful how?"

"Well, he knocked me into the air with two giant hammers, then pounded me over and over. He kept jumping at me, hitting me, landing, then doing it over again. He went like that for quite a while. I had to admit defeat, or I would've been killed."

"He got a power boost like that?!" Eo yelled. _Maiden._ He thought. _Why didn't Lakitu tell me?_ "Well, anyway. Just make sure he doesn't die yet. It's almost time for the big finale. Just keep him at bay a little longer."

"How much longer? I've already told you; it'll be easier for me if I know how long I've gotta hold him back."

"I'm not sure. I'll let you know when it's time."

"Alright." Bowser agreed. "Will I be fighting him again?"

"Possibly. I mean, you kidnapped the Princess, right?"

"Heh. I suppose I did."

"So, how is she?"

"She's fine. She's still a little upset about what I did to Toad, but she's okay."

"Toad? That mushroom man?"

"Her attendant. They're quite close friends."

"I see. If that's so, it could make quite a mess of things. Alright, bring him up here."

"Right." Bowser replied, and started to walk toward the main lobby.

"Make sure they don't get into a deep conversation about the plumber." Eo called after him.


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20: Lakitu**

Lakitu sat on his cloud, floating around somewhere near Bowsers' castle. He was reading through a book, and scribbling on some of the pages.

"Let's see..." He mumbled for the fourteenth time since he'd opened it. "The spikes are..." He scribbled. "As so. Which means..." He scribbled for a few minutes. "About that long." He frowned. "That's not long enough. It looks like I'll have to warn the Guardians." He sighed, and flicked back through the pages. "Maidens." He said with a slight gasp. He put his pen to the page, and started writing. "Power is... explosive." He said as he wrote. "Possi... poss... um..." He thought for a moment. "Possibly... dangerous." He nodded. "Possibly, yes. P-O-S-S-I... yep." He smiled. "May be linked to situation regarding power surge. Example; all power boosts have occured through worried, or distressed thoughts. Will experiment to ass...ascer... hrm... ascer...tain. Ascertain. Ascertain the... effects of... happy thoughts." He clicked the pen to retract the nib, and closed the book. He put them both away, then sat back. So many thoughts were swirling around his mind. For the main part, how was Mario? Lakitu could hardly go over to Hyrule, and say 'Hi, how's it going?' to him. He had to ask Kaepora Gaebora whenever he saw him. Skull Kid and Majora's Mask also played on his mind alot. The mask had already realised what it truly was, which was good, but the problem was that it was desperate to tell his brother; the Fierce Deity Mask. That could affect how things happened later on. He also worried about Luigi, and Nerra, stuck in Termina. Zelda was no issue; Lakitu was being her Knight, to keep her alive, as was her father. Luigi, however, had only fragile Daisy to rely on, who was currently in another world entirely. Nerra, on the other hand, had no-one. Ganondorf may be worrying over her a little, but hardly enough to keep her alive. If so, how was it that she survived in Termina? Lakitu picked up his book again, and flicked through the pages, until he reached the section titled 'Ether Beings'. He then scanned the pages until he found the sub-title 'Nerra'. This section had been written by Lakitu, based on his observations of Nerra.

-

_A dark-haired (and winged) humanoid girl from _

_The Nether. Surprisingly shy and innocent. She has frightningAttracted to people of great power_

_powers sealed within her._

_Has no Knight./Maiden?_

_Posibb__ Possibly a wrongly judged being. _

-

Lakitu frowned in thought. No Knight? Or Maiden, as the case may be. That shouldn't be possible. Then again, Lakitu hadn't taken the time to scan her thoroughly. If he had the chance, he might be able to trace through her power lines to her Knight. If she didn't have a Knight or Maiden, then only one thing remained possible.

"A transcendent?" Lakitu whispered in wonder. Did he dare believe such a thing? All his teachers had said that transcendent beings, beings who have no need for a Knight or Maiden, were things of urban myth. He closed his book again, and started thinking. Nerra showed no signs of having a 'chain' attached, anchoring her to her home world. And what of the powers sealed within her? Lakitu had only been able to brush gently against them, so he had no way of telling what precisely they were. Could it have been these powers that got her banished? That would have been tremendously unfair to her. Which, Lakitu realised, most people are.

-

An hour or so of aimless floating later, a purple explosion in front of him made him stop.

"**YOU!!!**" Eo's voice boomed.

"Can I help you?" Lakitu asked calmly, though his heart began to race.

"Link heard his Maiden!" Eo said, emerging from the purple flames.

"He did?"

"DON'T PLAY DUMB!" Eo roared. "You know he heard! Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I didn't know, of course." Lakitu replied. His heart raced ever faster. Was the game finally up? He always knew that sooner or later, Eo would find out that Lakitu wasn't being entirely honest with him.

"LIAR!!" Eo howled. "You knew! You were there! Watching!"

"I don't see how I could have been. Bowser only allowed himself and the outsiders into-"

"AND YOU! You told him to let you in, so you could watch!"

"Now, what could have made you think such a thing?" Lakitu asked. In his mind, he began incanting a spell.

"He told me." Eo hissed. "Bowser told me everything. You've been playing me for a fool, Lakitu!"

"Now, that's not fair." Lakitu complained. "I never thought you were a _fool_, Eo."

"**SILENCE!!**" Eo screamed. Then, without warning, he threw a huge black beam at Lakitu. Lakitu instantly raised the defensive shield he'd been mentally incanting. "You know magic?" Eo gasped, surprised.

"Please, Eo. Did you really think me a mere tortoise with a cloud?" Lakitu scoffed. "With the amount of knowledge I imparted on you, did you _really_ think I was just a plain old tortoise?"

"I knew you as a wise scholar, Lakitu. Nothing more. Regardless, your magic cannot save you from my wrath!" Eo's eyes burned bright purple, and a pillar of darkness smashed Lakitu from above. "Foolish turtle." Eo sneered.

"Oh, really?" Lakitu's voice sounded from behind him. Eo gasped, and turned around. "Shove _this_ up your wrath!!" Five beams slammed into Eo from all directions. "And I'm a TORTOISE!!!" Lakitu yelled. The beams multiplied, continuously slamming into Eo, the Evil One. "Get it right." He growled. Now, he was no longer Lakitu, the mood-swinging tortoise on a cloud. He had dropped that facade, and become Lakita Tuan, the Scholar who rode Cirrus. And a deadly sorcerer.

"Tortoise, turtle, whatever." Eo hissed after the beams had stopped. "You're still a slimy reptile."

"At least I _have_ a solid form, Eo." Lakita snapped. _How long will this insult war keep going?_ He wondered to himself. Eo responded to this insult by throwing a ball of dark energy at him. Lakita easily knocked it aside. "You have no real power the way you are now, Eo. Isn't that why you asked for my help? So you could reunite with you severed half?"

"But you betrayed me, Lakitu!" Eo spat.

"I held back a small amount of information." Lakita shrugged. "Besides, how do you know I wasn't just about to tell you? I was actually thinking about how we could work her to our advantage before I brought her up."

"Lies!" Eo snapped. "You've never held back information before. And you'll make your suggestions before I can do anything. Your tricks won't work any more, Lakitu." Lakita smiled, and shrugged.

"Worth a try." He said dejectedly.

"You confound me, Lakitu." Eo said slowly. "You've helped me, you've helped the outsider, and Bowser, and the princesses, and the plumber and his brother. Even the Lost Child and the mask." He sighed. "And you've hindered us all the same."

"Not Skull Kid, though." Lakita cut in. "I haven't hindered him."

"Regardless!" Eo snapped. "You've helped and hindered us all. But, why? What's your real goal here? Whose side are you, Lakitu? Lakita Tuan!"

"Wouldn't you like to know."

"Answer me, turtle!" Eo roared, and threw another beam at Lakita. Lakita blocked it with a barrier spell. He then focused his energy, and began drawing a rune in the air. "Who do you work for? Whose _side_ are you on? Tell me!" Eo put more energy into the beam. Lakita finished the rune, and began to charge energy in his right hand. "Lakita! Answer me before I destroy you! Is it Mario? The princess? The outsider?"

"None of the above." Lakita shouted over the howling beam. "I've only ever been on one person's side, right from the start, and I'll be on their side to the end."

"Whose?!" Eo screamed.

"The only person whose side I'll ever be on, until my dying day..." Lakita drew back his hand, the energy at bursting point. "That side is..." He threw his hand, palm forward, at the rune. "**MAJORA'S!!!**" A tremendous beam destroyed Eo's attack, and enveloped him, before wrapping itself into a ball, and shrinking. _No way that'll kill him. _Lakita thought to himself. _Wish it would, but I still need him. Better leave before he wastes more of my time. _With that, Lakita Tuan teleported himself to Termina.

--

"Guardians." Lakitu said to the Four Giants. "The spikes are almost here. You should prepare yourselves."

"_**We are prepared.**_" One said to him. "_**Four spikes have almost penetrated. They are indeed large, as you warned.**_"

"_**This will take the efforts of all four of us.**_" Another said. "_**As such, havoc may wreak upon the four lands, which may spread to the centre. The centre is important, as almost all the residents of this world are currently there.**_"

"Is there no-one who can keep an eye on the centre for you?"

"_**There is one. But, he left these lands centuries ago. We do not know where he has gone.**_"

"Do you know his name? I may be able to find him." Lakitu offered.

"_**We do not know his true name. He was known to us only by an alias. Even so, he was a good friend of ours. He went by the name 'Skull Kid'.**_"

"Skull Kid?!"

"_**Do you know him?**_"

"Y-yes! He's my-" Lakitu caught himself. "He's in Hyrule, Termina's mirror world. I can ask him to come here, if you wish."

"_**Please do.**_" With that, the Four Giants left.

--

"Skull Kid!" Lakitu gasped when he found him. Skull Kid was about to enter the Shadow Temple.

"Lakitu? You seem flustered. Is something wrong?"

"_What troubles you, Cloud-rider?_" The mask asked.

"Skull Kid, I need you to come with me right now." Lakitu told him.

"Why? I still haven't gained Shadow magic!"

"It's all in the mask, Skull Kid. It's all in the mask." Lakitu said quickly. "We have no time to argue, you have to come with me _right now_!!" Skull Kid and the mask were surprised.

"_The urgency in your tone suggests that it is very important. Skull Kid, I think we should go._"

"But," Skull Kid protested, "What about Shadow magic?"

"It's in the mask!!" Lakitu cried. "For the love of all things, it's in the _**freaking MASK!**_"

"Okay, okay! Where do I have to go?"

"Termina." Lakitu gasped, trying to calm himself. "The Four Giants have to leave their areas, to hold back the spikes that threaten to penetrate their world. You need to take care of the centre while they're gone, because most of Termina's residents are there."

"I'm going back to Termina?" Skull Kid gasped. "Then take me there, quick!"

"_Thank you, Cloud-rider._" The mask said. "_For allowing me to go home._"

"Thanks later." Lakitu snapped. "Movement, now!" With that, he teleported, dragging Skull Kid and Majora's Mask with him.

--

The three reappeared in the Guardians' chamber. Only one giant stood there.

"_**Welcome back, Lakitu. You have brought our friend. But... why does have the evil mask?**_"

"_There is no cause for alarm._" Majora's Mask assured him. "_I have realised my true calling, and as such I have no intention of harming another being._"

"He tells the truth, Guardian." Lakitu told the giant. "The mask is dark, but not evil. He will assist Skull Kid."

"_**It is good to see you again, Skull Kid. I hope that we will have time to talk after this is all over.**_"

"Me, too." Skull Kid replied. "I'll watch the Centre for you, old friend."

"_**You have our thanks.**_" Lakitu, Skull Kid and the Guardian left the chamber.

--

"How's Maria?" Lakitu asked Kaepora Gaebora in Hyrule.

"She's fine. The Spirit just guided her to the temple. She missed the Lost Child by two seconds."

"Good." Lakitu sighed in relief. "So, she's inside right now?"

"She walked in about two minutes ago. On Erafs' suggestion, she put a few fairy spirits in her bottles before entering."

"Smart move. There's some dangerous things in there."

"You seem upset, friend." Kaepora noted. "What's happened?"

"Eo found out."

"He did? Took him longer than I expected."

"Yeah. So long, in fact, that I got careless, thinking that he never would."

"You? Careless? That's something I'd like to see. Hoo hoot."

"Well, you've just missed it. The Eo in this world will know by now, too. I've gotta be careful how I move."

"I heard the spikes have reached Termina."

"Almost, my friend. Almost. The Guardians are ready. Skull Kid is watching over their lands while they're gone."

"Hoo. Indeed. But, one thing concerns me."

"What might that be?"

"You say Eo found you out? Evidently meaning he no longer trusts you."

"Yes. What of it?"

"Then, the Eo in this world will mistrust you, also."

"Obviously. What's your point?"

"He will go into the Nether without your guidance, and pull out unspeakable monsters, causing tremendous spikes." Kaepora said, watching Lakitu closely. Lakitu's eyes widened.

"CARELESS!" He screamed, slapping his forehead. "Oh, of all the things to overlook! I-I need to ask... um... the mask! Yes, both of them... I'll need their help... and, uh..." He started breathing fast, and shallow.

"Calm, my friend." Kaepora said softly. "Calm."

"_I can't be calm!!_" Lakitu screeched. "I just messed up, big-time! How can I be calm?!"

"Perhaps now would be a good time to call on the Boras, for the favour they owe you?" Kaepora said, somewhat smugly. Lakitu's breathing eased, and he stared at Kaepora.

"The Bora tribe..." Lakitu breathed. "Favour... yes... th-thank you, my friend."

"I have never seen you so alarmed." Kaepora hooted. "A memorable sight, I must say."

"Gaea!" Lakitu gasped. "You said all that just to see me freak out?" He smiled, then laughed. "You're a terrible friend, at times."

"Hoo hoo." Kaepora chuckled. "Yes, quite so. Though, I'm no different to you, or any other scholar. Don't we all do questionable things purely for our entertainment?"

"We do indeed, Gaea. We do, indeed." Lakitu grinned at his old friend. "Well, there's something I need to ascertain back in Termina, so if you'll excuse me."

"Have you learned to spell that right, yet? Ascertain?"

"Yes, thank you." Lakitu replied shortly. "But... it still takes me a moments' thought. It's just... one of those words, you know?"

"Hoo, indeed. I still have trouble spelling 'exaggerate'."

"Ha. Well, I'll be going now." With that, he disappeared.

"E...X-A-G... two g's?" Kaepora mumbled to himself.

--

He reappeared on the second floor on Mushroom Castle. Five minutes later, Link and Malon materialised in front of the Wet-Dry World picture.

"How was the village?" Lakitu asked Link.

"Quaint." Link replied. "I got three stars in there."

"And I got two more while Link was gone." Malon said proudly.

"That would make eighteen, yes?" Lakitu said. "Though, why not take the time to get a few more? The more stars you have, the stronger you'll be to face Bowser."

"You have a point, there." Link agreed.

"But... aren't there more worlds up there?" Malon asked, pointing to the stairs.

"Yes." Lakitu told her. "But, they're dangerous. You could easily die in those worlds. Mario would have died several times, had I not pulled him out in time." He shook his head. "No, stay down here. Come this way, and go into Snowman's Land next." Link chuckled. "Something I said?"

"Snowman's Land." Link replied. "Like a pun of 'No-man's Land."

"Indeed? I hadn't really noticed. Well, come along now. I'll be there in about fifteen minutes. Just need to chat with Bowser."

"What?!" Link and Malon gasped.

"More than anything, it's an excuse to make sure the Princess is still well." Lakitu assured them. "Through that door." He pointed. "It's an invisible painting, but you can see it in the giant mirror. See you soon." He flew toward the stairs.

--

"Where's Eo?" Lakitu asked Bowser in the tower.

"Recovering, somewhere in the mountains." Bowser replied. "Looks like you beat him up pretty bad."

"I did." Lakitu replied. "Bowser, why did you spill the beans on me?"

"I didn't. Eo just asked me how the fight went, and I told him."

"But, you also told him about the fact that I asked that you allow me into your dark world?"

"No, I didn't. I didn't mention it at all."

"Oh?" Lakitu asked. "So, he was bluffing..." He mumbled.

"I take it Eo doesn't trust you any more?"

"Not one jot." Lakitu replied. "Still, I knew he'd find out eventually. This changes things a little."

"Meaning, you'll let me in on your big plan now?"

"Not quite." Lakitu smiled. "Naturally, I can't risk Eo finding out."

"Oh, of course. Guess I forgot."

"I will tell you, however, that you should go along with Eo for now. Just be careful. You know how he's planning to use you, once he's achieved his primary goal?"

"Yeah, I do." Bowser growled.

"Does Peach know?"

"She doesn't need to. She just needs to play out her part, right?"

"Right. Well, be careful, like I said. If I were you, I'd start stocking some stars to myself, just in case."

"I already am. I talked Peach into giving me access to them. Hopefully, the few I have will be enough."

"Let us hope." Lakitu agreed solemnly.

"Warn Ganondorf, too, Lakitu." Bowser said. "I've noticed some changes in him lately."

"You've been in contact with Ganondorf??" Lakitu was surprised.

"Of course. Two great Lords of Evil? Of course we're in contact. Let me show you." He walked over to a small pedestal, upon which lay a red cloth. Bowser pull the cloth off, revealing a glass orb. "A leftover from Cackletta. I found it in my castle, which she comandeered for a while. It can contact any other glass ball in the posession of another evil being."

"I see." Lakitu gasped. "May I...?"

"Of course." Bowser replied, stepping aside.

"Incredible..." Lakitu breathed. "A Dark-Beacon." He stroked it gently. "Of the Trozerian period, it seems. Truly marvelous... I haven't seen such a fine piece in... decades!" He turned to Bowser. "And Cackletta just left this laying around in your castle?!" Bowser nodded. "Foolish witch." Lakitu turned back to the orb. "Such a fine piece... you know there are only three of these across the known worlds?"

"I didn't know that." Bowser admitted. "Peach's archives say that they're rare, but only three in all the worlds? Amazing."

"Unbelievably so." Lakitu said in awe. Then, he sighed miserably. "I don't want to leave such a magnificent treasure, but I don't have a choice. Bowser, would you be willing to-"

"No." Bowser replied. "I'm sorry, but no. I need it too much. Maybe I'll lend it to you when this is all over, but I won't let you keep it."

"Thank you so much, my Lord." Lakitu bowed.

"Heh. _Now_ you get polite, you little suck-up?" Bowser sniggered. "Relax, you don't need to address me like that. We're more friends, than anything."

"I see. Well, I'll go see Ganondorf, then check on Link and Malon in Snowmans' Land."

"What? Don't they have enough stars to get through the door yet?"

"They do, but I told them to stock up on extra stars."

"Ah, like you told me to. That's a good idea."

"Well, if you'll excuse me, Bowser." Lakitu teleported himself to Hyrule.

--

After Lakitu had warned Ganondorf, and pointed Link and Malon in the right direction, he went straight to Termina, in search of Nerra. While he had a spare moment, he decided he simply _had_ to find out if she was anchored or not. Lakitu found her sat upon the roof of the Stock Pott Inn.

"You could catch a cold out here." He said as gently as he could manage. She gasped, and looked at him.

"An orange turtle? Would you be Lakitu?" She asked in surprise.

"Why does no-one recognise that I'm a tortoise?" Lakitu grumbled. "I'm surprised you don't remember me, Nerra. It was I who rescued from the Nether."

"Nether?" The night-winged girl repeated, confused. "What's that?" This worried Lakitu. She didn't seem to be playing dumb. She had lost her memories of before seeing Ganondorf. "I don't know anything called 'Nether'."

"You don't?" Lakitu asked her. "How odd. You spent several centuries there." Was she shutting out dreadful memories?

"You're trying to confuse me, aren't you?" Nerra said suddenly. "Are you after Luigi, or Zelda? You sent them both here, after all."

"Oh, I managed to confuse you? I thought you were smarter than that."

"So you _are_ after them!" She snapped. "I won't let you take them."

"I never said I was." Lakitu replied calmly. "Relax, I'm not after your friends. I'm more interested in you." This shocked the girl ever further.

"M-me? Why me?" She took a step back.

"Because you're just so _interesting._" The sight of such a powerful creature so frightened amused Lakitu greatly.

"Wh-what's so interesting a-about me?" She took another step back.

"Now, now. I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to perform a magical scan."

"F-for what?" Fear became evident in her face.

"I really don't have _time_ to answer the questions of a frightened child." Lakitu growled, Lakita Tuan beginning to surface. "Just stay still. It won't take more than a few seconds."

"N-not unless you tell me why you want to scan me." Nerra said firmly.

"Have I not mentioned how short on time I am?"

"Then hurry up and answer!" She had regained her confidence.

"_BE SILENT___" Lakita Tuan roared, pinning the girl in place with a spell.

"Wah! L-let me go!" Nerra gasped.

"When I've finished." Lakita floated over to her, and chanted the spell.

--

"That shouldn't be possible." Lord Pent said to Lakitu later that day. "Someone to be anchored by their own memories? Even if she is a creature of the Nether, it shouldn't be possible."

"Regardless, it is." Lakitu told him. The two were in Lord Pent's castle in the world of Elibe. "Her power lines are made almost entirely of memories."

"If so, then this could bring a whole new level to dimensional transferrence research." He stared thoughtfully into space for a while. "Have you informed the researchers?"

"I haven't, and for two reasons. One, I'm extremely busy at the moment. Two, they believe you more than me." Lord Pent chuckled at this.

"Well, you have a point there. Alright. I'll examine the girl myself, and report to the researchers."

"Be careful with her. I scared her a little when I scanned her. I was in a rush, and she was being so difficult."

"I'd say it's more likely you were being difficult, Lakita."

"She asked pointless questions."

"Most people do when they're afraid."

"It bothers me that she doesn't remember me, or the Nether. I think it may be connected to her power lines being made of memories."

"That is most likely. There are creatures who draw strength from the memories of others."

"Are you suggesting that Nerra is such a creature?"

"It's... probable, at best." When Lord Pent Reglais said 'probable', he meant 'there's a slight chance of it being so'. "Should I mention you as the one who gave me the tip?"

"The name of Lakituan does not sit well among the other Scholars."

"And the name Peregla does?"

"More so than mine." Lakitu replied evenly. "I would ask Gaebora or Majora, but..."

"Say no more." Pent said, holding up a hand. "I won't have you getting emotional over your lost friend. It's a painful sight to see."

"Alright. I just... miss Majal so much."

"We all do, Lakita. Majal Oraion was a well-respected and well-liked man." Pent, known as Peregla among the scholars, sighed. "No more on the subject. I suggest you get back to your work."

"How is your young apprentice handling the spikes?"

"Erk? He's doing rather well. Nino does her best to help, too. Poor child. She hasn't the right frame of mind to enter the Void yet. All she can do is be a Maiden for Erk while he's in there."

"It must be painful for her." Lakitu said gently. "I know how much she cares for him."

"Yes, it does hurt her. But not as much as it would. Erk constantly reminds her how big a help she is to him."

"Is she as such?"

"Not really. She makes his work a slight easier, is all. But, she does need to do this."

"I understand. Give the children my regards."

"They'll be disappointed they missed you. Why not visit some time when this is all over?"

"Even your magic can't keep me out, Lord Pent." Lakitu reminded his mentor.


	22. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21: Daisy**

This world seemed hardly different to her own, Daisy thought. She was in a city, and a rather large one at that, with large buildings towering above the streets. Remembering the reason she was here, Daisy took her attention from the collosal buildings.

"Sonic and Shadow." She muttered. "I don't even know what they look like." She frowned. "Lakitu said they were popular here, so it should be easy to find them, but..." She looked at the people strolling back and forth along the streets. "If that's true, I'd look stupid if I asked about them." She sighed. "But I need to find out."

-

Half an hour later, she received a great shock. There, walking among regular humans, was a two-legged, two-tailed fox wearing red and white sneakers, and white gloves. Yet, no-one seemed surprised. In fact, some humans greeted the fox, and even engaged in conversation with it. How odd. Then again, where Daisy came from there were small people resembling mushrooms, and two-legged tortoises, as well as a large dinosaur-tortoise. Perhaps it was not so strange. She cautiously approached the fox.

"Excuse me." She said timidly. The fox snapped its head to look at her with frightening speed, making Daisy step back cautiously.

"Can I help you?" It asked in the high voice of a young boy.

"Um... uh... d-do you..." The fox still frightened her.

"Yes?" It asked politely, patiently.

"Uhh..." Daisy could hardly form a word. She cursed herself for being so frightened of a two-legged fox, when back home there were giant two-legged, hammer-throwing turtles! "S-sonic?" She managed to squeak.

"Huh? You want Sonic?"

"Shadow?"

"Ohh!" The fox gasped. "You're the one from Lakitu's world?"

"Y-you know Lakitu?"

"We sure do. He took Shadow over to a place called Termina a while back. He also promised he'd send an agent to investigate the strange creature that's been destroying all the zones." _Agent? Is that what I am?_ Daisy thought to herself. "You are the agent, right?"

"Y-yes. I'm Daisy." She realised there was no point in using a fake name.

"Nice to meet you, Daisy. I'm Tails." 'Tails' offered his hand to shake. Daisy shook hands with him. "Alright, come with me. I'll take you to Sonic and Shadow."

"Thank you." Daisy muttered. _Why does this frighten me so much?_

-­

"Amy!" Tails called when he entered the large building. The building was like a large house, perhaps a small mansion. Tails walked into what seemed to be the living room. On the sofa, Daisy saw a two-legged pink hedgehog with a red dress, trainers, and hairband. She also wore white gloves. "Where're Sonic and Shadow?"

"They're out right now." Amy replied. "That thing showed up at the Sand Hill Zone."

"Oh." Tails responded, as though this was no big deal.

"Who's that?" Amy asked, pointing at Daisy.

"This is Lakitu's agent, Daisy. She's here to-"

"I know, Tails." Amy replied. "Take her downstairs to see Knuckles."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Knuckles isn't as gullible as you think, _Miles_." Amy snapped. Tails bristled with anger. "He can tell the difference between good and bad. Better than most of us can."

"Alright, alright." Tails sighed. "Let's go downstairs, Daisy." He walked out of the room. Looking back at the pink hedgehog, Daisy saw Amy grin and wink at her. "Knuckles is nice enough." Tails was saying. Daisy jogged to catch up. "But he's got a bit of a temper." He opened a door, and walked down the stairs beyond. "He's a little too trusting at times, but when he puts his mind to it, it's impossible to trick him."

"Oh." Was all Daisy could think to say. A two-tailed fox, a pink hedgehog. What next?

"Knuckles?" Tails called into the darkness. "He must be in the other room." He opened a door on the far end of the basement, and light flooded in. "Hey, Knuckles!" Tails called again.

"What do you want?" A deep, rough voice replied.

"Lakitu's agent is here."

"Why do I care?"

"Amy told me to bring her to you."

"She did?" The voice groaned. "That Amy... ever since she talked me into helping her escape that place all those years ago, she's walked all over me."

"You're too soft." Tails chided.

"Bring her in."

"Come on, Daisy." Tails beckoned. Daisy nervously entered the overly large room. It appeared to be some sort of exercise room. There were weights, but truly huge weights. Treadmills, but somehow different to regular treadmills, targets all over the walls and various exercise benches. Sat on one of the benches was the strangest creature Daisy had ever seen. He had, at what Daisy could best describe, dreadlocks hanging from his head. He was a deep red, and wore white gloves with two spikes on the end-most knuckles, and red, yellow and green shoes with a metal plate on. "Meet Knuckles. In case you can't tell, he's an echidna."

"I see." _He is? _Daisy thought in amazement.

"I didn't expect him to send a human girl." Knuckles grunted. "I thought he'd send someone a little tougher."

"D'you really think Lakitu would send her if she couldn't handle herself?" Tails pointed out.

"Can you handle yourself?" Knuckles asked her.

"Um... a little." Daisy replied honestly.

"Alright. Prove it to me." In an instant, Knuckles was in front of her, swinging a huge spiked fist at her head. At first, panic flared in her head, and Daisy froze. _Now, now, Maiden._ A voice said in her mind. _Don't let his temper scare you. Stay calm, and you can win._ Suddenly, Daisy had a rush of strength. She ducked, and planted her fist squarely in the red echidna's stomach. Knuckles stumbled backwards. His face showed only surprise. "Not bad." He grinned. Then, he rushed again. _You can win this, my Maiden._ Lakitu? Daisy side-stepped the lunging red one, and kicked him in the back on the head, making him fall. Wasting no time, she leapt in the air, ready to slam her foot into whichever part of Knuckles it should hit. To her surprise, Knuckles threw his arm behind him, and grabbed her leg at the last moment. "Alright, you win." He said, his voice more gentle than before. "I've never seen a human who can match my speed." He stood up, still holding Daisy's leg. She dangled upside-down. "I think Lakitu sent a good agent." He murmured, examining Daisy's face closely. "She looks like she's travelled, this one."

"Knuckles!" A voice screeched from the door.

"Oh, nuts." Knuckles gasped, turning around. Daisy looked, too. What the heck was this creature? She was white, with large triangular ears, a white, black and pink outfit, with large white boots. She also had bat-like wings. "H-hello, Rouge..." Knuckles greeted the bat-thing nervously.

"Don't you 'hello' me!" Rouge flared. "Is that any way to treat Lakitu's agent!?"

"Put her down, Knuckles." Another voice said from behind Rouge. Now, _this_ creature was easier for Daisy to handle. She was a two-legged purple cat, wearing sneakers almost identical to Tails. She, like Rouge, Amy, Knuckles and Tails, wore white gloves.

"Please?" Daisy asked the echidna.

"We were just training." Knuckles said quickly. "I wanted to see how well she handled herself, and-"

"I'm getting dizzy..." Daisy whimpered as the blood rushed to her head. Her cap slipped from her head and down her ponytail onto the floor.

"I had to grab her leg to stop her from landing on me after she knocked me down. It would have really hurt if she hit."

"Just put her down." Rouge said firmly.

"I... ahh..." Daisy groaned. "uuurrhhh." Then, she passed out.

"_**KNUCKLES!!!**_" Rouge howled.

"Woah!" Knuckles leapt back, dropping Daisy.

"_Now look what you did!!_" Rouge shrieked. Tails and the purple cat rushed over to Daisy.

"She'll be fine." Tails assured everyone.

"Obviously, she's not used to being upside-down." The cat said. "Then again, if she could knock Knuckles down, no-one's ever had the chance to."

--

Daisy awoke on a sofa, with Tails and the cat staring over her.

"You okay?" The cat asked.

"I'm feeling better." Daisy told her. "Um, who... what's your name?"

"My name's Blaze. It's nice to meet you, Daisy."

"I still need to find Sonic and Shadow." Daisy said, remembering her mission.

"They got back half an hour ago." Tails told her.

"Half an-? How long was I out?"

"Fourty-five minutes." Blaze said. "Not surprising, though. Considering how long Knuckles held you upside-down for. Ever been upside-down?"

"Eh? Only once or twice, for a few moments. Once, I tried hanging upside down from some bars when I was young. I was trying to copy my friends. I started feeling faint, but my legs locked and I couldn't move. I passed out, and woke up back home."

"Hm." Blaze stroked her chin. "Well, no worries."

"Do you feel okay to walk?" Tails asked.

"I'll be fine." Daisy assured him.

"Good. Let's go see Sonic and Shadow." He led her to the dining room.

-

Sonic and Shadow were both two-legged hedgehogs. One was a striking blue, the other black with red stripes on his spikes. Both wore red and white shoes, and white gloves.

"Are you feeling better?" The blue one asked.

"If she wasn't, would she be here?" The black one asked sarcastically.

"It's polite to ask, Shadow."

"I didn't realise you had manners. I thought you were too cool for that." Shadow replied in the same sarcastic tone.

"She's Lakitu's agent, Shadow. We should be nice to her."

"I know that, Sonic." Shadow sighed. "Your name is Daisy?" He asked her.

"Y-yes."

"Alright. We'll tell you what we know so far." He said, sitting on a chair. Sonic copied, and motioned for Daisy to sit as well. The pair looked across the table at her. "It's a large creature, but not as big as the Biolizard we fought a few years ago." Shadow begam.

"Biolizard?" Daisy asked.

"Shadow, she doesn't know what that is. I'm surprised you remember." Sonic said.

"My memories are returning, thank you very much." Shadow replied.

"The creature's got huge wings, too." Sonic said, ignoring him. "It fires balls of flame or ice from its mouth as it flies by."

"Sounds like a dragon." Daisy noted.

"We thought so, too, but the shape is wrong. It's body is really thin, but its legs are big and powerful. It's got no real arms, just claws on its wings."

"It's head is long and thin, and what appears to be a beak, so it's not one of those wyvern things." Shadow added.

"No horns, either."

"It also fires beams of pure light out of its mouth, and orbs of light from its wings. The closest thing I've seen comes from the Chaos Emeralds."

"Sounds like a dangerous creature." Daisy intoned. She didn't know what Chaos Emeralds were, but she didn't want to seem ignorant. After all, she was Lakitu's agent. "I'm sure Lakitu will know what it is, but I think I should find out a little more about it. Do you know the colour? Does it have scales or skin? Any particular pattern? What about the wings? Are they webbed, feathered?"

"She's one of Lakitu's, alright." Sonic chuckled.

"A grey-ish brown," Shadow told Daisy. "Scales, all hexagon-shaped, leading up to the head. Feathered wings."

"Feathered wings on a scaled creature?" Daisy asked, making sure she'd heard right.

"That's right. Does that mean something to you?" Shadow asked, leaning forwards. Daisy didn't reply. She sat in thought for what must have been five minutes. Shadow and Sonic remained politely silent throughout. Eventually, Daisy spoke again.

"What colours were the feathers?"

"A myriad of colours."

"All the colours of the 'bow." Sonic added.

"Has it ever thrown lightning around?" Daisy asked. Sonic and Shadow stared at each for a moment, and whispered.

"In a way." Shadow said finally. "Lightning seems to spark from its body, but it's never sent any at us."

"Quetzalcoatl...?" Daisy muttered. "But it's got legs..."

"Did you say something?" Sonic caught her attention.

"Hm? Oh, nothing. Are there any other details?"

"Not really. Just a couple of really long feathers sprouting from the top of its head, going down its back."

"Can't be..." Daisy mumbled. She rummaged through her memories of reading through her archives, trying to see if any other creature fit the description. None came to mind. "If you'll excuse me." She said to the pair, and left the room. Outside, Tails was waiting.

"Any ideas, Daisy?" He asked.

"Some." She replied. "Do I have a room here?"

"Of course. Do you want me to show you?"

"Please." Daisy allowed herself to be lead to her room, thinking all the while. _It can't be a Quetzalcoatl. It just _can't_ be._

--

The main thing on Daisy's was mind was the voice she had heard while she had been fighting Knuckles. The way it had called her 'my Maiden' made her think of Lakitu, and it even sounded somewhat like him. The voice had seemed to give her a boost in strength.

"Daisy?" Amy's voice called from the door. Daisy pushed the thoughts away.

"Yes?" She replied.

"Evening meal will be ready soon. D'you want to eat with us?"

"Um... could you bring my meal to my room for me, please?"

"Oh." She sounded disappointed. "Alright." Daisy heard her walk away.

"Oh, Daaiiiseee." A warm voice called. Lakitu floated by the open window (which Daisy had definitely closed and locked). "How d'you like this new world?"

"You could have warned me about the two-legged, human-sized animals."

"You have plenty of those back home."

"Well, yeah... but still."

"But nothing. Did you talk to Sonic and Shadow?"

"I did."

"And?"

"They told me about the creature. Since you're always busy, I wrote the details down, so you can study them when you can."

"Excellent thinking." He took the piece of paper Daisy handed him. "Nicely written." He said approvingly. "Easy to understand. If you didn't have princessly duties back home, I'd ask you to become an agent for me."

"That's what Tails and the others called me."

"Well, I was planning to send one of my actual agents, but they're all very busy."

"Doing what, exactly?"

"Just stuff. Gathering intelligence, mostly. A little bit of research."

"Since I'm already on the job, why don't I become an agent? Sarasa Land is a small kingdom, and my attendants do all the official things for me, regardless of whether I ask them. They insist, actually. I just make the occasional public appearance."

"Really? Well, the only thing there that makes you different from most princesses is that you actually _want_ to do your duties."

"Of course. But, my attendants beat me to it every time. So, can I become your agent? It'll pass the time, if nothing else."

"We'll see how you do here, first. Give this..." He scribbled on some paper. "To Knuckles, have him teach you combat."

"I need to ask you something, actually. When we first met, he tested my skills. I could have sworn I heard your voice in my mind. Was it you?"

"You heard me? Very good." He took a large book from out of his cloud, and began to write at a blinding speed, pausing only to spell a few words under his breath. "Yes, it was me. I don't have time to explain, but it was me. Tell me, what happened?" His pen was poised above the paper. Daisy told him everything that occured, and Lakitu started writing. "Interesting." He said happily when she had finished. "I wasn't entirely accurate, but..." He coughed, and smiled at Daisy. "Well, I shall see you again, my Maiden."

-

"She wants to eat alone?" Rouge asked Amy. They were all sat around the table.

"That's what she said. Wants her meal taken to her room." Amy replied.

"And she looked like such an open, sociable girl." Tails sighed.

"Knuckles must've scared her off." Sonic said, grinning at the red echidna.

"I hope I haven't." Knuckles moaned. "I actually like the girl."

"Give her time." Blaze told them. "She just needs time to settle in."

"I agree with Blaze." Shadow said. "Lakitu's agents may go to many different worlds, but that doesn't make it any easier to settle into them."

"Not to mention," A green bird-girl added. She wore a jumper with horizontal red and black stripes, and blue jeans. She had a half-fringe that hung over her left eye. "She'll be writing a report for Lakitu."

"You've got a point, Tekno." Amy said. "Let's just wait and see."

"Who's going to take her meal to her?" Sonic asked them.

"I will." Tekno offered. "She hasn't met me yet. And I'm sure we'll find common ground, both of us being explorers of the new and unknown."

"She's not a scientist egg-head." Sonic jibed playfully, but received a sharp kick from Amy.

"Her plate is the one in the middle." Amy told Tekno, pointing to the kitchen worktop.

"There's two more plates there." Tekno noted, standing up. "Who are you expecting?"

"Mighty and Espio should be here soon." Knuckles said. He said 'Mighty' with a happy yet malicious tone in his voice.

"No fighting at the table." Rouge warned him.

"Yes, dear." Knuckles said with heavy sarcasm.

--

After Lakitu left, Daisy laid down on her bed, and sat down to think about Luigi. It had been so long since she had last seen him. It wasn't the longest stretch of time they'd been apart, but Daisy felt it very heavily in her heart. She felt as though Luigi was a part of her now, and that part was now worlds away. The fact that the part of her she held most dear wasn't here made Daisy cry. Silently, she cried into the soft pillow, pining for the one she loved. Was this how Peach felt whenever Mario was away? A few moments later, a knock at the door made her jump. She wiped away her tears, turned the wet pillow over, and answered the door. A green bird-girl stood there, holding two dinner plates.

"Hello there." The bird said politely. "We haven't been introduced. My name's Tekno, and I'm a scientist. I thought I might eat lunch with you, if you don't mind? Seeing as we have similar professions."

"Oh... alright." Daisy replied. Tekno walked inside, and Daisy closed the door.

"This is yours." Tekno said, handing Daisy a plate. She sat on a chair and started eating. Daisy sat on her bed.

"You said similar professions." Daisy said to her. "What exactly did you mean?"

"Hm?" Tekno asked, her fork still in her beak. "Oh, just that we both explore the new and unknown."

"I guess so."

"I hope you don't mind my asking, but how come you wanted to eat by yourself?" Tekno asked carefully.

"Oh, lots of reasons. I had to write down everything Sonic and Shadow told me, and think about what this creature is. I'm still a little nervous around you all, too. Also, this is my first time away from my homeworld, and my boyfriend."

"Oh." Tekno gasped, blushing. "I-I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"I didn't consider that you might have a partner."

"It's alright. We only made it offical a recently, so it's still a new and strange idea to me."

"But, there's something I don't understand. If you're Lakitu's agent, how come you haven't been to other worlds?"

"Um..." Daisy thought for a moment. Should she tell her the truth? "I... usually do my work back home. This is my first time in a different world."

"Oh, I see."

"And..." Daisy lowered her voice. "Don't tell the others this, but I'm not really his agent."

"Then why're you here?"

"It's kind of a favour I owe him. He said that if I do well, he'll take me on."

"I understand. Well, I hope that-YEEK!" A loud crash from downstairs made the pair jump, their plates dropping to the floor.

"What was that?!" Daisy cried.

"Mighty and Espio must be here." Tekno sighed. "Knuckles and Mighty have a very old, and very strong, rivalry."

"So, they're fighting?"

"Probably. Rouge must be going crazy, too."

"Why?"

"She told Knuckles not to fight at the table." Without another word, the two rushed downstairs.

-

"COME ON!" Knuckles yelled at Mighty, a yellow armadillo with a red back. "If you're so tough, then prove it to me!"

"Gladly!" Mighty shouted back.

"Knuckles!" Rouge screeched. "No fighting at the table!!"

"Shut up!" Knuckles snapped. Though he'd never admit it to anyone, Knuckles instantly regretted it. "This is something I need to settle. Right _now_."

"Then stop talking and start fighting!" Mighty taunted him. Knuckles growled, and lunged at Mighty, his right fist drawn back, ready to be thrown into Mighty's face. Knuckles swung his fist with all his strength. Suddenly, a black figure leapt between him and Mighty, and blocked his punch

"What the-?" Knuckles gasped. He cleared his mind of his anger, and stared at the figure. It was Daisy, on one knee in front of him, her arm outstretched, her palm flat against Knuckles' fist, between his spikes. Her other arm had caught Mighty's leg, which he had kicked out in order to hit Knuckles.

"I thought Rouge said no fighting." Lakitu's agent said in a low voice.

_That's it, Maiden._ Lakitu's voice sounded in Daisy's mind. _You respond well to my voice. I'll have to do some more experimenting, but I think I've got it all right._

"Enough, Mighty." A light-purple creature said to the armadillo. "Imagine if Vector heard about this."

"Yeah!" A large bee, or maybe a wasp, cried in a high-pitched voice. "Vector'd be mad at yooo!"

"Fine." Mighty agreed, lowering his leg.

"Back off, Knuckles." Sonic said to the echidna. Knuckles glared at him for a moment, then at Mighty, then took a few step backwards. Daisy stood up, and sighed.

"You made me drop my meal, Knuckles." She told him. "I'd barely started eating, too."

"I... I'm sorry." Knuckles apologised. "I'll make you a new one."

"Don't worry about it." Daisy said. "I'll make it myself."

"Not so fast." Rouge interrupted. "Knuckles, make Daisy a new meal."

"And me." Tekno spoke up.

"And Tekno."

"Alright." Knuckles agreed, turning toward the kitchen.

"Alright??" Rouge gasped. "No argument?"

"Not today." Knuckles replied, pulling some pans from the cupboards.

"So, you're Mighty?" Daisy was saying to the armadillo.

"You must be Lakitu's agent." Mighty greeted her. "Nice to meet you. This is Espio, the chameleon. This fluttery piece of annoyance is Charmy Bee."

"A pleasure." Espio said.

"Hiiii!!!" Charmy cried excitedly. "Great to see ya!" He grabbed Daisy's hand, and shook it so vigorously that Daisy thought he might pull it off. Mighty grabbed Charmy's wings and pulled him away.

"That'll do." He told the bee, who was barely half Daisy's height. "Knuckles," He called. "If you still want that fight, we can do it downstairs."

"Nah, that's okay." Knuckles called back. "I'll be tutoring Daisy."

"What? Tutoring me?" Daisy asked.

"Lakitu wants me to teach you, right? Fine-tune your fighting ability?"

"How... how did you know?"

"Like this!" Charmy's voice called from below. He held up the note Lakitu had written for Daisy to give to Knuckles. "You dropped it."

-

Half an hour later, they all sat around the table, Daisy and Tekno finishing off their meals.

"So, Espio." Shadow said to the taciturn chameleon. "When is Vector coming back?"

"Soon, he says." Espio replied. "But you know Vector." Everyone responded with knowing grins, or nods. "He said something interesting came up in the Special Zone, so he might be a while."

"Why'd you bring the wasp?" Knuckles asked.

"Bee!" Charmy protested.

"Vector pawned him off on us." Mighty told him. Knuckles stared at him sympathetically.

"Daisy." Shadow said to her. Daisy looked at him. "Tekno tells us this is your first time outside your homeworld."

"Did she?" Daisy asked evenly, but glared at Tekno, who was sat next to her.

"I only told them that bit." Tekno whispered apologetically. She must have told Shadow and Sonic while Daisy was occupied by Charmy and Mighty, and Knuckles' agreement to tutor her.

"Yes, this is my first time away from home." Daisy told Shadow.

"Then, I assume you'll be coming here more often." Shadow said.

"What makes you say that?"

"Lakitu told me once that the he usually sends his agents to the first world they go to."

"Oh, I see. Yes, yes, that's true. He says that the first world we visit tends to become a second home, so we feel more secure there." This was a lie, of course, but Daisy needed to act like it was true.

_Actually, it is true._ Lakitu's voice whispered in an amused tone. Suddenly, Daisy felt a rush of power. This time, however, there was no urge to vent that new-found power on something close by. _Excellent._ He muttered. _Just like I thought. Thank you, my Maiden._

"Why don't we all take a walk outside?" Sonic suggested. "If this is going to be Daisy's home away from home, then she needs to get accustomed to the place." Everyone agreed, and walked over to the front door. They filed outside slowly, talking about where to go first. Daisy waited until they had all left the house. Then, she took a deep breath, and stepped outside. She looked around at the place that would be her second home, adjusted her black cap, and smiled.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

For those of you who don't know Tekno the Canary, she's a scientist (and researcher, I believe) who appeared in Sonic the Comic. I can't remember which eye her emo fringe was over. If I was mistaken in saying left, please notify me. Mighty is a part of the Chaotix Crew, but didn't appear in the game Sonic Heroes. As another random fact, the Chaotix Crew once had a weasel on their team called Knack, who was thrown out for reasons I don't remember.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	23. Chapter 22a

**Chapter 22**

**'Maria'**

"This... doesn't seem right." Eraf mumbled to herself. She and Maria were deep within the Spirit Temple, in a large room. It was completely empty save several pillars, some complete, others broken. "I don't understand."

"Eraf, stop mumbling and tell me what's wrong." Maria told the fairy. Eraf's constant muttering made her feel uneasy.

"I can sense a dark presence here, but I can't tell where it is. There's no monsters here, or anything." She circled the entire room, as if looking for something. "But... it's such a weak presence... I can't describe it. It's like it's not entirely dark; just a little bit. This is so confusing!!" She screeched, grabbing her head. "It doesn't make sense!"

"Then, let's leave." Maria told her. "This room feels weird... let's just go somewhere else."

"But, I need to figure this out!" Eraf snapped. "If I don't, I'll keep thinking about it, and it might distract me when you need my help!"

"Alright, alright." Maria sighed. "You try and figure it out. I'll just go sit over there, and eat." Maria said, strolling over to the remnants of a stone pillar. She sat down with a sigh, and opened her food pack. She munched on what Eraf had called a tripas, though it looked and tasted like a pear. She stretched her long legs lazily, and yawned.

_I could get used to this body._ Maria thought to herself, amused. _It'd scare Luigi and Peach senseless. Even better, how would Bowser react to seeing a woman appear, and beat him senseless? _She chuckled. _I should bottle some, and take it home when I go. _

"Any luck?" She called over to Eraf.

"Nothing." The fairy replied grumpily. "But I _know_ that something's here."

"Let me know when you find it."

_If only you were here._ That voice said again. Like every time before, Maria felt a great surge of strength. But, this time was different. Instead of feeling an explosion of power, and having to vent it on something nearby, the power simply flowed gently within her body. It was then that she sensed a presence.

"Eraf." Maria said quietly. Eraf turned to her. "Behind that pillar. It's concealed itself well, but it got overconfident when you couldn't sense it."

"What??" Eraf gasped. "I still can't sense it! Can you?"

"Like I said; Behind that pillar." Maria stood, and walked towards the pillar in question. When she was two paces away from it, she stopped. "Stop wasting our time." She said to the pillar. "Get out here, and fight." After a few moments of silence, the creature stepped out from behind the pillar. Maria gasped. It looked just like her male form, but pitch black, with small bright dots, almost like stars, all over its body.

"I was going to wait until you'd reached the Shadow Temple." The thing said in Mario's voice. "You completely ignored my special room in the Water Temple, so I figured I'd watch you for a while, then attack you in the Shadow Temple." It smiled. Or at least, it seemed to. It was hard to tell when its entire body was as black as the night sky. "I suppose this room is as good as any." It shrugged.

"A Shayde." Eraf muttered from Maria's shoulder.

"And that is?"

"A creature that latches on to a person's shadow, then copies their abilities and strengths. Except, this one is different. I've never seen a Shayde with white dots all over its body."

"This is your fault." The Shayde said to Maria. "Because you're an outsider, my form has been mutilated with these hideous white dots!" It scowled. "Now, I can never go back to the others! They cast me out because of these bright dots, the dots that came from you!"

"That's hardly my fault." Maria shrugged. "You're the one who chose to copy me."

"Silence! And why did you decide to change your form?!"

"It made it easier to get through the valley."

"I've got it!" Eraf shrieked suddenly. "Why that Shayde didn't feel entirely dark! It must have copied some of the light from you. It's light from a different world, so it couldn't get rid of it!" She smiled happily. "Now, you look like a completely different creature."

"I know!" The Shayde spat. "Now, I'll be alone! I can't go back to the Shadows!"

"Well, you could always go to someone else." Eraf suggested.

"Like who?" The Shayde scoffed.

"The Staraz."

"Who?" Maria and the Shayde asked.

"They're pretty rare." Eraf explained. "They're creatures of both light and dark. They can only take the shape of a creature they latch on to, like the Shaydes. But, they don't try to destroy the person or animal in question. They only copy the shape, then go back to their home, wherever that is. Apparently, they mimic creatures from all the worlds. If you wander around long enough, I'm sure one of them will come to you. Their shapes look just like you do now. Black with white dots."

"Really?" Hope filled the Shaydes' voice. "Well..." It paused. "First, I must fight you."

"Why?" Maria asked. "There's no reason for us to fight each other."

"The reason we Shaydes try to kill the thing we imitate is to see how well we've copied them."

"So, a fight to the death?" Maria drew her sword.

"Hardly." The Shayde replied, drawing its own sword. Both stood ready for combat. "Just a simple test of skill. All of a sudden, I don't want to kill you."

"Oh..." Maria said, but she was hardly paying attention. _Is that what I look like when I'm preparing for a fight? _She thought to herself, staring at the black image of Mario before her. "Uh... Eraf, stay out of this one."

"What? Why?" Eraf was shocked.

"Because, for one thing, you hardly know me. Not as well as the monsters from this world, at least. Second, I need to fight alone. I'm fighting myself, after all."

"I... don't understand..." Eraf said slowly, confused.

"It's a personal thing." Maria assured her. "Just sit back and enjoy the show."

"But what if-"

"It's a test of skill, fairy." The Shayde told her. "We won't hurt each other."

"What's your name?" Maria asked the Shayde.

"W-what??" This surprised the Shayde. "I'm, uh... Marlo."

"Marlo, huh?" Maria repeated.

"We take our names from whatever we copy."

"Oh, I see. Well, then, Marlo... obviously you already know my name."

"Yes. When names are exchanged, the duel begins." Marlo grinned. "It's a warrior tradition."

"And I'm pretty much a warrior now." Maria said, grinning back. "Let's go." With that, Eraf flitted over to a far corner.

-

Maria and Marlo circled each other for a while, sizing each other up. Maria hardly knew why she was doing this; just that she had to. However, as she circled Marlo, she began to understand. Marlo was not only a copy of her male form; he was a creature of the shadows. He clearly had some tremendous speed, as well the strength and agility of Mario. Maria began to wonder if she could win a fight against herself... or should that be _him_self? Maria quickly shook that confusing thought aside, and focused on Marlo. His sword-arm was steadier than hers, and his stance was better; he could attack, defend or dodge in an instant. Maria tried to copy the stance, but her current body was just too different. A mere glance at Marlo's eyes told her that he was thinking the same thing. In that moment, Marlo dashed over to her, swinging his sword high, aiming for her head. Maria, remembering that she still had some power left from when the Voice had spoken, darted to her right, then leapt and span backwards, swinging a leg at Marlo. Marlo had stopped a mere moment after Maria had moved. He turned slightly to his left, and held his sword vertically. Maria's heel connected with the flat of the dark blade, a dull ring filling the air. In the same instant, Maria brought her Fairy Sword down on Marlo's head. Marlo span to his right, bringing his knee up to hit Maria in the side. Maria quickly stabbed her left fist at it, and felt a brief pang of pain as it connected. Marlo was hurt too, as he stumbled a few steps back, before lunging at Maria again. Maria, having landed on the floor a half-moment earlier, barely managed to regain her balance and side-step, before switching her sword to her left hand, and sending her right fist at the back of Marlo's neck. She instantly realised this as a mistake, as the handle of Marlo's sword struck sharply against the flesh by her thumb. Maria screeched in pain, and leapt back. She gripped her sword in her left hand, and waited for Marlo's next attack. However, Marlo simply stood a few feet away, waiting for _her_. Maria decided that waiting around for him wouldn't get them anywhere, so she dashed forward. She slashed at Marlo, who leapt back, the kicked her hard in the chin, sending her rolling across the floor. Somewhere above, Eraf called out, but Maria hardly heard. Marlo was charging towards her, sword back, ready to strike. Maria, on the other hand, was having difficulty standing. Where was the Voice? All it had said recently was 'If only you were here.' Then, to Maria's surprise, she felt the strength rush into her. Somehow, remembering what the Voice had said brought the strength back. Suddenly, Maria was above Marlo, who gasped and looked wildly around; to him, she had disappeared. Maria brought the heel of her foot down on Marlo's head. Unfortunately, it only skimmed his hat, as he had realised where Maria was at the last moment, and moved. Maria landed on the floor, and in an instant span on her hands, sweeping her left leg low. Marlo jumped this leg, but received Maria's right leg, which had followed moment later, and was swinging high, to his face. He slammed into the ground, and slid a few metres. Maria wasted no time in dashing to him again. What else had the Voice said? 'I believe in you'? Again, Maria felt a surge, but this time in speed. She was suddenly next to Marlo, bringing her sword down upon him. Marlo, to Maria's disbelief, rolled to one side in a flash, and leapt to his feet. 'Please hurry', was something else the Voice had said. It was at that moment that Maria lost complete control over her body. She was fully aware of what it was doing, but had no hope to stop it. She could only watch as she raced over to Marlo, sword now in her right hand, drawn back and ready to strike. Marlo held his sword in readiness to block the swing, but instead received Maria's left fist in his face. Before he had fallen, Maria's right foot slammed into his neck, sending him cartwheeling through the air. Maria found herself beneath him, bent over slightly. Marlo landed on her back, laying upon his own. Maria, against her will, grabbed his chin, and threw him all the way across the huge room, and into a pillar, which crumbled to dust. Maria was above Marlo then, sword facing down, ready to strike and eliminate.

"**ENOUGH!!"** A voice boomed, making the walls shake. Maria's body turned to see who had dared interrupt, while Maria's mind; Mario, felt relieved.

"Who are you?" Eraf asked the new arrival. Recognising him, Maria found herself back in control.

"Lakitu!!" She gasped. "Wh-what... I-I mean, how...?" This made no sense. Why was Lakitu in Hyrule?

"Nice fight, Maria." Lakitu grinned. "You okay, Marlo?"

"Y-yeah..." Marlo said, standing. "You almost killed me!" He snapped at Maria.

"Now, now, it wasn't his fault. Uh... _her_ fault." Lakitu grinned wider. "She just lost control. That happens when you're in a new world."

"Whatever." Marlo growled. "I'm going now. I'll keep training, Mario." He said to Maria. "It seems I've chosen a good person to copy." With that, he disappeared.

"Lakitu, what're you doing here?" Maria asked the orange tortoise.

"You know this guy?" Eraf asked.

"Yeah, he's from my world."

"Really?"

"Well..." Lakitu said. "That's not _entirely_ true, but... for the purpose of this conversation, yes I am." He smiled widely at Maria. "I must say, this female form of yours is very well-suited for your preferred fighting style... _Maria._"

"You're not going to tease me about it, Lakitu. I like this body."

"I know, I know." Lakitu said evenly.

"So, why _are_ you here?"

"Hm? Oh, right!" Lakitu gasped. "I came here to warn you."

"Warn me?" Maria repeated. "About what?"

"Well, 'warn' might be too strong a word... 'advise' is better suited."

"Advise?"

"Well, not really..."

"Lakitu, stop beating around the bush."

"Yes, yes." Lakitu sighed. "You've become incredibly _dull_ since you got here." He moaned.

"Just get on with it." Maria sighed. "I've gotta hurry and get-"

"To Hyrule Castle." Lakitu cut in.

"Exac... huh?"

"Why?" Eraf asked. "He hasn't got all the stones yet!"

"Oh, you don't need those. Ganondorf's loose already. He's searching for Zelda personally. She's not in this world, but she will be soon enough. You need to get to the castle, so you protect her when she arrives."

"Where will we find her?" Maria asked.

"In the castle, like I said." Lakitu said, emphasizing each word in a song-like manner. Maria scowled. "You know, a scowl looks pretty cute on you right now."

"Sh-shut up." Maria mumbled.

"Just hurry to the castle, there's a good girl."

"Just a moment." A voice called. The three looked around, and saw a Gerudo woman stood nearby. "You should take this with you." She held a yellow jewel: A Tota.

"A Tota!" Eraf gasped.

"What for?" Maria asked. "If Ganondorf's loose already, then I don't need to open the door to the Dark World, do I?"

"Oh, did Saria and Ruto not explain?" The Spirit asked. "The Treasures don't open the door."

"What?" Eraf shrieked. "Then why did we waste all this time?!"

"Calm down, fairy girl." Lakitu said in his usual serene voice. "The jewels don't open the door themselves. Instead, they give their current owner the power to open a gate to another world."

"Ohh..."

"Another world, you say?" Maria asked Lakitu. "Even our world?"

"Hm? I suppose. But, I'd advise against that."

"Why?"

"You'll see home soon enough. Right now, you just need to get to the castle."

"Also," The Spirit said. "The stones have another use. They can give their current tremendous strength, much like the Triforce, or your Maiden."

"My... what?" Maria asked.

"I'll explain that later." Lakitu assured her. "Take the stone, Maria." Maria did so. "And take this one, too." He held out a purple jewel. "I talked the Shadow Spirit into giving me it." Maria took the stones. "Bring the other two out, fairy, if you please." Eraf nodded, and did so. "Normally, you'd need the Spirits to do this..." Lakitu mumbled. "And it's such a shame that the Fire Treasure was destroyed..."

"So, there's five Totas?" Eraf asked.

"No, there's four. There _used_ to be five." Lakitu corrected. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to activate them..."

"I'll leave you to it." The Spirit said, disappearing.

"Hold very still, Maria." Lakitu warned the girl. "Fairy, you should step back." The four stones began to circle Maria, and Lakitu began to chant.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Note that this is only the first half of the chapter. Yes, it is just like the first few chapters. I'll post the second half later, okay?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	24. Chapter 22b

**Chapter 22**

**Link**

"That makes star 26." Link breathed, as he and Malon reappeared outside the painting. He sat down on the floor. "I'm exhausted."

"Seriously." Malon groaned, sitting next to him. "But, it was funny, seeing you so tiny."

"Wasn't funny for me." Link grumbled. "Can you imagine seeing your own girlfriend some hundred times your size?"

"Well, not really, since I don't have a girlfriend." Malon chuckled. "But I get your point."

"I _told_ you to come into my side with me." Link told her.

"Well, it's a good thing I didn't. We got more stars quicker that way."

"I guess so." Link agreed.

"Twenty six?" Lakitu's voice said from nearby.

"Is that good or bad?" Link asked, turning his head to face him. "Lakitu?" He asked, his expression. "You look a little... different." Lakitu was a much paler orange, and had no fishing rod.

"Hm? Oh, you noticed?" Lakitu replied, smiling. "Well, I'm not really Lakitu."

"Oh?" Link asked in a mellow voice, though he mentally prepared himself for a fight.

"No, not at all. I'm a copy of him. He's got business elsewhere, so he made me, a clone, to come and see you."

"What about?" Malon asked.

"You two need to get a move on." Lakitu's clone said. "Things are happening now, and you need to hurry to Bowser."

"Is that right?" Link asked. "Well, it's about time I trounced that overgrown lizard." Bowser, who was watching via a crystal Lakitu had lent him, growled at the remark; he was sick of hearing it. "Just... give me a moment or nine to rest, will ya?" He sighed, leaning against the wall.

"Oh, did you go in the small painting?" Lakitu asked, greatly amused. Link scowled. "And I'll assume the Maiden went into the big one?" Malon nodded. "Must have been quite an experience for the two of you?" He sounded like he was holding back laughter. "Anyway. My original thought you might be tired, so he gave me a rejuvination spell." His index finger glowed blue, and he drew a symbol in the air. A blue light bathed Link and Malon, and they felt refreshed. "Now." The clone said. "I haven't got long, thanks to this spell. Go up the stairs, into the door, then into another door up some more stairs. Then, go up even more stairs, and into a hole. That'll lead to Bowser's final challenge. It's relatively short, seeing as Bowser knows that you need to hurry." He paused. "Huh. Seems I have a little longer than I thought. If I might have a quick word, Link?" He flew some distance away. Link got to his feet and jogged over. Lakitu stopped a few moments later, so he was around the other side of the pillar.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" Link asked.

"Have you felt any strong surges of strength, at all?"

"Huh? What d'you mean? Although..." Link cast his mind back. "When I was fighting Bowser the first time, I'd injured my leg. All of a sudden, I got a really big boost, and pounded him."

"Has it happened since?"

"Not as far as I remember."

"Can you describe what you felt?"

"Just a rush of strength." Link shrugged. "I decided that I'd best use it against Bowser."

"Did you decide that? Or was there an extreme urge to use it?"

"No, I decided." Link wondered what he meant.

"At what point did you get the strength boost?"

"What? I dunno!" What were the point in these questions? "I guess... after my leg seized up?"

"Did you hear a voice?"

"Uh... yeah. It said 'don't die'."

"Did it sound familiar?" Lakitu sounded he was interrogating Link.

"Yeah, kinda. Why?" Lakitu didn't answer, but smiled instead. Then, he rippled briefly, like a reflection in water.

"I'm almost out of time." He said urgently. "Listen to me, Link. Bowser is on our side. Whatever you do, do not kill him. When he concedes defeat, stop fighting. If he pleads for mercy, grant it to him."

"Isn't he trying to kill me?" Link asked, keeping his voice level. In his mind, however, he tried to wrap his head around Lakitu's statement. Bowser, the one who had kidnapped Peach, seemingly sent Mario away, and had tried to kill Link at every chance, was suddenly on their side?

"Yes, he is. But that's only because someone is forcing him to. When you fight him, fight for real, because he will do the same. He must. But, do not kill him. He is needed. Do I have your word that you will let him live?" Lakitu rippled again.

"But, Lakitu-"

"Do I have your word!?" Lakitu snapped, surprising Link.

"I-"

"Give me your word!" He roared.

"Yes! You have my word!" Link roared back. Lakitu stared at him for a moment, rippled for a few moments, then calmed.

"My apologies for my behaviour. I cannot afford for anything to go wrong."

"What do you mean? What are you planning?"

"I am out of time. Best of luck, Link. Hero of Dimensions." With that, he rippled away into nothing. Link cursed, and kicked the wall. On top of the mystery of how he got here, how Malon got here, how they would get home, and who caused this, Link now had to contend with the mystery of whatever it was that Lakitu was planning. He shook his head, and returned to Malon.

"Are you okay?" She asked him.

"Sure, sure. I'm fine." Link assured her. "Let's just trounce Bowser and get out of here."

"Yeah. Be careful though, alright?"

"Of course."

_Don't leave me._ Said the voice in Link's head again. Who was it? It sounded so familiar to him, like he should know who it was. At the same time, Link felt a great surge of power rush through him. Link revelled in the strength, and wanted to test on something, anything, just to see how great this power was. He wanted to find out. He _had_ to. He stopped. Was this was Lakitu had meant? An extreme urge to use the strength? Link looked at Malon, who was staring at him, concerned. She would make a nice target. She could take care of herself, that much was certain, but she was also not enough of a threat that she might destroy him. Yes, the little red-head girl... she would do nicely.

"Link?" Malon asked, her voice shaking. "A-are you okay?"

_Don't hurt me._ The voice whispered. Then, Link's great strength drained. How had that happened? Link stared at Malon again.

"Link?" She asked again, physically trembling. "L-Link?"

_Please don't hurt me. Don't hurt me, Link._ Her! Link realised at once that it was Malon who had been in his mind. But, how? Was it also her who gave him his strength? What was she? A sorceress? A mage? A witch? Link's head span, and he drowned in all the possibilities.

"Link!" Malon's voice dragged him back to the surface. "Link, what's wrong?" Link held his head for a moment, trying to clear his mind. After a while, he calmed.

"Sorry, Malon." He said slowly. "I don't know what happened there, but I'm okay now."

"You sure?"

"Yes, of course. Why wouldn't I be?"

"You looked... so scary. Your eyes glowed really weird, and you started breathing heavily."

"I... Did I?" Link was shocked.

"Y-yes, you did." She stepped nervously forward. "I thought you might have been possessed, or something."

_Yeah._ Link thought. _By you._

"Look, let's just get this thing over with." Link said, turning away.

-

"Are you entirely sure that you should have said that?" Lakita Tuan was saying to his other self.

"Positive." Lakitu assured his original self. "Had I not, Link might have remained ignorant to the end, which would have been dangerous."

"I suppose. I would have worded it differently, though."

"Well, you made me, Lakita." Lakitu pointed out. "You might have been more careful in making your double."

"Well, no matter. Link has been told, and I can't be bothered to tamper with the Lines and change it. Now, let's merge again, so I can get back to my contemplation."

"That's another thing." Lakitu piped up. "When are you going to mention the Lines to the other scholars?"

"Never. They can discover them themselves. They'd lock me up as a madman if I told them. Even if they didn't think me mad, they'd lock me up as dangerous. And even then, if neither of those should occur, there's no telling what mayhem they could cause. I don't want to be the one responsible for such a thing."

"I guess not. I was just wondering is all. Okay, let's merge."

-

Had Malon really been possessing Link? Had their first encounter been entirely of her own devising? They had tended the animals at her ranch, chased Cuccos all over the fields, ridden horses in the areas outside, and finally fallen asleep on some straw in the barn. Had she planted something in his mind then? Was that when she took hold of him, and made him her puppet? Maybe that was why Link was always so eager to jump to her aid? Link shook his head. This was no time to be thinking such things. But then, what better time? Maybe Malon, Bowser and Lakitu were all working together; against Link. Link shook his head again. _Stop getting so suspicious. _He told himself. _Malon has really cared for me. And I her. We were best friends. _Then, a thought struck him. Were? _Did I just say we _were_ best friends? What are we now, then? That Bob-Omb thought we were a couple. Lakitu keeps calling us husband and wife. Malon doesn't exactly disagree with him, does she? Is that what she has in mind for us? Then again, I don't deny it, either. Maybe we really are that close? In which case, Malon would never use me in such a way. Then, why is it her voice I hear? Some special ability? I remember Lakitu calling her a 'Maiden'. Maiden of what? Well, it's obviously Malon's voice I hear, and that her voice gives me strength. Lakitu once told her to stay behind, and worry about me. Is that what gives me power? Her worried thoughts? The voice had sounded worried whenever it spoke to me. So why did my strength drain last time I heard it? _Link's thoughts then turned to that dream he had the night he had been reunited with Malon. He now recognised the dinosaur-beast of Bowser. Link recalled that Bowser had mentioned a 'special attack' that Link had used 'last time'. He must have been referring to Link's boost in strength, speed and skill. He had also mentioned something about Maidens. Something about a person's Maiden giving them strength. Lakitu had told Malon to think happy thoughts. Was that important? Would it make a different to the strength he would receive? _You can do this, Link._ Malon's voice sounded. _I'm right here with you. _Link then realised everything at once, though he never found out how. Because Link was in a world other than his own, and could not maintain himself there as he could back home. Therefore, he needed someone with strong feelings for him to hold him together, and to that world, like an anchor. That person's strongest thoughts empowered him. That person was Malon. She was his Maiden. He looked back at Malon, and smiled warmly at her. She smiled back. _Nothing can go wrong now._ He told himself. _Malon is with me. My Maiden is right by my side._ Then, _But, does she have someone to hold her here? Perhaps it's me? No. A person's anchor needs to back in that person's homeworld. But then, how is Malon holding me, when she's right here? Lakitu will know. I will ask him._ With that, he pushed the thoughts from his mind, and ascended the stairs that would lead to his final confrontation with Bowser.

-

"He is coming." Eo was saying to Bowser.

"I know." Bowser replied.

"Are you ready for him?"

"Of course."

"Do not kill him, Bowser. He needs to be alive for this to work."

"I know."

"Don't you die, either. You're just as important as he is."

"I know, Eo. I won't mess this up. Why not go to your castle, and prepare yourself?"

"I will do that, Bowser." Eo said gratefully. "I know you well enough to know that you can take care of things here. You have served me well, King Koopa. You shall be rewarded."

"Thank you, Eo." Bowser replied, bowing slightly. Eo disappeared in a flash of light.

"Fehh." Lakitu's voice spat. "What a load of crap." He floated over to Bowser. "I must commend your acting, though. You looked like you truly believed him."

"He's getting excited, and careless." Bowser told him. "People tend to overlook things when they get excited."

"Indeed they do. You will be careful, though, right? Neither your or Link can die."

"Lakitu, I _know_." Bowser said irritably. "Everything's going according to the plan. Both yours and Eo's, of course."

"Of course. My plan coincides with Eo's almost completely. Save for the 'ruling all worlds' part."

"Your agenda is very different to his." Bowser noted. "Yet your methods are identical. I still have a sneaking suspicion that you and he are working together, and playing us all for fools."

"Do you really think I'm that kind of person? That would be truly despicable."

"Almost more than using everyone around you for what is pretty much a personal goal."

"Well..." Lakitu sighed. "Yes, that is pretty despicable. But, there are benefits for others in this. I believe you have already benefitted somewhat, as has Ganondorf."

"Yes, I suppose. But you _are_ putting yourself first in all this. Is he really worth this much trouble?"

"Of course he is." Lakitu snorted. "I had to choose the most roundabout way of doing things, so I can achieve my goal without being too directly involved."

"I can only wish you luck, Lakitu."

"I wish you the same." Lakitu said, then departed.

-

"This is it." Link whispered, more to himself than Malon. "Once we go down here, there's no turning back. Are you sure you don't want to stay here?" He asked Malon. He already knew what her answer would be, and he was glad it would be so.

"Don't be stupid. I'm coming with you. After all, you might need my help."

"Just making sure." Link said, smiling in his mind. He turned his attention back to the hole that would lead to Bowser's final challenge, and his final fight. Link began to tremble, with anticipation and fear.

"It's alright, love." Malon said softly, wrapping her arms around his chest and resting her head against his back. "You'll be fine."

"I know." Link murmured. "Thank you, Malon." He gently stroked her hands, then moved them to one side and stepped to the hole. Swallowing his fear, he leapt inside. Malon followed a moment later.


	25. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

**Luigi**

Luigi yawned, and stretched. He had been oddly tired ever since he had arrived. Zelda said that she had felt the same way, but had recovered a few days later. Luigi had been here for almost two weeks, yet he still felt tired, more and more each day. Nerra had shown great concern for this.

"I'll fall asleep one night, and not wake up." Luigi joked. The pair were stood in the kitchen.

"Don't say that!" Nerra gasped. "What would I... I mean, we, do if that happened?"

"I was only kidding." Luigi assured her, shocked at her reaction.

"Well, don't!" Nerra snapped. "When you say things like that, I get worried!"

"I'm sorry, Nerra." Luigi said soothingly. "It's just that I'm used to talking like that with my brother."

"Oh." Nerra seemed to pale. "Sorry. I hadn't thought- I mean... I should've realised..." She floundered.

"Don't worry about it." Luigi told her.

"Alright." She mumbled, turning her head away, looking thoroughly upset.

"Nerra..." Luigi groaned. "It's okay."

"I know." She told him. "But... I upset you, and I don't want to upset you. I love you so much." Then, she gasped. She had said it. She had told Luigi how she felt! She blushed a bright red, and hid her face in her hands.

"Oh." Luigi replied. "I... didn't realise you, uh..." He stared at her for a moment. "I'm sorry, Nerra, but..."

"I know!" Nerra cried. "You already have someone! I... I didn't want to tell you how I felt... I knew it would make you uncomfortable." She was crying. "I didn't want to do that to you!"

"It's okay, Nerra. I'm glad you told me. At least now I know how you feel. I can't return your feelings, but I think of you as a very good friend. Is... that okay?"

"Yes..." Nerra whispered. "Thank you."

"I heard Nerra yelling." Zelda said, walking into the kitchen. "Is everything okay?"

"Everything's fine." Nerra told her. "Sorry if I scared you."

"Oh, alright." Zelda said slowly. "If you say so."

"Good evening." A voice said from the door. The three turned around.

"You!" Zelda gasped.

"Lakitu!" Luigi shouted.

"What do you want?" Nerra asked him.

"Now, now, no cause for alarm. I'm just here to take the princess back home." Lakitu told them.

"Take me home?" Zelda asked. "Are you the one who sent me here?"

"I was indeed."

"Why?"

"To protect you. But now, you need to go back."

"Is the threat gone, then?" Zelda asked.

"Uh... in a sense." Lakitu replied. "But, we really have no time for argument. We must go. Now."

"Wait! What about Luigi and Nerra?"

"I'll take Luigi home later. Nerra can go back the way she came in. Now, let's go!"

"Back the way she came? What does-"

"ENOUGH!" Lakitu howled. He grabbed Zelda's wrist. "Let's go." A circle appeared on the floor, and the two disappeared.

**Daisy**

"It's got to be Quetzalcoatl." Daisy muttered. She was sat in her room, studying all the notes she had taken on the beast that had been attacking the world of Mobius. "But it doesn't feel right." She frowned. "What else could it be?" She looked at the various drawings people had made, then at the picture Tekno had made by piecing together bits and pieces of information, and using the drawings. At a glance, it could easily be mistaken for a Quetzalcoatl. But, it had what was clearly a pair of hind legs.

_Knock knock._ Lakitu's voice echoed in her mind. Again, that familiar surge of strength welled up within her, and flowed calmly with all the other strength that had appeared whenever Lakitu called. _I see you still have control of the strength I give you._ He sounded amused. _Excellent. Don't use it yet, though. I'll call a few more times, then we'll see what we can't do about unleashing it._

_Alright._ Daisy replied in her mind. She had learned that she could communicate with Lakitu herself, if she thought about him with the right frame of mind. The first few attempts, however, had failed. One time, she found herself in a pitch-black chasm of nothingness, with several orbs of light, some larger than others, floating around. Most remained stationary, but others moved, and at different speeds. Sometimes, a large spike would erupt from an orb, and stretch out among the blackness, many times almost touching another orb. Each time, someone with a red cloak and purple hair forced the spike back into the orb. Occasionally it was a strange thing with extraordinarily long arms and legs, which seemed to sprout from what appeared to be its head, as it had no body. Daisy had always wondered what that things was. And who that cloaked man was. She felt that she should know him. When she raised the question to Lakitu, he had replied 'Now's not the time to be worrying about such things, Maiden. I'll explain someday, I think.' And he said no more on the matter.

_Maiden._ Lakitu's voice brought her from her daydream. _Please stop thinking about that. It doesn't matter to you right now. Stop thinking of the Void, the giants, and your friend. _Daisy heard him gasp. Had Lakitu actually said something without meaning to? _Just stop thinking about it. By the way, you are right about the creature. It is Quetzalcoatl. Where it got its legs and claws, and its fire and ice abilities, I do not know. I will send someone there soon enough. Hopefully. Report this to Sonic and Shadow._

_Right._ Daisy agreed, standing. She felt light-headed.

_That's also interesting._ Lakitu seemed to purr. _Thank you, my Maiden._ Daisy felt his mind depart from hers.

-

Daisy ignored Lakitu's warning. She thought again of the thing he called the Void, and of the strange giants, and of the man in the red cloak, whom Lakitu had called her friend. She decided to reach out to that place again, and see if the man would appear again. Daisy focussed, and soon found herself there. She looked at the orbs of light, wondering which would the first to get a spike. She looked for a long time, moving around the Void. Why were none of the orbs sending out spikes? This was strange. Usually they were erupting all the time. Was the giant or red-cloaked man stopping them before Daisy saw? A glimmer of light caught Daisy's attention, and she turned to face it. _A spike! _She thought. _Maybe I'll see him!_ Her excitement was quickly replaced with horror. It was a spike, but it was heading straight for her. Daisy tried to scream, but in the Void there was no sound. The spike engulfed her, and a pale yellow glare blinded her.

**Skull Kid**

Something was coming. Skull Kid couldn't tell what it was, but it was big. It was possible that it could shake the very foundations of reality. What could it be?

"_Enough worrying._" Majora's Mask said to him. "_We must deal with the spikes._" Lately, the spikes had been getting bigger, and more active. To such an extent that the giants had called upon his help. 'But what of Termina?' Skull Kid had asked. The giants had replied that unless the spikes were dealt with, there might not _be_ a Termina any more.

"Of course." Skull Kid said absently. He tried to shake the strange feeling, but to no avail. He still worried about it.

"_Focus._" The Mask chided him. "_You won't be able to handle the spikes like this._"

"You're right, you're right. I'm sorry." Skull Kid focussed his mind, and entered the Void.

-

The Void was surprisingly still this visit. Normally, Skull Kid was stopping spikes the moment he entered, but today there were none. Skull Kid moved around the Void for a while, wondering what was going on. He decided to telepath Lakitu.

_Lakitu. _He called. _Lakitu, answer me._

_I'm here. What's wrong?_ Lakitu's voice replied.

_There are no spikes. I'm in the Void, and I can't see a single spike coming from any of the worlds._

_Not a single one? Even a tiny one?_

_No. No spikes whatsoever._

_Strange... _Lakitu mumbled. Skull Kid could hear mumblings in his mind; Lakitu was thinking. _Hyrule, Termina, Mushroom Kingdom and Mobius should be spiking like crazy. And all the other worlds send off the occasional spike. But... no spikes at all? That's worrying. I'll need to consult some of my friends. Stay there awhile longer, Skull Kid, and see what turns up._

_Right. _Skull Kid disconnected.

"_I have just seen something very worrying._" The Mask told him.

"What is it?"

"_A young girl in black was in the Void. She was engulfed by a spike._"

"She was?! I'll have to tell Lakitu that, then... I wonder what happens when a person is swallowed by a spike?"

"_Wonder later. I suggest we stay here for a Hyrulian hour, then leave. Report to Lakitu afterwards._"

"I suppose." Skull Kid sighed. He still couldn't shake the feeling that something big was looming on the horizon. He knew it wasn't the battle between Mario and Ganondorf; that wasn't as big as this feeling. What could it be? Could that girl, who was engulfed in a spike, be involved?

**Lakitu**

"Lord Pent." Lakitu said to his former mentor. "I received a worrying report recently."

"Oh?" Lord Pent replied.

"Yes. About the Void."

"Wait a moment. I'll bring Erk. No doubt he'll be interested. Or maybe he can confirm your report."

"Yes, yes. Bring him."

"Nino will probably want to come, too."

"That's fine." Lakitu said as Lord Pent left the room.

-

Half an hour later, Lord Pent returned.

"That took a while." Lakitu commented.

"Erk and Nino were out in the dunes, training." He replied. "Come in, you two." He called out the door. He sat down on chair. Two people walked in a short a moment later. One was a tall boy, with long purple hair, plain black top, black jeans and a red cloak. The other was a short girl, with short green hair, with a plain blue top, white skirt and white cloak. Both wore large brown travelling boots.

"Hello, you two." Lakitu greeted the two.

"Lakitu." The purple-haired boy said. "It's an honour to see you again."

"Haven't I told you to stop being so formal, Erk?" Erk smiled.

"You'd be the only teacher I don't listen to, Sir."

"That much is true." Lakitu chuckled. "And how are you, Nino?" He said to the green-haired girl, who blushed suddenly.

"Um... I-I'm fine." She replied.

"Still shy around me, dear?" Lakitu asked. "I'd have thought you'd be used to me by now."

"S-sorry, Sir."

"No worries."

"Sit down, you two." Lord Pent told them. "Lakitu, what is this report you received?"

"Well," Lakitu said, getting comfortable. "One of my friends enters the Void occasionally, to deal with the spikes. He went just a short while ago, actually."

"Did something happen?" Pent asked.

"No, quite the opposite. Nothing happened at all."

"Then... why is that worrying?"

"Lord Pent," Erk spoke up. "It happened to me, too. These past two days, there have been no spikes."

"At all?!" Pent gasped. "That's impossible! At least three worlds should be spiking constantly, and the others always send off random spikes! How can there be no spikes at all?!"

"Go and see for yourself." Erk told him. "There are no spikes."

"I suppose I should. This is something I need to witness myself." He closed his eyes in concentration. A few moments later, he disappeared.

"What does that mean?" Nino asked. "Isn't it good that there's no spikes?"

"In a way, yes." Erk told her. "But it's worrying. A few worlds are experiencing a major upset; there are outsiders there. Because of that, they should be spiking constantly. The only way for the spikes to stop would be if they either returned home, or were dead."

"Y-you mean-?"

"We're not sure." Lakitu cut in. "I know for a fact that the outsiders are still in those worlds, and are alive and well. The spikes shouldn't have been reduced at all, let alone stopped. Like Pent said, other worlds spike occasionally, but there were none."

"And," Erk added, "If you consider how many different worlds there are, what are the possibilities of none of them spiking at all? At least one should be spiking at any one time. In at least two worlds, at any one time, something has happened to upset the natural balance."

"Balance!!" Nino shrieked suddenly.

"Did you think of something?" Lakitu asked sharply.

"It... it's just a stupid idea."

"Tell me." Lakitu insisted.

"But it's..."

"Tell me!"

"Tell us, Nino." Erk urged.

"Well... I-I just thought... that maybe... only maybe..." She gulped. "Those two outsiders have been in those worlds for so long, that the worlds think they're a part of them. Y-you know, like... the outsiders aren't outisders any more, but a part of those worlds." Lakitu and Erk stared at her, gobsmacked. "I-I told it was a stupid idea." She blushed.

"My god..." Lakitu whispered. "In all my years, I'd never have thought that could happen."

"But, it makes some sense." Erk said. "You once said yourself Mario's body began to transform, to account for his abilities. What if it happened to Link as well? Both of them have transformed to accomadate for their abilities, and have begun to be a part of the natural order. Plus, you keep saying that Link seems to fit in the Mushroom Kingdom well. It's possible, for sure."

"It is." Lakitu mumbled. "Nino, I think you might just have it."

"There's still the question of why no other worlds were spiking."

"Well, we can't see every single world at the same time, can we? We have to move around to see. It's possible we just missed a world spiking."

"I suppose, but I don't like that idea." Erk grumbled.

"Scholars don't like the idea of what we call 'Mortal Error'. Basically, we miss something because we weren't looking." Lakitu smirked. "They like to think they're perfect." At that moment, Lord Pent returned.

"I saw a spike. Actually, I saw three." He said smugly. "But, there were none from Mushroom Kingdom or Hyrule." He frowned. "'That is strange."

"Nino came up with a brilliant theory." Lakitu told him. "A bit... radical, perhaps, but very good."

"Really? What is it, Nino?" Lord Pent turned to the girl.

"Just that Mario and Link have become a part of the natural order in the worlds, because they've been there so long." Nino said.

"That's a bit far-fetched."

"But," Erk leapt to Nino's defence. "Don't more far-fetched ideas turn out to be more accurate than simple ones?"

"Mario's appearance," Lakitu added, "Has changed dramatically recently. Aside from his transforming into a woman, of course. He now has rather large muscles. Hyrule must have changed his body, to account for his super-human abilities."

"I... suppose." Lord Pent admitted. "I still think it's far-fetched, but there's some sense to it. I'd prefer to think that some displacement spell had been placed on the worlds."

"Who in the all the worlds is powerful enough to displace the spikes from a world to elsewhere in the Void?" Lakitu asked.

"Well, I don't know." Pent said. "We haven't explored all these other worlds yet, so there's no telling what powers other people could have."

"There's a point to that. But, the spell would have to be huge. As well as constant. I daren't think what kind of creature could have such tremendous power." Lakitu trembled.

"I think Nino's idea is the most realistic." Erk said. "There's always someone in the Void, and we always focus on Hyrule and Mushroom Kingdom. If someone put a spell on them, we would have seen. I know that none of us are powerful enough to cast such a spell."

"I guess." Pent sighed. "Stranger things have happened. We still don't know everything about the worlds and the Void. I suppose I should announce to the others."

"No need." Lakitu said. "I'll do it. I don't want your name being disgraced because of me."

_Lakitu._ Skull Kid's voice echoed in Lakitu's mind. _Are you busy?_

"Excuse me a moment, please." Lakitu said to the others. "I'm being telepathed."

"Another thing that isn't yet possible in this world." Pent mumbled.

_What is it?_ Lakitu asked.

_I saw someone else in the Void._

_Who?_

_A girl. She was wearing black clothes. She got caught in a spike._

_What?! D-do you know who it was?_

_I don't. Sorry. _

_Okay. Thank you, Skull Kid._ Lakitu cut off.

"Is there a problem?" Erk asked Lakitu.

"It would seem so. If you'll excuse me, I have to go."

"When will you be at the Council?" Pent asked.

"The next meeting is this evening, their time. I'll go to that one."

"I'll go, too. I'll support your theory."

"Thank you, Master." Lakitu said, sounding very relieved. "I'll try to get Gaea to come, too. They respect him."

"Yes, they do."

"Can I come?" Erk asked.

"No. You'll be in the Void then. There may or may not be spikes, but we need to be sure." Lakitu told him.

"What about me?" Nino asked.

"Should we bring her, Lakitu?" Pent asked the tortoise.

"Well, it was her idea... but the Scholars aren't fond of children... If you think she should come, bring her. I really have to be on my way." With that, he teleported.

-

"Daisy!" Lakitu reappeared in Daisy's room on Mobius. "Daisy!!" She wasn't there. He rushed downstairs.

"Lakitu?" Shadow asked, looking surprised. "Where did you come from?"

"Never mind! Where is Daisy?"

"Daisy? She's been in her room all day. We haven't seen her since breakfast. Is something wrong?"

"DAMMIT!" Lakita roared. "That stupid girl!" He closed his eyes, and entered the Void.

-

Lakitu looked wildly around for Daisy. If Skull Kid had seen her, she must have been within five senrels of Hyrule. A senrel is a unit of measurement used within the Void. One senrel is equivalent to 3.5 miles. There was no sign of her. Where could she be? Had she been sucked into the world that had spiked?

_Skull Kid!_ Lakitu yelled. _Come to the Void!_

_I am here._ Skull Kid said, materialising next to him. _What do you want?_

_Where did you see the girl?_

_Over here. Follow me. _He flew away, and Lakitu followed. _She was by this world. Right about..._ He floated around for a moment. _Here. She was floating right here, when she was swallowed._

_What world is this? _Lakitu asked.

_I believe this to be Elibe, but I'm not sure._

_Elibe?! _Did this mean something? Had Daisy somehow done this? She had been desperate to meet the 'red-cloaked man'. Lakitu had mistakenly told her that he was her friend. Had she come to the Void looking for him? Had her thoughts of him been so strong that his world had sucked her in? No, no. This was no time for theorising. Lakitu had a council to get to.

-

"How nice of you to grace us with your presence, Lakitu." The Head Scholar said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "What incredible discovery have you made this time?" The other scholars chuckled. The room was circular, with benches and desks encircling the wall. The Head scholar sat at the peak of the semi-circle, while Lakitu, Pent, Gaea and Nino stood before it.

"I don't care for your tone, Siranos." Lakitu said calmly. "Perhaps it would be better if Gaea or Lord Pent delivered my speech?"

"It is your speech to give, Lakitu. Gaebora and Peregla may support you. But, who is the child?" He pointed at Nino.

"She is the one who introduced my idea."

"You trust the word of a child?" The Head Scholar snorted.

"I believe there to be some truth to her suggestion."

"She is little more than a baby. Do you expect us to believe her words?"

"No more than I expect you to believe mine. Alas, I must try. If our suspicions are correct, then it may change how we feel about travelling between worlds."

"Then tell us quickly so we may move on to more important and _relevant_ matters."

"How does Lakitu put up with these people?" Nino whispered to Pent.

"He doesn't have much choice. Don't worry, you'll see his rage in full after we've left. Probably." Pent replied.

"The worlds of Mushroom Kingdom and Hyrule currently have two outisders dwelling within." Lakitu announced.

"We know that much, Lakitu." The Head Scholar sighed.

"As such, those worlds have been spiking on a regular basis."

"We know that, too." The Scholars began to whisper among themselves.

"Recently, however, the spikes have stopped." Silence fell across the great hall.

"What is this nonsense? Are you saying the outsiders have gone home? Why bother telling us such trivial-"

"They're still there, Headmaster." Lakitu cut in. "The outsiders remain in those worlds, yet the spikes have stopped."

"Wh- of all the- where is your proof?"

"Enter the Void, and see for yourself. The spikes-" _Lakitu, there's been one spike from Hyrule._ Erk's voice sounded. "The spikes have lessened dramatically. They have been reduced to the occasional spike."

"You just said they'd stopped! You are contradicting yourself!"

"I have just been informed that Hyrule has spiked. That leads me to believe that the spikes have returned to the normal pattern."

"If what you say is true, then why? Why would the spikes decrease so drastically, if the outsiders are still in those worlds?" The Head Scholar was on his feet.

"As far-fetched as it may sound, we now believe that the outsiders have become a part of the natural order of those worlds, on account of their spending so long living there."

"That's... completely ridiculous!" The Head Scholar spat. "That sort of thing does not happen!"

"And yet, during his time in Hyrule, Mario has changed. His body has become more muscular, to account for his superhuman abilities. I believe this is the Will of the World, attempting to overcome the anomaly within itself. Much like the mortal body will destroy or transform viruses and alien substances, it is possible that the worlds could also do this." The Scholars muttered to each other. Some were insulting Lakitu's suggestion, but most where agreeing that there was some truth to it.

"We have never heard of such a thing, Lakitu." The Head Scholar finally said, drawing himself to his full height. "I cannot recognise your suggestion as worthy of research."

"Just because you've never seen something," Lakitu said, clearly trying to hold back his anger. "Does not mean it cannot happen, Headmaster."

"It is too radical, and positively too far-fetched. I will not warrant research on it." Lakitu snapped then.

"If you don't, then-"

"I support the idea." The voice was neither Gaea's or Pents. It was in fact the Deputy Head Scholar. "I believe Lakitu's idea holds some significance." Several others murmured their agreement.

"It is a silly, immature idea, wrought from the brain of a mere child!" The Head Scholar growled.

"Nino is no 'mere' child, Headmaster." Pent spoke up. "Her ideas and input have greatly assisted my research on magic."

"Nonsense! Children have wild, and over-active imaginations! How could they possibly have a clear, worthwhile thought or idea?"

"Headmaster." Gaea said. "Children are not so worthless as you might think. You, for all your intelligence and mental skills, can only see what seems most obvious. The imagination of a child, however, can see through deceiving imagery, and calculate an idea that can be radical and far-fetched, yet surprisingly accurate."

"You cannot," Lakitu added, "ignore the fact that Mario's body has changed considerably during his time in Hyrule. The balance of nature was clearly trying to give him a body that allowed him to perform his amazing feats in that world."

"But... I..."

"All who support Lakitu's theory?" Pent roared to the Scholars. Seventeen of the twenty-six assembled rose from their seats.

"Regardless of how radical it is, Headmaster," One of the Scholars said, "It is definitely worth researching. Supposing it is true. People could travel to other worlds, and spend so long there, and become part of the natural order. That generates two results. One: The possibility of moving to a new world, and being able to stay there. Two: The difficulty in returning to your homeworld."

"This is more than 'worth' researching." Another spoke. "This is vital! We _must_ research this!" The Scholars began talking excitedly, and angrily, among themselves.

"Think we should bring up the girl of memories?" Pent asked Lakitu.

"I don't think so. We shouldn't push them too far. Besides, I need to go and check on Maria and Link." He chuckled. "I suppose Maria has changed back to Mario now, though."

"I will not allow it!" The Head Scholar howled. "Lakita Tuan's idea is too absurd! The worlds do not have minds of their own! It has not been proven that they think for themselves!"

"At the same time," Lakitu said gently, "Neither has it been proven that they don't. You should not dismiss an idea just because _you_ think it is ridiculous." This time, all the Scholars agreed.

"You are all idiots!" The Head Scholar yelled at them. "How can you possibly believe the words of this... this... outcast! And a pathetic little girl!?"

"That's it." Erk's voice growled. Silence fell, and Lakitu, Pent, Nino and Gaea looked behind them. "I will not have this man insult Nino any more."

"When did you get here?" Nino asked him.

"Somewhere about 'we must research this', I think." Erk told her. "Head Scholar." He said loudly to him. "I believe it is time you step down from your high perch. The future is coming, and you are not equipped to deal with it."

"How dare you!" The Head Scholar roared. "You have no authority to-"

"But I do." The Deputy Head said. "Siranos, you are too set in what you already know. You no longer follow the way of the Scholars. We live to discover and research. But you insist that what you already know is the absolute truth. This is not an attitude we can allow. We demand you step down."

"I'm starting to like these people." Lakitu smirked.


	26. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

**Mario**

After drinking from the gender-changing spring, and bottling some before Eraf noticed, Mario rode toward Hyrule Castle as fast as Yoshi could carry him. Which, by the way, is pretty darn fast..

"Should I expect any surprises?" Mario asked Eraf, who was jostling around in his pocket.

"I d-d-don't th-think so-o-o..." Eraf replied, as she bounced up and down and side to side. "J-just..." She hopped out the pocket for the moment, and flew at top speed for a few moments. "Keep your sword in your hand. If something's waiting for us, you probably won't have time to draw it." Mario nodded his agreement, and unsheathed the Fairy Sword. It glowed a dazzling red. "That's new." Eraf muttered.

"Wonder why it's turned red?" Mario asked. "It was white a while ago."

"When did you look at it?"

"Right after Lakitu activated the stones. I noticed it glow, just before I sheathed it."

"Hmm... well, let's worry later. There's Hyrule Market Town. How quickly can Yoshi get us there?" Eraf asked.

"JUMP, YOSHI!" Mario snapped. Without warning, Mario grabbed Eraf, and Yoshi leapt into the air, kicked its legs furiously, and sailed halfway to Lon Lon Ranch. "He's gotten better." Mario remarked.

"He has..." Eraf gasped. "Could he jump that far in your homeworld?"

"Just about. Guess he's finally adapted for this world, eh?" Mario grinned. "So am I, for that matter." He flexed his arms. They were far more muscular than they used to be. "And my moustache is in top condition."

"I hope so." Eraf sighed. "Ganondorf's tough. He's got dark magic, and some mean sword skills."

"And a beard." Mario added, gulping.

"Er... yeah." Eraf said. She decided not to question about moustaches and beards, since this was not the time, and it was clearly a sensitive subject to Mario. Did facial hair have some significant meaning in Mario's world? In Hyrule, a person's courage, or belief in what is right, empowered them. Maybe facial hair had the same effect in... what was it called? Mushroom Land, or something? _I'll ask when this is over._ Eraf decided, and put the thought to one side. Mario grabbed her, and Yoshi leapt again.

"Almost there." Mario muttered as he put Eraf in his pocket. "Stay there, Eraf, and save your strength. If something really is waiting for us, I might need you in a snap."

"Y-y-yeah..." Eraf replied, the bouncing shaking her voice. "C-can Yoshi r-r-r-r-run any sm-smoth-ther?"

"Not at top speed, no." Mario replied, his voice shaking a little. "And we need top speed. The quicker I get to the castle, the quicker I can rescue Zelda, and go home."

"Al-l-l-l... r-i-i-ght-t-t..." Eraf said.

-

"Princess!" Lakitu called as he entered the tower of Mushroom Castle. Bowser was sat on a marble bench, watching the progress of Link. "Where is she?" Lakitu asked the Koopa King.

"She's in the anteroom back there." He replied. "Said she needed time to think."

"Thank you." Lakitu said, and flew over to the door. He entered, closing the door behind him, and looked at the princess. "Your Majesty." He said to her.

"Yes?" Peach asked, not looking away from the stain-glass window.

"Are you... thinking about Mario?"

"I am."

"Then, please. Think only happy thoughts. Think of all the times he made you happy."

"Why?"

"It will help him. I don't have time to explain right now, but understand that it is very important that you do this."

"I trust your judgement, Lakitu." She said, in a detached voice.

"Princess, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. Why would something be wrong? Mario is coming to rescue me. Everything's fine." An odd smile spread across her face. It was empty, sad, but... almost crazy. Lakitu worried that the Princess may be losing her mind. But, for what reason? This situation was no worse than any of the other times Bowser had kidnapped her, so why? Was it the kindness Bowser was showing? Had she convinced herself that she was losing her mind? Or had the Koopa King done something horrible to her recently? What was going on?

"Princess." Lakitu said softly. "Tell me." Peach stared at him for a moment, and the smile disappeared.

"I can't... feel him any more."

"Feel him?"

"Ever since I was kidnapped, I could feel Mario, in my mind. I could almost reach out and touch him. It's what kept me going. It was the same for every other time Bowser kidnapped me. I felt Mario, and I knew that he was coming to save me. But... lately, it's..." A tear fell from her left eye. "The feeling has lessened. And now, I can't feel him at all. I don't understand why. Has something happened to him?" She looked at Lakitu, her expression pleading, but Lakitu was looking away, his face clouded with worry.

_It's happened._ He realised. _Mario truly has become a part of Hyrule. Why else would his presence disappear from his Maiden's mind? No, that can't be right. Can it? He became a part of this world, too, yet Peach could still sense him. Has something else happened? What could-_

"Lakitu?" Peach's trembling voice interrupted his thoughts. "Something's happened, hasn't it?"

"No, Princess. Nothing's ha-"

"_You're lying!!!_" She screeched. "What happened? Why do you look so worried?"

"It's you I'm worried about, Princess."

"M-me?" That startled her.

"Yes, you. Mario is fine. He's in excellent shape, and he's doing everything he can to come back here. But you... you're falling apart. Does Mario mean that much to you?"

"Of course he does! Of... course..." Her last word was a whisper, and she looked away.

"There's someone else?"

"NO!" She snapped, glaring at him. But her eyes looked troubled.

_Maybe she detached herself from Mario, by falling for this other person? But who-? _Lakitu gasped. _Can't be. _

"Anyway. Think happy thoughts, Princess-Maiden. Think about Mario as much as you can, if you want to see him alive." With that, he teleported away.

-

"These guys don't quit!!" Mario gasped, as the monster he had just slain rose to its feet again. "How can they keep doing this?!"

"I don't know!" Eraf cried. "I-I'm trying to find their weakness, but there doesn't seem to be one! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

"Eraf!" Mario snapped, then leapt out of the way of a long, spiked arm. "Calm down, and focus. There has to be a weakness!"

"Alright... alright..." Eraf breathed deeply. "Even if I can't find a weakness, you can beat them, Mario. I know you can."

_Live, for me. _A voice rang in Mario's head. But, it was different to the usual voice. Suddenly, Mario knew what to do. The three monsters, all scaly two-legged lizards with extraordinarily long arms, charged at him. They drew back their clawed hands, ready to strike.

"Mario! Move!" Eraf shrieked. "Get ou-" The claws ripped through Mario's chest. "_MARIO!"_ Mario smiled.

"It's fine, Eraf." He assured the fairy. "These guys are finished." And in that moment, the lizards disintegrated.

"Wh-what? What happened?" Eraf asked, flying over to Mario.

"Simple." Mario said, picking up the key one of them had dropped. He walked over to the door. "They were kept alive by my desire to fight, and defeat them." He unlocked and opened the door. "As soon as I gave up," He stepped into the hallway, closing the door behind him. "I lost my will to fight, and they lost their life." He started walking up the stairs to the next floor.

"How did you know that?"

"The Voice."

"You heard it?"

"Yeah. But, it sounded different. Like it was someone else."

"Really? That's weird." Eraf frowned. "Why would it be a different voice?" Mario shrugged, and opened the door to the next room. Inside, a large human-like figure stood, covered in huge, shiny armour, and armed with a monstrous sword.

"What's that?" Mario asked.

"An Iron Knuckle. Either bash at it's armour until it falls off, or get behind and cut the straps. But be careful. It's still powerful, with or without the armour."

"Alright. How fast are they?"

"Slow. Until they lose the armour."

"Right." Mario flexed his sword-arm, and stepped forward.

"I do not wish to die." The Iron Knuckle said.

"You can talk?!" Eraf gasped.

"The Dark Lord blessed me with speech."

"If you don't want to die," Mario said, "Then stand aside."

"I cannot. I am to keep you here for a while. I must serve my master's wishes." His voice expressed very little emotion.

"Why do you just have to keep me at bay? Why not kill me?"

"I do not know. I simply obey orders."

"How long must you hold me?"

"Ten minutes at the least. Twenty, if I am skilled enough."

"I see." Mario smiled. "Then, we will not fight."

"What?" The Iron Knuckle was stunned. "Why? You must defeat the opponent before you. That is the warrior way."

"I am no warrior. I am a plumber, and part-time carpenter. I'm exhausted, too. I need a rest." With that, Mario sat down on the floor, leaning against the wall.

"You would leave an enemy behind, so that he may stab you in the back?" The Iron Knuckle asked.

"But you won't. You only have to keep me here, and that's all you'll do. I'll use this opportunity to rest."

"...very well. I was not told how precisely to keep you. As long as you do not leave before the allotted time is up, this is fine."

"I'll leave in twenty minutes." Mario assured him. Eraf looked at the Iron Knuckle for a moment, then flew into Mario's pocket.

"You sure this is okay?" Eraf asked.

"Yup. Hand me my water." Eraf did so, and Mario took a deep gulp. "And some food, please." Eraf gave him some Parsa Pods. "Want some, Iron Knuckle?"

"My name is Kiran. Thank you for your offer, but I cannot eat Hyrulian food."

"Oh? Such a shame." Lakitu's voice sounded.

"You again?" Eraf groaned.

"Me again, indeed." Lakitu replied happily. "I need to talk with Mario."

"What about?" Mario asked.

"Just need to confirm something. Stand over here, please." He pointed to a circle on the floor. "FYI, I didn't put that there. But, circles are very convenient things." Mario decided that it would be easier to go along with what Lakitu said, and stood in the circle. "Now, just hold still. Don't move, no matter what." Lakitu said, and his hands began to glow. A pillar of light ascended from the circle, and Mario could feel the soft light brushing against his body. It only lasted a few moments, though, and the pillar of light disappeared. "I see." Lakitu said, in an almost dead voice. "So that's how it is." He disappeared.

"Who was that creature?" Kiran asked. "I have seen it before with the Master."

"That would be Lakitu." Mario replied. "But, I doubt he would involve himself with Ganondorf."

"I am positive it is that creature."

"Really? Why would Lakitu associate with the Great King of Evil?"

"The Master has discarded that title. He still calls himself the Dark Lord, but will not accept the name 'King of Evil'."

"He has?" Eraf asked. "Why would he? He used to scream that name all the time."

"The Master has... changed. Ever since the tortoise and night-winged girl appeared, he has become more gentle. It is strange. His army grows fearful that something is happening to him."

"He's changing? Becoming more gentle?" Eraf couldn't believe it.

"If so, then why does he have Zelda?" Mario asked.

"He does not. The tortoise took Zelda from the Master's reach, to protect her from the dangerous one. Zelda has been returned to her castle, and the Master is with her. They await you. The Master must fight with you, and you must win."

"Why would he fight if he's gone soft?"

"I do not know. He and the tortoise often discuss plans, but I do not understand what is being said." Kiran sighed. "Go, Mario." He held out a key. "Defeat the Dark Lord, and free him from the dangerous one."

"Dangerous one?" Mario took the key.

"That is what Master calls him. He says 'he is dangerous. I must be careful'."

"Thank you, Kiran. All the best." Mario left the room, and continued up the tower of Hyrule Castle.

-

"It can't have happened!" Lakitu was raving to Pent and Gaea. "It's not possible!"

"Calm down, Lakitu." Pent said soothingly. "Why not get some of the other Scholars to research this? As Interim Headmaster, you have the authority."

"I know, but..." Lakitu sighed angrily. "It shouldn't have happened!"

"Lakitu, we're Scholars." Gaea told him. "This is our job. We investigate and research seemingly impossible things."

"I know, I know. But this? It can't have happened!"

"Is the power going to your head?" Pent asked. "Are you becoming the next Siranos?"

"How dare you?!" Lakitu exploded. "I am nothing- I- I'd never..." He scowled. "Fine. I'll put a team on this."

**Link**

Though the challenge was short, as the Lakitu clone had said, it was tough. The Goombas, weak as they were, charged at Link and Malon in groups of what must have been at least twenty. Koopa Troopas, Paratroopers, Shy-Guys, Fly-Guys, Thwomps and Whomps all attacked in their dozens. On top of those, there were hazardous pits of lava and poison, flame-throwing blocks, disappearing floor tiles, chunks of wall that tried to push Link and Malon over the edge, into oblivion, and a ridiculous amount of Bob-Ombs.

"How can we make it?" Malon asked, after the fourth batallion of Whomps.

"We will, somehow. I doubt he wants us to die before we face him. He's just wearing us down."

"What a coward." Malon growled.

"Maybe, but his plan is working." Link said as he kicked another Goomba out of his way. "If only I had some way of attacking loads of them at once." Then, he remembered. "The Fire Flower! Malon, turn around." Malon, who was carrying her own small backpack as well as Link's larger one, turned to face away from him. Link rummaged through, and eventually found it. "Now. I just need to learn how to use it." He remembered what had been said about the Fire Flower. 'We just use it. We don't think about how.' How did that work? How can you 'just use' something? There had to be a method. Link thought deeply, wondering how to use it. Some magic words? A certain frame of mind? Touch it somewhere? Eat it? "Dammit!" He screamed. "How do I use this thing?"

_Work, will you?! _He roared in his head.

"Woah, Link!" Malon gasped.

"What? Sorry, did I startle you?"

"No, not that. Your clothes..."

"My clothes?" Link looked down at his tunic. It had turned white, as had his hat. His leggings, and the sleeves of his long-sleeved shirt had turned red. The Fire Flower had disappeared. "I... how did...?" Link stared at Malon for a moment, then laughed. "I used it!"

"Y-yeah... you did."

"They were right! There's no special way, you just use it!" He laughed harder, clutching his stomach. "It's so simple!"

"Link, behind you!" Malon shrieked, pointing. Link stopped laughing, and turned to see four Fly-Guys lunging toward him.

_BURN!!_ He yelled in his head, thrusting his hand toward the oncoming enemies. A wave of fire erupted from his palm.

"Woah." Link grinned. "This is cool." He clenched his still-smoking hand into a fist. "Let's go, Malon." He walked onward, toward the warp pipe that would lead to the final battle.

-

Eo was not happy. Not only had Link fought his way to the top of the castle so easily, he knew how to use the Fire Flower.

"Dammit. It's times like this that I need Lakitu. He'd know how to slow Link down."

_Patience, brother._ His other half said. _It's all going well. Bowser will keep Link pinned until the worlds of Hyrule and Mushroom Kingdom are close enough for this to work. _

"The spikes pull them closer together, but they've gone back to the normal pattern. This may take longer than I thought.

_No worries. I'm trying to attract the spikes of to Hyrule. Maybe you should try pulling some spikes to Mushroom Kingdom? That should help._

"It should, yes. If worse comes to worse, we can always move the worlds ourselves. It'd take alot of energy, but that'll be replenished when we merge again."

_Indeed. No matter what, we will be reunited. I await that time with much anticipation, brother._

"I, too, brother. Then we will return all worlds to the darkness from which they were born."

-

Bowser paced the arena he had set up for the battle. Link was late. He shouldn't be taking so long. Were some of the monsters too tough for him? No, that couldn't be it. He had made sure Link could defeat them. A challenge, for sure, but not enough to slow him down this much.

"Lord Bowser." Lakitu's voice called.

"Yes?" Bowser replied.

"Eo has gained control of some of your army, and has placed them in your challenge."

"He what?! Dammit." Bowser frowned angrily.

"Not to worry. Link has gained use of the Fire Flower. He'll be here soon."

"Oh, good. He'll lose the power when he enters the warp pipe, though. How long do we have to fight for?"

"You'll know. When it's time, you'll sense Ganondorf. He feels like..." He waved an arm. "This. When you feel that, it's time to stop fighting, and start the final phase of the plan."

"Alright. Are you sure I'll be able to fight off Eo's control?"

"Maybe not entirely, but enough to hold yourself back."

"Right." Bowser sighed. "I don't want to kill Link or Mario. I don't particularly want to die, either."

"You won't. Hell, if things get too bad, **I** will step in."

"You mean Lakita? Is that safe?"

"It'll be fine." Lakitu assured him. "Don't worry about it."

"Alright. How long until Link gets here?"

"A fair few minutes, yet. I've put a few of my own creatures there. Eo's alone won't slow him down enough."

"They won't kill him?"

"No. They'll fight for a bit, then teleport back home. They're just there to slow him down. Stop worrying so much. Everything's going perfectly to plan."

"Do you have a back-up plan?"

"Several. I've planned for all contingencies. I've done it so well that no-one will notice that the plans have changed. Stop worrying, and prepare yourself for the fight."

"Alright." He sighed. "I'm just nervous. The fate of two worlds rests on my shoulders right now. I've never held such a responsibilty. Even worse, it's on the side of good, which I'm not used to being on. It's... uncomfortable."

"You'll be fine. I gotta go now, okay? Things to check on, Princesses to find."

"Peach and Zelda are where they belong, aren't they?"

"Yeah. It's Daisy I'm worried about."

"Why? What happened?"

"Don't worry about that right now. It'll distract you. Just focus." And he disappeared.

"He must be getting excited. He's saying things he shouldn't." Bowser grinned, then sighed again.

**Nerra**

A strange visitor came to the Stock Pott Inn that day. It was a tall, two-legged black hedgehog with stripes on his spikes. He wore white gloves and red and white sneakers.

"Can I help you, uh... Sir?" Nerra asked the hedgehog.

"Yes. I'm looking for someone. Her name is Nerra."

"Eh? Th-that's me!" Nerra said, then realised she shouldn't have.

"You're Nerra? Pleased to meet you. My name is Shadow." He held out his hand.

"Um... n-nice to meet you." Nerra said, shaking his hand. "What do you want with me?"

"I know this sounds sudden, but I need you to come with me."

"What for?"

"This'll sound weird, but where I come from... we need you."

"Need me?"

"Yes. You see, we're in alot of trouble, and you're the only who can help us."

"But why? What can I do?"

"That, we'll find out when we get there."

"I... I don't want to. You scare me. Please, leave."

"Miss Nerra," Shadow said in a calming voice. "I don't mean to frighten you. But we really do need your help. Won't you please come?"

"I... I need to stay here."

"Please, Miss Nerra." Shadow pleaded. "Please, help us."

"Sir." Luigi's voice sounded. Nerra and Shadow looked, and saw Luigi standing by the stairs. "You are bothering Nerra. Please leave, like she asked."

"I... I'm sorry." Shadow sighed. "But, we really need Nerra. Without her, we might all be killed. Miss Nerra, meet me by the Clock Tower at eleven to give me your answer. I beg you; please agree." With that, the hedgehog left.

"You okay, Nerra?" Luigi asked the girl.

"I'm fine." Nerra replied. "His appearance just startled me a little."

"Same here. Weird, huh? What do you think he meant when he said he needed you?"

"I'm not sure. But, if he was telling the truth, then lots of people could die. I can't let that happen."

"But, he voice seemed so distant, and quiet. Like he was trying not to give anything away. And his eyes were kinda cold. Are you sure you can trust him?"

"He seemed sincere."

"We'll talk about it more tonight." Luigi said, patting Nerra on the shoulder. "Dinner's ready, so let's eat."

"O...okay." Nerra agreed, blushing.

-

Shadow stood waiting by the Clock Tower. It had been ten minutes since the agreed time. Maybe Nerra wasn't going to agree after all?

"Mr Shadow?" Nerra's voice made Shadow sigh with relief.

"Have you decided?" He asked.

"I have. Luigi won't like it, but I've decided to go with you."

"Really? Thank you so much!" His voice suddenly sounded alive. "Is it okay to go now? You need to meet everyone, so we can tell you what we need you for."

"Sure. I don't have any luggage, so..."

"Excellent." Shadow smiled. "Grab my hand, and let's go." Nerra did so, and Shadow held out a large jewel. "Chaos Control. Teleport." A rush of white, green and blue light soared past Nerra's eyes. The sight, and whooshing feeling, made Nerra feel sick, and her mind go blank.

-

She landed on solid ground, and looked around. Rolling green hills spread before her, with many odd trees and rock formation. Surprisingly, some of the rock formations resembled loops.

"We're here." The black hedgehog next to her said, releasing her hand. The question was, where was she? More importantly... _who_ was she?


	27. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

**Mario**

Mario stepped through the door. A tall man stood in the centre, and young woman sat in a corner. The woman was clearly Zelda, meaning the man was-

"Ganondorf." Mario called.

"I've been waiting, outsider. I must admit, you were quicker than I thought. You deserve some praise." Ganondorf said.

"Don't patronise me. You know why I'm here." Mario snapped, scowling. But this was just to hide his fear. Ganondorf's beard was more than 'fine'. It was _incredible._ How could Mario stand up against that? Ganondorf laughed.

"Brave words, outsider. You just might be able to back them up, too. You've certainly changed since you arrive. Your sword skills have improved, as has your body and muscle tone." He took two steps towards Mario. "Tell your fairy to leave your pocket, and keep out of this. Not meaning to brag, but I have no weaknesses."

"Yeah, right." Mario snorted. "Everyone has a weakness."

"Not the kind of weakness your fairy looks for. She won't be of use to you. The only way you can win is through pure skill."

"Stop talking, and start fighting." Mario told him. He was afraid he might lose his nerve if he didn't start fighting soon.

"In time, outsider. First..." He glanced around. "I have a confession to make." He walked toward Mario again, stopping three paces away. "I'm going to let you win this fight. I will be fighting my best, of course, but I'll let you win."

"Why should I believe you?"

"Lakitu needs me alive. I don't know why, but-"

"Lakitu? How is he involved?"

"I'm not sure. He just told me to fight you, and let you win. I trust his judgement."

"I still don't think I should trust you."

"That is your choice. Maybe Lakitu himself should tell you." Ganondorf said, glancing over his shoulder. Lakitu appeared a moment later.

"Trust him, Mario." Lakitu said. "And don't kill him, either. Or get yourself killed. You're both important."

"Is this about the 'dangerous one'?" Mario asked.

"Did Kiran tell you that?" Ganondorf seemed surprised.

"Yeah, he did. Who is this dangerous one?"

"The Evil One." Lakitu replied. "He's got the usual bad-guy thing going. Rule all worlds, you know. My plan to stop him coincides strongly with his plan to rule."

"Why don't you just stop him now?"

"That's impossible right now. Besides, I'm not getting directly involved. I have a different agenda in all this, but I do want to see Eo stopped."

"What's your plan?"

"You'll find out." Lakitu said smugly. "It involves two heroes, two princesses, and two villains."

"But, why?"

"Ganondorf." Lakitu said, ignoring Mario. "Are you sure you're okay with this? I mean, your Triforce of Power is strong, but..."

"It'll be enough." Ganondorf assured him. "I'll be able to restrain myself, at least."

"Excellent." Lakitu sighed with relief. "I just wanted to be sure."

"When should we start?" Ganondorf asked.

"Oh, not for a while yet. Link has yet to reach Bowser."

"Do we need to synchronize?"

"Not really, but it'll help alot. For one thing, I'll be able to keep track of things easier. If everything from here on is in synch, then I'll be able to match the timing of the important thing easier."

"I guess that makes sense." Ganondorf agreed.

"Oh, Mario. Are you feeling left out?" Lakitu asked the plumber.

"Not... really." Mario replied.

"Perhaps you should turn into Maria? She'd be better for fighting Ganondorf."

"I can't do that. The springs' too far away."

"Oh, come now, Mario. You bottled some of it."

"How did you-?!"

"Mario!" Eraf gasped. "You like Maria that much?" She grinned.

"Yeah, so?" Mario said sharply, blushing. Eraf giggled, and flitted around the room.

"Okay." Lakitu said loudly. Suddenly, the atmosphere in the room crashed to the ground. "This is it, guys. Link's starting his fight. You know Eo will check on you, Dark Lord, so make sure you actually fight."

"Of course." Ganondorf replied, a huge sword materialising in his hand. Mario held the Fairy Sword steady in his hand, the red glow turning deeper.

"Calm yourself, Mario. Your sword glows with your anger and fear. You want a nice blue, white, or green." Lakitu said placatingly. Mario decided he should listen, and took several deep breaths. Eventually, the sword turned blue. "Good. Ganondorf, when it's time to stop, you'll be able to sense Bowser. You remember how he feels?" Ganondorf nodded. "Okay, let's see..." He closed his eyes. "And... go."

**Link**

"I made it." Link announced after appearing on the arena-platform.

"Well done, outsider." Bowser congratulated him. "And to your Maiden. I apologise for the difficulty of the challenge, but someone put a few minions in there without my notice."

"Yeah, right." Link snorted. "Think I'd buy that?"

"Believe it or not, it's your choice. But it is the truth."

"Whatever." Link replied. "Are we going to do this, or not?"

"Any time you're ready." Bowser replied.

"Not so fast." Lakitu's voice interrupted. "We need to do this right. I suggest you only fight when I say so." It wasn't Lakitu, only his clone.

"Why?" Link asked.

"Has Mario not reached Ganondorf yet?" Bowser asked the Lakitu clone.

"He's almost there. But, I get the feeling they'll be talking for a while. Mario'll stall for time, and Ganondorf'll enjoy psyching him out. Maybe. Or he might tell Mario a few things about what's going on. Mario really doesn't know _anything_ yet."

"When can we get down to business?" Bowser asked.

"Soon, my Lord. Soon." Lakitu replied. "I need these things to happen in time with each other. That way, I can time the important thing better."

"What important thing?" Link asked.

"Hm? Oh, you'll find out after the fight." Lakitu told him. "Bowser, is the Princess ready?"

"As ready as she'll ever be. She's doing better after that talk you had with her, but I'm still worried."

"She'll be fine. She still loves Mario, so this'll work."

"If you say so, Lakitu."

"Okay, guys." Lakitu said. "Almost time."

"This doesn't feel like a proper fight to me." Link complained. "It feels scripted. Pre-ordained."

"It's fine, Link. I just need things to happen a certain way, is all. Get ready."

"Fine." Link said. "Let's do this." He drew his sword. Malon pulled out two hammers. Bowser laughed.

"This time, you won't get a chance to pull off that special attack you used last time!" He growled. "You'll have to try a different way."

"Some villain you are." Malon said. "Are you seriously suggesting a way to beat you?"

"You'd better beat me, if you want to save both your princesses, worlds, and lives."

"You're saying you're going to destroy them all?" Link asked.

"Not me. The one who is using me will. I can't simply let you walk past me. You have to defeat me, and I have to make it look like I tried. Please, outsiders. Please, defeat me."

"He's trying to confuse us, Link." Malon warned him.

"No, he isn't." Lakitu said from beside Link. "He means it. Defeat him, Link. Maiden, stay back."

"Why?? I want to help!"

"And you can. Stay back here, and think about Link. Think about him in the most positive way you can. Don't fear for his safety, don't worry about him. Think about how happy he makes you."

"How am I supposed to do that when I'm watching him fight?"

"Turn away, if it helps. No matter what, think happy thoughts about Link. That will give him tremendous power."

"He's right." Bowser told her. "A person's Maiden can give them incredible powers."

"Do it, Malon." Link insisted. "I think they're right. The voice I kept hearing was you. You're my Maiden. I need your thoughts to give me strength."

"Alright." Malon agreed.

"Stay next to me, Maiden." Lakitu said, moving to the edge of the platform. "Best of luck to you, Link. And Bowser, be careful."

"Thank you." Link and Bowser replied.

"Don't forget when to finish, Bowser. When you sense Ganondorf."

"I know, Lakitu." Bowser assured him. "I'm ready, and I'll do it right."

"On the count of three, then?" Lakitu asked. The combatants nodded. "Alright. Sangwa... oh, hold on. That's my native language. Uh... One. Two." He paused, his eyes glazing over. "And... three."

**Mario**

Mario faced Ganondorf, preparing for the fight that was sure to be tough. However, his confidence was waning. The more he looked at that awesome beard, the more scared he became.

"Come, outsider." Ganondorf growled. "Fight me." Mario continued to glare, trying to build back his confidence. "Fine." Ganondorf sighed. "I'll go first!" Before Mario had registered what Ganondorf had said, he was in front of him, swinging downward. Mario, out of sheer reflex, leapt to one side and lashed his sword out. Ganondorf evaded lazily, and kicked Mario back. Mario rolled along the floor, pain stabbing his chest. He struggled to get to his feet, and was met by a sword stabbing at his face. It brushed past his face as he dodged, the cold metal sending chills down his spine. Mario threw his fist at Ganondorf's stomach. He was relieved to feel it connect, and Ganondorf stumbled backwards. Wasting no time, Mario sent a kick at Ganondorf, who dodged. Mario expected that, and followed through with a sword swipe at Ganondorf's shoulder. Ganondorf blocked, and kicked Mario in the hip, sending him across the room again..

_I can't fight such a fabulous beard!_ Mario thought, panicking now. _I'm gonna lose!_

"Get up, outsider!" Ganondorf spat. "You've fought a Drackylok, a Vineye, Lizadows, and even a Shayde! You can fight better than this!"

"I'm warming up!" Mario bristled. "I thought you were going to let me win?"

"I didn't say I'd hand victory over to you!" Ganondorf smirked. "You have to WORK FOR IT!" With that, he dashed to Mario again.

_I have fought powerful monsters. Even a copy of myself. I should be able to fight better._ Mario evaded the coming blow, and backflipped away from the following foot. He remembered that in each of those fights, the Voice had made him stronger. Except against the Shayde. That time - Mario leapt over a horizontal stroke - Mario had simply remembered what the Voice had said. Things like 'Please hurry'. Mario felt the strength well up within him, thought it was not as much as before. Landing on both feet, facing away from Ganondorf's back, Mario propelled himself toward the Dark Lord, spinning as he did, and rocketed both himself and his sword at Ganondorf's back. Ganondorf turned and blocked, but Mario flipped himself over, and brought his heel down on Ganondorf's shoulder, then headbutting him in the face. Ganondorf stumbled back, and Mario ran forward to stab him. Ganondorf knocked the blow aside with no effort, then with his other hand, back-handed Mario across the room again.

"Cheap tricks, outsider." He taunted. "They won't work on me." Mario scowled. Was the Voice not enough? He leapt up and lunged at Ganondorf, sword held ready for a full-body thrust. "Pathetic." Ganondorf scoffed, stepping to one side of the sword. But Mario's swinging foot caught his ankle, and Ganondorf fell to the ground. Mario stopped his dash, and turned to attack. Ganondorf was already gone, and appeared behind Mario, smashing his knee into his back. "You are WEAK!" Ganondorf yelled. "How could you be the hero of the Mushroom Kingdom??"

"If you didn't have that damn beard, I would've won by now!" Mario retorted, clenching his teeth in pain.

"Beard?" Ganondorf was surprised. "My beard has nothing to do with this. It's my Triforce of Power, and my belief in true strength, that makes me strong!"

"Belief in true strength?" Mario asked. _How can his beard not make him stronger? Are things really so different here? What... beliefs, maybe? What do I believe in? _Mario got to his feet. This revelation had filled him strength. "Myself." He mumbled. "Home."

"What's that?"

"My beliefs. I believe in myself, and my abilities. I believe I can get home." The strength was burning in his chest now. "I believe in Peach. _That_ is my strength." Suddenly, he was beside Ganondorf, and elbowed him hard in the side. Ganondorf, still on his feet, slid across the floor, then charged at Mario. His movements seemed slower now. Mario dodged the attack, and quickly countered by hitting Ganondorf's shoulder with the hilt of his sword.

"Better, outsider." Ganondorf grinned. "You've managed to gain some strength." He stood upright, and turned to face Mario. He pointed his sword at him. "If you're going to fight for real now, then so shall I." That surprised Mario. Ganondorf hadn't been trying? "Now, let the fight _truly_ begin, Mario!" Ganondorf ran at Mario, and was as fast as before, possibly faster. Mario saw through the move, and danced to one side before bringing his sword down. Ganondorf blocked it. "Enough playing! Take off the kid gloves and try to _kill me_!!"

"Fine!" Mario finally snapped. He slammed Ganondorf's sword to the ground, then kicked the Dark Lord in the face, sending him across the room. Mario chased after him, but Ganondorf was already on his feet. In a flash he dodged Mario's strike, and retrieved his sword. Ganondorf leapt into the air, and aimed a spinning kick at Mario's head. Mario brought up his sword to defend himself, but the blow still knocked him aside. He quickly recovered, and just in time to duck a horizontal slash, and shoulder-barge Ganondorf's stomach. Ganondorf ignored the pain, and brought his elbow down on the back of Mario's neck, making him smash into the floor. Ganondorf then kicked Mario into the wall, and sent a ball of dark energy at him. Mario hurried to sit up, and knocked the ball aside, then slashed his own sword, sending a blade of energy at Ganondorf, who dodged it. Before Ganondorf had chance to prepare his next attack, Mario was behind him. He planted a hand, palm forward, on Ganondorf's back. He never figured out how he did this, but he blasted Ganondorf across the floor with a shockwave, then placed the energy in his sword, which he slammed against the floor. A burst of energy ran along the floor, impacted Ganondorf, and hurled him into the air. He slammed into the ground with a sickening crunch. Ganondorf laid motionless on the floor for a moment, then pushed himself to his knees. He coughed loudly, blood flying from his mouth.

"Had enough?" Mario asked.

"I can't..." Ganondorf struggled to his feet. "It's not... time yet..." He turned to face Mario, supporting his body with his sword. "I must keep fighting." He wiped the blood from his mouth, and held his right hand in the air. A glow emanated from the back of his hand; his Triforce of Power. He stood upright, his spirit and energy restored.

"I'd call that cheating." Mario told him.

"Maybe so." Ganondorf replied. "Why not fight fire with fire?"

"Hmph. Giving your enemy hints. Whatever has come over-" Suddenly, Mario heard the Voice.

_When will you come back? I can't wait to see you again, Mario._ Yet, at the same time, the other Voice sounded.

_I know you can win. You're not a lump any more. You're a hero now. You're _my _hero. _Mario felt pain shooting through his entire body. His legs collapsed beneath him, and he fell to the floor, writhing in agony.

"I see you're winning." Eo said from the corner. "Don't kill him. Just wait a while, then we'll finish the plan."

"I know, Eo." Ganondorf said to the dark figure. "But I'm going to play with him a little more." Eo chukled at this.

"Have fun." He disappeared in a flash of light.

"Have you reached your limit, Mario?" Ganondorf asked. But, it was not a sneering tone; he sounded concerned.

"The... Voices." Mario managed to say.

"Voices? Why would your Voice be hurting you?"

"Two... they hurt..."

"Two Voices?! That..." He looked at Eraf. "SHUT UP, FAIRY!! YOU ARE NOT HELPING!!"

"I-I'm not..." Eraf denied, her face stricken with panic. "I... Mario, no!" Mario was turning pale, all his muscles shrinking.

"Fairy!" This was Lakitu. "Clear your mind! Stop thinking! Mario, drink the water!!"

"Here!" Eraf zapped a bottle of the spring water in front of Mario. "Hurry!"

"I... can't..." Mario gasped, trying to reach for the bottle. Ganondorf walked over to Mario, and picked up the bottle.

"On your feet, Mario." He grabbed Mario's arm, and pulled him to his feet. "Lakitu, will this work?"

"Of course. Transforming his body will cancel out the effect of the Maiden's Voices." Lakitu assured him.

"Alright. Open your mouth, Mario." He pulled the cork out of the bottle with his teeth, then held the bottle to Mario's lips. Mario parted his lips, and Ganondorf tilted the bottle.

"Drink it all, Mario." Mario did so. After the last drop had gone, Ganondorf threw the bottle to one side, and held Mario's other arm firmly, keeping him stood upright. A few moments later, Mario's body went pitch-black, like a Shayde, and began to change shape. The shape twisted and contorted, until it looked like a sillhouette of a tall woman. Colour began to return to the shape.

**Maria**

"Did it work?" Ganondorf asked the figure. The colour fully returned, and Maria stood in Mario's place.

"I believe so." Maria said, smiling. She looked down at her black gothic clothing. She removed the black hoody, tossing it over to wear Zelda sat, and flexed her slender arms. She picked her sword up off the ground, and it glowed a serene black, becoming longer and thinner, then gained a pale white aura. "Shall we continue?" She asked Ganondorf, grinning.

"Uh... y-yes. Let's." He stepped five paces back, and held his sword ready.

"Go easy on me. This body is hard to adjust to."

"I... I can imagine." Ganondorf agreed, staring Maria up and down. Eraf whispered 'pervert' and flitted back and forth, giggling.

"The transformation was different to what I expected." Lakitu noted. "Nothing at all like the first time. I'll look into that. Have fun." He disappeared. Ganondorf didn't hear that though, as he was staring at Maria who was doing stretching exercises.

"Don't stare like that, Ganondorf." Maria said off-handedly.

"Uh... s-sorry."

"Okay, let's go." She held her sword ready, in a completely different stance to Mario. Instead of standing in a part-crouch with the sword held back, she now stood fully upright, her sword held low and pointing diagonally upwards, towards Ganondorf.

"What's with that stance?"

"I dunno. I just tried to stand ready, and I stood like this. Is it wrong?"

"No. Just different. I'm sure it's fine." Ganondorf planted a foot behind himself, then launched his body forward, sword ready to strike. Maria waited until the right moment, then slid out of the way. The movement felt very clumsy. She stepped around behind Ganondorf and thrust her right foot at his back, rocketing him into the wall, which Ganondorf almost destroyed on impact. He struggled to his feet, but Maria was already beside him. She punched him once in the stomach, kicked her foot upwards into his chin, knocking him into the air, then jumped and punched him in the face, knocking him back. She leapt after him, flipped over, and brought her heel down on the floored Ganondorf's stomach, crushing the floor beneath him. She grabbed his top, and threw him into the air. She leapt again, kicked him towards the opposite wall, landed, dashed over to the other wall, and kicked Ganondorf back to the other wall. Again she dashed over to that wall, but this time kicked Ganondorf up, before jumping above him, and grabbing his arms. She planted her feet on the ceiling, then kicked herself and the Dark Lord away from it, sending them hurtling toward the ground. Ganondorf and Maria smashed into the floor, kicking dust into the air. After it cleared, Maria was stood a foot or so away from Ganondorf, who was laying in a hole in the floor, groaning in pain.

"Hm. Still seems a little slow and clumsy." Maria muttered to herself. "Guess I caught you off-guard, huh?"

"Y...yes..." Ganondorf said, though he was lying. "I wasn't... expecting such strength... and... speed." He got to his feet. "No matter." He again used his Triforce of Power to heal himself. "Let's go again."

"You got it." Maria said, feeling used to her new body now. Ganondorf again took the initiative, but Maria leapt over the blow. However, she received a heel to the face as she descended to the ground, sending her rolling across the floor. She quickly got up, and dashed to Ganondorf, sword ready. She brought it down, and Ganondorf blocked. Maria quickly brought her sword back, and swung from a different angle. Ganondorf blocked, and counter-attacked. Maria blocked this, attacked again, which was deflected, and dodged another attack. Ganondorf swung again, throwing as much force as possible into the swing. Maria gathered her strength, and knocked the blow upwards, making Ganondorf stumble back. Maria drew a hand back, palm facing forward, then slammed it into Ganondorf's chest, knocking him to the ground..

"Enough." Lakitu's voice sounded. "Ganondorf, it's time. Princess, get ready."

"I am ready." Zelda assured him.

"So am I." Ganondorf said, standing up.

"You know what to do?" Lakitu asked them both.

"Yes." The two replied.

"Okay. Then let it begin."

**Link**

Link faced Bowser, sword at the ready. Bowser leered at him. Malon stood on the edge of the area, humming to herself, in an attempt to distract herself from what could be her beloved's last fight. Lakitu's clone hovered nearby, waiting for the first move. It was made by Link, who pulled a hammer out of his bag and threw it at Bowser. Bowser caught it with a degrading chuckle, and threw it back at Link. Link only just managed to avoid it, but was caught on the shoulder by a fireball that Bowser had fired after throwing the hammer. Three more fireballs followed, all of which Link barely evaded, followed by a jet of flame, which Link ran from. He ran in a circle, until he was behind the Koopa King. He took out his second hammer, enlarged it, and dashed at Bowser. Bowser turned to face Link, but not fast enough to protect himself against the hammer's strike. It slammed into his chin, sending him soaring through the air. Link used the Fire Flower, and send a barrage of fireballs at Bowser. Bowser crashed to the ground, surrounded by flames. He started chuckling.

"You can't beat me with fire, Link." He sneered. "I live in a volcano. My skin and shell are tough enough to withstand any flame or temperature."

"Well, thanks for telling me." Link growled. He built up energy in the hammer, and slammed it against the ground, sending a burst of energy to Bowser. Bowser leapt into the air when the energy reached him, but the ground shot up at him, and the peaks of the ground slammed hard into his chest, knocking him higher. Link sent two fireballs at Bowser. Though he hadn't intended to, this work for the best as Bowser had sent to fireballs at him. Fireballs collided in an explosion of flame. Before the flames had faded, Link was beside Bowser, smashing him repeatedly with the hammer.

"Dammit!" Bowser yelled. He grabbed the hammer, flipped over three times, then threw Link into the ground, and landed a few moments later. "Nice combination attack. But, it'll take alot more than that to defeat me." He nudged Link's non-moving body with his foot. "And if this is enough to knock you out, then the worlds have no hope." Link raised his arm into the air, hand open as if to catch something. "What's this? A mercy plea? How patheti-AGH!" The hammer that Bowser had thrown at Link had rocketed toward Link's hand, hitting Bowser on the way. Link caught the hammer as Bowser fell to his knees, clutching his head, and slammed it onto Bowser's head again. Link got to his feet, without a mark on his body, brushing away the dirt. Moments before impacting the ground, Link had made a wall of thick fire. Because Link, with the Fire Flower activated, could not be hurt by fire, the fire wall simply cushioned his fall.

"You should plan ahead a little, Bowser. Do you really think I expected my first attack to work? Or that you'd roll over and let me lay waste to you? I knew something like this would happen. Where I come from, we get taught combat as soon as we learn how to swing a stick."

"I see. I have a nasty habit of underestimating people. Still, you're mistaken if you think I never plan ahead. I didn't simply land on the floor, nor did I just fall down."

"What did you do, then?"

"Just wait a moment."

"Do you really think I'll fall for that? You obviously sent energy into the ground, and in a moment it's going to burst out right where I'm stood. I'm several steps ahead of you." He leapt back six feet. "Your energy won't reach me-" With a boom, the ground gave way, making Link fall. It then shot skywards again, catapulting the elf into the air.

"I didn't focus it in one place, outsider." Bowser told Link, watching his flight. The ground was ruptured in a long trail from Bowser to where Link was stood a moment before. "That'd be- ouch." Link slammed into the floor. "That'd be a bit stupid."

"How... did you know I'd jump there?"

"Because you'd have the best attack position from there."

"Sneaky." Link groaned, standing up. "Is this how it's going to work? We're going to give each running commentaries on our attacks?"

"If you want. We've got time to waste."

"No, thanks. I want to try and see through your attacks."

"Be my guest." Bowser offered. Link took the offer, rushing at Bowser again, sword ready. He reached Bowser, bringing it down onto his head. Bowser lowered his head, tilting it slightly. The sword hit Bowser's horns. Bowser started pushing against the sword. Link realised that he had to push back or he'd be knocked through the air again. And so, the two combatants pushed against each other, Link putting every ounce of strength into his legs and arms. Bowser looked like he was trying on a new hat; not bothered. Link didn't like this, and tried to push harder against the Koopa King. Bowser, with a lazy flick of his head, tossed Link across the arena. Link hit the ground, and rolled off the edge. "NO!" Bowser gasped. Fortunately, Link had managed to dig his hands into the side of the floating platform.

"Damn..." He hissed, his grip slipping. "Where's Malons' Maiden power?"

_Do you remember, Link? That day after the harvest? We hid from my father in the back room of the granary. There was so much I wanted to do, if I'd had the courage. Instead I just talked. It was fun, though. I laughed so much that I got hiccups! I remember wishing that I could do that with you every day. When we go back, will stay at the ranch with me? _

"The ranch..." Link muttered. He felt power coursing through his body. "I'd like that, Malon." Suddenly, he was soaring through the air, rocketing toward Bowser.

"Thank goodness..." Bowser sighed. Link landed, and faced him. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I didn't expect you to throw me that hard."

"I didn't expect you to go that far. Sorry about that."

"I guess it's okay. But, I will have to pay you back for that."

"If you think you can."

"You'll see." He cancelled the Fire Flower effect, and held it in front of him.

"Finally realised that it's useless?"

_We can chase Cuccos all day, ride the horses, hide in the granary, lay together on the hay. We can have shopping trips in Market Town. It'll be wonderful!_

"Yes, it will." Link mumbled, smiling.

"What's that?"

"Oh, nothing." Link grinned. The Fire Flower blazed a brilliant orange, and flames sprouted all over the area, except for where Malon and Lakitu were.

"Nothing indeed." Bowser sighed. "I told that fire doesn't-" He cut off. "Where are you?" He looked around. "I can see through flames, outsider! You can't hide in-" Something hit him in the face. "What was-" Something hit him again. "How're you doing that?"

"It's another use of the Fire Flower. I'm surprised Mario didn't figure this out. I'm here, look." Bowser squinted, and saw some flames, shaped vaguely like Link.

"Incredible." Bowser breathed. "Turning yourself into flames. And, with all this fire around, you can hit me almost unnoticed."

"That's right." Link said, kicking Bowser in the stomach. "I've won."

"How long can you keep this up?" Bowser asked, ignoring the various attacks on his body.

"Dunno."

"Let's find out."

"Don't mind if I do." Link said, continuing his assault. After a while, the flames started to die down. Link's body became more visible, and Bowser started hitting him back. Eventually, the flames disappeared completely, and Link stood there, in his normal form. "That long, huh?"

"Not bad." Bowser wheezed. Link's attacks had started to take their toll. "I guess it's my turn." He winced. "This is probably my best shot right now. Ah well." He withdrew himself into his shell, and started spinning at a blinding speed. The shell shot at Link. Link scoffed, and leapt over it. However, Bowser's fit bashed his stomach, knocking him to the ground. Bowser had thrown his shell at Link, but remained behind. The shell stopped in its tracks, turned and flew into the air. Bowser leapt after it, into it, then plummeted down toward Link. Link noticed a just in time, and rolled to one side. Bowser hit the ground, and Link grabbed his arm. He span around, dragging the giant Koopa with him, and then threw him into the air. He summoned his two hammers back to him, and leapt after Bowser. He appeared beside him, and whacked him with a hammer. He appeared on the other side, and whacked him with the other one. Then he was above, then the right, then below. He continued appearing in random places, hitting Bowser each time, until eventually he appeared one last time, above, both hammers held above his head. He brought them down hard on Bowser, sending him crashing to the ground. Link gently landed a few feet away.

"How...?" Bowser gasped. "How are you so strong? Even with the strength of your Maiden, you..." He stopped, staring at Link. "No... it's not possible..." He scrabbled away. "No! NOO!!"

"It's time!" Lakitu's clone yelled.

"Oh, thank god!" Bowser cried.

"You ready?"

"I am." Bowser said, breathing deep, trying to calm himself. "Let's do this thing."

"Alright. Let's go to the throne room."

In the throne room, Lakitu's clone spoke to the Princess.

"I need to think of Mario as much as you can. Call him to you. Put every ounce of energy, will and spirit you have into it. He's in another world. It's called Hyrule. Link is from there." He indicated Link, whom he had healed completely, as well as Bowser. "Think of Hyrule, wish you could be with Mario again. Uh... oh. Sorry, Maria. She looks like this right now." A magical image of Maria appeared in front of Peach. He turned to Bowser. "You have to do the same with Ganondorf. Want to see him. Wish you could be next to him."

"I'm not comfortable with it, but I'll do it." Bowser sighed.

"Link, this is Zelda." He showed Link a magical image. "Think of her, and wish you could be with her. Sorry, Maiden, don't get jealous."

"I won't." Malon said evenly.

"Let's get on with this." Bowser said impatiently.

"One moment." Lakitu said, closing his eyes. "Okay, do it. I gotta go" He disappeared.

**Maria**

"Ganondorf, think of Bowser, wish you could be with him. Maria, do the same with Peach. Zelda, the same with Link. You know what he looks like?" Lakitu was talking to the three.

"We're ready." Zelda assured him.

"Don't like it, but yeah." Ganondorf said.

"I'll do it." Maria agreed.

"Think like crazy, you guys. I gotta sort something." He disappeared.

**Lakitu**

Lakitu floated in the Void, between the worlds of Hyrule and The Mushroom Kingdom. The spikes had drawn them closer together. The Maidens, Heroes and Villains would drag the two worlds into one, and Lakitu had to use his powers to make sure the merge in the correct way. The only problem was that this could kill him. If it did, Gaea or Skull Kid would tell Maria, Link and the others what to do.

_Let's do this._ He thought. The two worlds started moving toward each other.

**Maria**

"Keep thinking." Skull Kid was saying to the three. "Almost there. Lakitu'll tell you what to do next."

**Link**

"You're doing great." Toadsworth told the three. "Keep it up. Lakitu'll be here soon to tell you what to do next."

"How are you involved?" Malon asked the elderly Mushroom Man.

"I've been keeping an eye on the movements of the two worlds. Guess Lakitu never mentioned me, huh?"

"No, he didn't."

"Don't stop thinking." Toadsworth snapped. "Almost there."

**Maria**

"Almost there..." Skull Kid said.

**Lakitu**

"Almost there..." Lakitu grunted.

**Eo**

"Almost there." The Hyrule half declared.

"Almost there." The Mushroom Kingdom half sighed.

**Hyrule and the Mushroom Kingdom**

The two throne rooms of Hyrule Castle and Mushroom Castle started to rumble. The right wall of Mushroom Castle's throne room disappeared, and the Hyrule Castle throne room appeared, moving toward it. The left wall of Hyrule Castles' throne room disappeared, and the throne of Mushroom castle appeared and moved toward the Hyrulian throne. The two thrones came within two feet of throne of Mushroom castle moved toward the Hyrulian throne. The two thrones came within two feet of each other, then the rumbling stopped, and the thrones stopped moving.

"Stop thinking." Toadsworth and Skull Kid said. The Heroes, Villains and Princesses breathed a sigh of relief, and looked around.

"What happened?" Link asked.

"The two worlds have merged." Skull Kid explained.

"Skull Kid! Why're you here?"

"I'll explain later."

"Mario!" Peach gasped, dashing over to Maria.

"Peach!" Maria ran to her.

"No-one move!" Lakitu's voice roared. "No-one... move." He appeared in between the two thrones, and looked exhausted. "If any step across to the other world, there's no telling what could happen. For now, stay in your world. This line-" A golden line appeared on the floor, in between the two thrones. "Marks the boundary. Don't cross it." He sighed. "Now, step over to a window." They did so. "See that black castle? That's Eo's fortress. Maria and Link, you two have to go there to finish him of."

"Eo?" Link asked.

"He's the mastermind of this whole thing. He's the one who sent you to each other's worlds. He plans to rule these two worlds, as well as all others." At that moment, Ganondorf and Bowser disappeared.

"Bowser??" Peach shrieked. "What happened to Bowser?" She asked Lakitu.

"Eo took him and Ganondorf to his fortress. He's at full power now, and he's going to control them. They're going to be his slaves. Maria and Link, you'll have to go through them to get to Eo."

"We've got to fight them again?" Maria moaned.

"Yes. Only this time, I doubt they'll be able to hold back. You'll need all of your strength. Maidens, you need to stay here and give them strength. Oh, Eraf. I need to tell you-"

"To stay quiet?" The fairy huffed. "I know, Lakitu."

"No, I need to tell you that you can help. I'll have to temporarily merge you with Peach, though."

"Oh. Okay."

"Zelda, you and Malon will merge. A double-boost for Link and Maria."

"Alright." Malon and Zelda agreed.

"Maria and Link, get going. Eo may be strong, but he's mortal now. He can be defeated."

"Lakitu, can I have a few glass vials?" Maria asked.

"Uh... sure." A few appeared in front of Maria, who took them and put them in her pockets.

"Eraf, can I have those two bottles?"

"Okay." She replied, giving them to him.

"Thanks." Maria said, taking them.

"Okay, now hurry up." Lakitu urged. Maria and Link nodded, then dashed from the double throne room. "Don't cross the gold line!" Lakitu called after them.


	28. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

**Heroes**

"So, you're the Mario I keep hearing about." Link said to Maria, as the two rode toward Eo's fortress on their Yoshis.

"Yup." Maria replied. "You'd be Link, the timeless hero?"

"Huh? W-well, I dunno about... timeless hero. I was only named after him, you know."

"So modest." She giggled. "You beat Bowser, right? And you don't even- oh." She cut off. "Never mind. Think you can face Bowser again?"

"I hope so. I mean, he won't be able to hold back this time, right?"

"I doubt it. I hope they do hold back, though." Maria sighed. "Well, I have the Voices. They make me stronger."

"You mean the Maidens? Yeah, they help."

"Oh, is that what they're called?"

"Uh-huh." Link said distractedly.

"Something wrong?"

"No. Nothing, nothing. It's just... across that land is my home, and..."

"It's hard for me, too." Maria sighed. "But, we have to stop Eo, or we won't be able to go home at all."

"I know, but still..." Link forced himself to look at the looming castle ahead. "This is all Eo's fault. We have to make him pay."

"You know it." Maria replied, winking. The two rode on in silence. Maria started pouring the contents of her two glass bottles into the vials.

**Maidens**

"This feels so weird." Peach moaned. She looked like her old self, except she now had fairy wings.

_You're complaining?_ Eraf's voice sounded in her head. _I'm stuck here, in pink nothingness, hearing and seeing your every thought. I didn't know you liked-_

_**Stop it!**_Peach snapped.

"I know how you feel." A red-haired Zelda said. "Malon's not too pleased with it, either. But, if it'll help Link, then I'll put up with it."

"Yeah. I can do it. For..." She paused. "Him." She muttered.

"Now, now, Maidens." Lakitu said calmly. "They're almost at the castle. You need to synchronize your thoughts, and send them to your Heroes. Namely, Maria and Link." He turned to Toadsworth and Skull Kid. "You two can go back home and rest. You deserve it."

"All right." Toadsworth sighed. "I need it, too. I'm too old for this." He walked out of the throne room.

"I should go back to the forest." Skull Kid said. "I think I'm forgetting something, though. I just can't remember what." Lakitu grinned.

"You'll remember soon. Off you go. I'll watch things here." Lakitu shook Skull Kid's hand. Skull Kid used his teleportation magic, and disappeared.

"How come you can cross the line?" Peach asked Lakitu. "You're from the Mushroom Kingdom, and you said that I can't go into that world because-"

"I'm not from the Mushroom Kingdom. By the way, you can cross the line, since you have a Hyrulian in you."

"Really?" Peach eyed the golden line. "You sure?"

"Well, Eraf's in your body, and she's surviving here, so obviously it works the other way."

"Hm..." Peach nervously put a foot across the line. "Nothing... happened."

"Of course not."

"Can I cross the line?" Zelda asked.

"Uh... no."

"How come? Malon's been in Mushroom Kingdom for ages, so how come I can't cross if she's in me?"

"Because you're both from Hyrule. I don't want to experiment right now because it's too dangerous." He sighed. "Alright, they're in the castle. They're walking... okay, send those thoughts."

**Heroes and Villains**

"Ganondorf and Bowser?" Maria was surprised. "They look... so different."

"That aura is incredible..." Link gasped.

"I think... because our worlds have combined, Ganondorf's beard might be giving him strength, as well as his beliefs and his Triforce thing."

"Bowser's beliefs must be giving him strength, too, then." Link groaned. "Now they're twice as powerful, and they can't hold themselves back."

"We're twice as powerful, too, remember?" Maria assured him.

"Bowser!" Link called. "Can you hear me? Don't let Eo control you. You can fight him."

"Link, I don't think he can." Maria whispered. "Look at him." Bowser was now a darker colour, and his eyes glowed a dead yellow. "It's like he's lost his mind completely."

"I think you're right." Link sighed. "Looks like we have to fight."

"Then let's go." Maria said, dashing to Ganondorf, sword ready. Link sighed again, drawing his own sword. It was glowing a tremendous blue.

"What's this? It never glowed before..." He shook his head, and dashed at Bowser.

-

Maria slashed her sword at Ganondorf, throwing her body weight into it. Ganondorf, his face blank, blocked it and kicked her back.

"Ow..." Maria groaned. "He's definitely stronger." She leapt to her feet, and ran to him again. She jabbed her sword at stomach, but it was a feint. Ganondorf fell for it, and dodged to one side. Maria, who had already anticipated which side he'd move to, span on the spot, bringing a leg up for a kick It connected with Ganondorf's thigh, and knocked him to the floor. Maria quickly planted that foot on the floor, and brought her other one up, intending to slam it down on Ganondorf. He rolled over, caught the foot, and threw Maria across the room, narrowly missing Link, who was leaping over Bowser's flame attack. He landed beside Bowser, and thrust his sword at Bowser's side. Bowser brought his fist on the sword, knocking it to the ground. The ringing and shaking from the impact hurt Links hands so bad that he dropped the sword. He quickly got his two hammers from his backpack, and just in time to block a punch from Bowser. But, he failed to block the kick from Ganondorf, who knocked him across the room. Maria leapt at Ganondorf in a flying kick, and her right foot connected with his right shoulder. Yet, Ganondorf didn't budge. Maria quickly brought forward her left foot, and slammed it into Ganondorf's face. This made him stumble. However, Bowser grabbed Maria and threw her over to Link, who had recovered a moment before. He neatly caught her and set her down. Bowser and Ganondorf rushed toward them. Maria and Link agreed to swap. Link charged at Ganondorf, and Maria at Bowser. This confused to two for a moment, but not long enough for Maria and Link to get a strong attack in. Instead, they continued their attack, and Link had to block Ganondorf's sword slash, and Maria had to grab Bowser's horns to try and stop herself being thrown back.

"Eraf! Boots!" Maria snapped. "Eraf? Dammit! She's not here!"

_I am here!_ Eraf's voice cried. _You want boots? You got 'em!_ The Iron Boots appeared on Maria's feet. Maria grinned, and leered at Bowser, who was now using his full body weight and leg strength, trying to push her back.

"This one's for you, big boy." Maria grinned, pulling a small vial of water out of her pocket. She uncorked it, and drank it all. In a flash, Mario stood there instead, in his full moustached glory.

"Remember me?" He growled at Bowser, then threw him across the room.

"How did you-" Link paused to kick Ganondorf away from him. "What was that?"

"I found a magical gender-changing spring in Hyrule. I bottled some." He grinned, and turned back to Bowser. "But, I think you need to take a full bottle's worth for the effect to be-" In a poof, Maria was back.

"Permanent. I knew it." She sighed. "Maria's only good for fighting Ganondorf. You should take my boots." She stepped out of them. Link nodded, and strapped them on.

"So, I get Bowser again." Link groaned. "I'm not particularly good at fighting him, either."

"Better than Maria." Maria told him. Ganondorf and Bowser were rushing back at them, Bowser looking particularly angry.

"You pissed him off." Link noted. He held his two hammers ready. Bowser, with surprising agility, dashed to one side, and charged at him again. Link turned, and prepared to block the charge. At the last moment, Bowser swung a mighty claw at Link, sending him rolling across the floor. When Link stopped rolling, he lay motionless. Bowser stared at him for a moment, then turned his attention to Maria.

"Link!" Maria cried in exasperation. "You can take more than that!" She tutted impatiently, and focused on her fight. She had only one sword, and two opponents. Scratch that, one. A huge surge of energy had blasted Bowser into the air, and over the side of the room. "Tricky." Maria complimented Link. She blocked a sword stroke, then a kick, from Ganondorf, then countered with a punch to the neck. Ganondorf choked, and stepped back. "Planting energy in the floor at the moment of impact."

"I'm just glad it worked." Link sighed, walking over to Bowser, who was already recovering.

"We're weakening them." Maria noted.

"Good." Link grinned, rushing at Bowser.

_Don't get over-confident. _A Voice rang in Links' head. It sounded like Zelda and Malon at the same. Despite the chiding in the tone, Link felt the strength in his body build. He clashed with Bowser, hammers hitting claws, sending a shockwave of energy out from either side of them. Link then pushed Bowser back, into the wall.

_Just make sure you don't burn yourself out._ Maria's Voice said. It was a fusion of Peach and Eraf. It sounded part concerned, like Peach, and part mocking, like Eraf. Maria felt her power increase. She smashed her sword against Ganondorf's, knocking it to one side, a blast power from the impact sending Ganondorf to the floor.

"Yes, Ma'am." Link and Maria said in unison, then grinned at each other.

"Jeez, these boots are heavy." Link moaned. He charged at Bowser again, hammers ready to strike.

"Get used to it." Maria hissed, dashing at Ganondorf, sword held behind her.

Link roared at the possesed Koopa King, who was still trying to recover, and brought his two hammers down on his head.

Maria yelled at the possesed Dark Lord, who was struggling to his feet, and smashed the flat of her sword into Ganondorf's ribs.

Bowser shuddered for a moment, fell to the ground, then groaned and fell still.

Ganondorf rolled sideways along the floor, then stopped. He didn't move a muscle.

"Done." Link sighed.

"I hope so. Let's go get Eo."

**Skull Kid**

Skull Kid wandered the Lost Woods, his mind buzzing. Why did he feel like he'd forgotten something? He'd had this feeling before, on occasions, but not as strong as this. Lakitu had said he'd remember soon. Did Lakitu know what it was? Why couldn't he just say what it was?

_Calm down. You're overthinking because you're annoyed._ Skull Kid told himself. It didn't help much. He desperately wanted to know what he had forgotten. He strolled past the small pool which housed a warp to Zora's River. He then remembered the tunnel that led to the Goron's village. Strangely, he found himself remembering that he had pondered this before. What was it? Ah yes. Why did only the Lost Woods house these warps? Well, except for the one in Zora's Domain that led to Lake Hylia. But still, why would this forest, of all places, lead to two unrelated places? Or perhaps they were related?

"Let's see..." Skull Kid sat down on the grass, and lost himself in thought. The Lost Woods was a part of Kokiri Forest. In the Kokiri Forest, the Spiritual Stone of Forest, The Kokiri's Emerald, had dwelled for countless centuries. The Goron Village had once been house to a Spiritual Stone; The Goron's Ruby. But, The Zora's Sapphire had been housed in Zora's Domain, not Zora's River. Well, that was that theory out the window. Could they be purely unrelated incidents?

"_Master._"The Mask spoke. Skull Kid had almost forgotten he had been wearing it. "_What say we research this further?_"

"Of course. I need to find this out. It could be important to Hyrule."

"_It may not, though._"

"Regardless, I must research. Beside, these warps exist in different places to the norm. Both in tunnels, one underwater. Most warps are connected to energy, and can only be entered via magic. Yet, these warps are here for anyone who may find them to use. I must know why."

"_You are beginning to sound like the Cloud-Rider._"

"Lakitu?" Skull Kid chuckled. "I guess so. Maybe he's rubbing off on me."

"_Maybe._" The Mask replied, sounding amused. Skull Kid sighed happily, laying back on the grass. Still, he felt like he was forgetting something. But what? Was it connected to his researching of the Lost Woods warps? Was Lakitu involved? Suddenly, it all came rushing back. He got to his feet.

"_Is there a problem, Master?_" The Mask asked, sounding concerned.

"No, Mask." He smiled. "No problem." He knew who he was now. He felt the joy thunder through his body, as if it, too, was glad to be remembering what it had once been. His smile widened, then fell. "I must see Lakitu." He gasped. He used his magic, which had now been found, and teleported.

**Heroes and The Evil One**

"So, you destroyed my puppets." The Evil One said, sounding amused. His form was a sight that sent terror through Maria and Link. He resembled a human, but with four wings, two horns and a tail like a demon. His entire body was as black as an abyss, except for the blood-red eyes and teeth. Yet, this was not what scared the Heroes the most. Eo's aura was simply terrifying. Though they were stood at least ten feet away from The Evil One, the aura threatened to rip out their soul, shredding it in the process. "However, I will not be such easy prey." He grinned maliciously. "Submit to me now, and I may be kind enough to make you one of my puppets."

"Why'd you bother saying that?" Link scoffed. "You should know what the answer's gonna be."

"Worth a try." Eo shrugged. "So, you'll try to resist me? It's futile. I am one again, and my power is endless!"

"Endless? Yeah, right." Maria snorted. "There's no such thing. If your power is so endless, why did you have to wait until we were here to destroy us? And why couldn't you control Ganondorf and Bowser completely?"

"I did!" Eo snapped.

"Then, why didn't they kill us? It's not like they never had the chance." Maria grinned. "You're weak, Eo. Evil needs fear to be strong, and we're not afraid of you."

"Stupid woman." Eo spat. "Not afraid, are you? Then I shall show you fear!!" He roared, and the aura began to crush them.

"Stay calm." A voice said quietly from behind. Turning, Maria and Link saw Ganondorf and Bowser stood nearby, each holding the other up. "The aura is nothing. Just a mind trick." Ganondorf explained.

"Silence!" Eo yelled.

"We'll give you the power we have." Bowser said. "Maria, you take my Power Stars."

"Link, I'll imbue you with a large portion of the power from my Triforce of Power." Ganondorf told Link.

"Why not the other way round?" Maria asked.

"Because," Ganondorf explained. "You're going to need the power of two worlds within each of you, just as Eo does."

"I said shut up!" Eo howled, the aura crushing them harder.

"Take our hands." Ganondorf said, holding his hand toward Link. Bowser held his hand to Maria. Both Heroes took the Villains hands in theirs. "Let my power become yours." Ganondorf said softly. The golden triangle on the back of his hand raised into the sky, and flew to Links' hand, where it settled and glowed brightly.

"May the Stars guide you." Bowser intoned. Thirty bright golden stars circled him, then moved to circle Maria, then went inside her body. The two Villains slumped to the ground.

"Worthless nobodies!" Eo growled. "They should've stayed out of it."

"Too bad for you." Maria sighed. "Shall we just get this over with?"

"Don't get too confident. You still are still nothing compared to me."

**Maidens**

"Show time, ladies." Lakitu said, breaking the silence. "Send them all the happy thoughts you can. Don't stop. The more you send, and the happier, the stronger they'll be. You ready for this?"

"I'm ready." Zelda/Malon said.

"Me too." Peach/Eraf said.

"Then get to it." Lakitu grinned.

**The Final Fight**

Eo leered at the two Heroes who had given him so much trouble. He decided to wipe them out quickly, before the Maidens gave them too much strength. Not like it would matter. These two feeble mundanes could never match his power. Maria and Link met his gaze evenly. They prepared themselves for what could very well be the toughest fight of their lives. And one they knew they might not survive.

_You will live._ The Voices echoed in their minds. _We won't let you die._ Maria and Link smiled at this, and charged at Eo, spirits ablaze. Eo scoffed, and leapt to one side. Link grabbed Maria and shoved her over Eo. Maria swung her sword at him, but he leapt over it. Link was already beneath him, and smashed him with his hammers. Eo flew over to wall. Upon impact, he exploded in a mass of shadow.

"What happened?" Maria asked.

"Wait." Link said in a hushed voice. "Below us!" He leapt up into the air, and Maria copied. A mere moment after they had leapt, a huge black hand lunged from the ground, attempting to grab them. Maria slashed her sword wildly, sending several blades of energy at the hand, slicing it to ribbons. The remnants then reformed into Eo, who leapt at Link, a sword of blackness appearing in his hand. Link barely blocked the blow, but a strand of shadow stretched into the air above him, then slammed him into the ground. Maria was behind Eo then, swinging her sword at Eo's head. Eo's head disappeared before impact, and reappeared after the sword had passed. Turning his head round to face her, Eo opened his mouth, and roared a shockwave of energy at Maria, sending her across the room. Eo landed, and narrowly avoided an attack from Link. He dispersed into shadow again, which wrapped around Link, and threw him hard into the ceiling. The elf stayed pinned to the ceiling for a moment, then plummeted to the ground.

_Get up, Link!_ His Maiden screeched. _Don't you want to come back home with me?_

_Of course I do._ Link growled, hauling himself to his feet. He looked at Eo, who was attacking Maria now. Maria leapt side to side, avoiding the spears of shadow that lashed constantly at her. She could not move in for an attack. Link found himself behind Eo, and kicked him in the back. This succeeded in merely surprising the Evil One, who reached behind himself, and grabbed Links' head. He tossed Link to one side. However, this distraction had allowed Maria to get in close, and she quickly ripped a gash down Eo's chest. Eo let out a brief hiss of pain, then the wound closed.

_How do we win this?_ Maria wondered, panicking now. _Nothing we do can hurt him._

"I see the fear in your eyes, plumber-girl." Eo sneered. "Why don't you run? Run from me, girl, so you can live a little longer."

"Fat chance." Maria hissed. "I'll kill you, even if it's with my last breath."

"So be it. Prepa-" A surge of energy smashed Eo into the ground. Looking at Link, Maria saw him holding his left hand in the air, Triforce facing forward, energy crackling around his fist. Link thrust his hand forward, and another surge of energy pounding into Eo. "Mere parlour tricks!" Eo's voice cried from the explosion of energy. The dark figure rose to its feet, and laughed. "That is nothing."

_Talk to me, Maiden._ Link begged.

_We love you, Link._ The Voice whispered. The Triforce on Link's hand burned, and shot a blood-red bolt of power at Eo. Eo only had time to gasp before it hit. Dust and rubble flew through the air, the shockwave clawed at the walls, and the boom ripped at the Heroes' ears. After it had all settled, Eo was on his knees, gasping for breath.

"Better." He said, respect tinging his voice. "I'll have to keep my guard up now." He looked at Maria. "Perhaps you should go play with your dolls, girl, and let the men fight."

"Bad move." Maria chuckled. She pulled out the vials of water.

"Think you'll get a chance to drink those?" Eo asked. He sent a barrage of shadow spikes at her. Link was suddenly in front of Maria, and sliced all the spikes in hald.

"Who said anything about drinking the vials?" A voice said from behind Link. It wasn't Marias' voice; it was too harsh. Link turned, and Eo stepped to one side to get a better view. A different woman stood in Maria's place. Her white hair fell to her shoulders in a neat ponytail, and her face was decorated with tribal markings. Red lines under her eyes, blue spiked lines on her cheeks, and a red upside-down triangle on her forehead. She wore chainmail over a black sleeveless shirt, chainmail gloves and leggings, and black boots. She held a large sword in her hands. It had two blades, which twisted and twined around each other, meeting in a point at the end.

"Fierce... Deity Mask!" Eo gasped. He took a step back, then recovered himself. "No matter." He sighed.

"Good idea, Maria." Link said happily, the Fire Flower now in his hand.

_Try this._ A Voice said in his head. It wasn't Malon or Zelda. Who was it? Another Fire Flower appeared in his left hand, but this one was blue.

"Eraf gave you an Ice Flower. Lakitu gave her it." Fierce Deity Maria told Link.

"Nice. Thank her for me."

_You're welcome._ Eraf's voice said happily.

"Here we go." Link said grasping both Flowers against his chest. _Empower with the true strength of fire and ice. Let these opposing elements work as one. _In a flash of blue and orange, Link transformed. His tunic was now bluer than the ocean, and his leggings and sleeves redder than the hottest flame. His gloves had disappeared. On his right hand, flame danced around his wrist and between his fingers. On his left, a frosty mist shrouded his hand. "Cool, no?"

"Very." Maria said appraisingly. Without another word, a huge wave of energy thundered at Eo. Upon impact, Eo froze in place as the energy ripped at his body. Link threw a fireball at the Evil One, burning his skin. Eo howled in agony for a few moments, then growled and leapt to the sky. Maria and Link quickly followed. Link punched Eo on the shoulder with his ice fist, and Maria smashed her sword against the frozen limb. Eo's arm fell to the ground. Link quickly singed it, then powered his right leg with fire and kicked Eo in the back. The flames burned Eo's shadow-flesh. Maria moved herself back, then threw an energy blast at the Evil One's stomach. Link flew to one side as the energy ripped through Eo's body, splitting him in two. Link and Maria floated to the floor as the two halves of Eo slammed into the ground. The two halves shuddered for a moment, then reunited, forming Eo again. His formerly severed arm had returned, though Eo himself was now slightly smaller.

"Looks like we're winning." Link said happily from behind him.

"Looks like it." Maria agreed.

"Fools." Eo grumbled. "Just because I'm smaller doesn't mean I'm weaker. But if it bothers you so much..." He suddenly grew to his original size. "This better?"

"Inferiority complex, much?" Maria grinned. Eo scowled.

"Joke all you like. See if you're still laughing when I send you to Hell!"

"I think we will be." Link said. As Eo turned to face him, Link swept his fire-arm upwards, and flames shot from the ground. "This is what Hell looks like, right?" Link then laughed at Eo.

"Sh-shut up!" Eo snapped. Maria laughed too. "Stop it! Immature children! Stop laughing! I am the God of Evil! I am not to be trifled with!" He lunged at Maria, who kept laughing. A foot before her, a pillar of flame shot him into the air.

"HA! How do you like that?" Link asked, then continued laughing. Eo crumpled to the floor.

"Silence, mortal!" Eo hissed, but his voice sounded weaker. Maria launched a beam of energy at him, laughing all the while. The beam catapulted Eo into the wall. He groaned weakly, then slid to the floor. Link and Maria chuckled, sighed happily, then stopped laughing.

"That was fun." Link said.

"Yup yup." Maria agreed.

"Shall we finish him?"

"Nah. Let's just walk away." So they did. They walked to the door, picking up Ganondorf and Bowser.

"Wait!" Eo called. "You will die here!" A tsunami of energy fell in front of the door.

"Please, Eo." Link sighed. "You've lost. So just be good and die." He held his ice hand toward him, then froze the Evil One. Maria sent a shockwave, shattering the frozen Eo into a million pieces. The two then left the castle and made their way back to Mushroom/Hyrule Castle.

**Heroes, Maidens, and Villains**

"Interesting way of defeating Eo." Lakitu said as the two Heroes entered the castle. "Maidens, I'll seperate you know." He did so, Zelda and Eraf appearing on the Hyrule side, Peach and Malon appearing on the Mushroom Kingdom side.

"Bowser!" Peach gasped, dashing to the Koopa King. She looked at Maria, who had removed the Fierce Deity Mask. "Is he... dead?" Tears shined in her eyes.

"No, just passed out." Maria assured her. "I had to beat him up pretty bad. Then he gave me all of his Power Stars."

"Not all." Lakitu said. "He kept one for himself, to stay alive."

"Bowser..." Peach whispered. "Wake up, Bowser."

"He'll be fine, Princess." Lakitu said gently. "It's time for the worlds to part, and for everyone to go home." He sighed. "I'm almost sad to see this moment."

"I'm not." Link grumbled. "I can't wait to go home with Malon." Malon grinned and blushed at this.

"Aren't you sad at all?" Maria asked him.

"Well... I'll miss Num and my Yoshi. I never thanked Daisy properly, or apologise to Luigi."

"What happened with my brother?"

"We fought. I need to thank Bob, too. He kinda started the relationship between me and Malon."

"Link, Malon. Step over to Hyrule." Lakitu said quietly.

"Will we be okay?" Link asked.

"I'm sure you will." Link and Malon nodded. They grasped each others' hands, then stepped across the golden line into Hyrule.

"Ow..." The two winced.

"Don't worry about it. While the two worlds are connected, your bodies will grow accustomed to Hyrule quicker. Maria, give me the mask you have." Maria did so. "Now, step into the Mushroom Kingdom, please."

"Wait!" Eraf cried. She flew to Maria, landing on her shoulder. She buried her face in Maria's cheek. "Can't you stay?" She asked, the tears evident in her voice.

"She can't, Eraf." Lakitu said sadly. She needs to go home, and quickly, before the LODT remove him from Hyrule."

"Let go, Eraf." Maria said, pulling the fairy from her shoulder. She gave her a light kiss on her cheek, before releasing her and walking across the golden line.

"I love you!" Eraf howled. "I love you, whether you're a girl or a boy! Lakitu, can I please go with her?" She pleaded to the tortoise.

"Do you have an anchor?" Lakitu asked.

"I... I don't know." Eraf gasped, tears pouring from her eyes. "M-maybe... Link, can you do it?"

"I don't know." Link replied.

"He can't." Lakitu told the fairy. "He doesn't care for you enough to be your Knight. I'm sorry."

"Come to me, Eraf." Maria said gently, smiling. "You'll be fine."

"Maria..." Lakitu said, voice tense. "I'm not so sure..."

"I won't let her be sad because I'm gone. And I won't let her die if she comes here. I'll be your anchor." She sounded confident. Eraf flew up to the line, and stared at it apprehensively. "Trust me." She whispered. "I won't let anything happen to you." Eraf squeezed her eyes shut, then dashed to Maria. A mere foot across the line, the fairy began to glow. "Eraf!" Maria gasped. "What's happening?"

"I warned you!" Lakitu yelled. "You idiot! She's gonna..." He paused, then chuckled. "She's gonna be fine." The glow grew in size, until it was the size of a young human. The glow faded, and Eraf stood there, human. Her wings had gone, and she looked like a teenage girl.

"I..." She gasped, looking at herself. "What happened?"

"The worlds are rewarding you." Lakitu told her. "For helping save them from Eo, they've given you a form that will allow you to stay with Maria."

"Really? Maria!" She cried, running forward to hug her. She barely reached to Maria's breasts. "Maria, I can stay! I can stay! Oh, Maria, I love you so much!" She stood on her toes, and kissed Maria on the lips. "I can stay!" She cried happily. Maria smiled, and held the girl close against her.

"I'm so glad." Maria whispered in her ear, stroking her hair.

"I'm going to seperate the worlds." Lakitu said, disturbing the moment. "Best of luck to all of you." He bowed to each of them, then disappeared. The double throne room started shaking, then the two thrones moved away from each other, fading away into nothingness.

"Link!" Maria yelled. "Thank you for saving the Mushroom Kingdom! I'm glad I met you!"

"I'm glad I met you." Link replied. "Thanks for taking care of Hyrule. I hope I see you again."

"Me, too!" Then, the Hylian throne room, Link, Malon and Zelda disappeared, and the walls and paintings of the Mushroom Kingdom throne room reappeared.


	29. Epilogue

Epilogue

**Epilogue**

"What a fool." Lakitu sighed. He was in Eo's castle, which now existed in the sub-reality gap between Hyrule and Mushroom Kingdom. He stared at the frozen shards of Eo. "Didn't even realise that becoming whole made him mortal."

"You can't blame him." A voice said. Lakitu glanced, and saw the Majora's Mask.

"I guess not. It's not nice, being only a part of your true self." He sighed. "What brings you here, Skull Kid?"

"I needed to see you. I couldn't bear to be away from you a moment longer, once I remembered."

"You..." Lakitu gasped. "You remember?" His voice was filled with happiness.

"I remember, Lakitu. I am Majora, the Fierce Deity. I was researching the Lost Woods in Hyrule, but the Woods claimed my memory."

"Majora!" Lakitu cried happily, tears welling in his eyes. He flew over to Majora. "I'm... so glad you're back! But... your body..."

"It'll go back to normal eventually."

"Oh! Your Mask." He pulled the Fierce Deity's Mask from his cloud, then handed it to Majora.

"Thank you."

"_My brother..._" Majora's Mask sighed sadly.

"Fear not." Majora said calmly, placing a hand on the Fierce Deity Mask's face. His hand glowed, and the Mask shuddered. Majora removed his hand, and the mask floated in the air.

"**I am back...**" The Mask said happily. "**Master! I am so glad to see you! And you, brother!**"

"_My brother!_" Majora's Mask removed itself from Majora's face, and flew over to its brother. "_It has been too long!_"

"**It has.**"

"The Masks are happy." Majora noted, as the two masks danced in the air. Already, Majora's face was morphing back to its original way. "Are you happy?" He asked Lakitu. Lakitu was now crying.

"Of course I am!" He said. "You're... you're back!" He embraced Majora, wrapping his arms tightly around him.

"I'm back, my love." Majora said softly in Lakitu's ear. Lakitu moaned softly. "But." He pushed Lakitu back. "You made quite a mess in my absence."

"W-well, I..." Lakitu sighed. "I'm sorry. I just... wanted you back so much, I..."

"You brought back the single biggest threat to existence."

"It-it's okay, because... Link and Maria defeated him, right?"

"Lakitu." Majora sighed. "Yes, they defeated it, but they did not kill it."

"What? But... l-look! His body is in pieces, frozen solid!"

"Lakitu, Eo is the Evil One. He _is_ Evil. Evil cannot die."

"You mean...?"

"He'll come back." Majora said, nodding. "We'll have to figure out how to seal him when he does."

"Y-yes. Oh, I messed up so much! I... I could have destroyed everything! I'm so stupid!"

"Hush, my love." Majora said, kissing Lakitu on the cheek. "Eo won't rise to threaten the worlds for a while yet. We have plenty of time to plan. But we can do that later. You and I have a lot of catching up to do."

"Yes, we do." Lakitu smiled and blushed. "I missed you so much. Pent and the others will be glad to see you, too."

"They can wait." Majora scoffed. "I need to spend time with my boyfriend first." He pulled Lakitu into a one-armed hug. The two teleported to Lakitu's homeworld, and the Masks followed. Lakitu suddenly felt like he'd forgotten something, but he was too happy to care.

The ice shards on the ground trembled, then disappeared into thin air.

-

"Link!" Malon called up the stairs. "It's time to run the horses!"

"Coming!" Link called back. Malon smiled, looking forward to riding with Link again. Even though they did it every day, it was always such a joy. Link bounded down the stairs three at a time, clearly as excited as she was. "Who's first?"

"Lindal and Seren." Malon replied. "They're getting excitable, thrashing about in their stables."

"Think they're in heat?" Link chuckled.

"No, silly." Malon giggled. "Horses aren't in season for another two months."

"I know, dear." Link said, prodding Malon's arm. "I was just joking around."

"I know." Malon replied, prodding Link's said, making him squeak. "I was just joking around." She laughed then, and dashed to the stables. Link sighed, smiling, then chased after her.

-

"Hey, Maria." Eraf said as she walked into the house. "Still no word on Luigi." She said sadly. Maria was sat on the sofa, reading a plumbing magazine.

"No? Where could he be?" Maria sighed.

"Cheer up, sweetie." Eraf said, sitting next to Maria. "He's bound to turn up sooner or later." She put an arm around Maria's shoulders and kissed her on the cheek. "Do you want to go the Mushroom Kingdom and see if Peach and Bowser have heard anything?"

"Tomorow, maybe." Maria replied. "It's getting late, so I'm gonna hit the sack. I've got a job tomorrow."

"Oh, okay." Eraf said. "I'll be there in about an hour." She smiled to herself. She knew Maria wouldn't sleep until Eraf was with her.

-

Peach walked through the red-hot corridors of Bowser's fortress. Out the windows, he saw Koopa Troopas in a nearby steel factory working hard. She stopped outside the door Bowser's room, and knocked.

"Come in." Bowser's voice called. Peach opened the door and walked inside. "Evening, Peach." Bowser said happily. "What do you think? It's not much, but it's a start."

"It's great." Peach said sincerely. "You've done so much in such a short time."

"The people were eager to do something honest for a change." Bowser replied, chuckling. "To be honest, I was too. I've just finished my shift." He showed her his blistered hands, and grimaced. "My hands'll get used to the work eventually."

"I'm sure they will." Peach said, taking one of the great hands in both her own. She gently rubbed the palm of Bowser's hand. "But, you still haven't said what you want from my kingdom in exchange for your metal and building work."

"I thought that would be obvious, Princess."

"It... it's not." Peach said, confused.

"In exchange for our services, you allow us to be classed as residents of the Mushrom Kingdom. Pay us in money for the metal and work, so we can live properly rather than on scraps."

"Oh!" Peach gasped. "Sorry, that was ignorant of me. Of course you can have all that, Bowser. When I go home, I'll sort all the legal documents. This time next week, you and your people will be a part of the Mushroom Kingdom." She smiled warmly.

"Thank you." Bowser said happily.

-

Ganondorf sat on his throne in the Dark World. Someone knocked on the door.

"Enter." Ganondorf said. The door opened, and a Wizrobe walked in. "Good news?"

"I'm afraid not, my Lord." The Wizrobe. "Lady Nerra is nowhere to be found in Hyrule or Termina. We're waiting for the scouts in Mushroom Kingdom, Terra and Gaia to report back." Ganondorf sighed.

"Nerra, where are you?" He asked the silent air.

-

Luigi laid down on his bed after a hard day of work, groaning with relief as he did so. It had been a week since Nerra and Zelda had disappeared. Now he was all alone, with only Anju, Kafei and his memories of Daisy as company.

"How am I going to get home?" He asked himself. Of course, he had no answer.

-

**End of The Legend of Zelda and Peach**


	30. Preview

Preview

**Preview**

She had been called 'Nerra' by the large black creature, who had been called 'Shadow' by the other creatures in the house. There was also Tails, Amy, Tekno, Sonic, Mighty, Vector, Charmy, Espio, Knuckles, Blaze and Rouge. A few days later, another had come into the house. He was named 'Shortfuse', He resembled a squirrel, but his body was made of metal. He had red and black striped gauntlets over his armor, with lasers on them, red and black striped feet, and a red and black striped v-shaped plate on his forehead. All the stripes ran diagonally. Nerra was frightened by all these fearsome looking creatures, but somehow sensed a kindness about them. She could somehow feel that they all cared greatly for each other, and were all gentle creatures. Yet, at the same time, she could sense a tremendous power among them, particularly among Sonic, Shadow and Mighty. Her only question was; How could she sense this?

-

The girl opened her eyes, and found a man looking down at her.

"Are you alright?" He asked. His image was blurred. As her eyes focussed, she saw that he had long purple hair, serene amber eyes, and a red cloak. Why she took so much of the red cloak, she didn't know, but it seemed somehow important to her. She reached up and grabbed it.

"Red..." She croaked. Why was her throat sore, and her voice cracked?

"I'll get you some water." The red-cloaked man said, freeing his cloak from her grasp. He turned and left. The girl dropped her arm to the bed, and stared at the ceiling. She couldn't remember a thing about who she was, or where, or... anything! All she could remember was 'red cloak' and 'moustached man in green'. How were those important to her?

-

The creature stirred, and looked around. Rolling green hills filled the landscape, along with rock formations that made a loop. A blue blur sped past his line of vision, running along a path, and around the loop. Where was this place?

-

The creature opened its eyes, taking in its surroundings. It was on a mountain, but it knew nothing else. A winged horse flew overhead, a person sat upon its back. Groaning, the creature got to its feet, and looked around. Where was it?

-

Luigi kicked the door miserably, and walked into his room. He'd lost count of how long he'd been stuck here, in this world, working at this inn. How long he'd been away from his love, Daisy. Tears slowly rolled down his cheeks as he thought of her. How he missed her.

-

"The future is now. What becomes of the worlds is entirely dependant upon these next few actions."

"Yet, we must sit by and watch. We cannot interfere."

"Regretably so. I only hope the decisions made are the best ones."

"All we _can_ do is hope."

-

"Looks like we're working together again." Maria said to Link.

"I look forward to it." Link replied, grinning. "How come you're still a girl? Didn't you want to change back?"

"That's... I... well, listen..."

**The Legend of Zelda and Peach: Memories of The Lost and Forgotten**


End file.
